Pieces of a Puzzle
by DarkxSonata
Summary: Based in Season 0 a mute named Maria comes to Domino High for reasons only known to her. She comes to this new school to find new friends, forget painful memories and to help create new ones. YamixOC
1. Game One

"Now don't worry Maria, everything is going to be fine at this new school. I promise." Sophia told me in a reassuring way. It wasn't that I didn't believe her; it was just that none of the other students knew sign language. It was bad enough that I had to learn Japanese to come here, but I can't even talk so what was the point in traveling half way around the world to see a specialist. I would never talk again.

"Sure it is" I signed to her rolling my eyes. I pulled my long copper braid over my shoulder playing with the end of it.

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure you'll make a friend." She said softly smiling.

"How can I make a friend when I can't even talk to anyone." My hands moved in an annoyed manor telling Sophia that I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Who knows, maybe one of them knows sign language. " She tried lifting my mood but it just wasn't going to work. The car we were in pulled up to my new school and all I could think of was how much I wanted today to be over already. Sighing I got out of the car and stood next to Sophia while she looked over my uniform. "Alright, let's try and make a good first impression shall we?" She spoke cheerfully smiling the entire time. I cringed inwardly at the idea of completely embarrassing myself as well as looking like I couldn't do anything on my own.

"I'm not a kid Sophia, I can do this myself!" My hands moved quickly and sharply tell her that I was mad.

"You really want to stay by that statement, because I can let you do this yourself." She said glancing at me from the side while we walked to the office to get my stuff. I just glanced away from her and huffed. She knew she had won so I kept my hands to myself.

"Oh hello, you must be Maria. Well welcome to Domino High and I hope that your first day goes well." The secretary forced out giving us a fake smile.

"Where is Maria's classroom located?" Sophia asked the woman politely not wanting to make a big deal about all this.

"Up the stairs and down the hall, third door on the left." She continued to say in a forced happy tone. We nodded then began to head for my new classroom. We walked up to the door and Sophia took one last look at me.

"It will be fine I promise, you'll make friends and love it here. Now remember your appointment is at four and then have them call me when you're done. I'll drive you to where you'll be staying." She said giving me one last hug before she knocked on the door. Sophia wasn't family, but she was the only thing I had in this new place and I wasn't even staying with her. The door opened and I assumed my teacher was the one who had opened it by the fact she was an adult.

"Oh yes, I forgot about you. Come on in and I'll introduce you." She said in a nice way showing me that I was welcomed. "Class, I forgot to mention this but we have a new transfer student all the way from Ireland. Her name is Maria and I want you all to welcome her. She can't speak so everyone try you're best to welcome her." I felt my eyes twitch when she told them I couldn't speak. I mean they would have figured it out sooner or later. Now they all thought I was some sort of freak or something. I glanced around at the other students to see some of them giving me looks of sympathy, others looked bored, but then I noticed a boy in the back. He had tri-colored hair and really pretty lavender eyes. He smiled at me with a welcoming look that made me feel like we could be friends. I also noticed he wore an odd puzzle like pyramid necklace.

"Hello, I'm very happy to be here and I hope we can all be friends." I signed out while Sophia said the words. That was her job for today, or at least this part. Then she had to leave and head to her office to check in and get everything set up at the clinic for me, but more on that later.

"Oh and this is Sophia. She will be here periodically to translate for Maria for those of you who can't read sign language. How many of you know sign language?" My new teacher asked while I looked around the room to see two people raise their hands. One of them was a girl with blue hair and a yellow ribbon in her hair, and the other was a girl with brown hair that was cut short. The two smiled at each other so I figured they were friends. "Alright, Nasako, Masaki, you both will translate for her when Sophia isn't here." She said while my eyes widened.

"No that isn't necessary. I don't want to be a burden." My hands moved quickly and in a panicked way. I didn't want two girls who I didn't even know yet having to be around me all the time if they didn't want to. I glanced back to the two girls while the one with brown hair began to sign to me.

"It's fine. I'm glad you came to our school and I hope we can be friends. My name is Anzu and the other girl is Miho. I'll introduce you to the gang later. Welcome to Domino High." She moved her hands calmly and confidently telling me that she knew what she was doing. I smiled to her, which caused her to smile back. She seemed nice; maybe I would get a friend.

"Well looks like this went well. I'll see you at the hospital later Maria, have fun." Sophia signed then waved to the class and left.

"Well since we need one of them to see you why don't you sit next to Anzu." My teacher said. I walked back to the seat and sat down noticing everyone around me smiling to me.

"Are these your friends?" I signed Anzu who simply nodded noticing the teacher going back to the lesson. The class went by relatively well since she didn't call on me for anything, and I figured that would be the case everyday. When it was then time for afternoon break I stayed in my seat not really sure on what to do. Anzu and Miho said they would be back once they bought lunch. They had asked if I wanted to come but I declined not really in the mood to eat. Once they left I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see the boy who had smiled at me when I first got here. I smiled at him again while he sat down next to me. I then noticed something was in his hands.

"What's that?" I signed then realizing that he didn't know what I said. He gave me an apologetic look that I couldn't help but think was adorable but I shook my head then tapped the object in his hand then tilted my head.

"Oh, this is a game I brought to school with me today. Do you want to play with me?" He asked while I nodded. I loved playing games back home. A sad look fell over my face but I shook it away before the boy could see it. "My name's Yugi by the way." He spoke up after he finished setting up the game. "The rules are really simple. Each of us has a pair of dice that we roll. We then move our pieces by the number of that roll, but the piece stops if you land on that number. The trick is to move the piece across the board and get to the finish first. So it's all about strategy. I'll let you go first since you wanted to play with me." Yugi said smiling while handing me a die. I smiled to him then rolled it gently getting a six. I smirked then moved my piece six spaces making sure to watch my pathway so I wouldn't get stuck next turn. Yugi then took his turn, which he rolled a four. We continued to play for a bit before I even noticed Anzu and Miho come back. I noticed two other boys who I had yet to meet but they all just told me to keep playing because they wanted to see who wins. It was my last roll and I got a one landing me in the finished spot.

"Wow that was really fun. Want to play something tomorrow?" Yugi asked smiling at me. I nodded my head quickly smiling back at him. I had a lot of fun playing the game with Yugi, it was just to bad I couldn't really communicate with him without Anzu or Miho having to tell him what I said.

"I can't believe you beat Yugi. Nobody beats Yugi." Jonouchi whined smiling to me. Anzu had introduced me to them halfway through the game.

"Hey Maria-Chan we're all going to Burger World after school today to eat. Want to come?" Anzu asked me putting her pointer finger in to the side to look cute. I giggled silently but frowned a bit.

"I wish I could but I have to go to the hospital to get my tests done along with getting all my medications." I signed to her. She seemed to want to apologize but I gave her a look that said it was fine. I noticed that Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda seemed a bit confused so Anzu told them what I said.

"Ah, Maria-chan you have to go to the hospital? What's wrong?" Yugi asked in a panicked voice. I looked down at the floor not really ready to share the fact that the reason I couldn't talk was because I had been in a serious car accident that I was the only survivor to. I felt tears begin to brim my eyes and my hands ball into fists. I shook my head a bit and closed my eyes trying to keep the tears back. "I'm sorry Maria-chan I didn't mean to make you upset." Yugi said softly. My eyes shot open while I looked at him. I shook my head and gave him a sad smile.

"It isn't you Yugi-kun, it's just that the reason I have to go to the hospital is a very touchy subject. You didn't know so it's ok." I moved my hands slowly and calmly trying to calm him down. It seemed to work as he smiled at me after Miho told him what I had said.

Classes started again and as I thought I wasn't called on at all today. Anzu or Miho would sign me something that Jonouchi, Honda, or Yugi would want to tell me. They seemed to like the fact that this gave them an excuse to say things during class without making noise. The end of the day finally came and I said goodbye to the gang then headed for the hospital. It was in walking distance of the school so I made sure that Sophia didn't drive so she wouldn't waist gas.

I walked into the large building asking the lady at the desk where I would find the room I was supposed to go to, thank go she knew sign language otherwise I would have been in trouble. Once I had my directions I headed for the room with a sad look on my face. The gang was most likely at Burger World by now having fun talking and joking around. I sighed shaking my head to try and cheer myself up. It didn't work though and it only seemed to give me a headache. I entered the room to see Sophia and a man I assumed to be the specialist at vocal surgeries.

"Ah Maria-chan, come in and have a seat and we'll talk about the test while everything gets set up." He said motioning to a chair right next to Sophia. I took the seat thinking that the sooner I got this over with the sooner I could go to my new home.

Yugi's PoV

I walked out of the store I was just in smiling to myself. I hadn't told the others where I was going even when Anzu had asked if I wanted to walk home together. Normally I would have taken her up on that offer any day but I wanted to get something before heading home. I looked down at the bag in my hands with a smile. Wouldn't everyone be surprised when my plan worked? I hoped it would at least make Maria feel better. I turned the corner and headed down the road towards the shop hurrying a bit so Grandpa wouldn't yell about being late.

"I'm home!" I yelled opening the door to the shop.

"Yugi welcome home, where did you venture off to today?" Grandpa asked giving me a look that said I was caught.

"I went to the store to pick something that I needed." I said quickly trying to get up the stairs to my room before anything else was asked.

"Yugi, what did you buy?" I turned to look up the stairs to see mom smiling down at me. _Shoot, now I can't get away!_

"I bought a notebook for a friend so she can write in it when she wants to talk to me." I said feeling a goofy grin form on my face.

"Oh do you have a crush on her and this is a secret notebook that you both can share?" Mom teased causing me to blush.

"It's not like that. Maria-chan can't speak so I thought that this way I would be able to talk to her when Anzu and Miho aren't around. It will be a way for us to become closer friends if we have a secret notebook." I said sadly. I still felt bad about making Maria tear up when I asked her why she had to go to the hospital. Both of them looked at me and smiled.

"That's a very sweet thought dear." Mom said when I reached the top of the stairs. I smiled then headed for my room.

I shut the door then walked over to my desk and placing the notebook right in front of my chair. I looked down at it and smiled at the one I had picked. The notebook was a nice size but it was small enough that she could fit in her bag as well as hide in a desk.

The cover was a dark green shade, which I picked because it was the same shade as the bow she had in her hair at the top of her braid. There were shamrocks and gold coins decorating it which I thought was nice because she was Irish. I took out the two keys that went with the lock on the notebook. I picked one out with a lock so only the two of us could read it. One key was on a chain and looked like a necklace, so I would give that to Maria tomorrow along with the book. The key also had on it a small charm that looked like some sort of knot. I didn't really know what it was but I bet Maria did.

The other key was on a key-chain. This key also had the knot thing on it; I was defiantly going to have to ask her what that was tomorrow. I wanted to see what the pages looked like so I opened it and smiled when I saw them. The pages were a transparent green color. There was a transparent picture of a keyhole with shamrock around it. I thought it looked cute and hoped that Maria liked it and wanted to use it. I closed the book and smiled dangling the necklace infront of me. I was so happy that I made a new friend, I just wished there was an easier way for us to talk, and hopefully this book would help me get to know Maria better.


	2. Game Two

I awoke the next morning in a better mood then the day before. I couldn't put my finger on it but something good was going to happen today. Stretching I got up out of bed and headed over to my new bathroom to get ready. The apartment I was staying in was a nice size and had plenty of things that I needed, even some things I didn't, such as the phone. I finished getting ready then ate a quick breakfast then headed out the door. The school wasn't to far away from where I was staying so I knew that I would be able to make it on time. I smiled when I came up to the gates of the school. Yugi was walking on the other side of the gates, but he seemed distracted in his own thoughts so he didn't see me. I waved my hand to him but he didn't noticed that either. Puffing up a strand of hair that fell into my face I hurried up a bit to catch up to him. I tapped his shoulder causing him to jump up into the air. He turned to me and smiled seeing that I was the one who had surprised him.

"Maria-chan! Good morning!" He said happily while giving me a bright smile. I was about to sign a hello back to him then thought against it. He wouldn't know what I was saying anyway. I smiled and nodded to him while pulling on his sleeve slightly then started to walk towards the doors. He seemed to get my message because he soon followed after me. "Maria-chan I have a special present for you!" He said happily. My eyes widened in surprise. He got me a present? I only just met him? He laughed a bit at my shock when the bell went off saying that we had to get to class. We both hurried off making it just in time before sensei walked in. Classes again went by without me getting called on so I simply ignored it and thought about what Yugi could have gotten me. Soon the bell rang for morning break snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Maria-chan, Miho and I are going to go meet someone, we'll be back soon, want us to get you anything for lunch?" Anzu asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Have fun." My hands moved to show that I was happy. Anzu smiled then the two of them left.

"Oh, Miho-chan! This beautification member shall clean up any trouble you may run into!" Honda yelled running after the two girls.

"Honda you idiot! Get back here!" Jonouchi was then in hot pursuit of his friend.

"Ah Maria-chan, I want to give you your present now, if it's okay with you. We can play after." Yugi said getting my attention. I nodded to him watching as he placed his bag on the desk then pulled out a small rectangular box in dark red wrapping paper. "Sorry about the paper, it was all we had at the house." Yugi blushed a bit handing it over. I smiled to him taking the box form his hands and ripped off the wrapping paper. I opened the box to see a beautiful notebook with a necklace inside. The book made me smile from what was on the cover. Yugi must have put some thought into it remembering I was from Ireland. I ran my fingers over the cover then noticed that it was locked. I picked up the necklace to see a key on it with a Celtic knot. I quickly opened it to silently gasp when I saw the detailed work on the pages. I smiled at Yugi and placed the notebook on my desk then put the necklace on. His eyes lit up but soon he went into shock when I reached over and hugged him. He soon hugged me back then held up a small key-chain with the same knot on it. "This is our special notebook. We're the only two that have keys. It's so I can get to know you better and we can communicate easier." He said blushing the whole time. I smiled to him and thought that this was really sweet and he had put a lot of thought into it. For a moment I was half tempted to tell him that it would be easier for him to learn sign language if I taught him, but he seemed so happy with this idea. I took the key and unlocked the book taking a pen and began to write while Yugi set up our game for today.

_Dear Yugi-kun,_

_ I find this idea to be very sweet and I'm so touched that you put this much thought into it. I'm glad you want to be my friend and get to know me. It's hard being in this new place not really knowing people. I'm glad we get to play games and you aren't annoyed that I want to play them with you! I find you to be very nice and sweet Yugi-kun. Thank you so much for this gift and I'm happy we get to share it. Also thank you for the other two gifts you have given me! I really am a very lucky girl._

_ You're new friend,_

_ Maria ^-^_

After I was done writing I closed the book and locked it putting it away in my own bag for now thinking that Yugi should read it when he got home. I smiled to him noticing he had a new game today.

"I find this game really fun. I hope you like it too!" He smiled brightly while we played. After a few minutes the gang came back and we began to have conversations while still playing. Class soon started up again and the day flew by. Before everyone left I tugged on Yugi's sleeve again stopping him before he left the school. I reached into my bag and pulled out the notebook handing it over to him smiling. He smiled back at me then placed it back into his bag.

"New rule Maria-can, we can only read what the other says at home, or if really upset." Yugi said winking a bit. I felt a small blush go on my face while I nodded liking the idea. We then said our good-byes then headed our separate ways.

I entered the hospital with a smile on my face. I walked to the room I was at yesterday to see Sophia standing outside waiting for me.

"You seem in a good mood today." She teased opening the door for me as we walked in.

"I am! Today was great!" My hands moved quickly and excitedly making Sophia smile.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but there is something that the doctor wants to talk to you about right away." I noticed that as she said this the happiness in her voice seemed to disappear.

"What is it?" I moved my hands slowly giving her a confused look. When she was about to answer however the door handle moved and my new doctor walked in.

"Dr. Watashi." Sophia spoke calmly while we all sat. I glanced at both of them going back and fort from one to the other. Something was wrong.

"Now I don't wish to alarm you Miss. Tanner but there are some things you need to know. Now after the crash you were sent to the hospital in your town back home and were treated only for you broken ligament and your compressed lung, however they neglected your vocal chamber and that is why you can not speak. However, there are multiple surgeries that we can perform and over time you will be able to speak again." He spoke getting right to the point. I didn't know whither to be happy or scared. I was glad that there was a way for me to speak again. That's all I've ever wanted for the past year and a half now! But, I don't know how I'll do with all the surgery. It seems that there are a lot of risks involved in it. "You don't have to decide right away. I'll give you two weeks to come up with your decision. In the mean time just continue the medications I proscribed for you and come here every day after school so I can take a look and see how the muscle tissue is doing on repairing itself." He finished quickly glancing at me from over his glasses. I nodded my head and looked down at my hands. Oh what was I to do?

I waved good-bye to him then walked to Sophia's car to wait for her. She was saying a few last things to the doctor so I figured I would be better outside. I stood there for a few moments until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. There was a boy in my schools uniform standing across the street that looked like he was about to kill someone, and was looking right at me. One, I was now starting to panic because I can't scream for help, and two I think I recall seeing him in my class. Shrugging it off as though he was looking at someone else I turned back to the car. I went to open the door but noticed it was locked. _Damn Sophia, great time to lock your car for once! _ I yelled in my head looking back to see that the boy was gone. I felt myself relax until I turned around again to see him right behind me. I let out a silent scream then backed up as far as I could away from him.

"Don't be afraid Maria-chan, I find you very attractive. I don't like you hanging out with Yugi and his little group so I'll make this perfectly clear. You're my girl now and if I see you talking to Yugi again I'll beat him until you can't even recognize him." He hissed out grabbing my arm. I cringed in pain as well as felt fear creep up inside of me. Not for myself, but for Yugi. This kid was much bigger and stronger then Yugi and I didn't want anything bad to happen to my new friends, especially Yugi. I nodded and then he smirked and turned away. "Oh and don't try any of that sign language stuff to Masaki or Nasako, because if you so much as move your hands Yugi gets a beating." He threatened finally before walking away. I felt tears come to my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Well kiddo ready to . . . Maria what's wrong? Sophia held my face in her hands making me look at her.

"I'm going to hurt the closest friend I have here." I signed while tears began to fall.

"Maria I don't understand, you wouldn't hurt a fly." She said wiping away the drops running down my cheeks.

"I won't mean to, but I know I will." I signed then placed my face on her shoulder and began to silently sob.

Yugi's PoV

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled walking into the shop. "Hi Grandpa." I greeted running right up to my room not even caring that mom was yelling for me to get ready for dinner. I closed my door rushing over to my desk. I put my school bag onto it and quickly got out the notebook while sitting down. I grabbed my key and unlocked it opening up to the first page.

_Dear Yugi-kun,_

_ I find this idea to be very sweet and I'm so touched that you put this much thought into it. I'm glad you want to be my friend and get to know me. It's hard being in this new place not really knowing people. I'm glad we get to play games and you aren't annoyed that I want to play them with you! I find you to be very nice and sweet Yugi-kun. Thank you so much for this gift and I'm happy we get to share it. Also thank you for the other two gifts you have given me! I really am a very lucky girl._

_ You're new friend,_

_ Maria ^-^_

I felt a bright smile go on my face when I read her note. But what were the two other gifts I gave her? Shrugging I grabbed a pen and began to write on the next page.

_Dear Maria-chan,_

_ Of course I want to be your friend and I'm really happy you like the gift! I was worried that you wouldn't want it. I'm really happy that you want to play games with me and you're really good! You're the first person to ever beat me, and you've done it twice! I think you're really nice and sweet too. I don't know what other gifts your talking about? Oh and I wanted to ask you what are the symbols that are on our keys? Oh and one more thing. Since you really like games I thought I would tell you I live above a game shop that my family owns. It's the game shop that's a bit out of town, you should come over sometime and we can play lots of games!_

_ Happy to be your friend,_

_ Yugi_

I smiled to myself once it was done and locked the book again. I twirled the key around in my fingers and couldn't wait for tomorrow when I could give it to her. I sighed then heard mom calling me for dinner so I got up and left my room.


	3. Game Three

I awoke the next morning feeling like I didn't even want to get out of bed. How on earth was I going to avoid Yugi and the others all day? Surly one of them would ask me what was going on? Maybe if I was lucky and since I only met them two days ago they won't think it's odd and won't try to talk to me. For a moment I thought that would work, but then again, Yugi. I knew I would hurt him in a way that hurts more then being beaten up but I didn't want him to get injured because of me. Too many people have already been hurt because of me. Tears formed in my eyes again as I thought about my family. If only I didn't ask to go out for my birthday! If we stayed home for the night everything would be fine and I would be home and none-of this would have happened! Tears fell from my eyes the whole time I got ready.

I made my way slowly to the school having wanting to turn around and just run back home and hide under the covers. Sighing I walked up to the gates to see that stupid kid waiting for me.

"Ah Maria-chan, you look lovely today." He mused out. I balled my hands into fists and looked away from him. I could tell he glared but then noticed something behind me. "Remember what I said Maria-chan, oh and I'm Takusaka. Let's head to class." He said grabbing my arm. "Do what I say and don't make a scene." He threatened in my ear. I walked next to him into the building until something froze me in my tracks.

"Maria-chan!" It was Yugi. I wanted to turn and face him but Takusaka once again grabbed my arm and pulled me into the classroom. I sat in my seat and just looked down at the desk. I noticed Yugi walk in and see me so he rushed over with his oh so nice and sweet smile. I could never let anything happen to my new friend no matter how much it hurt me. "Maria-chan I called you but I guess you didn't hear me. I brought a really fun game today and . . . Maria-chan what's wrong?" Yugi asked me noticing I was just starring at the desk. After I didn't respond he sat down next to me and tried to see my face. I couldn't help but think the look he was giving me was cute but I couldn't show emotion on my face. I couldn't let that bastard hurt Yugi.

"Morning Yugi, morning Maria-chan." Shit! Now Anzu was here. No wait, maybe that would be good and Yugi would talk to Anzu for the rest of the time before class, and the others were bound to show up soon and be a distraction. After a few more minutes of me not answering either of them Yugi looked up at Anzu with a worried look.

"Anzu what if something happened and now Maria-chan can't hear!" His voice was in a state of panic.

"I hope that's not the case Yugi!" Anzu replied back just as worried.

"Morning." Miho was the next to enter soon followed by Honda and finally Jonouchi.

"What's wrong with Maria-chan?" Jonouchi asked noticing Yugi and Anzu's panic.

"We don't know, Yugi thinks that something might have happened and she's gone deaf." Anzu said. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on other things. If I let them think I was deaf then maybe they would move on and Yugi would be safe. Before I could open my eyes again hands grabbed my face and forced me to look up. My eyes snapped open in surprise seeing Jonouchi holding my face.

"Anzu, sign something to her." He said making me look at her.

"Jonouchi stop, what if you hurt her!" Yugi pleaded with his friend. Anzu moved her hands to say something when someone else entered the conversation.

"Hey leave my girl alone! You ever think she may just be ignoring you?" Takusaka said coming up to the group. Jonouchi let go of my face looking up at him.

"Maria-chan would never do that! We're her friends." Yugi yelled at him in defense.

"And what do you mean your girl? You don't even know her Takusaka-san." Anzu said in an annoyed voice. I felt myself becoming less and less able to hold back my tears that were threatening to come to my eyes. Thankfully before anything else could happen sensei walked in and everyone went to their seats.

Classes went by too slowly for my taste and I could feel Yugi looking at me the whole time. How was I to tell him that he had to stay away from me for his own safety without telling Anzu or be seen with him by Takusaka? Then I remembered the notebook Yugi had gotten. OF COURSE! If I could somehow get it without Takusaka knowing I could explain everything and Yugi would understand. The trouble was how was I going to do that, and how would I get it back to him. Well I would figure out the second part once I had the notebook. Break was called and everyone was going to head for lunch.

"Come on with us Maria-chan." Yugi said smiling sadly to me. I knew he was upset already from me not saying anything this morning. I just continued to stare at the desk until Takusaka came up and pulled me to my feet. Yugi gasped at this and Jonouchi and Honda got up and stood right infront of him.

"Let her go Takusaka-san!" Anzu said in a demanding tone. I looked down at the ground in complete defeat. I couldn't do anything without getting Yugi hurt.

"Why when she wants to come with me." He said in a bored tone then pulled me out of the room.

"Maria-chan wait! MARIA-CHAN!" Yugi yelled running out into the hall. Takusaka pulled me into the crowed while Yugi called my name. I couldn't hold it anymore and tears fell down my face while my heart broke into pieces for my one chance at friends that was now lost.

Yugi's PoV

"I don't get it what's going on? Why is Maria-chan not doing anything? And why is Takusaka-san now calling her his girl, he doesn't even know her?" Anzu asked while we all sat at a table at lunch. I looked around for Maria-chan and found her sitting at Takusaka's table with all his friends. Takusaka was a mean kid as well as his friends and a really bad group of people in general. Why would Maria-chan hang out with them? I couldn't put my finger on the emotion but I defiantly got mad when Takusaka called her his girl.

"I don't get it either, but something isn't right. That basterd must have done something to Maria-chan to make her be like this." Jonouchi said making me panic. What if he had threatened Maria-chan, or even worse hurt her!

"Jonouchi what if he hurt Maria-chan?" I asked him in a worried voice. I looked over to where she was and noticed she was gone. "Look she isn't over there anymore!" I pointed out to the gang.

"Where could she have gone?" Miho asked while we all wondered what was going on.

Normal PoV

I ran down the hallways towards the classroom. Thank god that idiot let me leave when I wrote down bathroom on a piece of paper. He was to busy with his little gang members to care anyway. I entered the room and went right for Yugi's bag. I opened it up and sure enough the notebook was inside of it. I pulled it out and shoved it into my bag just as the first wave of students came back in. I sat in my seat and waited for the day to be over. When the final bell rang I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the room and ran to the hospital. When I entered the room and saw Sophia. She stood with a shocked look on her face. I ran to her and just hugged her.

"Maria what's wrong?" She asked me. She pulled me away from her then over to one of the chairs so I could sit.

"I don't have time to explain I have to write this quickly before the doctor gets here." I moved my hands in a rush then dug out the notebook. I grabbed a pen off the desk and unlocked it. I noticed Yugi had written something and I couldn't help but read it.

_Dear Maria-chan,_

_ Of course I want to be your friend and I'm really happy you like the gift! I was worried that you wouldn't want it. I'm really happy that you want to play games with me and you're really good! You're the first person to ever beat me, and you've done it twice! I think you're really nice and sweet too. I don't know what other gifts your talking about though? Oh and I wanted to ask you what are the symbols that are on our keys? And one more thing. Since you really like games I thought I would tell you I live above a game shop that my family owns. It's the game shop that's a bit out of town, you should come over sometime and we can play lots of games!_

_ Happy to be your friend,_

_ Yugi_

I couldn't help but smile after I read the note and quickly began to write. I hoped that he would understand but I couldn't give away to much or he would get hurt, even though I was about to do just that.

_Yugi,_

_ To answer the question about the symbol it's a Celtic knot other wise known as the mystic knot. It doesn't have a definite meaning but some say that it means good luck and wishes for health as well as a unity or cycle. By you giving this necklace to me you have given me a gift I don't think you fully understand and sadly you never will. I have to tell you this and please don't bring it up to the others because it's for your own good. You can't be around me anymore I will only bring you danger. I don't want you to get hurt so please Yugi-kun stop being my friend. I know this is out of the blue and I can't explain much but please just stay away form me._

_ Please Forgive Me,_

_ Maria_

I closed the notebook and locked it putting the necklace back on. The doctor walked in and my appointment went as normal as ever. Once outside of the office Sophia looked at me with an odd expression.

"Maria what is going on with you today? What happened? After yesterday I was afraid to even let you go home." She was worried about me and I smiled sadly up at her.

"I need you to do me a favor after you drop me of at my house." I moved my hands sadly but had a look of determination on my face. If Takusaka were following me then after I was taken home he wouldn't follow Sophia. "I need you to take this notebook to the game shop that's a bit out of town. I don't really know where it is but you might because it's you. Keep it hidden at all times until you enter the shop. Once inside ask for Yugi. You can't miss him and he knows what this is." My hands moved quickly then I placed the notebook into her bag and we left the hospital and entered her car. She drove away a bit then spoke.

"I know where the shop is, but I don't like that you're keeping secrets from me. I worry about you Maria and I'm here to help you." She said glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. She pulled up to my house and I signed to her quickly.

"I know and thanks for that, but please you will be doing me a huge favor if you do what I asked you to." I then got out and waved to her then headed into my apartment to sleep and try not to think about anything.

Sophia's PoV

I drove to the game shop that Maria had asked me to. Why she was making me do this I still didn't know. Something was wrong with her and was freaking her out and I could tell. Maybe I could get more information about what's going on at school from this Yugi. I entered the shop seeing that the only person in it was an elder gentleman.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone named Yugi." I was hoping that it wasn't this man or my information source was going to be lost.

"Oh he's upstairs. Go on up." The man said. I thanked him and hurried up to where he had directed me. I entered into a livingroom type area and I noticed a boy with tri-colored hair sitting on the couch with a depressed look on his face.

"Would you happen to be Yugi?" I asked him. He looked over at me and recognition fell on his face.

"You're Sophia-sama, You're Maria-chan's translator! Is she alright?" He was happy at first but then it switched to panic. Oh yeah that girl was hiding something from me all right. I pulled out the notebook and his eyes seemed to light up. "Did Maria-chan have that?" His voice turned again to happy and his face lit up when I nodded.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" He looked up at me and nodded taking the book from me. "Did Maria act odd in school today? Did she seem worried or scared, or maybe just really different?" I asked him while he nodded.

"She didn't say anything. She just looked down at her desk all day. Takusaka-san said that she was his girl and that she was ignoring us. Jonouchi thinks that Takusaka might have done something to her." He said. Right away my thoughts went to yesterday. She had been alone in the parking lot and the car was locked. OH HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!

"Yugi I think he did too. Yesterday after her appointment at the hospital she went out to my car but she couldn't get in because it was locked. When I came out she flung herself at me crying and told me that she was going to hurt a friend even though she didn't want to. Then she ran into the office today saying that she had to write in that notebook you're holding. Whoever this Takusaka kid is he must have done something or threatened her to make her act this way. This isn't like Maria." I said. Yugi looked down at the notebook and pulled out a key. He opened it and flipped to the page Maria had written on.

_Yugi,_

_ To answer the question about the symbol it's a Celtic knot other wise known as the mystic knot. It doesn't have a definite meaning but some say that it means good luck and wishes for health as well as a unity or cycle. By you giving this necklace to me you have given me a gift I don't think you fully understand and sadly you never will. I have to tell you this and please don't bring it up to the others because it's for your own good. You can't be around me anymore I will only bring you danger. I don't want you to get hurt so please Yugi-kun stop being my friend. I know this is out of the blue and I can't explain much but please just stay away form me._

_ Please Forgive Me,_

_ Maria_

I glanced at Yugi to see a worried and shocked look on his face. I thought a moment thinking over everything that Maria had told me.

"Yugi, I think you were the friend she was talking about. She said she didn't want to but she was going to hurt a friend and I think this is what she meant. You said that this Takusaka kid had called her his girl right. I don't mean to insult you but you don't look like a tough kid. What if this kid told Maria that if she was around you and your friends and wasn't his girl, that he would hurt you. That would be the only thing that would make Maria do something like this, that kid is threatening to hurt you to get to Maria." I said while another worried look fell over his face. "Yugi, I can't help her because I don't know who this kid is, but you can. Please Yugi help Maria, she's been through so much already and I don't think she can take much more." I pleaded. I didn't know how he was going to, but I knew he would help her. He nodded and I stood. I said my farewell then left the shop then headed home hoping that Yugi would be able to help Maria.

Normal PoV

I woke up a little late so I had to hurry up and get ready. By the time I got to school everyone was already starting to head to classes so I wouldn't have to worry about Yugi or Takusaka. I hurried up to my room and opened the door just in time to see that sensei wasn't in yet. I hurried over to my seat and sat down with a huff and placed my head in my arms. Today was going to suck!

Classes went by quickly and not a word from the gang, Yugi must have talked to them about my note in the notebook. Break was called and Takusaka was right there to drag me away even though I didn't put up much of a fight. I noticed that he wasn't taking me to the lunchroom instead he was dragging me down a bunch of hallways and away from everyone else. Panic was beginning to creep its way into my thoughts. Where on earth was he taking me?

Yugi's PoV

I followed Takusaka and Maria and noticed that Takusaka was taking her away from everyone. Even though she said she didn't want to be my friend I knew it was because of Takusaka, and besides she was still wearing the necklace with the key and knot, that proved that she still was my friend. I hurried after them but didn't know what I was going to do to help her. Takusaka stopped pulling her along and pushed her against the wall.

"I know you somehow managed to get a message to Yugi. When you weren't at the gates this morning I went and found his little group and heard him saying about how I was threatening you and how you weren't allowed to tell them. Well now I'm not just going to beat Yugi, I'll kill him so that way you won't go against me ever again!" Takusaka yelled slapping her in the face. I gasped and came from out of my hiding spot.

"MARIA-CHAN!" I yelled seeing her eyes widen in shock then a look of pain and fear came across her face.

Normal PoV

"MARIA-CHAN!" It was Yugi! What was he doing here? He was going to be killed because Takusaka was crazy. I wish I could have yelled to Yugi and tell him to run away and hide somewhere, but of course I'm mute so that wouldn't work.

"Ah Yugi-san looks like you've saved me the trouble of going to find you." Takusaka said tossing me to the ground. Yugi gasped again and then I noticed a gold light come from his puzzle.

"You have threatened and injured Maria-chan, for that I will never forgive you." Yugi said. No, it wasn't Yugi but how could it not be him? He seemed so much different. This new Yugi, as I'm now deciding to call him, seemed to be confident and dare I say it darker then the other Yugi. Almost like when you watch an old movie and the girl falls for the bad boy, that type of dark.

"And what are you going to do about it Yugi-san?" Takusaka asked not really noticing the change in him.

"It's game time, but this is a Shadow Game.'' He said in a voice that made chills go up my spine. How was this Yugi?

"Fine what are the rules?" Takusaka asked. Before Yugi answered the hallway around us disappeared only to reveal a space that was surrounded in darkness. Then I found myself far away from the two of them with numbers on the floor. A line was in front of me that said FINISH on it. I continued to glance around and noticed that this was the same game that Yugi and I had played my first day there.

"The rules are simple. We each roll a die to see how many spaces we move. The first one to reach Maria-chan is the winner. If you step on a path with the same number you rolled you must stop." The other Yugi said looking over at me the whole time. I could tell I had worry written all over my face.

"Fine, let's get this over with so I can kill you, punk." Takusaka said grinning.

"Game start." Yugi said throwing his die. "Six." He moved the spaces and soon it was Takusaka's turn.

"Four." He then moved his spaces and then it was once again Yugi's turn. The game continued on with each of them getting different numbers and walking different paths. After a roll that got Yugi his fourth six he was only one space away from being the winner. He smiled to me and I knew that he was different.

"One more space and I win, Takusaka-san, then you will have a penalty game." His voice was dark when he said this and again chills went through me.

"Tck, SCREW THIS!" Takusaka yelled charging for Yugi with his fists raised.

"Hn, I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules. The Door of Darkness has opened." Yugi said pulling me to him in a protective way. Takusaka ran forward but all at once the floor broke under him and he fell falling right into the mouth of some creature. I placed my face in Yugi's chest not wanting to see him get eaten. I may have hated the guy, but that would just be gross. "Maria-chan are you alright?" Yugi asked softly. I looked up at him and nodded slowly. He moved his hand to my neck and pulled out my necklace. "For someone who doesn't want to be my friend you show it oddly, still wearing the gift I got you." I noticed he was still the other Yugi but smiled anyway loving the sound of his voice. I smiled up at him and then he did something unexpected. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Till we meet again princess." Then I felt my eyes close and everything go dark.

I opened my eyes again to someone shaking me. I noticed that it was Yugi but he was back to normal. I blushed at the thought of his other self then noticed Yugi smiling at me.

"Maria-chan you're alright!" he said happily. I nodded sitting up seeing that I was in the school infirmary with everyone around me.

"Yugi told us what happened. Next time someone threatens you or does anything like that again, don't be afraid to tell us." Jonouchi said smiling to me.

"We're all friends Maria. That's what friends do, they look out for eachother." Anzu said using only my first name to make her point. I smiled to them and hugged Yugi.

"Thank you." I moved my hands quickly then giggled silently to myself. Being friends with all of these wonderful people made me feel like the luckiest girl I knew. I glanced at Yugi to see him smile at me and his puzzle seemed to glint a bit. Somehow Yugi was picking up all my broken pieces and slowly putting them back together.


	4. Game Four

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, watched, reviewed, commmented, and alerted this story. Sorry for neglecting it for so long. Especially aiming that at MCRDanime who got my butt in gear and yelled at me to update ^^ So everyone thank them because that's why this chapter is up. Chapter five should hopefully be up tomorrow . . . or Tuesday. Either or but it will be up sooner then later ^^ thanks again.**

**Reviews and Comments make me update faster. Not going to lie ^^**

**I don't own Yugioh Season 0 or anything to do with Yugioh. I only own My Plotline and Maria and Sophie ^^ other then that I got nothin ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Maria-chan!" Yugi yelled as I walked down the road to school. I hadn't realized how much I had been spacing out on the way there. I turned seeing him coming towards me so I stopped and waited for him. "Morning Maria-chan. I have something for you." He said making my eyes widen slightly. "Tada!" It's a new Digital Pet. They've become really popular. We just got some in at the shop and I wanted to get you one." He said excitedly at first but then began to become slightly embarrassed as he continued. I smiled too him and looked down at the cute little rectangular shaped object he was holding out to me. It was silver and was about the size of any normal keychain. "You take care of them and can swap info with other people's pets too. They reflect on the person taking care of them." Yugi said slightly blushing. I smiled to him and took the little keychain from him and hooked it onto my bag. Then I opened my bag and took out the notebook handing it to him. We began to walk into the building in odd silence. Yugi still hadn't learned sign language but the notebook was helping us get to know each other and communicate better.

We walked into class seeing the others sitting there. Each said a morning greeting and I noticed that they all had a Digital Pet of their own. I smiled as everyone began to talk about them.

"Ah. Maria, I see you have one too. What did you name yours?" Anzu asked making me shrug slightly.

"Yugi-kun just gave it to me this morning. I haven't even turned it on." I moved my hands happily while smiling to Yugi.

"Well you have to name it something." Anzu said making me think.

"Hmm . . . Bell." I moved my hands slowly testing out the name. The outer cover seemed to be the same color as the small bell that use to be around our cats neck when I was little.

"Bell it is." Anzu said as the bell for class to start rang out. I couldn't help but glance across the room to where Takusaka use to sit. It's been a few days but it was still slightly frightening. I shivered involuntarily and looked down to my desk shaking away the thoughts of it. Although, I did want to ask Yugi about what happened and how there were two of him, but I hadn't had the right chance to seeing as how I wanted to ask him in person seeing as how I didn't know how to word it in the notebook without sounding strange.

Class continued on just as it usually did. Our Sensei was walking around the room reading a passage from a book to us when I noticed that Jonouchi had out his Digital Pet and that it was on. It made a loud beeping noise and Jonouchi then hid under his desk hitting a few buttons on the keychain. I glanced up seeing Sensei right behind him. This is not going to end well. I watched Jonouchi turn around when Sensei had caught him. Jonouchi then began to explain to Sensei what a Digital Pet was and how they worked. I was trying not to show that humor on my face from Sensei's expression but I also learned a bit more about the Digital Pet after Jonouchi was done talking about it. Sensei simply hit him on the head and told him not to use it during class.

The bell from break sounded as we all gathered around Jonouchi's desk.

"Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu asked as we all looked at him.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off!" Jonouchi argued back making me slap my forehead but shake my head smiling. Typical Jonouchi at his finest. "I want it to hurry and grow." He finished making me silently sigh.

"Well it takes time, it can't be helped." Anzu said making me smile to her. She really was sort of like the mother of the group. Always looking after the guys to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. "Well, I suppose that's its cute point." She continued pulling out her red Digital Pet and turning it on. I moved back over to my bag and also turned mine back on. I didn't want to admit it to Anzu but I had been playing with mine during class as well. I had been a bit more carful with Bell then Jonouchi had been with his and she had started to form into a cute little bell shape and have a little personality. I had to admit that she was adorable. I walked back over to the group as they all continued to talk and we took care of out pets.

"If you take care of it you'll get a good outcome." Yugi said making me smile to him. "It's like it's your child." He said catching me off guard. Yugi did have a huge heart caring for everything with all his might even if it was as simple as a digital pet.

"Yeah. Right now I'm devoting half my day to him." Jonouchi said making me nod in agreement. I wanted Bell to start to fully develop into her own little creature. Not just look like everyone else's. Before any of us could blink the door slammed open and a loud voice began to shout.

"What a waste! To waste time on that . . . Truly a waste of youth. Useless. Depravity!" I glanced over seeing Honda enter the room and start to head over to us.

"What was that?" Jonouchi asked turning to look at his friend.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu said clearly offended by what Honda had said. I had to agree with her. That was a bit over they top. The pets were fun.

"Honda-kun. This is fun." Yugi said making me smile to him.

"No. I have no interest." He said making me frown a bit. He doesn't have to be so mean about it. I thought sitting on the desk behind me watching as everyone talked.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" Jonouchi said making my eyes widen. "It's sold out everywhere." He finished making me look sideways to Yugi. If it was sold out everywhere, even at Yugi's shop, then how did Yugi manage to get me one? I thought as my eyes widened again realizing how much trouble it must have been for Yugi to get Bell for me.

"I did not become a Beautification Member so I could clean up Digital Pet droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World!" Honda said bolding making my shoulders shake as I laughed holding my hand over my mouth. "Even if the dropping of Digital Pets spread to all humanity I will remain in reality to continue picking up trash one piece at a time. I, Beautification Member . . . as Honda Hiroto." He said boldly making me continue to laugh trying to make it look normal. Sadly, I think I was failing.

"Good Morning." I heard from the door glancing over to see Miho walk in. She hadn't been in class this morning so I assumed she hadn't felt well.

"Miho-chan. Good morning." Honda said going completely red making me smile. He was so whipped when it came to Miho.

"What do you mean "good morning"? Second period is already over." Anzu said looking at her friend.

"Well . . . it's hard to take care of her." Miho said pulling out her very own pink Digital Pet. "She also slept late last night." Miho finished as I got a quick glance at her pet. It looked just like her. I continued to play with Bell seeing her having fun was cute. I glanced up hearing Honda yell out about something.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi asked excitement clear in his voice.

"I definitely want to go to Australia." Miho said making me look to her oddly. What did taking care of a Digital Pet have to do with going to Australia?

"Australia?" Anzu asked making me feel slightly less out of the loop.

"Here. This." Miho said while she pulled out a poster describing a contest about having a large Digital Pet battle and the winner gets to go to Australia. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday." Miho said making me smile but look down to Bell and continue to play games with her. I would let them take about the competition and the trip. I wouldn't be able to go anyway and fighting with my Digital Pet wasn't something I was planning on doing either. I played a few more games with Bell then watched as she ended up getting a bow on the back of her head similar to mine. I smiled slightly and continued to play with her spacing out for a few minutes.

"Miho-chan, leave it to me." I heard Honda say making me look up and blink slightly. What did I just miss? "I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!" He said making me sigh again and roll my eyes. He was completely whipped.

"Really?" Miho asked excitedly making me smirk. She was most likely glad that someone was going to do it for her. Yet that was just how Miho was and I would want her any other way.

"Hey! What was all that before about humanity?" Jonouchi asked as I noticed he, Anzu, and Yugi had confused looks on their faces.

"I just realized it! There is no difference between reality and the digital world." Honda said making me sigh.

"Oh really" Anzu said clearly not convinced either.

"Good luck, Honda-kun." Miho said putting the icing on the cake. I smiled at the group then noticed that Yugi wasn't there anymore. I looked around for him and noticed him in the back of the class talking to a boy with black hair and gold square glasses. I couldn't hear what they were saying because the group was continuing to talk but a large bow with a bowl cute and an orange shirt came to the door and called for the boy Yugi was talking too. Oddly enough, when the boy with black hair left Yugi followed after him. I wonder what that was about? I glanced down and noticed that Bell must have been getting slightly worried about something. Strange? I glanced to the door one last time and wondered what Yugi was up to.

Classes had ended for the day and I wanted to ask Yugi about where he had gone at break. He had seemed kind of down when he got back to the class room. I hope he's ok. I looked next to me seeing Yugi just glancing down at the ground as we walked to the gates. I noticed Sophie's car waiting to come and pick me up to head to the Hospital again. Ever since the Takusaka episode I haven't been allowed out of her site. I quickly leaned over and gave Yugi a hug noticing the red that went to his face and smiled. I waved to him as I ran to Sophie's car and we headed for my appointment.

I had stayed up late last night taking care of Bell. I wanted her to be special because Yugi had given her to me. She ended up having a cute little round form with a curve making her look like a little bell with a larger bow then yesterday and oddly enough she had a shamrock by her bow. I smiled down at it as I entered the class not running into anyone on the way there. I moved over to my seat seeing thing others besides Honda. I smiled knowing fully well that he would be too busy taking care of Miho's Digital Pet to come in to school for the day. I about died of laughter thought when Sensei read the note that Honda had left saying that he was out that day to raise a child. School was pretty much same old same old with playing games with Yugi at breaks, well now it was more or less caring for out Digital Pets, going to the Hospital, and then repeat. Honda had yet to come back to school ever since Miho had given him her Digital Pet.

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time." Jonouchi said as we were all heading out of school.

"I look forward to the contest." Miho said with a dreamy look on her face making me smile. Poor Honda. Was all that really could come to my head. We walked up to a shop surrounded by little kids making us all stop to look and see what was going on.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked as we moved closer. "A gold pet!" Yugi said in surprise making a confused look fall on my face.

"What is that?" I moved my hands in confusion as Anzu nodded then looked to Yugi.

"What is that?" She asked making Yugi look to us.

"Oh. A limited edition Digital Pet, only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!" He said making me nod in understanding.

"So you're saying with the there's no way you can lose the contest?" Jonouchi said making me smile to him. He really wanted to win, and he was working hard for it too.

"I want! I want!" Miho said making me shake my head slightly.

"But it's 50,000 yen." Yugi mumbled making me look back at the glass at the gold key chain in the window. I then moved my hand over Bell who was now back on my bag and smiled. The pet Yugi gave me is perfect just they way she is, I don't need some gold pet. I glanced at Jonouchi to see his clear disappointment. I felt something push into me knocking me to the ground as the large boy from the other day made his way through the crowed.

"Maria-chan!" Yugi said moving over to help me up. I smiled to him then looked to see what the boy was doing.

"The Gold Pet is mine!" He said then punched in the glass and grabbed the pet. The owner came out shouting but soon stopped when the boy dropped money onto him. I glanced at Yugi to see him having a face that held anger, which was not something I was use to seeing on Yugi. The large boy laughed and then left continuing to laugh as he went.

"That bastard." Jonouchi said making me nod. "He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money."

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild." Anzu said making me look slightly confused. I didn't know this kid but apparently the others did. "He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho asked as we continued to look in the direction the kid had gone. I noticed the time and realized I had to go and meet Sophie at a local restaurant so we could talk about my surgery.

"I have to go!" I moved my hands franticly then waved quickly to them and headed in the direction I needed to go. I got there just in time seeing Sophie getting out of her car.

"I would say I hope I didn't make you wait to long, but it looks like you just got here too. Have fun with your friends?" She asked making me nod.

"Yes, don't I always." I moved my hands quickly as we walked in and got our seats.

"I don't want to put you're good mood in a fowl one, but I'm going to need and answer about if you want your surgery within the next month or two. We can't hold off any longer then that." She said getting right to the point as I picked at my salad.

"I know. I'm just scared." I moved my hands slowly and shaky thinking about what all would have to happen if I were to have the surgery and what all could go wrong.

"Why not talk to Yugi about it and see what he thinks?" Sophie said making me continue to play with my salad wondering if that was such a good idea. The gang didn't even know about the crash none the less that I needed surgery if I ever wanted to talk again. I didn't want them to pity me even more then they already did or become worried like I knew Yugi would be. I heard a beep from my bag and smiled knowing that I had to take care of Bell for a few moments.

"What was that?" Sophie asked watching as I picked up the small keychain.

"It's a Digital Pet. They're really popular. Yugi got it for me." I moved my one hand spelling everything out knowing she could handle it. I hadn't tried that with Anzu or Miho yet, and I wasn't planning on it. You really needed to know a persons communication speed if you tried to read out what they spell.

"You're becoming really close to Yugi. Do you like him?" Sophie asked making me almost drop Bell onto my plate.

"What makes you say that?" I moved my hand in a dismissive way and placed Bell back in my bag.

"Oh, just observing. You don't have to be so shy about it. He's a very nice boy." Sophie said making me smile.

"Yeah he is." I moved my hand as I continued to eat thinking about Yugi and about my surgery and what I was going to do about it.


	5. Game Five

**Here it is Chapter Five so I could finish the freakin episode that I used ^^ lolz ok some things I'm going to point out. Yugi originally gives Haiyama the silver Digital Pet but since I made him give that one to Maria I changed it to orange lolz**

**I have a question for you all and a comment for those of you who read this that i will need answered if I'm going to continue this story, actually there are two questions ^^ anyway they will be at the end of the chapter so yeah ^^ **

**Please enjoy ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"Honda, that guy! He's been absent three days!" Anzu said clearly annoyed.

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Miho said looking up to Anzu from her desk. I sat on the desk next to them as we were talking during a break. "Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the championship." She said making me shake my head. Always a one track mind with Miho.

"You . . ." Anzu said turning and heading back for her desk. I looked down at Yugi to see he was playing with his pet just as I was playing with Bell.

"How cute! It's eating!" Miho said looking down at Yugi's pet.

"I call him Yu-2." Yugi said making me smile. It was a really cute name and his pet did sort of look like him. Similar how Bell sort of looked like me.

"Yu-2? Mine is pretty good too." Anzu said making me smile to her as well. She pulled out her red keychain and held up her pet. "Here."

"Anzu's is cute too." Miho said as I nodded. It really was cute and it reminded me of a peach.

"Her name is Sumomo." She said making me nod. A Japanese plum fits giving that she looked like one. The pet, not Anzu. "I'm pretty proud of her."

"Wait a moment!" Jonouchi said out of nowhere joining in the conversation. He held up his blue key-chain and had a face where I knew he was about to brag. "Too bad . . . The Championship is going to my pet, Joe." He said making me smile. These guys were so fun and I felt that I was getting to know them very well.

"It's not cute." Miho said making me look up from Bell to glance at Joe. It reminded me of a radish with a question mark on its head.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu said making my shoulders shake slightly as I giggled. "How is Bell turning out Maria?" Anzu asked looking in my direction.

"She's doing fine. I've been spending a lot of time on her and I think she's absolutely adorable." I moved my hands happily and held up Bell for them all to see.

"Ah! Maria-chan she has your bow! She's cute." Yugi said making a slight shade of red hit my cheeks.

"She looks really cute Maria. Are you going to enter the contest too?" Anzu asked making me shrug.

"I don't know." I moved my hands slowly thinking it over.

"You should Maria, we all are." Anzu said making Yugi look up at me.

"Maria-chan isn't going to be at the contest this weekend?" Yugi asked disappointment clear on his face.

"I never said I wasn't going I just said I didn't know if I was going to compete." I moved my hands franticly looking to Anzu as she told Yugi what I said.

"Oh. That's good." Yugi said smiling again.

"I'll cheer you all on." My hands moved happily again as Miho got a look at Bell.

"So cute! Cuter then Jonouchi's." Miho said making Jonouchi look annoyed.

"Shut up." He said making me silently giggle again. "Yugi! Mind if we do a data exchange?" Jonouchi asked making me look to him. I haven't seen anyone do that yet so this would be fun. "We can make both ours grow." Jonouchi said making Yugi nod.

"Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it's be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic's and . . ." Yugi looked up to me with a shy smile. "Maria-chan can we data exchange too? I want Yu-2 to have some of Bell's characteristic's too." He said making me nod.

"I want Bell to have some of Yu-2's kind heart and determination." I moved my hands watching as Yugi went completely red when Anzu told him what I had signed.

"Alright, then . . . link up!" Jonouchi said as he and Yugi linked up their Digital Pets.

"There he is! There he is!" Jonouchi said excitedly as Joe moved into Yu-2's screen. We all then watched in surprise as Joe began to kick Yu-2.

"He's bullying him!" Miho said as I nodded.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu said making me look at them funny. Does Jonouchi bully Yugi? If so, then why are they best friends? Yu-2 then just simply patted Joe's head then Joe went back over to his screen.

"The data exchange is done." Yugi said as he then looked to me. "Ready Maria-chan?" He asked as I linked up Bell to Yu-2. This time Yu-2 moved into Bell's screen. Yu-2 moved his hand and waved shyly and Bell did something that made both mine and Yugi's faces red. She kissed Yu-2 on the cheek and smiled. Yu-2 then hurried back over to his screen ant the data exchange was done.

"So cute!" Miho said as I looked down at Bell seeing she looked slightly sad.

"After this there should be some kind of change in his growth." Yugi said as me and Jonouchi nodded.

"Alright! Australia is mine!" Jonouchi said making me roll my eyes.

"He is taking it?" A familiar voice said from the door.

"Kujirada-kun!" Yugi shouted as I noticed it was the boy from the store.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." He said making me glare slightly.

"Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you got a Gold Pet!" Jonouchi said with confidence. "There's no way someone like you could raise one!" Jonouchi yelled as I watched what would happen.

"Oh, really?" Kujirada said making me have a sinking feeling that something very bad was about to happen. "This is my ultimate pet!" He shouted. Yeah something very bad was about to happen. "He's DevilMaster!" He shouted as held up his keychain and we all looked at him.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu said.

"No way, that's yours?" Jonouchi said with a look of confusion and humor on his face.

"If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets." Kujirada said making me become slightly confused. What was he talking about secrets?

"Money again?" Jonouchi said clearly getting pissed off. Suddenly Kujirada grabbed Sumomo from Anzu and linked it up to his pet. "His strength ain't just for show!" He said as we watched as his pet completely destroyed Sumomo.

"My Sumomo-chan!" Anzu said with complete defeat in her voice.

"DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets." He said as he then moved over to me. I held Bell close to me but Kujirada grabbed my wrist and yanked Bell out of my hands.

"NO!" I thought as I watched him link up Bell and his pet.

"Go DevilMaster!" He shouted as his pet completely destroyed Bell just like Sumomo. My hand came up to my mouth as tears stung my eyes. Yugi had given me Bell and I had worked so hard to make her.

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jonouchi said.

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada said making me glare at him as I held back my tears. This guy was a complete ass!

"Works for me!" Jonouchi said making my eyes widen. Jonouchi's pet was strong but there was no way it could beat DevilMaster. "Try if you can!" They linked up their pets as we all watched. "Beat him up Joe!" Joe ended up getting a good kick to DevilMaster, although it was in the back. "Alright Joe!"

"How cheep." Anzu said making me agree slightly but hoping that Joe wouldn't end up like Sumomo and Bell.

"No use! No use!" Kujirada said making me cringe. Joe ended up getting destroyed too.

"Joe!" Jonouchi yelled out as I glared at Kujirada. He laughed and looked at us all.

"The Australia trip is mine." He said, "Don't worry about it."

"How mean, Kujirada-kun!" Yugi yelled making my eyes widen. If Yugi got him mad he would destroy Yu-2 as well.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!" Miho said making me look at her funny. Wasn't she going just that?

"You're one to talk." Anzu said clearly having the same thought I did.

"Kujirada-kun. Everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's wrong to eat them!" Yugi said making me smile to him. He really did have a big heart.

"Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!" He shouted as my eyes widened.

"Stop!" Someone said from the door. We all looked over to see Honda standing there.

"Honda?" Jonouchi said.

"What is it?" Anzu asked as we looked at the exhausted form of Honda.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." He said with his eyes widened making him look slightly like a zombie because of how tired he was.

"Ultimate Pet?" Kujirada said slightly worried.

"Three days without sleep or rest . . . this is the ultimate creation!" He said pulling out his pet, well Miho's pet. "Digital Super Ichigo!" I looked to the keychain and saw that it kinda looked like a normal body with a paper bag as a head and was holding a broom. Yeah, Honda defiantly was the one who raised it. "Did you think I, a Beautification Member, didn't know!" He said making me looked slightly confused. "This device will teach you!" He said as I couldn't help but smile. I hope Honda's pet can beat DevilMaster.

"What can that pet do?" Kujirada asked still being full of himself. "I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

"Try this!" Honda yelled as they linked up. Miho cried out thinking that her pet was going to be crushed but Honda just smirked as Ichigo began to . . . clean DevilMaster.

"What?" Kujirada asked becoming confused on what was going on.

"He . . . He did it!" Jonouchi said as I smiled. Know that DevilMaster won't be able to eat anymore pets.

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist! When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the Beautification Member of the Digital World!" Honda said making me look at him like he was an idiot. Leave it to Honda to make a pet like that.

"Damn it!" Kujirada said then stormed out of the room.

"That's what you get!" Jonouchi yelled after him as I looked down at the blank screen of my keychain.

"Honda-kun, you're so amazing!" Yugi said making me nod. Honda was really cool today. The others continued to congratulate him as I placed Bell's empty keychain back in my bag.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Honda asked making me look up to see the boy that Yugi was talking to the other day.

"No . . . nothing . . ." He said even though something was obviously wrong with him. We let it go though and continued on with our day.

"Maria-chan. You don't have to go to the Hospital today right?" Yugi asked as I nodded while we walked out of the building. "Are you ok?" He asked as I smiled sadly and fished out Bell from my bag as well as the notebook. I handed him the book but looked down at the blank screen. I silently sighed then placed it back in my bag.

"Kujirada-kun was really mean. I'm sorry that Bell got eaten." He said sadly then his thoughts must have taken over because he was silent as we walked. We both stopped thought when we looked up to see someone carrying something large on their back.

"What was that?" Yugi asked as I shrugged not knowing what it was either. Yugi began to run after the person as I ran after him. I soon caught up to Yugi as we followed the person with the human sized sack on their back. We ran into a large building in enough time to hear Honda talking to someone. When we got a visual my hand covered my mouth as I silently gasped. Miho was tied up to the wall, Kujirada was on the ground with whip marks on his back, and the boy talking to Honda had a crazy look in his eye.

"He lost at mere Digital Pets. He's useless." The boy said. "I want a strong pet!"

"You bastard! How can you treat humans as pets!" Honda yelled as the boy just chuckled. "You're rotten!"

"What's wrong with that?" The boy said making me look at him like he was crazy, which at this point I think he is. What does he mean what's wrong with that! "Using sweet feed to raise it, it's fun. But I did a poor job raising him." He said pulling up a book. "In the middle he transferred schools. And he got hospitalized." He said making me very confused. Was this boy stalking Kujirada?

"What? His attitude suddenly changed. . . So it was your fault?" Honda said making me look back to the boy. Then I realized I recognized the glasses. It was Haiyama. "Unforgivable! I'll clean up guys like you!" Honda said as I realized a fight was going to happen.

"Can you do it?" Haiyama asked making me cringe from where Yugi and I were standing. The two hadn't seen us yet but this was getting dangerous. "At any rate let me thank you for taking care of my pet." Haiyama said as he cracked his whip off the floor.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled making me look at him like he was crazy.

"Yugi, Maria! Why are you both here?" Honda asked as Yugi began to explain.

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun. . . So I followed after Kujirada-kun. But this is how it is. . ." Yugi said fading off as Honda then looked to me wondering why I was there. I simply just pointed to Yugi and he nodded. I guess that means he understood. "Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!" Yugi said looking to the boy.

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you? Oh, right. This childish game. . ." Haiyama said as he held up an orange keychain. "Let me return it." He said as he tossed it to the ground next to the body of Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi yelled running closer as I moved to stop Yugi from getting hurt.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama yelled as I thought he was going to hit Yugi with his whip. I moved over and pushed Yugi out of the way as the whip hit me straight on making me fall back a few feet and hit some boxes. I couldn't move right away but I was still awake.

"MARIA-CHAN!" I heard Yugi yell.

"What a fool. I have to punish Yugi for being a completely worthless and she gets in the way." Haiyama said making me glare and turn my head to see what was going on.

"You bastard..." Honda said as he ran to Haiyama. Haiyama began to aim his whip at Honda but Honda was able to dodge until his exhaustion kicked in and Hiayama's whip hit him in the face.

"Honda-kun!" Yugi yelled seeing him fall to the ground.

"Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?" Honda said before he passed out as well.

"Honda-kun, finished already?" Haiyama said with a smirk on his face. "Honda-kun? Hey, I'm talking to you, Honda-kun!" Haiyama began to jump up and down trying to get Honda's attention. "Honda-kun. . . actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you." Haiyama said making me look at him shocked. He was still going to use people as pets.

"What was that?" Honda said making me silently gasp and see that he was ok.

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And your feed." Haiyama said as he took his whip and knocked Miho's bow off her uniform making me glare and sit up. Damn him. "What do you think?" Haiyama asked.

"Haiyama. . . you're the only one I'll never forgive. . ." Honda said glaring.

"A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!" Haiyama said moving his whip and hitting Honda against the wall making him fall unconscious.

"What a fool. But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting." Haiyama said as I saw a bright yellow light. I remembered this from when Takusaka had taken me and the other Yugi appeared. When the light cleared I noticed that it was the other Yugi.

"Yugi?" Haiyama said with slight surprise in his voice.

"Now . . . it's game time." He said as I shivered slightly hearing his voice again. I remembered what had happened before I passed out last time, so who could blame me.

"What?" Haiyama asked clearly confused.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet." The other Yugi said as he picked up Haiyama's discarded Digital Pet and linked them together. The room suddenly changed into something that looked like we were in outer space. I could see Yu-2 behind the other Yugi and a gross looking gray creature behind Haiyama.

"Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat that loser!" Haiyama yelled as his pet moved towards the other Yugi.

"Loser?" He said clearly annoyed by that comment. Yu-2 then moved forward and the two pets began to fight. Haiyama's pet punched Yu-2 in the face as I tried to move. I got myself to sit up but I couldn't feel my legs. I must have hit my head harder then I thought I had.

"Such a weak loser is not match!" Haiyama said making me glare. Yugi is not a loser!

"It's okay… this loser can… beat you." The other Yugi said clearly getting angry. Yu-2 nodded and went in for another round.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama yelled as I glared. The other Yugi will win this! I watched as Haiyama's monster grabbed Yu-2 but the head and held him there painfully. Then I heard an odd beeping noise.

"What?" Haiyama asked not knowing what the noise was either.

"The effects of the data exchange has appeared. This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet's evolves." The other Yugi said as I smiled. Come on Joe, Bell, help him win!

"What? Evolves?" Haiyama said as I watched Yu-2 catch fire.

"The change caused by Joe's and Bell's data has appeared." I watched as Yu-2 changed from looking similar to Yugi to looking similar to the other Yugi.

"What? I sense great energy!" Haiyama said making me smirk. The other Yugi was going to win. Yu-2 gave Haiyama's monster a punch and it went down. "What! Get up!" Haiyama shouted as he whipped the poor pet.

"Haiyama, the match is over." The other Yugi said making me shiver remembering what happened last time.

"Not yet!" Haiyama yelled as he whipped the pet again. It growled as Haiyama looked at it. "Alright, that's it!" The pet then got up and headed right for Haiyama. "Stop! I raised you!" Haiyama shouted.

"The door of darkness opens." I heard the other Yugi say as the pet then ate Haiyama. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that so you lose." I heard the other Yugi say as I smiled. He won! The warehouse returned to normal as I watched Haiyama sit up from his book on his face. "There's more to pets then food and whips... Love is needed. Seems even in the end you never understood that." The other Yugi said as he glared down at Haiyama.

"Let's go to Australia together… Mama…" I heard Miho say as I silently busted out laughing. Oh poor Honda. I looked over to see that Miho was laying on Honda and smiled. It was a cute picture. I felt someone place their hand over mine and turned my head to see the other Yugi.

"Are you alright, Maria-chan?" He asked making me nod. He held out his hand and stood as I took it to let him help me up. I stood on my feet but as soon as he let go I fell forward into his chest. He caught me and looked down in surprise. "Can you walk?" He asked making me shake my head. He moved slightly then I felt my body move as he picked me up and was carrying me. I moved one of my hands and felt a large bump on the back of my head. Great, I most likely have a concussion. I thought but looked up at the other Yugi as he began to leave the warehouse.

This is the second time he's saved me. I wonder if Yugi knows that he has another side to him, but I'm too scared to ask him in the notebook. I thought then just smiled being happy that he was alright. I moved my arms and hugged him around then neck burying my face in his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me slightly as I pulled back slowly. I moved my right hand and told him thank you, but he only gave me a confused look as I rolled my eyes. I needed to get Yugi to learn sign language. Instead I moved closer to him and mouthed the words thank you slowly as he nodded being able to read lips apparently. I moved slightly and kissed his cheek just as Bell had done to Yu-2. I then felt my concussion kick in and felt myself pass out.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Okay so here is my first question.**

**Should I have Maria end up with Yugi or Yami or Both?**

**This Question leads into this Question**

**Should I take this story from Season 0 all the way to the end of the show? Or just keep it in Season 0?**

**Now for the comment.**

**If there is a specific Episode or Chapter in the Manga of Season Zero you would like me to have in here tell me and i will do it ^^ I just don't want to skip over an episode and someone be like, NOOOO I WANTED THAT ONE lolz**

**I will not be doing every episode. I will be taking some things from the Anime and some things from the Manga, but also just adding in my own stuff ^^ so yeah **

**Please comment and review, it makes me upload faster ^^**


	6. Game Six

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**I'm sorry about the loooong Hiatus but I was having personal issues and then internet troubles, but I'm back.**

**Thank you all who reviewed and fav'd and who told me to update.**

**Please enjoy Chapter Six**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I cringed when I felt the sun hit my eyes and heard my alarm clock going off. I sat up slowly cradling my head in my hands do to the massive headache that I was currently suffering from.

'What hit me?' I thought then remembered what had happened last night and then became slightly confused. 'How did Yugi get me home? He doesn't know where I live; or does he? Also how did he get into my house?' I could feel my headache getting worse the more I thought about it so I just decided to let it go since I didn't want to end up giving myself a panic attack.

I got up and quickly got ready for school and ate a light breakfast hoping that that would get rid of my headache. Thankfully while I was walking to school the combination of the food and the fresh air must have helped because it was gone. I hurried my pace a bit realizing that I was going to be late. I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. It was a good thing Sensei wasn't in here yet.

"Maria-chan!" I looked up hearing Yugi say my name as I walked over to my desk sitting down. I waved to him and the others while everyone gave their own form of greeting. Sadly we didn't get much time to talk because at that moment the teacher walked in and class started.

"Hey! Have you heard about Kokurano in Class A?" I heard a student say while they were leaving the room.

"Yup! He's really popular right now." The other said making me look up from my desk.

"What! A psychic in our school?" Jonouchi and Yugi yelled at the same time making me jump in my seat realizing that Anzu must have been talking.

"Uh-huh! He's in Class A. They say he can see the future. His predictions are really accurate. You've seen all the girls disappearing at recess, right? They go to get their fortunes told. Anyway, I'm not into that stuff but . . ." Anzu stated but was cut off.

"Right on! I gotta get my fortune told!" Jonouchi yelled making the three of us look at him. "Let's Go! Yugi, Anzu, Maria!" He said grabbing the three of us and started to run down the hall.

"Uh… wait I" Yugi tried to protest only Jonouchi wasn't listening.

"Hold on!" Anzu also tried but still Jonouchi ran on dragging us behind him. We reached the classroom as Jonouchi opened the door and we all looked in. My eyes widened a bit seeing all the people that had gathered into the tiny classroom.

"Wow look at all the people! Everyone wants to know their fortune." Anzu said making me nod next to her.

"Geez! I can't believe you dragged us here Maria!" Jonouchi said out of the blue making my eyes widen as I looked at him like he was crazy. He had practically shouted it, and I didn't want to be here!

"What! Who dragged who here?" Anzu yelled back in my defense making me sigh as did Yugi.

"Quiet over there!" A girl yelled making me jump and then bow as Yugi apologized. "Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness!" She yelled again making me frown and have the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ah! All becomes clear! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live! Heed my words!" I heard a male voice said making me give a blank look. 'Is he serious?'

"Oh Yes! I understand, Lord Kokurano! I'm so glad!" The girl who's 'fortune' he told said making me glance to Yugi giving him a look as he shrugged. Clearly Yugi wasn't fond of being here either.

"Next in line." The boy said looking right at us.

"Go get your fortune told Maria." Jonouchi said making me eyes widen as I spun to look at him. Out of nowhere the room started to shake and I grabbed on to Yugi's arm. 'What's going on?'

"It's an earthquake!" Jonouchi said while I still held on to Yugi. Earthquakes were not something I was use to. After a few minutes it stopped and Yugi looked at me making me blush brightly realizing I was still holding onto him. I moved my hands saying 'sorry' but also mouthed to word as he nodded and smiled to me. "That was a big one." Jonouchi said as the room calmed down.

"You there. You just said 'get your fortune told' didn't you?" Kokurano said making me glance to Jonouchi. "I'll have you know, I'm not a fortune teller! To be sure, things like palmistry, fortunetelling, chi reading, feng shui, and astrology attempt to predict the future, but those are just based on statistics, calculating the odds. Methods of the past."

"Uh . . . ok?" Jonouchi said clearly not knowing what to say back to that.

"You don't believe me? Then let me show you proof. My powers gave me a vision this morning. I wrote it down here. What does that say? Read it out loud!" Kokurano demanded as Jonouchi took the paper.

"Earthquake Today." He read out loud as the room erupted into cheers. I slowly clapped and glanced to Yugi out of the corner of my eye seeing him with a sort of 'oh brother' look on his face.

"You there, fair maiden, I see the doubt in your eyes. Come let me prove to you my power." Kokurano said pointing at me as me eyes widened.

"Oh go on Maria it'll be fun." Anzu said making me look at her like she was crazy as she gently pushed me forward. The boy grabbed my hand and started feeling it up making my skin crawl.

"Well such lovely hands." He said. I pulled my hand away seeing the weird look on the boys face.

"I can see. . . I can see . . .I see a wonderful man appear before you eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall deeply in love that you will swoon before him." He said making a blush come to my face. That wasn't something one shout say out loud so . . . forcefully! However. I couldn't help but blush thinking about the 'Other Yugi' and how he had helped me. I moved back over to the group as Kokurano said next. He told Jonouchi he had bad luck . . . and that was about it. Kokurano said 'next' once again and Anzu walked up. I faded out for hers still thinking about what Kokurano had said to me, although by the look on Anzu's face he must have said something similar. He once again said 'next' and Yugi just stood there.

"Don't you want me to read you?" Kokurano said as I looked at Yugi.

"I hate to be rude, but I'm sure psychic powers really exist, but I get the feeling most psychics are fakes, or maybe, um." Yugi said only for one of the girls to get angry.

"What was that! Are you saying you don't believe in Lord Kokurano's power? You saw him predict the earthquake just now!" She yelled making Yugi just sigh.

"Well no but. . .I saw a trick like that on TV." Yugi said making me look away trying to hide my silent giggle.

"Really?" I heard Kokurano say making me look back. This could not end well.

"Just for example you know. If you wrote "Earthquake Today" and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction." Yugi said. As soon as it registered in Kokurano's brain however he started to pose and get mad.

"I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!" He said making my eyes widen as I looked to Yugi seeing a surprised look on his face as well.

The bell rang which signaled for everyone to get back to class. The fortune telling was funny, up until he predicted Yugi getting injured, I figured something was up. We headed back to our classroom seeing that we were still some of the first ones back. Yugi sat at his desk with a sad look on his face while I sat in mine and turned around to smile at him.

"Don't get so down, Yugi! That guy's predictions are useless!" Jonouchi said and that seemed to cheer Yugi up a bit, but then Anzu started talking.

"But I heard this rumor. Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true . . . apparently he predicted a fire at a student from Class A's house, three days before it happened . . . Luckily the student survived, but he's still in the hospital." Anzu said making my blood run cold as I glanced at Yugi. If Kokurano's fire prediction was right, could Yugi really be in danger?

"Well I don't believe his prediction!" Yugi said as I smiled to him and began signing knowing Anzu would relay my message.

"That's right Yugi! It's just a boy wanting attention." I signed and Anzu told Yugi but she gave me a skeptical look making me frown and then turn forward in my seat waiting for the end of the day.

The bell had rung for class to be over and everyone practically ran out of the building. Jonouchi said he was going to catch up with Honda and Miho and bolted out the door. Anzu had to work so she left which left Yugi and I. I walked over to his desk and sat on the one in front of him waiting for him to finish packing up. I didn't have to go to the hospital today so I had asked Yugi if I could see his families shop.

"Today is going to be so much fun Maria-chan! I'll show you all the best games and . . .huh?" Yugi said looking down inside the desk. He pulled out a book making me look to him funny as he glanced to me then back to the book. "Someone must have checked it out, then forgot it. It's due today!" Yugi looked up at me as I smiled and waved him off pointing to the board that I still had to clean. "I'll be right back Maria-chan!" He yelled running out of the room and down the hall.

I moved from my seat and over to the board and began to erase all that the teacher had left up. I let my thoughts wonder thinking back to Kokurano's prediction and blushed. Yugi was a great friend, but it was obvious he liked Anzu . .. but what about 'Other Yugi'? The only time's I've ever seen him is when someone is in danger, which normally is me. I let my thoughts continued to space out while I finished up the board.

Yugi's PoV

I hurried down the hallway and to the library wanting to get back to Maria-chan as fast as I could. That feeling I got from earlier was still bothering me though. Why had I gotten so mad when Kokurano touched Maria's hand? When he did it to Anzu I was jealous, but . . . could I have also been jealous when he touched Maria? I shook my head and looked around for the shelf I needed to put the book away.

"Ummm . . . should go around here . . ." I said out loud looking for the right spot. "Ah" I said hearing numerous loud banging sounds. Countless letters! Was the only thought in my head as I saw a bookcase topple towards me . . . then everything went black.

'Other Yugi's' PoV

I glared at the ground as the dust cleared from the bookcase that I had dodged. I felt anger go through my body as I turned towards the exit.

"One more moment to figure out "countless letters' and I'd be dead . . . but now I know! Kokurano is a menace who makes his prediction come true! But if that's the case . . . Maria is in Danger!" I thought running down the halls as fast as I could back to the room she was in.

Normal PoV

I frowned and glanced at the clock while sitting on a desk. I knew Yugi wanted to return that book, but how long did it take? I had finished the board a while ago and started playing with my hair when I heard a noise from the door. I smiled and looked up thinking it was Yugi, but that soon left when I saw who it was.

"Tanner, are you waiting for someone?" Kokurano asked making me frown and nod curtly.

"No need to be shy my dear. Shall I make a prediction? The person you're waiting for will not come… but someone even more wonderful will appear. You remember my prediction don't you?" He asked making me glare at him. 'What did he do to Yugi!'

I stood and started walking for the door when he grabbed my arms and slammed something against my mouth and nose. I cursed the world for not being able to scream but I soon found myself becoming very tired as my eyes started to close. 'What . . . what's happening to me . . . no . . . Yugi please help me . . .' I thought as I tried to fight against the chloroform.

'Other Yugi's' PoV

"And you see. . . you've swooned in front of me! Nyee hee hee hee hee hee! As long as I have my powers, any woman is mine! I'll be popular forever!" Kokurano said making me glare but keep my cool as I leaned again the door frame. He had placed Maria down on the ground but I had to focus on getting rid of him, she was fine right now.

"You think so?" I said as calmly as I could manage. I heard him gasp as he turned to look at me as I glared at him.

"Yugi" he said as I stood up straight and continued to glare.

"Too bad Kokurano, your prediction failed! Well "prophet"? Let's play a game. If I lose, I'll acknowledge your psychic powers!

Normal PoV

I turned my head seeing and hearing the 'Other Yugi' and couldn't help but smile. 'You've come to my rescue again. I'm so happy . . . but I'm so tired . . . I can't fight anymore . . . please save me . . .' everything went black,

'Other Yugi' PoV

"Play a game?" Kokurano yelled in confusion as I only smirked.

"This is the bottle of chloroform you left behind! Or perhaps you saw the future and left it . . . because we'll use this bottle in our game!" I said as I quickly set up the game. "The rules are simple. We spread some papers on the desk and place the bottle on top of them. The players, you and I, take turns pulling out one sheet or paper at a time! You can't touch the bottle of course." I explained as I moved away from the desk and smirked to him. "The one who drops the bottle loses the game! Although the loser won't be conscious to know that!" I finished hearing him chuckle.

"Heh heh heh . . . I've won already! I can see you snoring on the floor!" He said making me cross my arms and give him a challenging look.

"Is that so? The let's ro-sham-bo to see who goes first." I said as we quickly decided the order. I had chosen rock while he had picked scissors. I would go first. "Ok! I'll start!" I said as I carefully gripped the edge of the paper and pulled. I help my breath watching the bottle spin and sighed in relief when it stopped. "Now it's your turn."

"Hmph . . . I do not see a future where I drop this bottle!" He said making me roll my eyes. He pulled a sheet of paper while I watched the bottle spin but it landed safely but closer to the edge of the desk now. "Hee hee hee! Look! This is what my psychic powers can do!" He gloated making me ball my hands into fists. 'I can not lose! I need to save Maria!'

"Well! This is a pinch!" I muttered trying to calm myself down. "Let's go!" I yelled pulling the paper and watched the bottle once again holding my breath. It landed on the edge of the desk on top of two sheets of paper. I smirked seeing the frightened look on his face. "Now what? You can't yank any more out. There is only one way to remove a page! If you're really psychic you can levitate the bottle! I said seeing the panic on his face. Manipulating him into losing this would be easy.

"Alright! I'll show you! I'll show you my power!" He yelled as he stood right in front of the bottle and focused glaring at it. I innerly sighed and rolled my eyes. This was just sad. "Bwa ha ha ha ha! You see it, don't you? Do you see the bottle floating in the air?" He yelled making me give him a blank look.

"That is only your imagination. Why don't you try pulling that paper out? That'll prove everything!" I said sinking in my final piece. This was over.

"heh . . heh . . ha ha imagination . . . can't be . . I am psychic!" He shouted and tugged the paper as it fell to the ground and shattered knocking him out. I glared at him and scoffed.

"In their own imagination, anyone can be a psychic. . . it takes courage to recognize when you've been pushed to your limit, but . . in the end you didn't have courage." I glanced at him seeing fortunes written down on pieces of paper, just as my other half had said. "Well, well . . . look at all those predictions in your cloak. You probably won't wake up until tomorrow. By that time everyone will know the truth about your psychic powers. I doubt you'll remain popular after that." I turned away from him and walked over to Maria smiling gently seeing her still asleep but she had a gentle smile on her face. "And over here, we have a sleeping beauty." I said softly picking her up and taking her home.


	7. Game Seven

I groaned once again waking up in my room. When my eyes opened fully I sat up with a start. Again? How on earth did this keep happening to me? I closed my eyes trying to remember what had happened. My eyes opened widely when I remembered being attacked by Kokurano and then the 'Other Yugi' saving me. I pushed my blankest back and stood slowly getting ready for school.

I cringed when I was brushing my teeth when a bit of toothpaste slid down my throat and stung. This was getting ridiculous. They decision had to be made by the end of this month, and I really didn't know what I wanted to do. The process would be long and would take many surgeries, if it would happen to begin with. I placed my toothbrush down and silently sighed. I knew that I was scared and that was what was keeping me back from getting the surgery done. Maybe . . . no there was no point in worrying them. I quickly braided my hair as usual and tied my bow and headed out for school.

When I got to the gates I raised an eyebrow from the fact that everyone seemed to be whispering about something that had happened, or was going to. I continued walking on not being one for gossip and hurried up to the classroom. Maybe the others were already there. I walked in and smiled seeing Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Miho around Yugi's desk. I walked over and waved to everyone as they gave me some type of greeting.

"Hey Maria, do you feel ok?" Jonouchi asked making my eyes widen as I looked at him. I nodded slowly as he gave me a look but didn't press it.

"Is something wrong with Maria-chan?" Yugi asked making me hold up my hands in defense and shake my head no again. I began to sign to Anzu who nodded and spoke to the boys for me.

"She says everything is fine and she wants to know what you have there Yugi." Anzu said making me look to the cards that were on Yugi's desk.

"Oh! These are Duel Monsters cards." He said making me look to the others.

"Duel Monsters?" Jonouchi asked making me return my gaze to Yugi.

"Yeah. It's became popular when I was in third grade. It started to become popular at other schools too." Yugi said as I looked to the cards. We had nothing like this back home.

"Pretty!" Miho said looking at some of the cards as I smiled to her. Oh that girl.

"There are thousands of types," Yugi continued.

"That many?" Anzu asked as my eyes widened. This sounded like some card game. Jonouchi sat down and picked up some cards looking at Yugi.

"So, how do you play?" He asked continuing to look at the cards.

"This is a card battle game," Yugi said smiling. I could tell he was really happy that everyone was getting really excited over a game and not just me for once. "Look! The defense and attack points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field."

"Seems fun." I signed as Anzu nodded in agreement saying my statement out loud.

"Really? I don't like these kings of childish games." Jonouchi said folding his arms behind his head as I rolled my eyes. The game did look fun; it made me want to learn how to play. We heard a chuckle behind us as we all turned seeing Honda standing there with some sash on that said 'Strong beautification week.'

"You don't mean 'Childish game' . . . you mean 'game where you use your head!" Honda said making me shake my head knowing a fight was about to happen. Jonouchi stood up and walked over to him making me sit next to Yugi and frown a bit at the two. For best friends they sure fought a lot.

"Honda . . . what's that mean?" Jonouchi started glaring at the unphased Honda.

"As you heard, no secret meanings here." He said making me place my face on my fist as we all sat there watching them.

"You bastard!" Jonouchi said as Anzu walked over and changed the topic before a fist fight broke out.

"By the way, what's with the getup?" She asked as Honda looked at her.

"This? These cards are popular right now right?" Honda said as the three of them moved back over to the desk Yugi, Miho, and I were at. "With such a collection item there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means." Honda said making me nod a tad in agreement.

"Really, over these cards?" Anzu asked making me look to her. From the moment I got her trouble's been happening so it wouldn't surprise me at all. Yugi on the other hand, had a different opinion.

"No. There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a mania." He said making me smile to him. He was so naive to the world, I frowned a bit though knowing that someday that would get him into trouble.

"That's it!" Honda said getting into Yugi's face. "I, as part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards." He said making me sigh and give him a funny look.

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job right?" Jonouchi asked once again making me look to the two. _Here we go again._

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty. The first step is to prevent garbage!" He declared making me smile. These friends of mine were very different from my old ones back home, but it was nice. "This is the beautification member's mission! However, there are few destined for this . . . no . . . I am the only one." He said making me smile and silently giggle to myself but cringed slightly at the tight pain that came after it. I ignored it for now not wanting to bring attention to myself. I noticed Sensei walk in and quickly made my way to my seat as he stood at the front of the class. Sadly Honda hadn't noticed and was still standing in the middle of a row, with everyone looking at him.

"So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that, with this, the whole nation. . ." Honda continued, that is until Sensei interrupted.

"Right right! Mind if I interrupt?" He said making Honda give a sort of scared look realizing what happened. "Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student." He said making me smile. _Well it looks like I'm done being the new kid._

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be? I hope it's a kid who likes games." I heard Yugi say and smiled wider. Yugi just wanted more friends. It was sweet.

"Please come in." Sensei said as I glanced to the door. I remember being on the other side of that. In fact it had only been a few weeks ago. The door opened and a boy stood there in a white suit with green hair and golden eyes holding a brief case. I blinked a few times and noticed the way he looked at the class. I felt a chill go up my spine for some reason. "He's Kaiba Seto-kun." Sensei said as the class erupted into hushed whispers as I looked around confused. I heard Miho say something to Anzu.

"Kaiba, you mean that . . ." She started but Anzu finished her statement.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" She said making me give a confused look and glance to the boy once again only to see him look at me making me blush slightly and look back to the others from being caught. Kaiba stood in front of the class giving a faint smile to everyone.

"Yes, he's the heir." Sensei said killing all of the gossip.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba said in a smooth voice as he looked around the room once again meeting my eye for a second before moving on. My eyes widened as I felt myself blush not really understanding why I was doing so.

"Wonderful." Anzu said as Jonouchi scoffed.

"A rich, spoiled brat." He said making me frown a tad towards him but understand. Jonouchi was either jealous, or had a hard life and was taking it out on Kaiba. "I can't stand those." He finished making me nod to myself. Jonouchi must have a pretty hard life. Sensei looked around and then looked at the desk by Yugi and I as my eyes widened. _Oh no not here._

"Ah! There's space next to Yugi and Maria. Yugi smiled and gasped happily while I stayed still watching what the boy would do.

"Hey!" Yugi said as Kaiba walked closer. Kaiba looked down and noticed a card Yugi had dropped as he picked it up and handed it to Yugi.

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" he said holding out the card.

"Thanks. Are you into games?" Yugi asked making my eyes widen slightly knowing where this was going.

"Yeah I love them." Kaiba said making Yugi smile widely.

"That's great! Maria and I play games all the time!" Yugi said as Kaiba glanced to me and smiled while he sat down at his desk.

"It's nice to meet you. Perhaps we could play sometime." He said looking to me as I nodded and then signed to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I figured he would have no idea what I said. He gave a quick surprised look and smiled to me and nodded. Sensei then began class as I was half concentrating on what we were learning, and half on the new boy next to me. I feel like I've known him from somewhere . . . It's like the same feeling I have when around the 'Other Yugi.' I shook my head of my thoughts and focused on class. I could think of these things later.

The day ended faster then I thought it would as we all headed out of the classroom and out of school when we walked up to a blue car saying farewells to Kaiba.

"See you, Yugi-kin, you too Maria-chan. I'll be waiting, so definitely come." Kaiba said as Yugi answered right away.

"I'm definitely going!" Yugi said making Kaiba smile while he then looked to me.

"Maria-chan?" He asked making me nod and sign to him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I just need to go to an appointment first." I moved my hands calmly as he nodded and signed back.

"I hope to see you as well." He was very fluent and knew what he was doing which meant I had someone else to have a conversation with. The car pulled away and I looked to Yugi seeing an odd look on his face. He almost seemed . . . sad. I felt a bit guilty. I had spent a good deal of time having conversations with Kaiba during class today after I had calmed down and realized he knew everything I was saying. I felt bad but Kaiba, besides Anzu and Miho who really only translate what I say, was one of the first people who I could really talk to and feel a bit normal again. I smiled to Yugi and he seemed to snap out of it.

"What a great car!" I heard Miho say and silently chuckled. She really did have a one track mind, but that's what made her Miho.

"Hey, Yugi, Maria. You two seem to be getting along with Kaiba already." She said as the two of us turned to her.

"Yeah. Kaiba-kun is going to show Maria-chan and I his card collection.

"Kaiba-kun's house? Miho wants to go too!" Miho said making me frown slightly. I didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"Let's all go! I'm sure he'll be pleased! I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said making me smile faintly to him. He wanted to do so much with his friends but I bit my bottom lip. Kaiba had only invited Yugi and I . . . would he be alright with all of us?

We all met up to head over to Kaiba's place after I had gone to my appointment at the hospital. I didn't want to tell the gang but today had not been good news. It turns out that the tissue was starting to open up again and that was what was causing my pain. If I didn't get my first surgery by the end of the month even more damage could be done, and then I would have no hope of getting better. I shook my head of those thoughts and looked at Kaiba's house with wide eyes. I had never seen a mansion this big before. I mean, we had castles back home, but those were castles they were supposed to be big, but this was someone's house.

"Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house!" Jonouchi said making me smile to him.

"Of course not!" Anzu said in a snippy tone. Poor Jonouchi. Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and I stood outside the gates waiting for Honda and Miho who were coming down the road now on Honda's bike. Sophia had given us a ride here so we all didn't have to walk. Honda was out of breath as Anzu smirked at him.

"Not a taxi right?" She said as I turned hearing Kaiba's voice from the intercom.

"Hey everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in." He said while we all looked to each other. The gates opened and we all headed towards the house walking up to the front doors.

"Wow." Yugi said as I nodded when we got there. The house looked big from far away but it was massive when standing in front of it. The doors opened and everyone gasped seeing the inside of the house. Kaiba must be very important and very wealthy to have a house like this. I wonder what his family did?

"Everyone came? I'm so pleased." He said as I looked at him for a bit. Something told me that wasn't 100% true. Kaiba began to lead us down some random hallways while the others were talking to each other.

"What an amazing mansion." Anzu said while Honda scoffed.

"It's no big deal." He said making me smirk.

"If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be?" Jonouchi asked making me frown slightly. I sensed that Jonouchi was bitter about his home life.

"Jonouchi, jealousy is most unsightly." Honda said making me nod slightly to myself as I follow Yugi and Kaiba.

"Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!" Jonouchi yelled grabbing Honda by the collar making me stop and face them. Anzu, however, was able to break it up before anything started.

"Hey! Can you at least act properly here?" Anzu said as I turned and started walking again knowing she had it under control. She was so strong, I envied her for that. I stood next to Kaiba and Yugi who had also stopped to see what was going on.

"It's alright. It's more fun if it's lively." He said as we started walking again although I did hear what Jonouchi said.

"That polished pig. I dislike him more and more." Jonouchi muttered bitterly.

"Really? He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy." Honda said making me glance to Kaiba. Everyone kept saying that but I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head this Kaiba wasn't all that he seemed to be. Kaiba opened a door into a brightly lit room where we all gasped at what was inside.

"Come, Yugi-kun, Maria-chan. This is my card collection." Kaiba said as we all walked into the room and looked around. Anzu was looking at the cards but I noticed the trophies that were scattering the room. _I wonder what these are?_ I glanced to Kaiba getting his attention and moved my hands in question.

"What are those?" I asked motioning to all his trophies.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters nation tournament." He said smiling to me.

"Won?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Give it up. He's way above you." Honda said holding Jonouchi's shoulder making me roll my eyes. Boys and their rivalries. At least they didn't settle things here like they did at home. Miho walked up to Kaiba with a questioning look as she began to speak.

"Kaiba-kun! Instead of the cards tell us about your amusement parks." She said making me blink a bit. I moved over to the wall with cards and continued to look at them. I thought his collection was very impressive, but Miho wouldn't understand.

"Miho-chan, I have some tickets." Honda said as I continued to look.

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park." Kaiba said making Miho almost hug him to the ground. Kaiba rubbed the back of his head obviously not use to that sort of contact. I giggled silently to myself and shook my head. _Maybe I'm just being like Jonouchi. I should give Kaiba a clean chance._

"You're the best!" Miho yelled as I looked at the defeated look on Honda's face. Well his opinion of Kaiba was about to change.

"Kaiba . . . I can't stand him!" Honda said making me sigh a bit. My friends were so predictable, but it was their charm I guess.

"That's right, Yugi-kun, Maria-chan, I bet you have some rare cards." He said making me shake my head. He gave me an odd look as I signed to him.

"I never heard of this game back home." I signed seeing him smile and nod to me.

"That's fine. What about you Yugi-kun?" He asked as we both looked to Yugi.

"I don't have any." Yugi said but Anzu continued.

"Hey. Didn't you say earlier your Grandpa had an amazing card?" She asked making me think a moment and nod. He had said something like that. I noticed a glint in Kaiba's eyes that I didn't like but I brushed the feeling aside. _Clean chance. Don't judge others._ I thought to myself.

"I'd definitely like to see." He said excitedly making me look to Yugi seeing Honda and Jonouchi right next to him.

"Yugi! Show it to him right away!" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah Yeah!" Honda continued making me sigh. _Oh those two._

"Then . . ." Yugi started but Kaiba cut him off.

"Thank you! I look forward to it." Kaiba said as we all nodded. Kaiba called his car as we all got in and headed for Yugi's house and Game Shop. When we got there we all entered and greeted Yugi's grandfather.

"Grandpa. May we see your card?" Yugi asked as Grandpa chuckled.

"My best card?" He asked as we all nodded.

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked giving his grandfather a cute face.

"Please, definitely show it!" Kaiba added as I watched to see what would happen.

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment." He said then started to look for it. "Here it is he said moving a card into view that was a white dragon with blue eyes. The card read 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. I looked at Kaiba seeing his reaction and got slightly confused. I suppose this card was very rare.

"What? I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it! " Miho said making me give her a funny look. It was a card after all.

"It's no different from the others." Jonouchi said.

"Right." Honda said making me glare at them after I saw Yugi's grandfathers face. They were hurting his feelings.

"You guys don't get it. It's called Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's so powerful its production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card!

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu said making me nod in agreement.

"Grandpa! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!" Honda said making me frown at him. That was sort of going overboard.

"Why would a beautification member care?" Grandpa asked making me smile a bit remembering earlier today. Honda got a look of defeat on his face and moved away.

"Grandpa! Th-that Blue Eyes White Dragon . . " Kaiba started moving over and putting his brief case down on the counter making me look at him slightly surprised. "Please take all these cards in trade for it!" He said as my eyes widened when he then opened the case. Jonouchi, Honda, and Yugi over reacted but I was just looking at Kaiba wondering why on earth he would want that card so badly . . . unless . . .

"No." Grandpa said making me look to him and smile. Clearly he treasured this card if he wasn't going to trade.

"The refusal is also amazing!" I heard Jonouchi said as the three boys once again over reacted making me roll my eyes smiling at them.

"There's no way.?" Kaiba said a bit surprised. Clearly he wasn't prepared for a no.

"Kaiba-kun, right? I understand how you feel, but I'm not keeping the card because it's rare. This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory." He said making me smile. I knew he treasured the card. "There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasurers have your heart in it. This card too. That's why, Kaiba-kun too . . . you should cherish each card in your trunk." He said making me smile at how sweet that was. I had to agree. I felt that connection with the things from home I still had. They held memories from when things were happier for me.

"You're right." Kaiba said slowly making me look at him. I was getting that feeling again and it was getting harder to ignore. "I was mistaken." Kaiba said as he closed the case and then started to leave. "I think I'll go home now." He said then left without another word.

"Grandpa, you said something great!" Jonouchi said leaning on the counter. Miho hugged Grandpa as she cheered.

"I see you in a new light!" She declared happily making me smile to everyone. The sun had set and I knew it was time for me to leave. The others had left and I had stayed behind to play a game with Yugi.

"You seem to like Kaiba-kun, Maria-chan." Yugi said making me blush slightly but shake my head no. I signed that we were just friends and I didn't like him that way, but Yugi didn't understand. Yugi seemed to get really sad for a second as he placed the notebook on his desk that I had handed to him.

"Maria-chan . . . I want to learn sign language so I can talk to you like Kaiba-kun can!" Yugi said turning to look at me, and for a second I thought I saw the 'Other Yugi' but I blinked and he was back to normal. I smiled and hugged him really happy that he wanted to learn so we could become closer. I heard Yugi's mother's voice come from down the stairs.

"Maria! Sophia is here to take you home!" She yelled as I let go of Yugi and grabbed my things. I waved to him and headed home with Sophia and I signing happily the whole way there.

I entered my room and got ready for bed and felt my throat start to burn again. I moved over to my cabinet in the bathroom with my bag and pulled out the medicine I had gotten to help the pain. I placed the right amount into the cup then drank it feeling the think liquid coat my throat. I had to admit I felt better as I then yawned and got into bed thinking about then day. I made a new friend and nothing bad happened. I just hope it will stay that way.


	8. Game Eight

I felt my eyes twitch as I was pulled away from a dream. I groaned hearing the buzz of my alarm a moment later making me sit up and glare at the thing. Stretching, I moved off my bed and over to my bathroom to begin to get ready for the day. I turned on the radio hearing some music fill my quiet house as I walked over to my sink and started my morning. I brushed my teeth feeling the sting in my throat but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. I spit and began to brush my hair moving over to my closet pulling out my uniform. I pulled on the skirt and a tang top as I quickly finished getting ready. Once that was done I ran out of my room with the jacket in my hand moving to the kitchen to make some toast throwing on the jacket completing my uniform. I grabbed my bag and the toast and made sure everything was off and locked before making my way outside and down the road heading for school. I made my way down the street eating my toast calmly looking up at the sky. It was a pretty normal morning. Some clouds but it didn't look like rain. I hurried towards the school so I wouldn't be late.

"Morning Maria." I looked up hearing Anzu's voice as I entered the classroom. I smiled and waved to her moving over to where she was standing. It seemed that was had all gotten to school a bit early today.

"Hello Anzu. Did you sleep welll?" I moved my hands in an airy way showing my good mood. She smiled and nodded to me.

"Yes, I hope you did too." I nodded and looked to the three boys as the table waving to them.

"Morning Maria-chan!" Yugi said happily making me smile to him.

"Hey Maria-chan."

"Morning." Jonouchi and Honday said. I nodded and smiled at the two as I then noticed what they were doing. On two desks pushed together to make a table in front of them Honda and Jonouchi were playing Duel Monsters. Odd. Didn't they hate the game yesterday because of Kaiba? Yugi stood in the middle of them on the other side of the table.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one." Yugi said trying to explain the game to the two.

"Then I'll start." Honda said drawing a card from his deck. "Zombie. Attack points 800! Of course I place it in the graveyard field." He said placing the card down.

"I'm next." Jonouchi said drawing a card as well. "Dark Dragon!" he said making me look at him confused. "Attack points 1500. Alright I win!" He yelled making me shake my head at him. He was jumping the gun again.

"I lost." Honda said sounding completely defeated.

"Nope Honda-kun wins!" Yugi shouted slightly to be heard over the two.

"Why?" Both boys said surprised making me smile.

"It's true that Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than the Dark Dragon, but it's field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field and your cards attack points go up." Yugi explained happily.

"Shit." Jonouchi said making me place a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them." Honda said making me roll my eyes to him and shake my head. _Oh brother._ Yesterday these two wanted nothing to do with this game, and now today they want to learn how to play? I tried not to show them that I was giggling.

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty." Jonouchi said clearly not liking his loss. I sighed silently and stood back to watch them begin to argue. These two were like clockwork.

"Don't be a poor loser." Honda said clearly calling Jonouchi out.

"Good morning." I moved me head to see Anzu and Miho walk in. I hadn't even noticed that Anzu had left. "Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked as the two walked closer to us.

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun." Anzu said making my head snap to look at the two boys. Was that true?

"That's THIS guy! What?" They both said at the same time making me give them a look. Well that was clearly true. I frowned at that information slightly. Yes, it was fun that they wanted to learn the game, but they were doing it for the wrong reasons. I loved my friends but there was no way that Honda or Jonouchi would be able to beat an expert like Kaiba. Not yet anyway.

"Good morning, Yugi-kun, Maria-chan." I looked up seeing that Kaiba had entered the class room as well. _Speak of the Devil._

"Kaiba-kun." He said. I smiled to Kaiba and waved to him signing to him.

"Good morning Kaiba. Did you sleep well?" My hands moved fluidly and I greeted him. He smiled and signed back.

"Yes thank you. I hope you did too." His hands moved urgently telling me that he had something important to say as he turned away from me then looked to Yugi.

"By the way, about the phone call last night." He said making me look between the two. _What phone call?_

"Yeah." Yugi said pulling out his bag. "I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba said in an excited tone. "I wanted to see this again so badly!" I looked up figuring out that he must have asked Yugi to bring in his grandfather's card. "He taught me to love cards." He said making me look at him. Something about that statement just sounded . . . off.

"Here! Blue Eyes Dragon." Yugi said showing Kaiba the card.

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba said as he held the card. I watched as he moved one of his hands to one of his pockets. I glared a bit wondering if he was going to do what I think he was going to do. I knew he wanted that card, but was he willing to actually steal it? "Thanks." Kaiba said before he moved to hand that card back to Yugi, but he dropped the card and quickly said sorry picking it up and handing it back to Yugi, but I saw what he had done. I didn't want to judge him, but he switched the cards, and that wasn't something I would take lightly.

"This card. . . it only shines when the rightful owner has it." Kaiba said making me glare slightly also noticing that Jonouchi and Honda were glaring as well. Clearly I wasn't the only one to notice.

Class went by very uneventful and the end of the day rolled around quickly. I watched as Yugi left clearly slightly distracted as I put my books in my locker and quickly tried to catch up with him. He was walking down the road to his house and I noticed he was holding the card that Kaiba had returned to him. I ran forward and tapped his shoulder making him jump slightly and spin around. A moment later I heard a voice behind me.

"Yugi, Maria, aren't Jonouchi and Honda with you?" I blinked a moment before shaking my head. "Well, they said they're going to play Kaiba in Duel Monster. I thought you would be with them, Yugi." She said looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun did?" He asked in surprise making me bite my lip. This doesn't sound good. "Anzu, Maria-chan you two go home. I'm going back to the school." Yugi said as he ran off. I looked to Anzu as she shrugged.

"Well I go this way." She said and headed off making me look in the direction that Yugi had gone. I shook my head running after him. He was a few feet in front of me but I was able to keep him in my sight and followed him. I know he had wanted me to go home but I was worried about him.

We made it to the school rather quickly and Yugi began heading up to the roof. I followed him a few floors down so that way he wouldn't know I followed him. I just didn't want him to be upset with me.

"Jonouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" I heard Yugi yell when he opened the door. I stopped where I was so I would be able to hear what was going on and I wouldn't be seen. I leaned back against the wall so I was hidden by the stairs above me.

"Please listen Yugi-kun. These two made an unbelievably false accusation!" I could hear Kaiba's voice making my hands ball into fists. How dare he insult Yugi by lying to him.

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" He asked making my eyes widen slightly. That's why he was looking at the card. Yugi knew! "I noticed. But . . . I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games." Yugi said making a faint smile come to my face. He was so trusting and had the highest faith in those that didn't deserve it. "But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have the card right? That card is so important to my grandpa! That card is my Granpa's heart! Please give it back!" I could hear the desperation in Yugi's voice and it broke my heart to hear him like that.

"Do not touch me!" I heard Kaiba yell only to hear a loud thug and Yugi's surprise gasp. I ran up the stairs and stood in the shadow of the doorway as I held my hand over my mouth in a silent gasp. Yugi was on the ground with Kaiba glaring down at him.

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this. Games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!" Kaiba said before I noticed he was heading my way. I balled my hands into fists and was becoming very tempted to punch him in the face, but I knew that would get me anywhere and would make me no better than he was.

"Kaiba!" I heard Yugi yell but was grabbed by a larger man.

"It's no use, boy!" He said before punching Yugi. I completely forgot about my anger at Kiaba as I ran out catching Kaiba by surprise when he saw me but I past him and ran over to Yugi only to see his puzzle glow. Did this mean . . . a few moments later the other Yugi was standing where Yugi had been. He looked at me a bit surprised but then looked to the men who stood in front of us.

"Whether it's 'no use' or not . . .let's find out." His voice was calm but I could tell he was mad. He gently helped me to stand and moved me a bit behind him out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. The men tried to attack Yugi but it didn't last long before the other Yugi had beaten them to a pulp. The 'Other Yugi' looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Why did you follow?" He asked but I shook my head and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. We needed to stop Kaiba! We ran down the stairs and out of the school to see Kaiba was going to get into his car. Other Yugi moved forward placing his hand in his pocket.

"Kaiba." He said making Kaiba turn around to look at him. "Now . . . It's game time." He said causing a shiver to go through me. I knew what this meant. I watched Kaiba take a step back and say Yugi's name clearly seeing the difference the same way I did. He knew this wasn't the same Yugi. Kaiba agreed and 'Other Yugi' moved back as the three of us headed back into the school to a classroom.

"Why are you here Maria-chan?" I looked to Kaiba.

"I'm looking out for a friend." I signed glaring at him as he seemed surprised by the look.

"Don't be that way Maria-chan. Especially when I'm so fond of you." He said making me fold my arms and look out the window not really in the mood to sign anything to him after that comment. Nothing would have been nice so it wasn't worth it. I knew there was a slight blush on my face but I was still angry with him about this whole thing. I could tell that Yugi and Kaiba were just glaring at each other until we made it up to the classroom. The desks from earlier with Honda and Jonouchi were still set up so they walked over and the two sat down. I moved over to the window and took a seat on the ledge there to watch so I wouldn't be in the way.

"Yugi. You know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert." Kaiba said clearly full of himself. "Think you can win?"

"I don't know. However. . . this Duel Monsters game will be different from before." 'Other Yugi spoke calmly and was sure of himself. He was confident but not cocky about it the way Kaiba was. I smiled and began to watch their game.

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi."

"We'll each have 40 cards. Life point, two thousand points. You lose when it hits zero. Game Start." Other Yugi said as their game began.

"I'll start first." Kaiba said as he drew a card. "Level 5 Gargoyle. I place him on the Dark Forest field!" He said as smoke began to appear when he played the card and the monster suddenly appeared making me clutch the edge of the window tightly as my eyes widened. I would never get use to this. Kaiba seemed just as surprised.

"Didn't I tell you? "This game would be different from all others." Yugi spoke calmly making me smile softly to him. "I block your attack with this card. Dark Dragon. I place it on the lake field."

"Battle." The two monsters clashed as I sat back to watch, my back pressing against the window lightly. It was so life like. Yugi's dragon spat fire out onto the Gargoyle and it vanished along with the card making Kaiba's life points go down to 1500.

"That's right. The losing card is completely destroyed." Yugi explained as I watched Kaiba glare at him. "This is a Duel Monster Yami no game." He said. I watched as Kaiba's expression changed from a glare to being excited.

"Interesting. Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However, this duel won't last very long it seems." Kaiba said as he drew a card. I blinked a bit wanting to know what he was planning. "One of the strongest, rare cards, Minotaurus!" He said as the large creature appeared making fear creep back up my spine. The two monsters battled but Yugi's dragon's flame wasn't taking out the Minotaurus. "It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defense is higher than the Dragon's!" I cringed seeing that Kaiba's monster took out Yugi's making his life points also become 1500. "So pull your next card." Kaiba mocked clearly thinking that he was going to win.

I watched as Yugi summoned Holy Elf in defense mode and Kaiba did the same with his Minotaurus. Kaiba laid down a card face down which made Yugi pause to think about it.

"Well here I come. I play the magic card, Growth!" Kaiba said throwing a card down ontop of Minotaurus. "His attack power has increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!" He yelled making me bite my lip and cringe. I watched as Holy Elf was defeated. Kaiba laughed as he raved about his move. "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus! Give it up, Yugi. It's over!"

"Of course I'm not giving up!" Yugi said as he drew a card. I clasped my hands together and looked at him.

'_Come on you can do this. I know you can beat him. I believe in you!' _I thought as I watched his move.

"I also have a super powerful card in my hand . . . Summon Demon!" He said as I smiled brightly. Summon Demon ((A/N: Summoned Skull)) was a very powerful card indeed. Yugi had told me about it yesterday when we were going over cards. "The field: Dark Forest."

"What! One of the best 5 rare cards?" Kaiba said in surprise clearly not seeing this coming. I smiled brightly to the 'Other Yugi' as I cheered him on in my mind. I wanted him to win so he could get his Grandpa's card back.

"Of course, Minotaurus is no match . . ." 'Other Yugi' said as I watched the Summon Demon take out Kaiba's Minotaurus making his life points drop to 1200.

"One of my best cards . . . Minotaurus." Kaiba said making me smirk. I looked to the 'Other Yugi' to see him glance over to me. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up figuring that he wouldn't be able to understand my sign language. He smirked and nodded as he looked back to Kaiba.

"We no longer know how the game is going. There's no card you can pull!" 'Other Yugi' said as I smiled to him. He had such confidence, but that wasn't everything. Just something about him made me smile.

"That's not true." Kaiba said making my gaze move to him in confusion. How could he possibly beat Yugi's monster? "What controls this game isn't the heart . . . it's tenacity!" He moved his hand forward to draw and smirked when he saw what it was. "My card . . Blue Eyes Dragon!" He said making my eyes widen. How could that be?

"So you are after all . . ." I heard the 'Other Yugi' mutter making me look to him confused before Kaiba began to speak again.

"Of course the field is the Lake!" I watched as the dragon appeared. I cringed but I knew that Yugi would win. He had to! That was his Grandfathers card! "Go, Blue Eyes Dragon!" I watched as Yuig's life points went down to 50 but the more I looked the dragon did not attack. 'Other Yugi' was smirking and Kaiba seemed as confused as I was.

"Finish him!" Kaiba yelled loudly clearly getting upset that something was wrong. My eye however moved over to 'Other Yugi' when I noticed the puzzle begin to glow.

"Kaiba. You don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card!" He said staring down Kaiba.

"Wh-what?" He said getting angrier by the minute.

"I can see it. It's Grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes Dragon." 'Other Yugi' said calmly and I watched as the Blue Eyes began to disappear.

"It can't be! Blue Eyes Dragon is disappearing!" Kaiba said flabbergasted.

"It's fate to fight and loyalty to Grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

"That's impossible! The Cards possess no will of their own!" Kaiba said and before our eyes the card vanished.

"Think that if you want. The card I've picked . . . Is Revive the Dead!" 'Other Yugi' said making me smiled brightly and lean forward from where I sat watching the two. This would mean that he would win! "It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend. And of course I revive . . . Blue Eyes Dragon." He said as I stood jumping slightly happy to see that Yugi would win. "It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless." Kaiba's life points dropped down to 100 as he drew a card.

"I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment . . ." He looked down at the field and I could tell something bad was going to happen. "The field that draws the most power from a gremlin is . . There! Split the land!"

"What!" 'Other Yugi' said making me pause for a moment. Oh this couldn't be good.

"If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw!" Kaiba said making my eyes widen. "We will meet again!" He said before smoke appeared. When it cleared Kaiba had left the classroom and was gone.

"Just as expcted from one called Duel Monsters Expert. Picking that card in the end." 'Other Yugi leaned over and picked up the Blue Eyes card. "Grandpa's heart . . .I've retrieved it." He said as I moved over to him. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at me.

"You never answered me. Why did you follow me when I told you to go home?" He asked making me roll my eyes. As if I would be able to tell him. I placed a finger to his lips and smiled then leaned forward and kissed his cheek before I began to mouth out the words.

'_I'm glad you are ok. You'll beat him next time.' _I smiled as I looked at the clock and sighed silently. I needed to get home soon. I felt something slip into my hand and noticed that 'Other Yugi' was holding it up to his mouth as he kissed it.

"Thank you princess." He said making me blush as I looked away.

"_What am I supposed to call you?" _I mouthed out slowly as I tilted my head. He looked at me for a moment before he chuckled softly and leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Until we meet again Princess." He whispered then he leaned back and I blinked and standing in front of me was Yugi.

"Ah! Maria-chan! I told you to go home!" He said making me stare at him for a moment before I covered my mouth and began to silently laugh to myself. Yugi seemed concerned but I waved him off as I pointed to the doors and started to leave the room with Yugi right next to me. We walked for a while the two of us in a comfortable silence as I thought about the 'Other Yugi'. He had avoided my question and didn't give me a name to call him. '_Why did he keep calling me Princess?' _I thought but shrugged it off as I waved to Yugi and made my turn heading for home.

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card." Anzu said as we all headed to school together.

"It's thanks to Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun." Yugi said making me smile knowing that that really wasn't the case.

"We didn't do a thing." Jounouchi said making me look at him wondering why he wasn't taking the credit but I thought it was sweet that he wasn't. "But just who did . . " He murmured to himself before we heard a loud cheer.

"This is better than a taxi!" We all looked to see Honda riding his bike with Miho on it as I smiled at them.

"R-really?" I heard Honda ask making me shake my head. "W-we have something to do together." Honda said making me try to hide so he wouldn't see me laughing.

"Honda-kun, go faster!" Miho cheered as we watched them go past. Sadly, when Honda did try and go faster he ended up crashing his bike. We all rushed over to see if they were ok.

"You ok?" Anzu asked as I smiled seeing that Miho had landed on top of Honda making me think back to a few days ago when they were in the warehouse.

"That's nice." Yugi said making me nod.

"Man . . . useless Beautification member." Jonouchi said making us all laugh. I was really happy to have found them. For once, I was glad that I had come here and made such wonderful friends. I glanced to Yugi's puzzle seeing it shimmer in the sun making me smile.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**So here is the end of that episode. Sorry that this got put on the back burner again.**

**I finally figured out what I'm going to do with this.**

**Pieces of a Puzzle is going to be all of Season 0**

**Then, because most of you wanted the entire series each season will be a seperate spin off once this is done.**

**Season 0 I'm hoping is only over a little more then 25 chapters, maybe 30 tops.**

**Each season will be like **

**Pieces of a Puzzle: Duelist Kingdom**

**Pieces of a Puzzle: Battle City**

**etc. etc.**

**Tell me if you like this idea. That way this story doesn't go on for like 100 some chapters and that way when season 1 comes I will be able to make the right changes for it to make sense. Such as most of this story not happening, Miho will not be in it, and Duel Monsters will be how they will save the world and all that jazz. Because you all know that Season 0 is it's own unique setting for Yugioh ^^**

**So yeah hit me up with some reviews and I'll update this sucker faster. Seriously, when you guys are interested, I'm interested. Aya is the reason why this chapter is up because she's been pushing me to update and keeping me going, so you have her to thank.**

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to hear from you all!**


	9. Game Nine

I leaned my head against my hand sitting at my desk as sensei went on and on about today's English lesson. I rolled my eyes becoming a bit bored during this part of class. English was not a secondary language for me so I knew what sensei was saying. I was from Ireland. My main languages were English and Gaelic. Japanese was my secondary language but I had to learn it to the point of being fluent before I could even move here. I looked around and smiled slightly. Anzu seemed to have a wonderful grasp on the language as well as Honda, but Yugi and Jonouchi seemed to struggle a bit with it.

"Motou Yugi, would you please read the next segment?" Sensei asked as I smiled and looked to him as he nodded and stood picking up our book.

"Umm . . . Be not afraid of . . . greatness: some are born great . . .umm some achieve greatness, and umm some have greatness . . .umm thrust upon them." He spoke slowly figuring out what each word was and most likely having a bit of trouble with the grammar style of English. I watched him as he let out a sigh and sat back down making me smile to him. He smiled back as the others continued to read.

Once lessons were over for the day I quickly finished up cleaning the bored and put the cleaning supplies away so that way I would be able to leave. I walked down the street, the others having gone home a while ago, and made my way to the hospital. I had a check up appointment and another little chat with my doctor about my surgery. I still wasn't all go the surgery. Most people would think that I was crazy, but that was because they didn't understand what could go _wrong _with it. One wrong move and I wouldn't be able to breathe and I would die. Just like that. I rubbed my left arm not wanting to think about that ask I walked up to the front desk to sign in.

"Good afternoon Maria." The nurse and the front desk said making me look up and nod to her.

"Hello. Having a good day?" I moved my left hand quickly as I continued to fill in the sign in sheet.

"Yes, nothing really eventful happened." She said making me nod and hand her the paper. "Go on back." She said making me nod and hurry off to the office where I needed to be. I walked in and frowned for a moment noticing that Sophia wasn't there. I moved over and sat in my regular seat pulling out the notebook that Yugi handed to me during class today.

_Dear Maria,_

_ Are you ok? You seemed upset over the last few days? Is something wrong? You've been going to the hospital a lot more recently. Is there something I can do? Sorry if it sounds like I'm pushing this. I'm just worried. _

_ Anyway, I'm really excited about the lessons on sign language. I've been looking some stuff up and I'm trying to learn the alphabet. I'll keep practicing._

_ ~ Yugi_

I felt a smile come to my face as I pulled out a pen and began to write something back. I was happy that he was worried about me but I wasn't all that comfortable telling him about what was bothering me. I didn't want to go through with a surgery that may be able to let me speak again but may or may not kill me if anything went wrong. There were just too many negatives right now to make me want to go through with it. I could handle speaking with my hands for the rest of my life, I couldn't handle dying trying to fix something that I didn't fully miss all the time.

I closed the notebook and locked it placing it back in my bag when I heard the door open. I blinked and looked up seeing Dr. Watashi walk in with a clip board in his hand.

"Hello Maria how are you?" He asked sitting down at his desk making me look around a bit worried. Sophia was late, she was never late, I didn't want to sit here alone.

"Where is Sophia?" My hands twitched a bit showing my panic as he held up a hand to comfort me.

"She's running a little late. Something happened at her office and she won't be able to join us today. Would you like to continue or would you like to move on to get you evaluation for the month?" He asked making me sit. I was comfortable dealing with my surgery topic without Sophia. She was the only things that was able to calm me down while I went through this. I stood and bowed to him in respect then moved my hands trying to remain calm.

"I just want to get my evaluation done. I don't want Sophia to miss anything that's important." I seemed to flow well enough or he was ignoring my nerves.

"I understand." He stood and led me to the door while I put my bag on my shoulder. "However, you're going to have to come up with an answer soon. We need to do the surgery by next year, I need your answer in a few months." He reminded me making me nod as I left his office and headed down the hall to my psychologist. She was nice enough and she didn't really push me to talk about things that I didn't want to. I was tested once a month to check for any irregularities from the crash. I was still required to see her for three more years once a month to be on the safe side.

I moved into the office after knocking and saw Ms. Koto sitting at her desk with her glasses falling off her face. She looked up and smiled to me closing the file she was reading.

"Hello Maria. How are you?" She asked watching me as I sat down in a chair and looked at her. I watched as she pressed her glasses further up her face.

"I'm doing . . . . ok." My hands paused in midair as I tried to think of a good way to answer her. She seemed to look at me for a moment longer before she pulled out a metronome and placing it on the desk getting ready for our session. The noise helped calm me and reminded me of when I was younger with my piano lessons. I looked to her and my shoulders slumped.

"Well, let's begin. Do you remember what happened?" She asked making me look down at my hands.

"Yes." My hand moved quickly knowing what was coming.

"How about you tell me about it." She said softly knowing how much it bothered me, but this was required.

_The snow had finally stopped falling. The day had gone by with wonderful songs and stories and mom had brought home a cake after work. She told me that I had to wait until after dinner, like every year, before we did cake and presents. I remember that I was in the living room when my dad walked in and kissed the top of my head. _

_ "I got home late. Where do you want to go?" His tone had been teasing. He knew something that I didn't but I was just glad that he made it home ok. I remember being surprised that we were going out for my birthday and also a bit confused. That was new. Normally Mom would make my favorite's and we'd just spend a quiet night at home._

_ "Let's go down to Uncle O'Conner's!" I always had loved going down to his pub. There was always live music and sometimes he would let me get up on stage and sing and play the piano or the violin with Dad. Dad had chuckled as he smiled and kissed the top of my head and left the room looking for my mom._

_ "Maria Maria!" My younger brother Aiden had been hyper that entire day. Because of the storm we had off so he was a bundle of energy. He had run down the stairs and into the room making me laugh when he tackled me onto the couch._

_ "What?" I can still see the excited look on his face. Sometimes that haunts me._

_ "Hi." Was all he had said making me laugh again and start to tickle him. He screamed and then started laughing while we goofed around until Dad came back into the room._

_ "Come on get your coats." He already placed his hat over top of his black hair. I let Aiden go seeing him run over to the closet and then run back holding my coat. _

_ "Maria the birthday lass!" He shouted making me roll my eyes while he 'helped' me put on my coat. That rhyme that Mom use to say. I haven't said it since then._

_ "Yes and your big sister wants you to get your coat so we can go eat." I said seeing him nod watching him run off again. Aiden had been such a big boy. He always did what he was asked and I loved him dearly. Mom came in the room all ready to go handing the keys to Dad kissing his cheek._

_ "How about you go start the car dear." She said softly to him then hugged me from behind. Mom was the inspiration in my life. She had worked hard in the town showing tourists around some of the bigger landmarks._

_ "Ah my little lamb, growing up so fast." She mumbled and kissed my cheek. I nuzzled her and we giggled when Aiden ran in with his coat on backwards. I had always been her 'little lamb' I never asked her why, I regret that now._

_ "Ready!" He was so happy. I laughed and helped to fix his coat while Mom locked up the house and we all left and headed out to the car where Dad was waiting. We climbed in shivering cold from the weather glad that Dad had turned the heat on._

_ "Make sure Aiden's buckled in tight now." Mom said over the seat while Dad began to back out of the driveway. Aiden had always had problems with the buckles of cars, his fingers always got twisted. I nodded and made sure he was buckled and comfortable tossing the blanket that we kept in the car over the two of us to add a bit more warmth. We use to take the car out for picnics, so we always had the blanket. It had always been a bonus in winter._

_ "Maria the birthday lass, aged a year with lots of class, so today we shout hurray, because it is her birthday!" Aiden rhymed while he swayed back and forth in his seat. Mom use to say that to us all the time when we were younger, every birthday, never missing one. Her mother had told it to her and her mother before that. It was a family tradition. _

_ Our house was at the top of the hill leading into town, so we had to go down Coppers bend which led off to the cliffs and the sea. We had all been laughing and carrying on that car ride wanting to keep the mood light even though the night seemed a bit scary due to the storm. We were all just so happy that day, we would see Uncle O'Conner, who really was just my Dad's best friend, but we treated him like family. _

_ We had reached Coppers end when Mom suddenly got really quiet. I remembered getting a bit worried but Aiden was making a fuss about the blanket so I moved it away from him._

_ "Myrick slow down." Mom had said. I should had made Aiden calm down when I heard it, but we were all having too much fun. The roads had been cleared of the snow but black ice was all over making the car swerve slightly. I remember we had just passed the bend avoiding the cliffs and Aiden was starting to scream wanting the blanket off, and then back on, and then off again. He usually did that. I was busy with him but I could see the headlights out of the corner of my eyes. The intersection just before town._

_ I remember moms scream the most, because she had yelled out Dad's name. Dad had strung a few swears and Aiden had simply screamed. I was like a dear caught in the headlights. The car had slid when dad went to stop having a trucker, and another family's car run into us. I remember it was very bright, and there had been a lot of noise, then it went quiet for a while. _

_ I came too again when I heard a man's voice. The trucker had gotten out and came to see what happened. The other family car only had a girl driving, only a few years older than I was at the time. I could hear his voice but I couldn't see anything right away. Once my vision came back the first thing I saw was Aiden. I've never cried so hard in my life. I could smell the thick blood and bodily fluids from the crash. From the way Aiden looked my parents were even worse, having gone through the main part of the crash. _

_ The pain started then. I had broken both my legs and had a gash up my side. I tried to cry out for help but it hurt so bad and nothing came out. The seat belt had strangled me on impact from where I had been and had cut off my air way and crushed my vocal chords. I couldn't stop crying and finally the trucker noticed that I was still alive, but at that point barely. _

_ I woke up in the hospital. I had apparently blacked out in the car from blood loss and they had to completely pull apart out car to get to me. The trucker only had a broken arm, the girl in the other car was in the same condition I was, though she would never walk again, and my family was dead and I couldn't speak. I was in that hospital for three months having all my injuries fixed and everything else, then the social workers came and began to explain things to me. I would live in my house with a woman who had agreed to help me until they would be able to find a specialist or someone who was willing to take care of me full time. I was still a minor but I had just passed the age for the orphanage so I wasn't allowed to be on my own. That was when I meet Sophia._

_ She had gone to the funeral, however she had placed three urns next to my hospital bed. Mom always wanted to be cremated, Aiden was too young so I suppose they just did what Mom had done but I was surprised to see the third. I thought Dad would have wanted to be buried with the rest of his family, but apparently that had been changed when Aiden was born. I cried for a while. A few days straight actually. I was given a small tablet and a marker to communicate with and then Sophia began to teach me sign language. _

_ Once I was done at the hospital Sophia moved into the house with me and took care of me for the next two years. She was something like an older sister I guess. She wasn't old enough to be an aunt and we got along too well. She really helped me after I got home that first year. Catching up with school, sticking with my lessons, making sure I didn't do anything stupid. The urns were on the mantel in the living room and for a while I would just sit in there and sign, acting as if we were having a conversation. I could hear my mothers voices as she told me how proud she was of the test I had gotten an A on. Dad would be joking around like usual and grumble about work and how much he was going to quite but never did. Then Aiden, I would sit and sign to Aiden's urn for hours. None of it made sense, I signed that I would take him to the park when the snow cleared and I read sign out his bedtime stories and then I would start to cry and tell him how sorry I was. I would sign all the wonderful things he would have done with his life. He would have been a great student, he was smarter than I had been at his age. I would cry and silently sob and just stare at them and then break down laying on the living room floor until Sophia came in and took me up to bed. The first few times she did I fought her, making her sign and just leave me there, but then it started to help._

_ Then Sophia heard of Dr. Watashi and she began to teach me Japanese. After the second year and when I had a full grasp of the language she told me that she was bringing me here to see him and that he could fix my voice. I hadn't liked the idea at first. I didn't want to leave the house, it held my family there. When I was in the house, they were there. They were still with me. Then we moved._

I stopped after a while my hands folding in my lap not really having anything else to say. I had started crying making it difficult to breathe at the moment and Ms. Koto waited a while until I calmed down.

"Good, you still have full memory of the accident and have the proper response to the premature loss of your family." She said making a note. I was use to her saying that and for some reason it always calmed me a bit. The first time she said it I was mad, but she had explained that she didn't say it out of disrespect, she said it as a way for my mind to realize we were moving on with topics.

"Do you talk to the urns still?" She asked making me looked up at her in surprise. I've repeated this for her since I first got here, but she never asked me that. I was a little scared to answer wondering what she would think. "It's alright Maria, you're safe here."

"Yes." My hand was quick and jerky. I was uncomfortable and scared answering her.

"Do you tell them about your day? Your friends? How you're feeling?" She asked making me simply nod. "It's ok Maria. The urns are a coping tool for you. You're communicating with the urns like they're your family because you want to still keep them a part of your life. You are fully aware that they have passed yet you feel comfort in signing to the urns. It's alright, don't get upset." She said making me nod holding back tears again.

"How is school? Have you made friends?" Ms. Koto said quickly. She was changing topics.

"Yes. I've made some wonderful friends. School is boring though, I never get called on." My hands moved with a bit more grace, some of my calm returning.

"I see. Sophia tells me there is a boy you like. Yugi I believe is his name." She said while I felt my face heat up. It wasn't really Yugi I liked more or less the 'Other Yugi.' Yugi was a great friend, but I knew that he liked Anzu, and I think Anzu kind of likes him back, but there is something about his 'alter ego' that I'm drawn to. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No no . . . he's . . . a really good friends. My best friend." She smiled at that and nodded making a note.

"Would you ever consider bringing him to one of our. . . " My hands moved quickly in protest. Yugi did not need to come to this! He didn't need to see this side of my life. He was already worried and he didn't even know what was wrong. What would happen if he knew? "I'll let you think about it. Yugi may be able to help you with some of the pain." She said making me look down. I know she was trying to encourage me, but I didn't want that.

"Have you played the piano or violin since the crash?" This question made me a bit confused.

"I use to back home. I haven't really done it since I moved her. I don't feel right playing anymore." I figured answering her honestly would be the best way.

"I want you to go home and play, not tonight, but some time before our next session and play, just let out some emotion in a positive way." I nodded to her and thought that we were done but she held up her hand.

"Aiden's Birthday would be tomorrow. Would you like me to write you a note for school?" She asked making me pause. She must have known that from my file but that didn't mean that I had been ready for that. My hands clenched the arms of the chair as I looked down. I knew I was going to be a mess tomorrow, I always was. He was my baby brother.

"Thank you." I watched as she quickly wrote an excuse for me to be out of school for tomorrow.

"Try and get some air tomorrow, maybe talk to your friends about it, you may find that it helps." She handed me the pass and I grabbed my bag.

"They don't even know that I moved here because Dr. Watashi can do the surgery, why would I tell them about my family?" I saw her frown at that and I left the room walking down the hall trying to get the tears out of my eyes. I left the wing of the hospital and headed for the entrance to go home when I saw Sophia in the lobby, and she was talking to Yugi? _Why is he here? He should have went home two hours ago! _

"Maria!" Sophia yelled slightly when she saw me but her smile vanished when she saw my face. Yugi turned and seemed to have the same look of concern. _Oh great._

"Hello." I moved my hand in greeting and walked up to them.

"Maria-chan, what's wrong?" Yugi asked making me look at him then back to Sophia.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" I signed to Sophia and she quickly told Yugi what I had asked.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the game shop after school tomorrow, but I knew you had to come to the hospital so I thought I would meet you here. What's going on? Were you crying?" The longer he spoke the more his voice raised in concern.

"I talked to Ms. Koto." The comment was directed and Sophia who nodded to me then smiled to Yugi.

"She's fine, she just had a test down that hurt a bit, that's all." Sophia told him. I would have to thank her later for the cover.

"That's awful." Yugi said but then gave a weak smile. "Would you like to come over then? I have tons of games we still haven't played." Yugi said once again mentioning his plan for tomorrow.

"I won't be in school tomorrow." Sophia gave me a look before it dawned on her before she frowned deeply and looked to Yugi.

"Maria won't be in school tomorrow. She's taking the day off and I'm taking her somewhere to get her mind off some things." She said making me look at her confused on that last part. Maybe Sophia would plan something so I wasn't at my apartment alone.

"Oh . . . Maria-chan. We're friends. You can talk to me." His voice was quiet and he looked sad when our eyes met making me bite my lip out of habit and look away.

"I know, but nothing's wrong." I moved my hands quickly making me cringe. That was an obvious lie. Sophia told him what I signed and I heard Yugi sigh a bit.

"I know something's wrong. You don't have to lie about it, but just know that if you need to talk I'll listen. That's what best friends are for." He said making my eyes widen as I looked at him. He . . considered me a best friend? I felt a small smile fall on my face as I just nodded to him.

"Well we better get you home, Yugi would you like a ride?" Sophia asked as Yugi declined. He was apparently going to go visit Anzu because she had offered to help him with English.

"Bye Maria-chan. I hope you feel better soon." He said before running off making me wave but my hand slowly fell to my side when he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry Maria. You had to be in there by yourself today. The office was backed up due to some virus in our computers." She started but I held up my hand and smiled to her. It was my way of saying she was fine, without really doing anything. "Let's get you home."

I felt myself waking up before I realized that it was later in the day then it should have been. It was way passed the hours of Saturday classes and I heard a loud banging at the door. I looked up at the mantel in my apartment at the small urn in the center. Tears fell from my eyes freely while I stood and moved over to it. I heard the knocking again making my hands ball into fists wishing that I could just yell at whoever it was to just go away!

The moment I had woken up today I started crying. Today was my baby brother's birthday, he would have been 10 today. He would have finally reached double digits and it would be his first big party. I hadn't even changed out of my sleeping clothes which had been a baggy pair of sweatpants and a simple tang top. I simply walked out of my room and to the living room where the urns were. I sat on the couch and just . . . signed.

I had wished Aiden a happy birthday. I told him how his party would have been and what kind of cake he would have gotten. I told him that he would have had all of his friends over and that his big sister would have made his birthday the best birthday in the world, and that's when I started sobbing. I must have fallen asleep on the couch while crying.

I heard the knocking once again but this time it was louder, if that was possible. I moved to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up so I didn't look completely awful. My eyes were completely blood shot and my cheeks were tear stained but I really couldn't have cared less. I was just going to sign to the person to leave.

I moved back to the living room trying to avoid looking at the urn. I didn't need to cry while I answered the door.

"MARIA OPEN THE DOOR!" I froze just as my hand was about to touch the knob. That . . . had been Jonouchi's voice.

"Jonouchi, shut up!" Anzu.

"Yeah Jonouchi." Honda.

"IDIOT!" Jonouchi yelling at Honda.

"Miho wonders if Maria is home." Miho.

"Guys stop." And last but not least Yugi. All of them were outside my apartment. How did they know where I lived? Why were they here? _WHAT IS GOING ON?_

"MARIA-" I opened the door making all of the freeze what they were doing. I looked down at the ground not wanting to see their faces or their reaction to what I looked like. None of them said anything for a while then I just felt . . . smothered. I blinked and looked around seeing that I was suddenly the center of a group hug. I held my breath for a moment trying to hold down my tears, but it didn't work, and I began to sob again. I knew they could feel me crying and trying to inhale air. After a few moments of the group hug they pulled away one by one and before I knew it I was dragged into my apartment and placed on my couch with the gang sitting around me.

"Miho brought Maria flowers." She said quietly handing me a small bouquet of flower that were very lovely. I smiled and placed them in my lap before I thanked her.

"What are you all doing here?" Anzu looked at the group before she answered.

"Yugi told us that you were taking today off, and that you've been upset lately. So, we came to cheer you up." She answered making me look to Yugi who was looking away embarrassed.

"That's very sweet, but I won't be much fun today. I don't really think you will be able to cheer me up." Anzu frowned at that telling the others what I signed.

"Hey, we're your friends. It's our job to cheer you up." Jonouchi said making me shake my head.

"Today is my brothers birthday." I looked down at the flowers in my lap.

"Your brothers birthday?" Anzu said.

"You never mentioned a brother." Honda said leaning closer with a curious face. I stood picking up Miho's flowers and placing them on the mantel before I gently picked up my brothers urn and turned to them. They all gasped with shocked expressions. They had not expected this.

"Oh Maria." Anzu said making me shake my head and gently put him back where he had been a moment ago picking up the flowers and taking them out of the paper one by one and laying them around the urns.

"We didn't know. Can we do anything for you?" Jonouchi said surprising me a bit. I shook my head no once the flowers were in place to my liking.

"How old would he be?" Miho asked making the others kind of glare at her but I answered her.

"10." She nodded while I sat back down on the couch.

"What was his name?" Yugi asked making me look at him and frown.

"Aiden." I signed out each letter and watched Yugi nod.

"Aiden." He said making me smile softly. He was learning.

"What was he like?" Honda asked making me give out a smile but a chocked sob at the same time thinking about him.

"He was always so happy. He was a bundle of energy and I loved him more than anything in the world. He would always sing and laugh and he would light up a room the moment he walked in. He was just so innocent and full of life and had so much a head of him. When I saw him . . . I just . . ." I had to cover my mouth out of habit as I started to cry again. Jonouchi placed an arm around my shoulder and Anzu put her hand on my knee while the others looked at me sadly. They waited until I calmed down to say anything.

"It sounds like he meant everything to you, and that he loved you just as much as you loved him." Anzu said making me smile softly. I stood suddenly and ran to my room opening my bedside dresser drawer and pulled out a photo and ran back into the room sitting where I had been showing them the picture that had been taken a few weeks before the crash. I pointed to Aiden as they all looked to see what he looked like. In the picture he had his arms wrapped around my neck while I held him. Dad had wanted it for his office.

"He looks adorable." Miho said happily making me nod. We both looked so happy in the photo. The others paced it to each other while Anzu looked to me.

"Why don't you tell us about him?" She said making me looked to them all. Yugi nodded while Jonouchi once again put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way, almost like an anchor, and Miho and Honda moved closer. I nodded and began to tell them about some of my memories about Aiden. The day he came home from the hospital, his first Halloween, Christmas, Birthday, our summer vacations, winter breaks, when we would play together as kids. How he would sit on the piano bench with me when I played and would hit keys wanting to play too. How he would go out in the fields and chase sheep and our neighbor's dog. When he entered school. How he would brag to his friends that I was his big sister. When he would come to me after he had a nightmare or was scared. When we would fight. When we would stay up late watching movies even though mom and dad had told us to go to be hours before. It was like an old home movie playing in my mind. I would look up at his urn every now and then and smile as if I was talking to him too. Like he was here, meeting my friends and talking to them too.

By the time I was finished it was late and the gang had to go so they could eat dinner. When Anzu left I turned seeing that Yugi was still standing there.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked suddenly making me look to the living room. Going down memory lane while the gang had been here had been a good distraction, but that distraction had just walked out the door.

"Do you have home movies?" He suddenly making me look at him in surprise. I nodded yes while he smiled. "Watch one, just one, and then I'll go home if you want." He said making me nod as I walked to the hall closet and pulled out one of the unpacked boxes. A lot of their things were in storage, but this held the home movies. I didn't feel right having them in storage, but I couldn't make myself watch them. I picked up the box and moved over to the couch where Yugi was. I placed the box on the floor and pulled out a few trying to think of one to watch.

"Which one would make you remember Aiden the most?" He asked making me pick up the main tape of Aiden things, the day he came home, birthdays, his first steps, word, things like that. "Put it in." He smiled to me and I placed it in the vcr and hit play. After the tape was shaky for a few moments it started and there he was. The tape was currently on his fifth birthday.

"Mari Mari!" His voice came over the tv making me start to cry right away. It was his voice. Aiden's voice. And then there was Mom putting him down on the ground while he ran over to a younger version of myself.

"Aiden the birthday lad, aged a year but just a tad, and so today we shout hurray, because it is his birthday!" That was my voice. I had almost forgotten when it sounded like. Yugi seemed surprised as well and he smiled to me then we went back to the tape. He was laughing and constantly talking to me. His smile, I hadn't remembered his smile like that in a long time. I pulled my knees up to my chest as tears fell but I continued to watch my little brother on the screen. I felt a comforting arm go around my shoulder as I leaned over looking up in surprise seeing that it was 'Other Yugi.'

"This is how you should always think of him. See him. Just like this. Happy and being himself." He said softly making me smile while we watched. Once the birthday was over he stopped the movie and looked down at me frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through this princess, but we're all here for you now." He said then kissed my forehead and stood. "Sleep my princess." Was all he said before Yugi was once again standing in front of me.

"I better go Maria-chan. I'll see you Monday. Try and sleep ok?" He waved and headed out as I stood and locked the door. I moved back over to the couch and put in another home movie still crying but the tears weren't as painful this time. I watched Aiden's last birthday and looked at his urn. I could feel my eyes getting heavy before I signed something slowly.

"Aiden the birthday lad, aged a year but just a tad, so today we shout hurray, because it is his birthday." My hands stopped and I closed my eyes feeling myself fall asleep.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**So . . I was pretty much crying the entire time I was writing this. I was expecting to get so emotion and it's about 5 a.m as I type this.**

**I knew that I had wanted to make this chapter about Maria's back story and tell you guys what had happened.**

**But man**

**Aiden is very special to me because he is based off of two of my younger cousins.**

** He is based off of my cousin Aiden who inspired the name, look, and ball of energy.**

**But the main inspiration was my cousin Gabriel who passed away as at four years.**

**Maria was very close with Aiden, just as I am with my little cousins.**

**Sorry that this is a bit of a sad chapter. I'm still working on what episode to do the next chapter but I wanted to update because of all the love you all showed me after the last chapter I mean we went from I think about 25 reviews to more then 50 in like . . . a day. Thanks guys. I'm serious when you all are into it, so am I.**

**Thank you for reading and send me some feedback, I love hearing from all of you! **


	10. Game Ten

Sunday had been a great day. Sophia had come over to make sure that I was alright and took me out to get a bite to eat. While we were eating she had asked me how Aiden's Birthday had gone and how I was doing. She knew that it was never easy for me. I explained to her how the gang had come over and that they had cheered me up and Yugi had gotten me to watch some of the home videos I had. She was so happy to find out this news and she kept saying that she was going to thank Yugi since the whole thing would have had to have been his idea.

Once we were done eating she had taken me back home and had stayed for a few more minutes saying that she wanted to make sure that the apartment was ok and everything was in check. She may not be living with me anymore but she was still protective. Once she left I sat on the couch like a lazy bump on the log before I remembered what Ms. Koto had said. I did not have a piano in the apartment but I did still have my violin. I frowned trying to think if I had even unpacked it. I had went over to the closet where I had gotten the movies out and sure enough my violin had been in there.

I sat on the couch for a while just looking at my old violin. Dad had gotten it for me when I turned about six. I had already been taking piano for three years and he thought that I needed another challenge on top. I hadn't been able to play it yesterday considering that I wasn't ready to, but at least I had gotten it out of the closet. The rest of the day had gone by uneventful but I went to bed happier then I had been yesterday.

When I had woken up to my alarm this morning it was a different story. I didn't want to get up and rolled over almost being late. I sprang out of bed when I realized that I had dozed off again and quickly got ready for school. I pulled my hair in my signature braid and tied it while I quickly pulled on my uniform figuring that I didn't have time for food. So, I had just grabbed my things and run out the door. I had made it to school just in time signing a greeting to everyone, well almost everyone. Jonouchi wasn't in class.

"This is bad. Why is Jounouchi Absent?! That guy's got super human health!" Honda started to panic making me look at him confused while I sat on my desk.

"This is the first time Jounouchi-kun had been absent ." Yugi said softly looking down. I could tell he was worried and the others were beginning to make me get worried. _The first time he's been out? _

"Do you have any idea where he is, Honda-kun?" Yugi asked quickly.

"Well . . . I dunno how to contact him." Honda said making me frown. Didn't people usually have cell phones?

"He keeps to himself too much!" Anzu said making me look at her.

"After school, I'll go to his house! I know where he lives." Honda said finally making the three of us nod.

"Yeah." Yugi said happily.

"I'll go too! No work today." Anzu chimed in.

"Count me in." I signed seeing Anzu smile and nod to me.

Classes passed by slowly for us because we all wanted to make sure that Jounouchi was alright. Once the final bell rang the four us quickly left the building while Honda led the way to Jounouchi's house. I looked around at where we were heading trying to see if I knew where we were going but I got lost pretty quickly and knew that if the gang wasn't here I wouldn't have a clue as to where I was going, or how to get home or even back to the school.

"Honda-kun, you've known Jounouchi-kun since Middle School, right?" Yugi asked suddenly turning my attention back to them.

"Yeah, but he almost never invited me to his place. . . . here we are! I was here once, a long time ago. . ." Honda faded off while we stood in front of and apartment building. "First door on the third floor." We made our way up the stairs heading up to the third floor. "Here!" Honda said while I looked at the name next to the door.

_301 Jounouchi. Well this has to be it. _I thought jumping when Honda started to bang on the door.

"Excuse me!" He yelled making me smack my forehead. We waited a moment or two but there was no answer. "No on home? But the door is unlocked." He said turning the knob. "I'll just peek in .. . I thought his family all worked during the day . . . just a peek." We all moved to the crack Honda had made and looked inside the apartment. Suddenly a bottle was shattered against the door making us all freak out.

"Y-YOU THIS D-DANG BRAT . . . HAVEN'T B-BEEN HOME IN TWO DAYSSS . . ." A male voice shouted before a small series of hiccups. Clearly this man was drunk.

"Sorry to bother you!" The three yelled as we ran down the stairs and back to the street.

"Weird." Yugi said as I nodded.

"Umm . . . Was that?" Anzu started but faded off not really knowing how to ask the question.

"Yeah that's his old man . . . he's bee like that for a long time. I guess . . . that's why Jounouchi never invites anyone over . . ." Honda said as the three of us looked at him surprised.

'_Poor Jounouchi.' _I frowned and looked back up at the building thinking about how that must be like. Having a father who's drunk all the time.

"Well he's not at home and his dad said that Jounouchi's bee missing for two days." I moved my hands calmly as Anzu nodded and told the others what I said.

"Where would he be?" Honda said out loud.

"Let's keep looking!" Yugi put in as we all agreed. We walked around the city trying to see if we could spot him or find any lead as to where he was. We were going around to all of his local hang outs according to Honda. I could feel panic begin to creep into me when we were able to find him.

"No good . . . he isn't here!" Honda sighed.

"Not in any of the usual places . . ." Anzu added while we all looked around frowning.

"Jounouchi-Kun." Yugi said sadly looking down.

"You guys can go home . . . I'll keep looking! Don't worry about it! I'll find him by tomorrow." Honda said as the three of us looked at him.

"Okay." Yugi sounded so upset.

"Don't worry." Anzu tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay Yugi. I'm sure Jounouchi is fine." I signed and Anzu told him what I said.

"TAKE THAT!" We all turned hearing a loud shout behind us.

"Watch were you're going!"

"Sorry."

"Meh that's okay, if you've got some money." I stood there and watched the scene play out making me glare. I hated jerks like that. Picking on others who were weaker than them only to make themselves feel better.

"Their uniforms are from Rintama High. They're all the same. . . let's get out of here." Honda said turning away.

"But . . . It's JOUNOUCHI-KUN!" Yugi yelled making my eyes widen when I noticed him there.

"What's he doing with those Rintama High jerks?!" Honda yelled clearly as confused as the rest of us.

"Jounouchi! Let's head back to the base!"

"The J's Bar!" I stood there confused as to why Jounouchi was even around these guys.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled and ran forward. "Hey!" I watched Jounouchi turn but he didn't say anything. "Why weren't you in school! Why are you with those . . ."

"You know that guy? He's talkin' to you." A guy in a hat said while he smoked.

"Nope, never seen him before. Let's go." Jounouchi said making me freeze and run forward next to Yugi.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi tried again.

"Keh . . . Jounouchi. You've gotten soft. You shouldn't let some brats from Domino High follow you around! Not if you want to go with us to Rintama High!" A boy with his hair pulled back in a pony tail with a cigarette in his mouth said calmly.

"Jounouchi-kun, walk home with us!" Yugi continued to press only for Jounouchi to ignore him.

"Hirutani-san, that brat is annoying. Jounouchi-kun doesn't know him." The boy with the hat said again. "Quit whining ya little brat!" He yelled then punched Yugi.

'_YUGI!' _I moved and caught him before he hit the ground while I glared at the kid with the hat, then my gaze moved to Jounouchi. What was going on?

"Heh, don't stress out our friend Jounouchi! Make any more noise and I'll kill you!" Hat boy said making me stand when Honda took Yugi from me.

"Are you okay Yugi?!"

"Yugi!" I stood and moved up to the boy with the hat while Honda and Anzu were with Yugi.

"Aw did I upset the little." I moved passes him and walked up to Jounouchi spinning him around to look at me. I didn't sign anything, but I read his eyes.

_'Tell me what's going on.' _I thought. Once I figured things out I let him go when I heard Anzu start screaming.

"Jounouchi! You're awful! I was all wrong about you!" I looked at him but he wouldn't look at the others.

"What's wrong with you Jounouchi!" Honda yelled as well. I stepped back and moved back over to the group and but tugged on his hand before I was out of reach.

"Let's go Jounouchi!" The ponytail guy said as the group left. We left the area and went to a small park where Yugi sat on a bench and Anzu helped fix him up.

"Yugi are you okay?" She asked. "Here rub it with this we cloth."

"I'm ok." Yugi said making me frown.

"That guy. It was really bad, when I was a kid. Back in Middle School, and part of HighSchool, we'd spend our time picking fights. That's how we learned to brawl and there was always this one guy . . . this guy named Hirutani." Honda said making us all look at him. Something big was going on. "Why he's handing out with them now . . . maybe he always admired him. I never did. Those guys are nothing but trouble they pick on weaklings. But . .. he chose them not us. Is he ever coming back?" I frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dammit!" He said holding his head. I looked over at Yugi and saw him hold his puzzle and then smile.

"I believe. . . I'm sure that Jounouchi-kun hasn't changed!" Yugi said happily making us all look to him.

"Yugi . . . y-yeah! He's just not that kind of guy." Honda said making Yugi and I nod, but Anzu seemed to think for a moment.

"I'm going to bring Jounouchi-kun back!" Yugi cheered.

"I'll go too!" Honda said while I smiled and signed.

"I'm coming too. Jounouchi's in trouble and he needs us." Anzu looked at me confused.

"What do you mean in trouble?" She asked making the boys look at me.

"His eyes. Something is wrong. We need to help him." I signed and when they knew what I said they all nodded.

"Where could he be?" Honda asked.

"They said they were going to 'J's''" Yugi said.

"Let's go." I signed and we were off. We all hurried off; Anzu having decided to come with us and quickly made it to where we needed to be.

"Hey someone just left." Honda said. "Heh, I could take on three of him." Honda said suddenly. I wasn't really use to this side of Honda. I mean, I thought he was a bit of a goofball, but he seemed really to be this cool guy. Maybe it was just around Miho that he was like that? We stood and watched as he walked up and beat up the punk that had walked outside.

"Tell me why Jounouchi is handing out with you Rintama jerks! ANSWER ME!" Honda yelled making my eyes widen. Yeah . . . he was really different then what I first thought.

"Dunno." The punk said pissing off Honda.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Honda said completely serious.

"Okay . .. I'll tell . . ." He said and spilled his guts to us. It turned out that they had threatened us so that was why Jounouchi had joined.

"Okay let's get Jounouchi back!" Honda yelled while we ran back to the bar. We made it to the entrance when Honda stopped us.

"Yugi, Anzu, Maria . . it's too dangerous for you three. I'll go on alone!" He said making my eyes widen. Was he nuts?

"B-but Honda-kun!" Yugi started but Honda wouldn't hear any of it.

"I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm fighting!" He said. "Yugi we're friends, but . . . this is going to get rough. Okay?" He said then ran down the stairs. "Here I come!" And then he was out of sight. After a few moments however he was back. "They're not here!" He shouted.

"What! But then where?" Yugi started.

"I dunno, bit it looked like there was a fight. This is bad . . ." Honda said making me ball my hands into fists.

"We're got to find him!" Anzu said. "We'll split up and search!"

"Okay. But if you find him, come get me. Don't try to fight those guys!" Honda warned making us all nod and run off in different directions. I ran off trying to see if there were different signs to tell if they were around this area. It had started to rain making me frown knowing that I was going to get sick, which would be really bad for me, but Jounouchi needed us.

"GAAAAAH!" I heard a voice scream out and knew who it was right away. I headed towards the noise hoping to find him. When I found where they were I froze when I saw 'Other Yugi' standing in the middle of them.

"Is this that brat who saw Jounouchi with us earlier?"

"When Jounouchi went missing, this kid came to save him."

"Hey boy this place . . . AIN'T FOR KIDS!" One of them shouted and punched Yugi. I took a few steps but stopped not wanting to get in the way. This was 'Other Yugi' he didn't fight the normal way.

"Hahahah pretty weak for a rescuer!" Another punk said as I watched Yugi stand up. He had something in his hand as well as his puzzle. What was he doing?

"Now it's my turn! I challenge you . . . to a game!" He declared with that smirk of his making a tingle go through me. "Heh. Haven't you noticed? I've planted a 'timed land mine' around your feet. The timer is somewhere around here! The count-down has already begun."

"A land mine?"

"What the heck is he talking about?"

"Can you ding the switch in time? If you can you win, and can kill me or not, as you please! But, if you can't find it . . . you will suffer a "Penalty Game" and be the victims of the land mine!" 'Other Yugi' explained the game making me move back to try and be out of their line of sight.

"Hirutani-san . . . that brat must be bluffing! That kid . . . I'll just hit him with my stungun!" A punk said.

"Wait! Don't use that!" Hirutani said. "I see . . . he's not bluffing. Look! We're all standing out in the rain! The kid lured us into this position . . . he even allowed you to hit him."

"We didn't even notice!" The same punk said.

"Yes . . . using a Stungun would send 200,000 volts from our fingertips into the puddle at our feel . . . with a 'land mine' like that, this kid could beat all four of us!" Hirutani explained but I saw a surprised look on 'Other Yugi's' face. He hadn't thought they would figure it out that fast. "I see the switch! We can't use our stunguns . . . but we can still use our fists."

"HAHAHAH WE WIN, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOUR PENALTY GAME WILL BE … DEATH!"

"Heh . . . time's up, and you haven't found the switch! I win!" 'Other Yugi' said making me smile. "And soon, the switch will flip.

"Who . . . owww . . . uh . . ." A small voice said making a smile break out on my face.

"The . . . THE SWITCH IS HIS ARM!' Hirutani yelled seeing that one of his men that were passed out had a stungun pointed at the water and was waking up. I looked up seeing Yugi's puzzle was aove the guy and a rain drop fell down and hit the guy in the face waking him up as his arm landed in the water with the stungun hitting first.

"And the switch is flipped." 'Other Yugi' said as I moved forward to where he stood seeing the punks get fried. He looked over at me in surprise. "Maria-chan . . ."

"Jounouchi! Yugi! Maria!" I turned seeing Honda and Anzu running in, but when I turned back Yugi was there.

"Anzu, Honda, Maria-chan." Yugi said making me shake my head.

"What." Anzu asked coming over.

"Is he ok?" Honda asked.

"At least you're not hurt." Anzu said.

"JOUNOUCHI-KUN!" Yugi yelled happily seeing Jounouchi waking up. I smiled seeing the look on both of their faces. "Jounouchi-kun . . . Let's go home!" Yugi said smiling.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled smiling as he hugged Yugi. Honda and Anzu laughed while I smiled. I was really glad to see that Jounouchi was ok.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

******Short chapter is Short is SHORT!**

**Sorry about that. It's just that I used a Manga chapter this time and it's more or so just a Jounouchi and Honda development type deal thing. It just shows Maria seeing them a bit differently and what not. I realized that Honda is REALLY different in the Manga and the Anime, so you'll be able to tell which one I use lolz. Miho was not in this chapter . . . sorry bout that lolz.**

**Anyway figured I would post something because I made you all cry last chapter, sorry bout that again.**

**I"M JUST SORRY GUYS MAN!**

**Welp, send me some feed back and I'll see when the next chapter will be up ^^**


	11. Game Eleven

"Hoho! Look at this!" I heard Yugi's grandfather say excitedly when I looked over to him. Yugi and I were currently in the shop looking for a new game to try when I noticed he was reading the paper.

"What's that Grandpa?" Yugi asked wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

"See for yourself." He said handing Yugi the paper.

"WOW! Look Maria-chan! They found the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh!" Yugi cheered as I looked at the article.

_Pharaoh's tomb unearthed in Valley of the Kings! The last great discovery of the century! Burial Accessories and Mummy will soon be brought to Japan!_

_ Cairo- Dominio City University's archeological team has discovered a pharaoh's tomb, dating back to the Egyptian 'New Kingdom' era (1580-1314 BC). _

"That's how my treasure was found!" Yugi cheered making me look away from the article and smile to him.

"It says that it will be here in two months." I signed seeing Yugi's brow frown in concentration. He was getting a bit better and learning sign language from what I was teaching him and him practicing, but he wasn't really ready for full communication.

"It . . .oh! It will be here in two months?" He repeated as a question making me nod happily. He smiled brightly glad that he had gotten it right. "Maria-chan we should go! All of us, wouldn't that be fun!?" I nodded to him as we then went back to looking around at the games. I paused looking at Yugi. It's been a few days since Jounouchi was taken and it's also been that long since I've seen the 'Other Yugi.' I wanted to ask Yugi about it, but . . . well I didn't know how to go about it.

"Huh?" He turned to look at me confused when he felt my stare. I smiled and shook my head while he found a game for us to play. We waved to his Grandpa and headed up to the home part of the shop and then up another flight of stairs to Yugi's room. Yugi set up the game while I looked out the window of his room thinking. I had ended up getting a slight cold from the rain and that had done some damage to my throat which was now currently trying to repair itself to its previous messed up state. Sure it normally hurt, but currently after hacking my lungs out for two days it burned just to drink water.

"Ready!" Yugi cheered as I nodded and sat down on the floor with him and we started our game. It was a sort of chose your own adventure type board game. You rolled the dice and landed on a space, and depending upon that space you would pick a card based on its color. Then the card would have two choices for you to pick. The first one to reach the center of the board won.

"Alright Maria-chan. _You are heading down a trail when you see a fork in the road which path do you take? A.) The path where the road is smooth and the trees are trimmed back or B.) The path looks broken and tree branches are on the ground by your feet."_ He read my card as I thought for a moment.

"B." I signed as he nodded and smiled.

"_You have picked the path that leads to the next town. The dirt is broken from all the travel and the branches are knocked down from the carriages._ Move a head four spaces." He said as I moved my piece and he rolled and landed on a space as I picked up his card. I placed my hand over the answers and showed it to him for him to read.

"_I am moving a wagon out of the way of a well so that the children can get to it, but my horse trots away back into town and out of sight. Do I A.) Let the horse go and move the wagon for the children, or B.) Leave the wagon and the children and go fetch your horse so you can ride to the next town._" He read then thought for a moment. "I'll pick A." He said making me smiled. I pulled the card back and moved my hand so he would see his answer.

"_You have helped the children of the town. When returning to the people the children were so happy that someone offered to let you use their horse to travel by. _I get to move six spaces." He said and happily moved his piece.

The game took us a good two hours while we laughed and held small conversations to the best of Yugi's ability. If I spelled out simple words slowly he could figure it out most of the time.

"Maria-chan. Were you born mute?" Yugi asked me suddenly. I hadn't realized that he would ask that.

"No." I signed simply making him frown.

"What happened?" He continued. My eyes widened from his question. How was I going to be able to answer this? He wanted to know why I wasn't able to speak. I looked away for a moment trying to think of the easiest way to put it.

"Accident." I spelled seeing him look confused.

"What kind of an accident?" I looked at him trying not to show how much I didn't want to talk about this.

"Car." I watched his eyes widened as he almost shouted in panic.

"Is that what happened to your parents and Aiden?" He asked making me look away and down at the ground. I didn't want to answer this but I think my ignoring it was answer enough.

"I'm sorry Maria-chan! I-I shouldn't have asked that." He said making me shake my hand.

"It's ok." I signed as we slipped into silence. It wasn't fully uncomfortable but I could tell that there was more that Yugi wanted to say.

"Maria-chan. How long did it take you to learn sign language?" He asked. I blinked and thought about it. Sophia had drilled it into me and it had taken about three months for me to get a rhythm and casual conversation. More complicated things I picked up along the way. Although, I was stuck in a hospital room drilling and practicing every day during that time so it was a little different. Yugi had other things to worry about.

"3 months. While I was in the hospital." I went slowly and he nodded getting the answer he needed.

"I'll learn by then too." He said making my eyes widened. He really didn't have to do that. I was going to protest when his mother came in and told me that Sophia was here to take me home. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Maria-chan." Yugi said as I smiled and nodded to him. He was really focused on learning sign language so we could communicate, and I was very touched by it. I walked down the stairs and waved to Yugi's mother and Grandpa as I headed out to Sophia's car.

"So did you have fun with Yugi?" She asked the moment I got in the car. I rolled my eyes as Sophia drove to my apartment.

"Yes. I'm not a child Sophia. You make it sound like we're in elementary school and you're a worried parent." I signed with an annoyed flare hearing her chuckle. She dropped me back off at my apartment but I held back a moment seeing her look.

"Maria. I feel that we need to talk about your surgery. I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to go through with it." She said slowly not wanting to upset me. I looked down to the floor of the car with a gaze that I hoped was hard to read.

"I'll see you later Sophia." My hand moved slowly as I got out of the car.

"Maria wa-" I shut the door before she could finish. I knew she wanted to talk to me about it, and most likely convince me to get the surgery, but I was scared and there were too many 'what if's' involved. I walked away from her car and up into my apartment.

**Two Months Later**

I woke up earlier than usual giving me some time to get ready at a normal pace. I made a bagel for breakfast and some tea and actually got to eat in my kitchen for once in the morning. When I was done with that I got up heading for my bathroom to get ready for the day. I got in the shower and turned on the water thinking to myself.

The last two months have been very peaceful considering how the beginning of my life here had started. There hadn't really been any huge accidents since the last and I think the gang was beginning to get into a relaxed pattern, but I couldn't help but feel like this was the calm before a storm. Things were going to get worse, and this was only the beginning.

I shook my head of the dark thoughts and quickly finished up getting ready. My hair was still a little damp while I braided it but I didn't mind. Once my uniform was on I grabbed my bag and headed out moving to head to school. The walk wasn't long and I got there even a bit before the bell making me wonder why I was so on time with things today. I shrugged it off heading up to the classroom.

"Morning Maria-chan!" Yugi greeted the moment I walked into the room.

"Morning Yugi." I signed seeing him smile. He had learned quite a lot during the last two months. He was still no pro, but he was learning fast.

"Hello Maria." Anzu said as I waved also greeting Jounouchi, Honda, and Miho. I stood next to Yugi as they continued with their conversation.

"Oh that's right! There was an excavation in Egypt a while ago. The museum is holding an exhibition." Yugi said happily making my shoulders move in a chuckle. I had almost forgotten about that.

"Egyptian Exhibition!" The four shouted making me smile at them.

"Yeah! Tomorrow, at the Domino City Art Museum, they'll be holding an exhibition!" Yugi explained to the group.

"Sounds interesting!" Anzu said with a bright smile.

"That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Miho cheered.

"There'll be burial artifacts discovered by Professor Yoshimori, a friend of my Grandpa! Yoshimori-san invited us!" Yugi finished as I watched the others chat.

"Hey, wasn't he in the newspaper?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. That's how we first heard of it." I signed seeing her nod.

"He found a mummy." Honda said as I noticed a weird look come onto Jounouchi's face.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho said tugging on Anzu's arm slightly wanting to see the paper as well.

"Speaking of which. Your puzzle was found in Egypt, right Yugi?" Anzu asked as I looked at the puzzle. It shimmered for a moment making a soft smile come to my face.

"Yeah! My 'Millennium Puzzle'!' Yugi answered her with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yugi, didn't your grandfather say that the people who found it all died mysteriously?" Anzu asked startling Jounouchi. He moved forward and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"WHA!? You serious? Yugi! Are you okay?! You might be cursed!" He shouted. Ah . . . so that was his problem with mummies.

"I'm not cursed!" Yugi said trying to calm Jounouchi down.

"Don't scare him Anzu." I signed seeing her chuckle a bit. The others began to tease Jounouchi about being afraid of curses and mummies and such when I noticed Yugi looking at the puzzle with an odd sort of worried expression.

"Okay, tomorrow is Sunday, so we'll meet up at the museum! Around one!" Anzu suddenly declared making my attention spin to her.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" The others said happily while I nodded.

"Heh. . . an Egyptian tomb! Should be fun." Yugi said looking up to me as I smiled.

"It'll be exciting." I signed seeing him nod.

"Yeah!" Yugi said but I looked up seeing a weary face on Jounouchi. I moved over to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry ok?" I sign as he shrugged. I don't think he knew what I had signed, but I think he knew I was worried about him.

"I'm fine Maria." He said making me smile and pat his shoulder. Walking over to my seat to get Saturday classes done and over with. Once classes were out we all said goodbye and that we would meet up tomorrow in front of the museum.

Sunday morning I woke up around ten so I was able to make something to eat, nothing fancy just something so I wouldn't be hungry and ate flicking on the news to see if anything was going on. Nothing much and today looked like it was going to be a nice sunny day so I was glad for that. After I was done eating I put the dishes in the sink to clean when I got back and hurried off to my closet to try and find something to wear. I looked around and eventually decided upon a pair of jeans with flats and my top was a halter top that was a deep green shade and I threw on a gray vest. My hair was in my signature braid and I nodded to my reflection thinking that I look presentable. I grabbed my wallet and keys and put them in my back pocket and left the house heading for the bus to get a ride to the museum since it was a good amount of distance from my apartment.

The bus ride wasn't bad. I sat by the doors and watched people get on and off at different stops. At one stop however a little boy walked on with his mother and the two sat next to me since there weren't any other seats available at the time.

"Sorry." The woman said when the boy accidently nudged me when he tripped from the bus turning while he was trying to sit down.

"It's fine." I signed seeing a surprised look on her face. To my surprise the little boy next to me signed back.

"You talk with your hands too!" His hands moved quickly and fumbled a bit, but that was understandable. He was a child and sometimes some phrases or words were harder for their smaller hands.

"Yes, and I see you do too. How old are you?" I asked him moving my hands slowly watching him watch them with concentration.

"I'm six and a half!" He beamed up at me making me smile.

"You're so big!" I signed enthusiastically to him seeing his shoulders move in a laugh. I glanced up at the mother to see her smiling at me and for a moment I thought she was on the verge of tears. It must be a bit hard for her. Having her child unable to ever speak, and most children and people in the world didn't really know sign language to the extent where they could communicate with him. I assumed that he was born mute.

"What's your name lady?" The child had tugged at my vest to get my attention again before he signed.

"My name is Maria. What's yours?" I asked gently moving my hands.

"Kaito!" He spelled out his name making me nod when he was finished.

"That's a wonderful name." I signed quickly and looked up seeing that my stop was coming up. "I have to go now Kaito. Be a good boy for your mom ok?" I signed seeing him frown slightly but he nodded.

"Ok. You're a really nice lady Maria. You're one of the first people besides momma who can talk to me. I've never met anyone like me before." He signed making me frown.

"Don't worry. Someday you're going to make some really great friends and they'll talk to you all the time." I signed seeing his smile return.

"Ok! Bye Maria!" He signed as I stood when the bus stopped. I waved to him and his mother before getting off. I turned however when I heard a tapping at the window and smiled seeing Kaito waving to me as the bus pulled away. I waved back to him until the buss turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Who were you waving too?" I spun around hearing Yugi's voice behind me. _Speaking of great friends. _

"I met a mute boy on the bus. We were signing until I had to get off. I think he liked that I couldn't speak either." I signed slowly watching Yugi concentrate to piece it together.

"That's great!" Yugi said happily making me chuckle. I smiled and waved to Mr. Motou in a greeting hearing him chuckle and smile to me.

"Good afternoon Maria-chan." He said then looked to the two of us. "Let's go see if the others are here." He said as we nodded and the three of us headed to where we were supposed to meet. A few moments later the others all showed up and we gave our greetings.

"Looks like we're all here!" Anuz said looking at everyone. I looked to see everyone in casual wear except Yugi, who was still in the school uniform.

"Yugi school clothes on Sunday?" Jounouchi said making me see that I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Is that weird" He asked innocently making me smile to him. Jounouchi was wearing a sports jacket and a pair of jeans. Honda wore a jean jacked, shirt and jeans, Mr. Motou had on his usual overalls. Anzu and Miho were of course like any female and wore a slightly more complicated outfit. Miho was in a long white dress with a red jacket and her signature yellow ribbon in her hair. Anzu was wearing a type of sleeveless jacket type dress that went down to her mid-thigh with a long sleeve shit under it with the collar zipped down to the base of her neck and a pair of boots. She looked nice.

"Motou-san!" We heard making us turn to see a man coming towards us.

"Hoho, there he is!" Mr. Motou said as I guessed that this was his friend.

"Sorry I didn't write to you . . ." The man started but Yugi's Grandpa shrugged it off.

"I'm just as guilty! Anyway, thanks for inviting us." He said happily. "Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is professor Yoshimori." He introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." He said as well all nodded.

"Oh, you're the guy who found the tomb!" Jounouchi piped up.

"And this man . . ." Mr. Motou started but faded off as the professor picked up when a man walked towards us.

"Yes! He's the superintendent of this museum and the sponsor of the excavation and this exhibition." Professor Yoshimori explained.

"Kanekura's the name! Welcome to my museum!" He said making me look at him. I didn't really get the best feeling from him and something seemed fishy about him. _There I go judging again. _I watched as he whispered something to the professor and turned away from us. The professor then quickly began to speak again.

"Oh y-yeah. Motou-san, you said that your grandson solved the 'Millennium Puzzle." He said making me look to Yugi who was now looking to the professor.

"You were the one who mentioned him." Mr. Motou said making me get a bad feeling.

"Oh. So you're Yugi?" The professor asked looking down at Yugi now.

"Is that . . . _the _rumored 'Millennium Puzzle!?" The sponsor said moving over and grabbed the puzzle slightly chocking poor Yugi. "What an honor! This is amazing. A historical inheritance from Ancient Egypt!" The man shouted as the professor spoke again to Yugi.

"Kanekura is an arts dealer, and has a very good eye." He said.

"Um . . more important, let's hurry and see the mummies!" Honda interrupted.

"Let's go, let's go!" Miho cheered. I placed a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder again seeing the look on his face, but he once again shrugged me off trying to play it cool.

"Please Yugi-kun! Let me put the 'Millennium Puzzle' on display in today's Egypt Exhibit!" He shouted catching Yugi by surprise.

"WHA!?"

"I beg you!" He continued as I saw Yugi think it over but he didn't look too happy about it.

"J-just for one day." Yugi said as the man became excited when Yugi handed over the Puzzle.

"Okay! One day is plenty!" He said but I saw the way he looked at the puzzle. This was a bad idea. After that whole exchange we quickly moved on into the exhibition to take a look around. I smiled looking at the different sculptures and art work from Egypt.

"Wow!" Honda said looking at a large statue.

"Amazing!" Miho cheered making me look her way seeing her looking into a glass case with something in it. I moved over to her seeing her looking at a necklace. "Hey, Anzu, Maria, look at this necklace! The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!" Miho cheered while Anzu moved over to us. I blinked at Miho. _Did she just. . . call them chickens?_

"Miho. You're drooling." Anzu said making me chuckle silently looking around again as Miho wiped her mouth giggling.

"All of these treasures are yours?" Jounouchi asked making me turn to look at him for a moment before moving over to a glass case that had caught my eye. There was a ring that was there that made me look at it oddly. It was very lovely and it held a deep amethyst gem but it had flakes of crimson in it making it shine a deep shade of dark reddish purple. The band was a white gold which I thought was odd considering that Egyptians preferred the natural shade of gold. _Just like your eyes. _I thought then blinked. _What?_

"Hahaha if only! Egyptologists used to own half their findings, but the Egyptian Antiquities Department passed a law in 1922 to keep all the artifacts in Egypt. Therefore, when carter found Tutankhamne's tomb in 1922, he didn't get to keep any of the famous treasures!" The professor explained loudly to Jounouchi pulling my thoughts away from the beautiful ring. I looked at it once more and smiled softly then moved back over to the others.

"Really? I thought Archeologists want to get rich, which is why they look for treasure!" Yugi said making the professor chuckle slightly.

"No. Archeologists don't make much money. However, the moment you open the door to history you get a sense of joy that can't be put in words. As long as there's that, I won't stop. That's enough payment for me!" He said making me smile. That was a wonderful way to look at it, although some things did bother me, such as them bringing mummies here. I don't mind the way they look, I simply feel bad for the soul that belongs to it. When we dig them up, they're not able to have their eternal rest, but that was just my opinion.

"You truly are after romance before money!" Mr. Motou said making me look to them again.

"I'll be back shortly! I'm going to put the 'Millennium Puzzle' on display! Enjoy yourselves." Kanekura said making me watch him go. I turned to Yugi who had a worried look on his face.

"Yugi, this is great! When your treasure is on display, you'll be famous!" Jounouchi cheered while Yugi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh heh, no way." He said dismissing the idea.

"Let's get a souvenir photo of the display!" Anzu said making me nod. That would be a great idea.

"I'm sorry Yugi-kun. You must be worried about your treasure." The professor spoke to Yugi as the two of us looked to him. "Kanekura-san made this excavation possible so I have no right to say it but he strikes me as a selfish person." He said making my eyes widen. That seemed to fit the feeling I got from him earlier when he looked at the puzzle.

"Wow look! It's so pretty!" Anzu said loudly getting all of our attention. We all moved over to see here looking at a papyrus painting of Osiris judging the dead.

"This scene painted on this papyrus is the 'Judgment of the Dead!" The dead had their hearts weighed before Osiris, the King of the Dead. If the heart was heavier than a feather, the demon Ammit would devour it!" The professor explained as I smiled looking at the painting.

"The Egyptian version of Enma-san!" Honda said making me look at him. When I did however I noticed something else that caught my attention and went over to it. It was a beautiful painting of a goddess it looked like. She was a beautiful woman holding a scorpion. I tried to think of which goddess she was when the Professor noticed me looking.

"Ah, the goddess Serket. Known for being responsible for Magic, Protection, Childbirth and caring for children, and healing poisons. She is a very important goddess indeed. This painting however gives an odd portrayal of her considering that usually the scorpion is on her head, not in her arms." He said making me nod. She looked lovely and the more I looked at the painting I felt a sense of calm come over me, like she was looking out for me or something. _That's weird. _

"Next is the mummy corner." The professor continued.

"A mummy?! I'll pass!" Jounouchi said making me sigh.

"Jounouchi, don't be such a chicken!" Anzu said making me smile softly and shake my head. My friends were a riot. We followed the professor over to the mummy as I stood by Yugi to look at it. I heard Miho scream making me look at her.

"Finally. Okay, Miho-chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!" Honda yelled but I looked back to Miho when she said something else.

"Cute!" She yelled making me do a double take.

"Y-you . . . just what kind of sensation are you having?" Anzu asked clearly as confused as I was.

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby." Miho answered making me smack my forehead. _Seriously Miho? _I chuckled silently then heard Jounouchi and it seemed like Honda had pushed him towards the mummy making him scream.

"Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!" Jounouchi said pushing Anzu and Miho away from the mummy with Honda at their heels as Mr. Motou and the professor laughed at their antics.

"Huh." I heard Yugi making me look to him then back up following his gaze. I blinked seeing a man with dark tanned skin wearing a turban and white robes with Egyptian style eyes from using the kohl. I was taken by surprise when he looked at the mummy and then suddenly started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked as the man looked at the two of us.

"These are not my tears. In this rotted state, he looks like a doll of dust. However, the Pharaoh is eternal, and his soul will live on with his name. Yet, he has been denied eternal sleep… and so, his grief appears as tears upon my face." He said making me look to the mummy then back to him. That was similar to my thoughts on the matter, although his speech was a little… odd. I also noticed that he was holding a pair of scales and wearing a key around his neck in the shape of an ankh. He suddenly turned to Yugi and ruffled the top of his head.

"What a cute boy." He said then nodded to me and began to walk away.

"Boy?! I'm a high school student!" Yugi yelled clearly offended. He looked to me and I offered him a smile.

"Come on." I signed as we headed back over to the others.

"Hey Anzu, Maria-chan and I met this weird Egyptian man." He said causing me to laugh silently.

"Eh? I didn't see him." She said.

"HEY LOOK! Yugi's puzzle is on display!" Jounouchi yelled getting our attention. I frowned however seeing Kanekura standing by it with another man and he quickly shoved the man away as we came over.

"Eh, really!?" Yugi said happily most likely glad to see his puzzle. We all went over seeing it in a case.

"Wow!"

"It looks so cool in this glass case!"

"Yugi's treasure is famous!"

"Let's take a picture!" Everyone stopped talking when Anzu mentioned the picture. All of us gathered around it while Yugi's grandpa decided that he would take the picture saying it would be nice for all Yugi's friends to be in it. Honda, Jounouchi, and Miho stood on the right of the case while Anzu and I stood on the left. Yugi was on his one knee holding up a peace-sign as we all posed. I smiled brightly giggling to myself since I was the closest one to the puzzle.

"Hoho, ready? Say 'cheese'!" Yugi's Grandpa said as the gang all yelled burger. "One more!" He said as we did it again.

Once the picture was taken we were pretty much done with the exhibition. We started heading out to the entrance when I took one last look at the painting of Serket and the ring I had liked. Once that was done I caught back up with the group as we felt that today had been a great day.

"Ah that was fun!" Anzu sighed happily while we walked into the late afternoon sun.

"Yeah! Miho is so touched!" She shouted putting her arms in the air. "Right Honda-kun?" She asked as Honda blushed slightly.

"R-right!" He said then sighed a bit disappointed. I wondered why for a moment.

"I want to go to Egypt someday!" Yugi shouted making me smile.

"Hoho, thanks for the fun time, Professor Yoshimori!" Mr. Motou said to his friend.

"No problem. Please come visit my office at the University sometime!" He said looking at his watch. "Speaking of which, I should be getting back." He said waving then walked away.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled as we all looked to each other.

"Where's everyone going now?" Anzu asked as everyone began to answer.

"I'm going to wait here until closing time! Then I'll get the puzzle back!" Yugi said.

"I'm going home. I've got to tend the shop." Mr. Motou said.

"We'll split up now, then!" Anzu said as everyone said their goodbyes and left. I hung back and looked to Yugi who was saying farewell to everyone.

"Seeya tomorrow! Bye-bye!" He yelled then stopped when he noticed me waiting there. "Maira-chan?" He asked as I walked over and sat down against the brick pillar.

"I'll wait with you and keep you company." I signed as a huge smile came on his face.

"Thank you." He looked down to his watch. "It's four thirty. Just a half hour left." He said then sat down next to me. We sat there and talked for a while as Yugi asked me to help him with some phrases he was having trouble with. Surprisingly the time went by fast as he looked down at his watch.

"Okay Maria-chan. It's closing time soon. Time to go get the puzzle back!" He said as we stood and walked in. I smiled to Yugi as he held his arms out and walked in happily. He was really attached to the puzzle. We began to look around the museum trying to find the case where the puzzle was but we soon ended up getting lost and going around in circles. This place was really confusing and everything was starting to look familiar.

"I can't believe it. This museum is like a maze." Yugi said as we moved about a different area hoping to locate the room we needed. "We have to find the room with the puzzle. The director is probably waiting there for me." Yugi said as I nodded and we headed off only to stop when someone was in our way. "Huh." Yugi suddenly said as I looked up seeing that it was the Egyptian man from earlier.

"Oh man. He won't know, but I'll ask him anyway." Yugi said to me quietly as I nodded. "Umm . . . have you seen the director? He promised to return my puzzle. It's shaped like this." Yugi said as we both put our hands in an upside-down triangle. I watched a surprised expression come to his face making me frown slightly. After a slight pause I heard Yugi sigh. "I guess you don't know." We watched as the man stared at Yugi with surprise making me look back and forth between the two.

"You're staring at me . . . kinda scary, but you were crying earlier." Yugi said to himself making me still look at the two. Then sudden something very strange happened. The man moved forward and placed his key like pendent on Yugi's forehead. My eyes widen as I fell back seeing the two seem to become frozen. What was going on? I moved forward trying to separate the two but it wouldn't work! I tried to shake Yugi but that didn't do much either. I moved away wrapping my arms around me. What was happening!? Suddenly there was another bright flash and the Egyptian fell to his knees and was panting hard and Yugi was looking at him.

"Ummm . . . hey? Hey, are you okay? You're really pale? And your eyes were moving a lot." Yugi said making me blink. Did that mean that Yugi was alright? What had this man done?

"Yes, I am fine." He said. "You're certainly an odd child." Yugi made a face at that. "Oh yes. I suppose. .. here." He reached into his robes and pulled out the puzzle.

"Ah! The Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi took the puzzle from the man's hand and began to put it on. "I don't know how you got it. But thanks!" Yugi said.

"Heh heh, no need to thank me. I am the one who is in debt." He said making me look at him confused.

"Eh? In debt? For what?" Yugi asked. Alright, so he was just as confused as I was.

"I am in debt to the other you." He said simply making my eyes widen but Yugi looked confused.

"Other me? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked making me look to him. So, Yugi didn't know about his other? I looked back to the man to see him looking at me.

"What do you know of his 'Other'?" I signed but the man just looked at me in shock. He must have guessed that I knew.

"Hey… are you really okay?" Yugi asked him as the man returned his gaze to Yugi.

"Boy. What is your name?" The stranger asked him.

"I'm Yugi. Not 'boy' Yugi." He said and I noticed the stranger look to me. "That's Maria." Yugi answered for me.

"Yugi. From now on, be on alert. You will discover your other self." He started. "Someday you will discover the secret, true power of the Millennium Puzzle, sealed away for three thousand years. That is the fate of he who solves the Puzzle!" The man said beginning to walk away.

"My name is Shadi." He said suddenly then chuckled. "I've never told anyone my name before. Now I've told two." He finished and walked away leaving our sight.

"Weird guy huh Maria-chan?" He asked making me nod but I could feel a frown on my face.

"This isn't the last we'll be seeing him." I signed hearing Yugi make an agreeing noise.

"Is something wrong Maria-chan?" He continued making me shake my head.

"It's nothing Yugi. Nothing that needs to be done now." I signed but I could tell he was confused by my last phrase so I smiled to him. Whatever that man, Shadi, had done it dealt with 'Other Yugi' and I had a bad feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong, really soon.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**What be this I see? A new chapter? So soon? Well yes that's what happened.**

**So, I found a happy medium that may take me slightly more time, but I think it works better.**

**I ended up finding the Manga chapter and the Anime episode and used them both at the same time. The Anime gives me movements and Miho's dialog while the Manga gives me main plot and better grammar. I merged the two so let me know how this chapter felt and if I should do that more often.**

**A/N: So, for some reason Yu-Gi-Oh loves to go back and forth with saying Three Thousand years and Five Thousand years. Season 0 used Three so I'm sticking with that. When I reach Season 1 it will be Five just as they're told.**

**Also, I did not show you the mind room scene with Shadi for 2 reasons**

**1. It really had nothing to do with Maria and I'm mainly writing this in her point of view. The only reason for the other times with Yugi's point of view was because it dealt with her.**

**SPOILER (if any of you have never watched Yu-Gi-Oh): This scene is pretty much the same scene from the ending of Duelist Kingdom when Shadi comes and enters Yugi's mind seeing that there are two rooms, which is odd, and he enters Yami's room and has to go through a maze type Labyrinth (If you have seen the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie think of the end when Sarah is trying to get Tobi) and he opens different doors trying to find Yami's 'True room' Shadi loses the game and almost falls into the empty darkness through a hole but Yami helps him up and the two have this odd conversation where it's like. Shadi: "Oh I lost the game." Yami: "No, I believe this is the beginning." And then bright light and where I came in.**

**2.) As I sit here writing this A/N it's currenlty 6:30 a.m and I have not slept yet, which means that I am tired and that scene would have just been a pain in the butt to type out.**

**So now you know ^^**

**Someone mentioned that I should put these at the top of the chapter, but in all honesty when I read fanfics and I see a huge wall of bold text from the author in the beginning. I skip and just start reading thinking I'll go back and read the giant wall of bold text, and then never do. So I do it here so that way the chapter is already read so you can then focus on my ranting down here.**

**Anyway, I've been updating this like crazy because 1.) I feel bad for letting these go for so long and 2.) MOST IMPORTANT IS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE REVIEWING LIKE CRAZY AND I LOVE YOU ALL I CAN'T EVEN!**

**Seriously, I love you guys. 10 chapters and 80 reviews. I love you guys!**

**Once again thank you for reading, and putting up with my ranting, and send a few comments my way to keep the pressure on. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow though regardless, but I like to hear from you all.**

**~ DarkxSonata**


	12. Game Twelve

We sat in Yugi's room attempting to play a game, but I could tell that Yugi's mind was somewhere else, he had been like this all day, and I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking about. That man, Shadi, the one who we had met in the museum yesterday and the one that knew about the 'Other Yugi.' I frowned and placed down the cards in my hand as I saw his focus leave again. We were actually just playing a simple game of cards, nothing complicated, so seeing him distracted was obvious. He looked at the puzzle for a while and that made me know for sure. Yugi was upset, confused, and didn't know about 'Other Yugi' at all.

I, on the other hand, thought about what else Shadi had said. _There is one more man to judge. The other man who intruded upon the land of the gods. _What could he mean by that? Had Shadi done something? What did this 'judging' mean? Suddenly I looked up hearing Yugi make a noise.

"Ow, my head hurts. Enough thinking!" He said then blinked and chuckle to me. "Sorry Maria-chan, it's just-" I held up my hand an nodded to him.

"I know." I signed seeing him smile to me.

"Yugi! Maria-chan! It's awful! On the news!" Yugi's Grandpa yelled startling us.

"EH!?" Yugi made a noise as we both quickly followed the older man to the table downstairs where the tv was on.

It was awful.. ..

On the news the reporter was talking about how the museum curator's dead body had been found in his office. The cause of his death had apparently been shock, enough to make his heart burst. However according to the coroner's report it said that this was a very unusual way to die . . . and . . .

_"Could this be the 'Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb?' _The reporter had ended with that line while a picture of Kanekura's dead body at his desk was on the screen. It sent an uncomfortable up my spin as I turned my head not really wanting to look at it anymore. I wasn't good at seeing dead bodies anymore. People can say what they want, but there is a difference seeing a dead body on tv and seeing one in real life.

"We just met him yesterday, and now he's gone . . ." Yugi's Grandpa said sadly while we sat there.

"Grandpa, you don't think it's a curse, do you?" Yugi was still watching the screen when he asked the question.

"Well . . . they said the same thing when people related to the opening of Tutankhamen's tomb started dying mysteriously back then, saying something like that would draw attention, but in this case, everyone has already thought of it! I don't know the truth, but what I'm worried about is the other . . . the second person to enter the tomb, Professor Yoshimori!" He answered making my eyes widen and the same look came from Yugi. We must have been thinking the same thing.

"Well of course, he doesn't believe in a curse. So what if someone on his team dies!? He'll keep going. Yugi, I'm going to visit his office and encourage him." Mr. Motou continued making me smile.

"Grandpa, can I go too?" Yugi asked him. I looked to Yugi's Grandpa and he seemed anxious before answering.

"Oh . . . sure let's go!" He said then looked to me. "Maria-chan will you be alright to-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm going too." I signed and this time Yugi seemed a bit worried.

"Maria-chan you don't have to come too." He said but I simply shook my head. I was worried about if the professor was the other person Shadi was talking about. This could be dangerous and I didn't want Yugi going alone, well even if 'Other Yugi' was there. We all stood from the table and Mr. Motou went and got his coat then we headed out only to pause when Jounouchi and Anzu showed up.

"Yo, Yugi!" Jounouchi said as he waved.

"Hey Maria." Anzu smiled to me.

"Ah, Anzu, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi said while I simply waved to them.

"We heard about the curator on the news!" Jounouchi said.

"And we just met him! I was so shocked." Anzu added.

"We were going to go comfort the professor!" Yugi told them quickly. "He'll know all about this."

"We'll come too." Anzu said as she stood next to Yugi. I smiled at the two then heard Yugi's Grandfather.

"Hoho well then, let's go."

"This whole thing smells like a curse." Jounouchi said making me roll my eyes. _This guy . . . puts on a brave face but in the end is scared of things just like everyone else. _I smiled looking to him shaking my head.

"Anzu, Jounouchi-kun, Maria-chan." Yugi started making the three of us turn to look at him. "Maybe you three shouldn't go. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Eh?" The two others said while we all looked at him confused for a moment.

"It's okay, Yugi!" Anzu said happily. "Jounouchi worries about a curse, but he knows that it's not real!"

"Not scared at all!" Jounouchi cheered. "I owe Professor Yoshimori for showing us around the museum. I'm just as worried about him as you are. Besides, he's a nice guy." Jounouchi said then Yugi turned to me.

"I'm worried about him for the same reason you are. You aren't doing this alone." I signed seeing him smile.

"Y-yeah! That's true. Sorry for saying something weird." He said then we continued on our way to the museum. We were walking for a bit just simply chatting about different things when we turned a corner and came to a very large building that had a plaque on the wall saying 'Domino University'.

"Here we are!" Yugi's Grandpa said while we headed to the doors.

"The sky is already so dark." Anzu mentioned while I nodded to her looking up. It had gotten late from how long we were walking. We entered the building and headed down a few halls and up some stairs trying to find his office.

"I hate the feeling of a school at night!" Jounouchi said clearly uncomfortable.

"Really Jounouchi, you're such a coward." Anzu huffed placing her hands on her hips in frustration. A few moments later we found a sign above a door that read. '_Archeology Professor's office'._

"Creepy." I heard Jounouchi say. I looked over to him seeing him looking at a skull in a cabinet.

"Jounouchi. If you look like that when we meet the professor you'll only depress him more!" Anzu yelled to him.

"Yeah! He must already feel bad about the curator's death." Yugi spoke up making Jounouchi turn to them.

"Okay I get it!" He yelled then smiled brightly. "Let's go cheer him up!"

"The professor and I can share a drink." Mr. Motou said while holding up a bottle.

"And don't mention the museum." Yugi said while he and Jounouchi opened the door.

"Hey there! Professor Yoshimori! Sorry to bother you!" They all yelled as we walked into the room.

"Professor sorry to show up so late." Mr. Motou apologized. The professor turned around slowly to look at us. The moment he did a shiver ran up my spine. Something was wrong.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came! Now, come in come in! Come in, come in!" He told us walking closer.

"Glad to be here!" Jounouchi answered.

"I've been waiting for you all." The professor said then started to chuckle.

"Wow you're pretty cheerful." Jounouchi started. "We brought some souvenirs! Look from when you showed us around the museum." I blinked at him and smacked my forehead. _Oh Jounouchi . . ._

"Moron! You already screwed up!?" Anzu yelled at him while the others just looked at him.

"Yes, yes the museum. Sadly, I killed him . . the curator!" The Professor said turning to look at us with a sadistic odd look on his face. Yeah, something was really wrong.

"Hey . . . He's acting weird . . ." Jounouchi said sounding shocked and confused.

"Professor Yoshimori! What's wrong?!" Yugi's Grandpa said concerned for his friend.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just waiting . . . waiting for Yugi-kun!" He said chuckling darkly again. I glared slightly. _Shadi . . . you have to be behind this. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when the professor charged at us and started to strangle Jounouchi!

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled while Anzu and I looked on in silent horror. What was happening?

"I want to meet the other Yugi." The professor said making my glare return. This was Shadi's doing. I turned as my eyes widened seeing Shadi standing behind us! Just watching?!

"Please excuse the impoliteness of my puppet." He said calmly while Jounouchi choked trying to get air into his lungs.

"Jounouchi-kun! Shadi, what have you done to him!?" Yugi yelled to the man trying to pull the professor away from Jounouchi.

"If my theory is correct . . . I will soon meet him. The Other Yugi-kun!" Shadi said making me glare even harder at him. I always hated judging others, but this was just wrong! We were all trying to get the professor off of Jounouchi.

"The professor actually wants to kill Jounouchi!" Anzu shouted pulling his arm.

"Professor Yoshimori! What's wrong with you?" Mr. Motou yelled. I pulled on the professors arm but he shifted making me stumble back and falled causing me to cringe when my back hit a book shelf. "His grip is too strong! His arms are like iron!"

Yugi looked frantic as the others continued to try and pull the Professor off of Jounouchi as I tried to stand back up. I looked up seeing Anzu run over and pick up a globe and then turn with a determined look on her face.

"Professor! Please forgive me!" She yelled as she slammed the globe into the man's head sending him flying back and knocking out three of his teeth. I blinked and then smile to Anzu standing fully once again rubbing my back.

"GAAH GAAAH!" Jounouchi gasped in air trying to fill his lungs again.

"Good job, Anzu!" Yugi cheered smiling to her. I gave her a thumbs up but froze feeling something odd happening, and then suddenly I couldn't feel anything. It was like everything was a silent movie for a moment and in slow motion. The others were talking to each other about Anzu's brave deed. Then it went black.

**Shadi**

_It seems that one professor along cannot do the job. _I moved and saw the silent girl that had been with Yugi-kun when I had met him at the museum. She was away from the others and not in their view at the moment. I moved the Millennium Key and placed in on the girls forehead and moved into her mind's room.

I stood in the room and took a look around. The room was very dark and the only light was that of a fire in the far corner. The walls were cracked frames with pictures of others in them. I sensed a great amount of pain in this room. There were musical instruments tossed on the floor forgotten and in the center of the room was an old microphone that had cobwebs covering it. The floor was covered in grass and cobblestones leading to a well in the other far corner. _She has many wishes in her life. _There was a spiral staircase that had the steps missing. _She does not feel that she can move up from where she is right now._

_There is great pain and sadness, but I sense a kind heart and a calming spirit. It is a shame that she must be used for my plan. _

I blinked when there was a bright flicker in the corner by the fire. It flickered again but this time brighter and I was stunned by what was happening to the room. When the fire flickered brightly enough the frames and everything would look new and well cared for, but when the fire would dim they would return to the way I had first glance, all but the microphone and a far corner. It was covered from my view by a cloth of some kind. I went to travel closer to look but something held me back. _A warning? _I looked around the room and frowned.

_She is haunted by a pain that has been thrust on her yet the flame shows that it is healing. This girl is willful and kind, can I bring myself to remodel this room? At the very least, I will not make her into a pathetic zombie like the professor. She will instead become a lovely puppet with no memories. A Silent puppet._

I left the girls mind's room and sent her where I needed her. Her friends were busy with praising the other female, I would be able to use her too.

**Anzu**

I put the globe down feeling a bit bad for knocking out the professors teeth, but it needed to be done! A moment later the professor stood back up and was heading right for us again!

"He's still acing crazy!" Yugi yelled.

"He's a zombie!" Jounouchi actually looked terrified. "Everyone scatter!" He yelled as we all ran around the room trying to avoid the professor.

"Be careful everyone!" I yelled not wanting anyone else to be hurt. I gasped hearing something behind me but before I could turn to look everything went black.

**Shadi**

_This is her 'mind's room'? _I thought looking at the brightly lit room. It held plants and the sky was bright with a fake sun that was smiling. It was very different from the other females.

_This room is walled by mirrors, like a dance studio. I can see myself reflected in them. Only a very confident person would line their room with mirrors! She is very sure of herself. Her dream. _I looked at a picture that held the Statue of Liberty on it. I glance around once more seeing a photo. _A photograph of a faceless man? I have no idea what that means. _**((A/N: We interrupt this story to point out Shadi's inability to understand women.)) **_This girl is amiable and innocent . . . to remodel two rooms like this would be a pathetic thing to do . . . but I must force that boy into action. She will also become a silent puppet, for now. _

**Yugi**

We all continued to move about the room avoiding the professor. He was currently over by Grandpa and Jounouchi-kun.

"He's coming this way!" Jounouchi yelled avoiding the professor once again.

"What's wrong with you!? Don't you know who I am?! We're friends!" Grandpa yelled looking right at the professor.

"Hey, Gramps! It's useless! You'll just get hurt!" Jounouchi-kun yelled trying to get Grandpa out of the way. I watched in horror as the professor punched Grandpa sending him back into a bookshelf with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"Grandpa!" I yelled moving over to where he was. "Run Jounouchi!" The professor was heading right for him.

"Hey, Brid-brain! Yeah, you, the dumb professor! If it makes you mad, Bit me! Moron!" I stared seeing Jounouchi trying to draw the professor attention by making rude gestures and insulting him. When the professor started to chase him he ran out of the room yelling so the professor would follow him.

"Jounouchi-kun!" I scream moving out the door to see where he was going. I was about to run after him when I heard Shadi.

"You have a good friend. Without pause, he decided to save you, possibly at the cost of his own life." I heard spinning around.

"Shadi!" I said looking at him surprised.

"And here. . ." My eyes widened in shock as Anzu stood next to him but her look was wrong. What was going on? _ANZU!_

_ "_What have you done to her!?" I asked horrified.

"I did a little remodeling in her 'Mind's Room'. This girl is now a puppet with no voice, and no memories. She cannot even move, unless I will it!" He said making me gasp in shock. "Yes, boy! Let your body shake with rage . . . or tremble with sorrow! AND AWAKEN HIM! THE OTHER YUGI!" Shadi shouted at me. I was really confused. He kept talking about this other me. What other me? How can I save Anzu?My teeth gritted together and I looked at him. I didn't know what he wanted, but I had to save Anzu!

"Hmmm . . . it seems that this girl is not enough to draw him forth. I suspected as much." I blinked when he looked down at her. "There is something you should know about my puppets. I give them trigger words. This girls is 'Sleep'." When he spoke the work looking at Anzu he made it sound like an order. My eyes widened as she fell forward with her eyes falling closed.

"ANZU!" I yelled running forward and caught her before she hit the ground laying her down looking at Shadi in anger. "What did you do to her!"

"I have spoken my trigger word and so she will sleep." He paused for a minute making me glare. "Have you not noticed yet Yugi-kun. There is one friend missing." He said making me gasp as I looked around. _Maria-chan! _"What did you do to Maria-chan, Shadi?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I have made her a puppet as well. She is off to where the game is set. Her trigger word is not as simple however. You have seen my power." He glared at me. "If I command the girl to 'Die!' She will die!" He yelled. I felt fear run up my spin but soon it was consumed with rage, more hate then I have ever felt in my life. Then everything went black.

'**Other Yugi'**

"SHADI!" I yelled in hate glaring at him. _First he enters my 'Mind's Room' looking for answers that I do not even know. Then he attacks my friends, injures Grandpa, and casts Anzu into sleep, now he has Maria. He will pay._

"At last I meet the 'Other Yugi'." He said making me look to him. "Now, the second game shall begin." He spoke calmly. "Now that I have your attention, I wish to finish what we started earlier. A shadow game!" He said catching me by surprise. This was going to become difficult, but I needed to save Maria and Anzu from him.

"I have invaded your 'Mind's Room' and was not only humiliated, but never learned of your power, but now, I will see it in the safety of Reality!" He said explaining why he was doing this.

"It seems I can do nothing but accept your challenge." I said evenly trying to calm myself down. I needed a clear head to play this game, even if I was enraged at him.

"Yes, that is, of course, unless you don't mind this girl and the other spending the rest of their lives as dolls." He said motioning to Anzu on the ground. _Anzu, Maria I will save you! _"The game will begin in ten minutes on the roof! I will head there now to set up the game. Thankfully, everything I need is in this office." He said heading for the door. "At eight o'clock, come to the roof." He said making me glare as he left. Once he was gone I moved over to Anzu and sat her against a shelf to make her more comfortable with a glare on my face as I stood looking back to the door.

_Shadi . . . He has gone to such lengths to learn of my power . . . I wonder if he and his 'family' want to capture and use it . . . or does he want to get rid of it? The Millennium Puzzle's power . . . even I don't know what it is. It sleeps in my 'True Mind's Room'. Other than its occasional pulses of power, it seems to be waiting for the right time! But . . . one thing is clear Shadi. As far as I'm concerned, you are my enemy! I'll play your game, but I won't lose. For Anzu and Maria's sake!_

Ten minutes had passed so I made my way up to the roof quickly. I walked out the door but stopped at what I saw, horrified. Maria was standing at the edge of some board that was hanging off the edge of the building!

"MARIA!" I yelled seeing that she didn't respond to my voice.

"Let the game begin. It's called 'The Weighing of the Mind'!" I heard his voice but I ran over to the fence look out at her in horror. "Maira!" I tried again but still nothing. I turned to Shadi. "Shadi! How dare you put her into this sort of danger!? Is this part of your game?!" I yelled at him. My fear for her was clouding my judgment and my hold on my emotions.

"Yugi, if you lose this game, you lose the girl." He said making me glare at him. _No!_

"I do not know how or why the 'Millennium Puzzle' came into your possession. I have no idea how or why, after three thousand years, you were the one to solve it. You might think of it as a coincidence. But it was not . . .the 'Millennium Puzzle' chose you! After wating for three thousand years. I, and my family we are those chosen to use the power of the 'Millennium Items'!" He explained.

"Then leave me out of your little group! I don't want to hear about this! EXPLAIN THE RULES!" My anger was getting the better of me.

"You are frightened . . . Yugi." He said making my eyes widen.

"Why . . . what makes you think that?!" I asked not really understanding why he said it.

"You are frightened by the power hiding somewhere in you 'Mind'! The unknown power of the 'Millennium Puzzle'" He said making me gasp. "Yugi, that is your weakness. Look, over there." He said as I followed his gaze. Sudden one of the statues holding the board that Maria was on broke. _MARIA! What in the world? The statue spontaneously cracked?!_

"Yugi, in case you hadn't noticed, the game has begun. That girl stands on the 'Bridge of Life'! It is supported by four ropes, each tied to an Ushabti figurine. And since Ushabti means 'Answerer' those statues will reveal the state of your mind!" He explained. "Yugi! Each time you show any weakness! One of the Ushabti will reflect it, by breaking! And if all of your remaining Ushabti shatter, the girl will fall to her death. There are three left!" He said making me glare return.

"However Yugi, should you win. The ropes supporting her 'Bridge of Life' also pass through the 'Millennium Key'. In other words, if you can break my Ushabti before all three of yours are broken. The 'Millennium Key' will slide down the rope and into her hand. If she takes hold of the 'Millennium Key', my remodeling will fade,, and her true nature will be restored. To save her, defeat me! Get it? He with the weaker mind will lose this game!" He finished making my eyes widen.

_The game's purpose is to find the weaker mind! He's weighing my heart against Maria's life? This game is a 'Weighing of the Heart'! _I prepared myself knowing it was about to begin.

"Let the games being." Shadi said smirking making me wonder. _How on earth do you plan to test me Shadi? _I looked down the ground seeing that it was beginning to crack. A moment later hands shot up from under the roof making my eyes widen as they grabbed me.

"What are these?! Hands from the ground!" I gasped seeing that the bodies of corpses were coming up and making their way towards me. They pooled at my feet and grabbed onto me trying to climb up or pull me down.

"This is the first game meant to test your minds." I heard Shadi say. "Yugi I ask you. 'I crawl from the earth and cling to a pillar! What am I?" It was a riddle! _Crawl from the earth and . . .? What could it be?! _

"Gah!" The corpses had reached my shoulders trying to pull me down. I cringed and then heard a cracking sound. _Something that rises from the Earth and clings to a pillar?! _I tried to think as the hands gripped at my face. _Dammit . . . this is one of Shadi's Illusions! But . . . but now that I know, why isn't it disappearing? Does this mean that my mind is weak?! Shdi asked 'What am I' If I answer correctly, will the illusion disappear? Dammit! Concentrate. Try to remember the Riddle! It crawls out of the earth and clings to a pillar . . . the crawing things must be these corpses and . . and the pillar . . . IS ME! Think backwards . . . something that crawls from a pillar to the ground. I get it! That's the answer!_

"The true form of this illusion is . . . MY SHADOW!" I yelled watching as the illusion vanished.

"Heh . . you have cleared the first stage. However, the true test begins now . .." Shadi started. "The next game will be much harder! Will you be able to stay strong?" He asked. I looked down once again seeing the ground cracking.

"What is this?!" I yelled seeing glowing eyes come from the darkness of the hole. "Something enormous is lurking there!" _It's huge and might crawl up at any moment . . . I've got to get away from it! _"WHAT!?" I yelled when two hands shot up and grabbed a tight hold of my arms locking me in place. "Damn!"" I turned looking behind me seeing a monster rise from the ground drool powering from its mouth as it opened its jaw, aiming at me.

"Yugi. . . you are not allowed to run away. You are now caught in the second game. This is a Shadow Game 'Deadly Shinkel Suijaku" He said making me gasp. "Yugi! There is only one way to escape Ammit's crucifixion. Win this second game." He answered. _It's like a gigantic crocodile! It must be one of Shadi's illusions! _

"Indeed. The demon you see is an illusion. Yet, even though it is a mere illusion, should it eat you, you will die. You will lose your soul. Though Ammit has already gorged on the soul of the Museum's Superintendent." _I knew it! You killed the Curator! _"Yugi, in order to survive this game you must dispell Ammit's illusion. Now I shall explain the rules." Shadi said as a tile appeared in front of me with question marks.

"What?! Nine slates appeared? What is this?" I asked not understanding.

"I suppose you don't know this game. In 'Shinkel Suijaku', you turn over the cards one at a time, trying to find a matching pairs of cards! Inscibed on the underside of these slates are different patterns, which can be paired!" Shadi started.

"Wait a second! There are nine slates! Even if I pair all the slates, there'll be one left." I countred. How would this work?

"That is correct. Only the center slate would remain. If you can solve this puzzle and guess what is inscribed on the center slate, Ammit's illusion will disappear, but you are _not _allower to turn any of the slates over!" Shadi finished.

"What!?" I yelled. How was I supposed to accomplish that?

"Yugi, you have five minutes! If you have not dispelled it in five minutes, the illusion of Ammit will eat your head!" Shadi declared. "I will give you the key to the riddle. Those slates are mirrors that reflect Ammit!" _They reflect the monster? _"Now Yugi, shake off your fear and solve the puzzle! What is drawn on the center slate?! Game Start!" He ended.

_Gah . . . what's drawn on the center slate? Shinkei Suijaku? They're reflecting that monster? That key isn't enough to solve the puzzle! I don't know! I'm too scared to think! I'm scared out of my wits! _I was pulled out of my thoughts as another cracking sound was heard. _Dammit! If I weaken, those statues will break and Maria will die! MARIA! . . . There are three Ushabti left! Maria, I won't allow you to die! I can't fail! I have to solve this puzzle!_

_ "_Yugi, you have one minute left!" Shadi said making me cringe. _Dammit! At this rate, Maria and I . . . _I shook my head not wanting to think about that. _Think it over again. There are nine slates . . . what's the center one?! Shadi gave me a key. These slates are mirrors, reflecting, mirrors reflecting this monster's appearance! And if this is 'Shinkel Suijaku' . . . Then, since there are eight matching slates, there must be found pairs of images!_

"Thirty seconds!" Shadi said. _It the slates are mirrors, these pairs will reflect the monster! What things exist in pairs on this monster!? And what thing does it have only one of?_

_ "_The things in pairs are . . . its ears! Its eyes! Its nostrils! And its hands!" I said out loud.

"Five seconds!" Shadi warned.

"Yes, I know the answer!" I declared hearing Shadi count down. "The single thing is . . . its MOUTH!" I yelled seeing the slates flip over showing me that I was correct. The illusion vanished as I looked to Shadi.

"You have reached the final game. Prepare yourself, for it makes the others look _easy _by comparison!" He started. "Yugi. You passed the last two tests surprisingly easily. There are still three Ushabti supporting that firl. But this next game will break all of them."

_He sounds pretty sure of himself. As if he can see my weak points. But, no matter what he has in store, I can't lose. Maria's life is on the line! Anzu's as well. In order to save them, I have to get the 'Millennium Key' into Maria's hand. The key will break Shadi's spell on them. But how can I break his Ushabti?! What's his weak point? Dammit . . I can't find it!_

"If you are trying to find my weak point, give up. With my mental strength, that Ushabti is like a diamond. Yours are weak, like chalky alabaster! You will learn this well in the next game! Yugi! Allow me to introduce your opponent for the final game." He said while I waited. Smoke appeared behind me as I turned surprised by who I saw.

"Jounouchi-kun?!" I said seeing him standing there looking at me. He glared and reached forward grabbing the puzzle and taking it from me.

"This is an old version of the other yugi's best friend! It's a memory that lives in the other yugi's mind! His old bullying persona has been resurrected!" Shadi spoke quickly.

"What?" _The old Jounouchi-kun?_

"I caught a glimpse of the memory when I visited Yugi's mind! No matter how long you live, even if yu manage to forget, a bad memory will remain in your mind forever! Yugi. The final game is a 'Game to the Death', and you must play it with your friend.

"A game to the death!" I shouted then looked down in surprise seeing the floor beginning to fall away leaving Jounouchi and I standing in the center of a small area **((A/N: It looks like a plus sign but I didn't really want to say that and cross didn't really fit right either so yeah it looks like a plus sign.))** that broke off into darkness.

"Your playing field, the Valley of Cliffs! I shall explain the rules. The two of you will use the 'Millennium Puzzle' as a die. When a played drops the puzzle like a die, their opponent must walk two squares in the direction that it points to! The first to fall into the valley loses!" Shadi ended. "Now Yugi, you must destroy that bad memory."

_This Jounouchi-kun is definitely Shadi's illusion . . . but . . . what if, could this be the real Jounouchi-kun, under Shadi's control._

_ "_Jounouchi-kun, I'm not playing this game!" I said looking to him. "Jounouchi-Kun."

"Hey, this must be your treasure Yugi. Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable." He said making me gasp. I felt my other's shock as well. Then I heard it. Two of the statues had broken.

"MARIA!" I shouted looking to see her shake slightly but not fall. "Yes . . . she's still safe." _I still have one left. Jounouchi's kun's words cause the other me to react. Shadi's goal must be to shake up my other self. If I hesitate again, I'll lose!_

_ "_Yugi. If you want the puzzle back, you're gotta beat me." He said holding up the puzzle. "I'll go first." He dropped it as it pointed to the edge. "The puzzle is pointing that way! Walk two squares towards the valley." Jounouchi-kun said as I moved to where he pointed. "Your turn Yugi."

"I won't throw it. I don't want to play this game with you." I said simply.

"Then you pass your turn to me. My turn." I could hear him drop it again. "Walk towards the Valley again." I did as he said. "You're on the edge. Next time I toss the puzzle, you'll fall. Pff are you going to keep passing?"

"I pass." I said turning to look at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Are you quitting the game?! Are you admitting defeat?!" Shadi asked.

"Defeat? Not quite, Shadi. I believe in my friend!" I said turing to look at him.

"You are unable to break away from the past, Yugi. You lose. That is the lesson of this final game. To believe in others too much is a weakness." HE said as I simply looked at him. "Turst others, and your trust will be broken like a fragile Ushabti! And only fools feel the need to gather together in friendship and comfort each other. If you had decided to force your friend into the Valley, you would hve found true strength. Now, toss the puzzle once more! Finish this game!" Shadi yelled. I smirked however seeing Jounouchi-kun stand there. Then he smiled and vanished.

"Friends don't exsit in the past or present. If you believe in yourself, your friends will believe in you." I told Shadi as I looked over to Maria. "What!? The rope is breaking!" I yelled seeing it begin to pull apart.

"Maria! I'm here! Everything's going to be alright!" I heard Jounouchi yell and watched as the board steadied itself from him holding it up. I looked back to Shadi seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Shadi, you still don't get it. To believe _only _in yourself. Is not the true path to strength. The power of trust between friends. That is true strength." I said and watched his reaction as his statue broke.

"My Ushabti shattered!" I heard him yell and turn to face it. I smiled watching the key break free.

"Shadi's statue broke! Now the 'Millennium key' can slide down the rope to Maria. I watched as it slid down the rope touching her hand breaking her out of her spell.

**Anzu**

I blinked looking around seeing that the room was empty besides Mr. Motou. I rushed over to him shaking him slightly to see if he woke up. After a few minutes he did and looked at me confused.

"What happened?" He asked. I shrugged and looked around.

"We need to find the others. Where could they be?" We both stood and look around when I heard sounds coming from the stairs. "The roof!" I said as we headed for the roof.

**Maria (normal)**

I blinked and looked around trying to remember what had happened. I looked in front of me seeing the city. _What the? _I looked down seeing that I was standing on some plank away from the building of the university. I screamed silently and took a step back loosing my balance.

"MARIA!" I heard a few voices yell as I fell catching the plank on my back with my arms able to keep my upper body on it as my legs dangled in front of me. It was a weird angle and I was slowly slipping.

"Maria turn over and pull yourself back up. You're too heavy like that! Climb down!" I heard Jounouchi yell as I turned my head looking back to see him. I slowly was able to flip over but I slipped and fell a few more inches.

"MARIA!" I knew that voice. That was 'Other Yugi's' voice. _What did Shadi do? Egh it's so hard to hold on like this! I don't know if I can . .. climb up. Am I . . . going to die like this? _I moved my forehead to the plank trying to hold on. _Come on. . . I can do this. _I tried pulling myself up but couldn't get it. _Egh . . . it's pointless. I can't do this. I'm going to die!_

"Maria hurry up! You can do it!" Jounouchi yelled. _Come on try again, they believe in me, now believe in yourself Maria! You can do this!_ I nodded against the plank keeping my eyes shut tight. I pulled myself up slowly able to swing my legs to hoist the rest of me up. Once I was on the plank again I took a few deep breaths. "Maria move! Now!" Jounouchi yelled making me climb forward I stood slowly almost to the end when something went wrong. I felt the plank shift sideways making my eyes widen in shock and a silent scream leave me. I was going to die.

"MARIA!" I heard once again feeling someone grab my arm and pull me towards them. I looked up seeing 'Other Yugi' looking at me with fear as he helped me to hold onto the fence. "You're safe now princess." He said looking relieved as we both heard a noise from Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun. Touch his hand to that cross-shaped key!" He yelled. I looked to Jounouchi seeing that he seemed to really look at him. Did he notice the difference?

"Y-yeah. There!" He yelled grabbing the professors hand and making him touch the key.

"Huh?" The man asked making us all smile.

"Professor! You're back to normal!"

"Oh Jounouchi-kun." He said simply.

"Don't look down." Jounouchi yelled. I turned away from them feeling the 'Other Yugi' help me to stand. We climbed back over the fence and he helped me to steady myself once again. He looked at me still with worry in his eyes but I smiled to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"Thank you." I signed and to my surprise I saw him nod. He picked up my hand and gently kissed it smiling to me.

"Don't scare me like that." He said seriously making me nod. I leaned forward and pecked his cheek again like I had the day he helped Honda and Miho from that pet obsessed kid. His eyes widened slightly but he smiled to me. His attention however moved to Shadi and he made his way over to him. I blinked however hearing footsteps and looked away seeing Anzu and Yugi's Grandpa come to the roof. Anzu looked around confused and ran over seeing me.

"Maria are you ok? You're shaking, and your face is all red." She said making me flush even more but I brushed her off signing that I was fine. I looked back seeing Jounouchi climbing over.

"Hey old man, you alright?" He asked as Yugi's Grandpa nodded.

"I was just knocked out. Anyway, it looks like everyone is alright." He said as we all nodded. We all headed over to where 'Other Yugi' and Shadi were speaking.

"Shadi. I think I finally understand the power of the 'Millennium Puzzle.' Even when separated my friends and I were working together. When combined, our group was greater than the sum of its parts. This must have been cause by the puzzle! The power of Unity! That is the millennium puzzle's power!" 'Other Yugi' said as we all stood behind him looking to Shadi.

"Hey, Turban Guy! This is our territory! You're not welcome here!" Jounouchi said while we nodded.

"That's true." Shadi said turning. "Yugi, you passed every test, despite my defeat, I am happy. Because, my family has been searching for a very long time for people like you." He spoke walking away. "I wonder if you can open that _door."_ He left the roof then.

"What the. . . that Turban guy didn't even explain himself!" Jounouchi said but Anzu began to whisper to him, but I left them chat and moved over to 'Other Yugi' standing in front of him. He smiled to me making my cheeks flush for a moment.

"I owe you one." I signed seeing him chuckle.

"No, I'm just glad that I was able to win the game to save you, and the others." He said. I was about to say something when I noticed Jounouchi coming over. "Huh?" He made a noise turning but I blinked and there was normal Yugi.

"What's wrong Jounouchi-kun?" He asked as the two looked embarrassed. _Oh I see. We're not really supposed to know about him then? Huh, I wonder why I'm so special? I really owe him though, and Jounouchi. Without those two I would be dead. Although . . . I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. I would at least have been able to be with my family. _I blinked feeling a cool breeze blow against my face harshly as I looked to the side. _Yeah . . . I know. _I smiled but was brought out of my thoughts hearing everyone speaking.

"Everyone. . . . though you came to visit me, I haven't kept you entertained. I can't even recall . . . I hurt all over." The professor said making me frown. _I let Shadi get control of me. Just like the professor. I put the others at risk from being careless. _

"Anzu, you knocked out all his teeth!" Jounouchi whined.

"What are you talking about?! I knocked out three!" She yelled making me smile to them. What would I do without them?

"Okay! How about we all go get something to eat? My treat!" Mr. Motou said making everyone cheer.

_Things sure have been different for me since I've gotten here. _I looked to Yugi as we walked down the street frowning slightly. _I wonder why Yugi doesn't know about 'Other Yugi.' Huh, I wanted to ask him about it, but if he doesn't even know he's there, then I won't get my answers._

"Are you okay Maria-chan?" Yugi asked look back at me while he walked next to Anzu.

_Never better. . . ._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Well look at that I missed my own dead line . . . by 3 hours -_-**

**Yup 3 am here and the chapter is up.**

**A/N: The picture in Anzu's mind room is because at this point in the manga she's in love with the man who keeps saving her with is 'other Yugi' but she doesn't really know that and is confused about it. I just love makin fun of Shadi.**

**Oh one more thing! The microphone looks like a **Shure 55SH Dynamic, cardioid.****

****Just copy the name and paste it into google images you'll see it ^^****

**Welp really important moment done and out of the way **

**Keep sending me your reviews it makes me know that you're actually reading this thing. Also I'm loving that you guys are asking me questions. Some I will respond to, others maybe not because I don't want to spoil anything. However I will answer some that have been popping up a few times.**

**No, Maria is not a princess lolz**

**The ring and the painting were important.**

**No, Maria is not Serket.**

**I think those are the main ones to answer right now that aren't huge spoilers and hopefully won't make you guys start guessing stuff and heading the wrong way. **

**THIS RATING MAY GO UP . . . just to warn you**

**Thinking a head this warning my need to go up to M because of swearing, violence, and adult content. So just keep a heads up. I'll let you know when I'm going to change it.**

**Anyway, send me some feed back ^^**

**~ DarkxSonata**


	13. Game Thirteen

**Well hello there lovely people who are still reading this. This chapter is finally up, not one of my favorites or my best work but it's up. Final's week, why the hell am I doing this? Because people have been pestering me about my lack of updating so here it is. I don't mind the pestering guys, I love you all for feedback and keeping me on track, and in two weeks updates are going to be all over the place and a lot so yay, but I'm in school, I have almost Zero free time and when I do I'm actually socializing with people on my floor or sleeping. However, I will try and update when I can.**

**So without further ado please enjoy the chapter.**

**Game Thirteen**

After the incident with Shadi and the night of everyone trying to forget that it all happened I went back to my house and stayed up all night thinking things over.

_Why had Shadi used me as bait? Why had I scared the 'Other Yugi'? Who was the 'Other Yugi'? What did he want? Was he trapped here, or maybe he's possessing Yugi and thinking of doing something evil and . . . . . no that doesn't even make sense._

I felt like just being in bed and staring up at the ceiling thinking about things wasn't going to solve my problems at all. I also had more important things to focus on, things like my surgery. I still didn't know if it would be worth the risk. I would love to speak again, but if I died while in surgery I feel like then my surviving the crash would be pointless. I turned over to my side and glared at the wall. I didn't want to think about this. I'm tired of it.

I groaned in frustration realizing that I had spent the whole night worrying and thinking when I heard my alarm clock going off. I sat up and sluggishly got ready for the day not even paying that much attention. I braided my hair and tied my bow grabbing my bag from the floor and headed out the door locking it behind me heading to school. I wasn't even going to be able to focus from sleep deprivation but I was just going to have to deal with it. That's what I get for thinking about things at the wrong time.

I walked up to the gates of the school not running into anyone. Once I entered the building however it was a different story when a girl ran into me scattering my books everywhere. I reached down and began picking them up as kids walking by thought it would be fun to kick the books away from me. After about ten minutes of chasing down my books I straightened out my uniform and things then headed for homeroom. I walked in a cringed seeing Sensei standing in the front of the class.

"Ah late are we dear, stand in the hall." She said not even giving me a second glance. My shoulders dropped and I walked back out. Today just was not my day. I held my books and stood in the hall right outside to the left of the door looking out the windows at the sky. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as sleep was trying to take a hold of me. I placed my forehead in my hand and tried to wake myself up. Standing there for the hour was the worst punishment I could think of for a sleep deprived person. I almost fell asleep more times than I was able to keep track of.

"Maria-Chan, you were late. What happened?" I heard Yugi's voice then the bell sounding for that hours class to be over. I turned looking down at his worried face. I shrugged and looked to my books not really in the mood to tell him that I was the butt of a joke this morning.

"Hey! There she is!" Jounouchi said smiling seeing me standing in the hall. "Looks like you've joined the club." He said making me shake my head and gave a tired smile.

"You look awful!" Miho said making my attention snap to her. "Miho did not mean to offend, you look so tired Maria." She said giving small smile. I nodded slowly seeing Yugi look at me with even more worry.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked quickly. I shook my head 'no' hearing them mutter to each other. "It wasn't because of yesterday was it?" Yugi asked slowly making me shake my head once more. I tapped my head then lazily signed thinking to them. Yugi nodded as Anzu told the others what I signed.

"Well come on, let's get back inside before we all get in trouble this time." Anzu suggested as we headed back into the classroom and settled in for the rest of the day. I struggled to keep myself awake but I was able too however I didn't retain any of the information besides the fact that we are having an English test tomorrow. However, it's an oral exam.

"Sensei," Anzu spoke up. "What about Maria?" She asked catching me off guard. Sensei stared at me for a moment before thinking it over.

"You will take a written examination, five pages." He said making me nod understanding. I still didn't understand why I needed this class.

Once the day was over however all that I wanted to do was go home and take a nap before going to eat with Sophie before another meeting with my specialist; however Yugi looked up at me with that worried gaze again making me look to him confused as we both walked away from the school.

"I'll walk with you to your apartment Maria-Chan, I don't want anything to happen to you until you're able to get into your house." He said making me smile to him and give him a quick hug. "I know Maria-Chan! On that way from school to my house is a candy store! It's on the way to yours too! We could stop by there if you want." He sounded so exciting make my shoulders move in a giggle. We began walking and having our own little conversations. I could tell Yugi wanted to ask me something but he was once more either being too polite to ask it or he was scared to ask. I was going to simply tell him to ask his question when we heard a group of smaller kids yelling about something. We had gotten to the candy store and saw them all standing around it looking at something exciting.

"A Capsule vending machine?" Yugi said as the two of us walked closer. "Ah! Capsule Monsters! These are currently seeing a boom amongst kids!" He explained to me as I nodded. "You remove the egg-like capsules removable cap to show the monster inside." We moved closer seeing the children begin to want to battle and trade. It reminded me slightly of Duel Monsters, that game that Kaiba was so obsessed with. Yugi was standing in line to get one to see about them when a kid moved right in front of him.

"Hey, you! You shouldn't cut! I was next in line!" He said to the child.

"Oh, I didn't notice!" The kid said making me roll my eyes. "Hey, you're a High-School student! Aren't you a little old for this game?" He asked making me glare at him. _What a cheeky kid. _I thought seeing Yugi just look at the kid with an annoyed face.

"What does age have to do with it? Jeesh, he's full of himself." Yugi muttered to himself.

"Meh, if you want it so much, go ahead of me!" The kid said. Yugi walked up to the machine and put in 100 yen and turned the knob but the capsule did not come out. "Huh?! No capsule came out! What the hell is wrong? This piece of junk!" Yugi said shaking the machine. I giggle silently watching the scene play out. Yugi was adorable sometimes in a slightly childish way. The owner of the store came out however and hit Yugi on the head breaking the moment. The kids stopped laughing for a bit and the owner started yelling at Yugi.

"Heeeey! Stop abusing my machine!" The owner yelled. "Hmp! Will you break my machine just to get a hundred yen?! That machine is expensive! You can't afford to replace it!"

"S-sorry" Yugi said as the owner continued to yell at him. I was distracted however when all of the children looked in a different direction. I followed their gaze looking at a kid.

"Kaiba-sama! The capsule monsters champion!" They shouted making my eyes widen. _Kaiba-sama . . . . but this kid is just a child . . . . Kaiba's younger brother? _

"Hey Yugi!" He said getting Yugi's attention. "You're Yugi right? Heh hehe . . . don't act so surprised! You don't know me. This is the first time we've met. But I know you!" This kid said with an annoying looking smirk on his face. "You know Kaiba Seto? He's my older brother." _Figures. _

"I can't believe my brother, the person I respect most because he never knew defeat, was beaten by a midget. I thought I was going to respect you, but come on!" He said making me glare at him. "You must be Maria." He said suddenly looking to me. "Huh, you're not that special." He said then turned his attention back to Yugi. "I'm confident in my skill at capsule monsters! I've won championships. Yugi! You know a little about capsule monsters, right?"

"Well, not that much. In fact, I just started." He said smiling not seeing where this was going.

"Heh such modesty. GET THEM!" The kid yelled as all the children moved around Yugi and I with Taser guns.

"Hey those are dangerous!" Yugi said looking up at me with worry.

"These guys are my underlings! Don't even think about running away!" Kaiba's little brother said with a smirk. "Hey old man Dentures! I'm taking this machine."

"Wh-what!" There was a pause then Kaiba's little brother tossed a stack of money at the old man's feet. "Oh!"

"Keep the change." The brat said as the old man nodded to him.

"Y-yes sir, come again!" He bowed to the kid as the other children shifted us to follow the little brother.

"Yugi, we're going to take you somewhere! It'll be fun!" I blinked feeling my fatigue kicking in again. I looked around however and really began to wonder why I was even being taken, although I would never leave Yugi to deal with this on his own. We were herded along until we came to an old factory. We entered the building and found there was a small table set up using a box and the kids placed the capsule machine down next to it. There looked like some kind of board was set up to play a game. This was not going to end well.

"This is our secret base. Get it? Here we're going to play Capsule Monster Chess!" The younger Kaiba said folding his arms over his chest.

"Please go easy on me." Yugi said not really sure what was going on as he sat down across from the brat.

"For a High School student, this guy sure is wimpy." One of the younger kids said. I glared and felt like this whole situation was ridiculous. "Say something!"

"We'll burn down your house!" Another one chimed in. I could feel myself becoming tired again until some of their comments were pointed at me.

"You aren't even that pretty."

"What are you his girlfriend, what a loser."

"Hey look! He brought a pendant. How about we smash it?" One of them said as they grabbed the puzzle.

"Get your dirty hands off the Puzzle! Goddamn brats!" I looked up seeing the 'Other Yugi' glaring at the kids. He looked to me for a moment in sympathy until he looked back to the ring leader.

"Kaiba-sama . . . his appearance changed completely!" One of them said pointing to 'Other Yugi'.

"It's okay. My brother told me about it. Yugi transforms and defeats people. It makes me eager to beat him!" The brat said still with that smirk on his face.

"Instead of sitting around and bragging how about we play?" 'Other Yugi' said placing on his own smirk. I found a crate to sit on so I could watch the game. I crossed my right leg over my left knees and placed my left elbow on my knee leaning my chin on my palm getting comfortable. _I just hope I don't fall asleep. _

"I've chosen the planet ganastar playing field Version 1, 'Crisis Hill'. It's my favorite field." The kid explained motioning to the board in front of them.

"Set up the game! The level doesn't matter." 'Other Yugi' said crossing his arms.

"Heh heh for that, I've prepared the Capsule Machine. If I used my own collection, I'd win too easily. We each get capsules from it one-by-one. Yugi gets the first one." Kaiba's little brother explained. One of his lackeys turned the knob and a Capsule came out, but sadly it was a low level monster.

"Tch, level one." Other Yugi said placing the Capsule down.

"The next is mine!" The kid brought a Capsule over to their leader. "Lucky. I got a level five. This is a fair method, though. It's all about luck." _Well that's an odd thing to randomly point out. _I though watching as the Capsules continued to be dispersed. _Wait a minute. _'Other Yugi's' Capsules were three level one's, a level two, and a single level four. The brats Capsules were two fours and three fives.

"Yugi. It'll be boring if we're not risking anything!" He said pulling out a knife. "If you lose, I'm going to cut off one of your fingers with this!" My eyes widened slightly at that_. Why does this always seem to happen?_

"Okay. And if I win, you'll receive a Penalty Game!" 'Other Yugi' countered not even flinching. The two then began setting up the board and once that was complete, the game began.

"Let's go Yugi. Game start." Younger Kaiba said opening his Capsules. "Let's go!"

"One thing you should know in advance. This is a shadow game!" 'Other Yugi explained making my body stiffen_. Another one? _I thought back to yesterday and shivered thinking over everything that had happened. I was brought out of it by the brats voice.

"Ha! From the beginning, this battle was one-sided. That's how all fames start."

"Then I'm all the more determined." 'Other Yugi' calmly said placing down one of his Capsules against one of the kid brothers.

"Moron! Putting such a weak monster forward was obviously a bad idea!" He said laughing. "You can see how outmatched this is! Battle!" The monsters moved and the younger brother's monster ended up killing Other Yugi's. "Yugi has one less monster!" The kid was silenced however hearing the 'Other Yugi' laughing. "Wh-what're you so happy about?!"

"Teaching you a few lessons in gaming. When one player is disadvantaged, the other might show off and reveal his weaknesses! That's the first lesson!" Other Yugi explained to him.

"You coaching me?!" The brat yelled furiously.

"Never lose your temper. That's lesson two." Other Yugi continued. "Now, I'll put this monster forward." The two monsters began to fight. "They struck at the same time. So, I have three monsters left and you have four."

"Idiot! We've bother lost a monster but I'm still much stronger than you! Battle!" The brat yelled as two more monsters fought. I didn't really know the names of the monsters so I really didn't fully know what all was going on, also the lack of sleep wasn't helping. I could feel my head bobbing ever couple of minutes.

"A crushing attack! Yugi has two monsters left!" The younger brother yelled getting a head of himself.

"My turn. This one runs to the left." Other Yugi made his move then was interrupted by the brat.

"Running? That's stupid. Mine comes in from behind and attacks." Once more another of Other Yugi's monsters was defeated. "You have one monster left! I have four! I've already won!" Other Yugi began to laugh.

"Wh-what're you laughing at?! You have no idea what you're doing! Don't laugh as if you're smart!" The younger Kaiba yelled.

"Well . . . it's a laugh of victory." Other Yugi smirked. I could feel my eyelids drooping. I wanted to support him but it was becoming extremely difficult to stay awake. "Take a look at the arrangement of your monsters on the field."

"They're in a diagonal line! When did that happen!?"

"And my last monster. It has a low level and is unsuitable for close combat, but it has one advantage. It has a sure-kill diagonal attack that works even on level five monsters! Let's go! Hurricane Beak Beheading!" And just like that he won. "Save your trump card for the end! That's the third lesson. Remember it well." He stood and pointed to the little brat. "Penalty Game!"

"W-what?! This Capsule . . . it just appeared!" The kid looked up in horror at a capsule that was shown above his head. "Yugi. My brother is steadily preparing his revenge! The secret directive "Death T"" I looked up at that now becoming worried for Other Yugi and Yugi's safety. What was Kaiba planning? Other Yugi stood calmly and began walking away.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're not my enemy. Think about that while you're shut up in that capsule!" He walked over to me and extended his hand helping me up smiling to me. I could hear the young ones trying to calm down the brat in charge but he continued yelling. The kids all seemed confused which made me wonder if they could see the capsule or not, but if they couldn't . . . why could I?

"Is everything alright?" I head Other Yugi ask as I looked up to him feeling him still holding onto my hand.

"Let's go." I signed seeing him nod but frown slightly. Had I done something wrong?

"You haven't slept. Why?" He asked as we walked away from the building and towards my home. He was still holding my hand.

"I was thinking." I signed with my free hand looking away. His gaze was so intense with worry.

"I'm sorry." He said catching me off guard as we made it to my apartment door.

"What do you mean?" My hand moved in a questioning manor as I looked at him oddly.

"You've been put into so much danger because of me and I . . . "I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips to shush him. I shook my head and smiled.

"You've made moving here interesting, and you've been nothing more than wonderful, both of you." His eyes widened as he seemed speechless for a moment from the 'both of you' part. I suppose he didn't know that I had realized that a long time ago. I smiled to him and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and brought my hand to his lips kissing it. It was becoming his signature and I liked it. It was very gentlemanly of him.

"Go and sleep my Princess." He whispered to me as he motioned to my door that he opened and I walked in. I turned around to thank him for walking me home but he was gone. I shook my head and closed the door locking it only making it to the couch before I passed out asleep. Today had been such an odd day, but I felt like even more dangers were still to come, a lot of them.

**Well hope you enjoyed the little update. More dramatic things to come later once I figure out what chapter/episode I want to do next. If you have a request remember just send me a review or a pm.**

**Reviews are always loved and it let's me know people are reading this**

**Thanks and laters people**


	14. Game Fourteen

**Here is a new chapter for you all. I hope that you all enjoyed the holiday and that you're spending time with family!**

**The second part to this episode will be up some time later today, but it's four in the morning and I need a break.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review so I know people are reading!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I opened my eyes slowly getting use to the light. The weekend was soon approaching and I really needed it for catching up on sleep and getting work done. I was doing research on my operation more often and from doing so I kept finding that I was talking myself out of it. I didn't want to go through with it. The risks to me were much worse than I was willing to take just to be able to speak again. Yes, I missed speaking and singing, but it wasn't the end of the world if I never did again, right?

I got ready for school wanting to make sure that I would be able to meet up with Miho and Anzu to head to school. Miho had asked me if I would walk with them so that she could talk to us about something important. I had agreed so I needed to leave my house a little earlier to make it over to Anzu's to meet them. My uniform was on and my hair in its signature braid declaring that I was ready for the day. I grabbed my bag and headed out locking the door behind me. I took the time to take a quick jog so that I wasn't late. Making my way up to her door I knocked quickly and fixed my skirt. A few moments later Anzu walked out smiling and waving to me before she shut her door.

"Morning Maria!" She said happily waving to me. I returned the gesture as we began walking. After about five minutes of small talk Miho joined us as we made our way to the school. The building was in sight and Miho had not yet told us what was so important. I looked in front of us at all the students and one of the teachers caught my attention. She had red hair and wore a green outfit and I knew her as the sensei for morning period and she did not like me. She was the sensei that never called on me due to my lack of communication. I didn't like her all that much either. I noticed that all the males, even the teachers, were saying good morning to her and fawning all over her. In my opinion she had far too much make-up caked on her face, but who was I to judge?

"Chouno-sensei looks beautiful again today." Miho said admiration in her voice.

"Whether sensei is pretty or not has nothing to do with us Miho." Anzu said while I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you." The three of us looked forward hearing her voice loudly speaking. I looked to see she was speaking to a girl and pointing to her bag. "What is that?"

"It's a mascot." The girl said looking away almost embarrassed. May have been something from a boyfriend or from a friend?

"That's against the rules. Hand it over." Sensei said grabbing the mascot right off the bag. "Be careful next time." I could tell she was pleased with herself. She was laughing and made her way into the building while I glared at her. That was just plain rude. She could have just simply told the girl to put it in her bag and not bring it again, she didn't have to take it.

"Plus she's strict with the rules." Anzu said continuing our conversation before the commotion happened.

"But that's what sensei's have to do, right?" Miho asked wondering where this was going.

"Chouno-sensei is trying to make them even more strict." Anzu declared. My gaze returned to sensei who had just entered the building. Japans rules were already strict compared to what I was use to, who would make them worse? "There's a rumor going around that she's been making a lot of proposals."

"You're kidding!" Miho said holding her hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"I wish." Anzu answered disappointment in her voice. I knew Anzu needed to work and I knew that it was also against school rules for her to work, so I felt bad for her.

"Umm, Anzu-chan, Miho-chan, Maria-chan." A voice spoke up from behind us making the three of us turn to see someone. She had green hair and a nice smile, I couldn't remember what her name was off the top of my head, even though I know I've seen her around. She seemed very worried at the moment however.

"Good morning, Mayumi." Mayumi that was it. I was glad Anzu was better at names then I was.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked. She must have noticed the look on Mayumi's face was well.

"I need some advice." She said making the three of us look at each other. What was this about? We nodded in agreement and decided to head into the building. We made our way up to our classroom and decided we would speak during first break.

Classes took a long time to get over with. I really wanted to know what was wrong with Mayumi. I had spoken a bit to Yugi about my weekend but other than that I really wasn't that 'talkative' today. My hands mostly remained still on my desk. Finally break was called and Anzu and Miho quickly moved to my desk as we stood heading out of the room.

"Eh? Maria-chan!" Yugi called wondering where I was off to but I smiled to him looking back.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." I signed seeing him nod then head over to Jounouchi and Honda.

We stood out in the hall waiting for the majority of the students to leave to wherever they were going then waited for Mayumi to show. Once she did she began speaking. I was surprised to hear what all she had to say. It seems that she's been harboring some feelings for Jounouchi. How sweet.

"Jounouchi?!" Anzu practically yelled making me place a hand over her mouth. He was only a few feet away in the room after all.

"No, Anzu!"

"Anzu-chan, your voice is too loud." Miho and Mayumi seemed to have the same thought that I did. Anzu reached up and removed my hand from her mouth looking apologetic to Mayumi.

"I get it. I get it but . . ." she faded off looking into the room as we all did seeing Honda and Jounouchi yelling about something with Yugi trying to calm them down.

"Hey, you! You skipped out on your cleaning duty yesterday, again!" Honda yelled clearly pissed.

"Please forgive me. Please, Honda! I had something to do." Jounouchi pleaded placing his hands together in a begging motion. He seemed somewhat genuine .

"Just what do you like about Jounouchi?" Anzu asked bringing us back to our conversation. I gave her a blank look. Sure Jounouchi was a goofball but he had a good heart and was a good guy. She wasn't giving him credit.

"It's hard to say what . . ." Mayumi faded off for a moment.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu!" Miho said surprising me. She wasn't exactly the most selfless person I knew, but she was sweet when it came to helping with matters of the heart I suppose. "Love doesn't need a reason!" She said folding her hands and looking all lovey-dovey at nothing. Oh yeah, she was a hopeless romantic.

"I wonder what Jounouchi-kun likes." I heard Mayumi say making me think for a minute. That was a bit tough.

"What he likes?" Anzu asked not understanding what Mayumi meant.

"What are you going to do?" Miho asked as well. Apparently I was the only one to realize that she wanted to get Jounouchi present. Wouldn't that be a main reason for asking what someone likes?

"I want to get him a present!" She said happily making me smile. She was so excited. "I want to make sure that I give him something he likes."

"What does he like?" Anzu said out loud making us all wonder.

"He and Honda-kun often talk about lewd videos." Miho suddenly said making my eyes widen. What kind of message was that to someone!

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi yelled. I thought for a moment trying to come up with something. Well, Jounouchi likes games so why not do something like that? Just as I was about to sign to Anzu she suddenly got an idea. She moved forward into the room to stand in the doorway and called to Yugi to get his attention. The three boys stopped speaking and turned to look at her.

"Come here a bit, Yugi." She said motioning to where we all stood.

"What is it Anzu?" He asked clearly confused at what was happening.

"Just come here. Hurry." She said while I smiled and signed to him.

"We need your help for a minute." My hands moved so he was able to see them and I say his eyes follow the movement. He started to walk toward us but then Jounouchi and Honda began to follow as well. This could be bad.

"What? Us too?" Jounouchi asked when Anzu suddenly halted them.

"You guys aren't needed! Just Yugi!" She snapped scaring the two other boys. Once Yugi was out in the hall with us we circled about him while Anzu explained the situation to him and asked him what Jounouchi would like as a present.

"Something Jounouchi-kun likes?" He asked thinking for a minute.

"Yeah. Do you know something that would work?" Anzu asked.

"He probably would like lewd videos." Yugi said smiling making me start to silently bust out laughing. It was bad enough that it seemed to be the only thing they could come up with and the way that he had said it was adorable.

"Not something like that!" Anzu said getting frustrated. "Something a girl can give as a present!"

"And Anzu is giving it?" He asked. I could see the sadness creeping onto his face. He really liked Anzu. I felt a slight worry hit me wondering if the 'Other Yugi' liked Anzu as well. I was pulled out of that thought however when I heard Anzu's voice.

"No! Mayumi is the one giving it to him!" She said letting it slip that this was Mayumi that liked Jounouchi.

"Hey! Anzu-chan!" She said getting scared.

"It's okay. Yugi won't tell anyone." Anzu said making me nod in agreement smiling to Yugi. I watched his face turn from sad to happy from hearing Anzu's words however and my smile faltered. It didn't matter to me if Yugi like Anzu or not, they should be happy, however, what bothered me was the idea of 'Other Yugi' liking her too.

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret." Yugi responded to something Anzu had asked him bringing me back to what mattered; Getting an idea for a gift that Mayumi could give to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi-kun likes games. Maybe something from our shop?" Yugi said making me smile. Good, at least we were getting somewhere.

"I see."

"Let's look after school." Miho said while we all nodded. The bell rang signaling for us to all go back into class for the remainder of the day.

Once classes were over we all met up outside of the gate and headed over to Yugi's house where the shop was. We walked in being greeted by Yugi's grandpa while we told him what we were looking for.

"I see." He started. "A present to confess your feelings to the opposite sex? It's sure nice to be young."

"Hey, Anzu-chan." Mayumi started to ask. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"It'll be okay. You can trust the old man." Anzu replied.

"I think I've got just the thing for that!" He said happily getting all of our attention.

"Really. Grandpa?"

"Yugi, I've told you the story about how I used this to get your grandmother." He said making me smile. This sounded so cute. He turned and started looking through a box. "If I recall, it's in this box . . ." While he moved things around dust came out of the box making him cough.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked making me frown. They really didn't have that much faith in Yugi's grandpa did they?

"I think so." Anzu said but I could tell she wasn't sure. I watched as he pulled down a box and smiled to it.

"Here it is. This is it." He blew on the top of the box to get the dust off however he blew it right at us making us all cough. When I began coughing I could feel it making my throat raw and sore once again. Once our coughing died down I removed a tear from the corner of my eyes glad that nobody noticed it.

"Here." Yugi's Grandpa said as he removed the lid showing us a blank white puzzle.

"A jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu asked wondering why this would help.

"But there's nothing drawn on it." Miho said making my eyes light up. Was the point of it to draw or write your own message to the person you cared for?

"Yup." He said answering Miho. "Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one." As I listened to him explain it I couldn't help but smile. It was the most romantic thing I have ever heard.

"That's lovely! Really lovely and really romantic!" Mayumi yelled as Yugi's Grandpa agreed with her. I smiled and nodded as well watching it all unfold. "I'm buying this!" She said happily.

"Here. Come again." He said while everyone got their things and began to leave.

"Ah! But what kind of message should I write?!" Mayumi suddenly asked making us all pause again to think.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Take your time to think about it." Yugi's Grandpa told her while we all nodded and they began to leave. I waved goodbye to the three girls while I looked around the shop trying to find a new game to buy. My mind was still on the puzzle but I wanted something new to amuse myself in case I was going to be in the hospital for some time. Even if I didn't go through with the major surgery I still needed my annual one to get rid of the dead skin and healing dead tissue so the extra would not suffocate me. It was a nasty few days of recovery and I didn't want to be bored at the hospital.

"What are you looking for Maria-chan?" Yugi asked walking over to me. I noticed his Grandpa sneaking looks at us every so often but he would look away to pretend he wasn't paying attention.

"I need to find a game that I can play by myself." I signed to him. I watched a frown form on his face.

"Why? Doesn't Maria-chan like playing games with me anymore?" He asked making my eyes widen.

"Oh no Yugi it's nothing like that! I need something that will help pass the time at the hospital. Nothing to worry about." I tried to calm him although signing hospital got his attention like it always did.

"What's wrong Maria-chan? Why will you be in the hospital?" His voice held panic making me look away. I couldn't look at his worried expression for long. This was just a routine surgery. Imagine what would happen if I told him about the idea of getting my major, life threatening one. No way was that happening.

"It's nothing Yugi, just a routine surgery; I'll be back to myself in a few days after it." I signed seeing him become even more worried if that was possible.

"Surgery! Why do you need surgery!" I frowned then looked back at him signing slowly.

"They just need to get rid of scar tissue and dead tissue so that it frees my airways and I won't suffocate to death." I signed calmly seeing horror on his face. He really didn't know much about what all went into my medical needs, and I really wanted it to stay that way.

"Maria-chan that's awful! Is there anything I can do?" He asked surprising me. I was about to sign 'no' but realized that that would only hurt his feelings.

"Help me pick out a game." I signed seeing him look sad but nod. We continued to look around picking out a few single player games and a few 2 player ones because Yugi insisted that he was going to visit me while I was in the hospital. Once I bought the games I wanted to head home knowing that Sophia would stop by soon to see when I wanted to schedule the surgery. I knew I didn't want it to happen this week but possibly next considering it was before a small break we had. If I didn't miss a lot of school that would be good.

"Maria-chan, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Yugi's mom asking catching me off guard. I didn't want to seem rude but Sophia would be waiting for me. I smiled to her and bowed but shook my head no.

"I'm sorry but Sophia will be at my house soon to go over some of my upcoming events and appointments so I really need to get home. Thank you though." I signed as Yugi told his mother what I had said. She nodded understanding I hoped that I would be able to make a rain check. I smiled to the Motou family and waved leaving the shop and making my way quickly home.

One there I made myself change and get comfortable cleaning up here and there since some of my things were scattered about. After half an hour of being home Sophia knocked on the door. I opened it allowing her inside while she help up two bags of food. She had gotten us some burgers and milkshakes and we ate in the kitchen talking about our days and what was going to happen.

"Have you thought any more about having the surgery done? You've had so many of these routine ones, wouldn't it just be easier on you to have the major one done? You would have your voice back, and you would be able to . . . " She paused almost scared to say what she was going to. I looked at her confused for a moment before she sighed.

"You would be able to go home. Without needing the specialists and the doctors here for your throat anymore you would be able to go back home, to your house. Have a life there." She didn't look at me the whole time she was speaking. My eyes widened at this new development. I hadn't actually thought about that. I was more concerned with what would happen if it went wrong, not if it went right. I would be able to go home, back where things were normal and everyone knew me and . . . . wait. If I went home then I would leave Yugi and the others. I would only be able to write to them or call but it wouldn't be the same. I frowned wondering what I would miss more. I had friends here now too. My friends from back home only wrote to me every so often. When they knew that I was doing fine and made friends here too, they had all but stopped worrying and caring. I frowned thinking about what would happen if I never saw the gang again. They had really grown on me and we were all really close now, I didn't want to leave that, but would that be enough of a reason to stay here?

"Just . . . think about it alright?" She said slowly bringing me back to the present. "I've gotta run but you finish up eating and get some rest. I'll make the appointment for some time next week. Don't worry everything will be fine." She said standing. She gave me a hug then left my apartment. I finished eating slowly then threw everything away getting ready for bed. Once everything was cleaned up I brushed my teeth and headed for my room. All I wanted to do now was sleep.

Monday morning had come soon enough and we had all agreed to meet early to place the present in Jounouchi's desk before classes started. We each said good morning while we waited for Mayumi to show up. She was a bit behind from our agreed time but it wasn't too bad. We all stood around Jounouchi's desk waiting.

"Sorry I'm late." She said running in catching her breath. We all greeted her then got down to business.

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho asked making me shake my head silently laughing to myself.

"Yeah." Mayumi said opening her bag and pulled out the box. She had wrapped it in blue paper with pink ribbon on it. An obvious female present I thought to myself while looking at it.

"Cute!" Miho said happily softly clapping her hands together once.

"I did my best all night to come up with it." Mayumi answered. It would be worth it.

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked looking to the four of us.

"Secretly leave it in his desk like we planned." I signed while the three nodded. Mayumi looked slightly confused not understanding me.

"But if that guy finds it wouldn't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" She asked making me pause. This was true.

"When that happens, I'll bring him to the roof." Yugi said solving the problem.

"Okay, let's do that." Anzu said while Mayumi hid the present in Jounouchi's desk. This was going to be great. We waited for the others to arrive and sure enough it was almost time for classes to begin, yet Jounouchi hadn't shown up yet. This could get bad.

"Jounouchi isn't here yet?" Anzu whispered softly making me frown. Where was he?

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho asked. The door suddenly slammed open making us all turn to see Jounouchi standing there. He sighed and smiled to himself.

"I made it in time!" He cheered making me smile. Same old Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi-kun, you're late!" Miho said. Normally she wouldn't care but we wanted to see the reaction to the puzzle.

"Take your seat already. Sensei will be here soon." Honda said to him quickly. Jounouchi agreed and quickly shut the door and went to his seat.

"I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late." He said softly to himself.

"Oh, lewd videos?" Honda asked making me place my head on my desk. Seriously?!

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!" He said shaking his fist at Honda. The conversation ended however when Sensei walked it.

"Stand up." We all stood and bowed to her. "Take seat."

"Okay, open your textbook." She began. I turned my attention to Jounouchi with slight panic. If he pulled that out while she was watching . . . he pulled it out. Idiot.

"What is this?" He asked making me bite my lip. This was bad! He needed to hide that! I looked to the front seeing that Sensei had seen.

"Stupid Jounouchi, hurry and hide that!" Anzu said but I knew it was too late.

"Jounouchi-kun, what are you doing during class?" She walked over to him making him look confused. "An ayaben? What a cute bentou lunch." She was humiliating him for fun! She reached forward and took the gift while other students began to laugh.

"That's not mine." He said shrugging it off. It looked to Anzu who held the same look of worry.

"Not yours? But you had it, right?" She asked not letting it go.

"It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it in there by accident." Any other time I would have been proud of him for keeping his cool, but right now we needed to get that present back!

"Accident? I see." She walked back up to the front of the room. My stomach fell to the ground. "But Sensei always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class. What could this be, Jounouchi-kun?"

"I already told you I don't know!" I could tell he was getting pissed off.

"Really?" My eyes widened as she ripped open the box right in front of the whole class. A few pieces of the puzzle fell out onto her desk. "Oh? A Jigsaw puzzle? This is not good. You shouldn't bring a plaything." She said. I glared at her, she was loving every second of this. "You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it." She said while she began to do the puzzle. "Oh! How interesting!" she said loudly. "When you put the pieces together words come out. 'Ever since I met you, I've always been preoccupied . . .' on no, is this a confession!" She said laughing about it. She was horrid! The class began to laugh while I saw Mayumi sink down into her desk.

"This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules." Oh here we go I thought rolling my eyes. "Perhaps leading to expulsion." She was ridiculous. "Who owns this?"

"Stop it, Sensei!" Anzu said standing up. My eyes widened as I looked to her.

"What, Masaki-san?"

"That's a message. A letter." She said making me smile. Anzu was so confident. "I think it's cruel to read other people's letters."

"Cruel?" She said offended. "But as a teacher I must know who brought this to school, and by putting the puzzle together, I will know the name."

"That . . " I could tell Anzu was going to say that she had brought it and that would be bad for her. I could afford to get expelled, she couldn't. I stood glaring at Sensei as hard as I could. I heard a surprised noise from a few people while Sensei looked at me.

"You? This is yours?" I nodded firmly while she glared at me scoffing. I didn't really care what she thought. I could also just tell Jounouchi that it was a joke later, he knew I thought of him more like a brother anyway. "When class is over, go to the advisor room, you as well Masaki-san!" She said as we both sat down and class continued.


	15. Game Fifteen

**Welp here ya go. Told you it would be out soon. Here is the end of Episode 10! YAY!**

**There is some development in Maria and Jounouchi's relationship and how sister and brother like they are**

**Also there is some Yami moments in here but just tiny ones, more in depth to come later**

**Lots of Maria being upset and angry in this one**

**Surgery may be either the next chapter or the following depending on what I want to do**

**I know I want that done before they do the tower thing**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter and feel free to review they always make me smile and know that you people are reading this!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

Sensei had continued to be a pain for the remainder of class. She was being hard on everyone, but especially Anzu. She still refused to call on me so sadly I wasn't able to share the brunt of it with Anzu, I felt bad, but at least she was safe from getting expelled. Once classes were over, the other sensei's hearing about what had happened as well, Anzu and I stood and headed to the Advisors office. We knocked hearing Chouno-sensei's voice tell us to enter. We walked in moving to the two seats on the other side of the table. Yugi, Miho, and Mayumi were standing outside waiting for this to be over. Anzu and I glanced to each other and then Chouno-sensei began to speak.

"This is no good." She started dropping pieces of the puzzle down onto the desk. "You know you are not allowed to bring something like this to school."

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Anzu started as I watched Chouno-sensei's face.

"What was that?" Clearly she hadn't expected Anzu to say anything.

"Maria didn't bring it to bother anyone." Anzu said making Chouno-sensei's gaze shift to me.

"Oh? I suppose the lack of communication would mean something wouldn't it?" I could hear the mocking in her tone making me ball my hands into fits. I did not need to get angry, I needed to keep calm. "However there are no acceptations, rules and disruptions are connected."

"What is a 'distraction'" I signed seeing her glare at me.

"What did she say?!" Chouno snapped at Anzu.

"She said 'What is a 'distraction'?" Anzu translated. "A rule like that would be too strict." I watched sensei turn hiding her face from us while she muttered something about us being cheeky.

"For example," Anzu continued. "Banning part time jobs. That's ignoring a student's needs." After a moment of sensei facing away from us Anzu said her name to get her attention again.

"You may say that. . . . but do the other students say the same thing?" She asked. I could tell where this was going and it was not going to go well for Anzu.

"I think they do." She said looking to me.

"Be careful about this Anzu, I'm with you, but be careful." I signed to her seeing her nod.

"Maria-chan agrees as well."

"Yes, but you both 'think', so that means that you don't know then." She said smugly. "Why not prove it by gathering signatures?"

"Signatures?"

"If you want the rules to be revised then gather the students' signatures and bring it up at the staff meeting." The conversation was now strictly between Anzu and Chouno-sensei. I watched the two like it was a tennis match.

"And that would include changing the rule about part time jobs?" Anzu asked hopefully.

"It all depends on what the students say." Was her response.

"Okay." I could tell that Anzu had an idea. After their conversation was done the two of us stood and I moved forward motioning to the puzzle.

"You want this back? As if I would allow you to." Before she could finish I grabbed the box and put the puzzle inside it. I wasn't asking her, I was telling her I was taking it back. I watched her glare at me but her gaze shifted to Anzu and her smirk returned. Yes, this was not going to end well. Anzu and I walked to the door and opened it seeing the others waiting outside. I closed the door behind us and we faced our friends.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked while I shrugged and Anzu smiled.

"Anzu-chan, Maria-chan. I'm sorry, this is my fault." Mayumi said making me shake my head no to her.

"Hey, what did she say?" Yugi asked while Anzu went to speak but I held up my hand and moved the box forward to return to Mayumi.

"First things first." I signed handing it over to her.

"She gave it back?" She asked clearly surprised. I couldn't help the smile that went on my face as Anzu laughed.

"Maria didn't give her much choice." Anzu said as the other three looked at me.

"Work hard for the rest." I signed. Miho quickly told her what I said as she smiled to me in return.

"I have to work hard too!" Anzu said getting everyone's attention. We headed back to afternoon classes and during final break Anzu vanished saying something about posters. Yugi and I played a game and I could tell Yugi had a few questions for me.

"Maria-chan . . . umm . . " He moved his piece to where he wanted on the board then looked at me. "Why did you stand up and say that the puzzle was yours?" I moved to counter him looking up with a smile.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if I got expelled, but Anzu can't afford that. So, the obvious way for Anzu to be safe was to put the blame on me." I signed off handed not really seeing why it was such a big deal.

"But you could have been expelled and I wouldn't see you again!" He said clearly upset making my eyes widen. I smiled to him with a reassuring glance.

"I wouldn't have left. I would just be taking my classes online. That was the original plan anyway, but Sophia insisted that I make friends."

"Oh . . . good." He said smiling glad to hear that it wouldn't have been the end of the world.

"Hey Maria-chan!" I heard Jounouchi's voice before I saw him. Here it comes. "What was that about?"

"Not my best prank huh?" I signed to him smiling. Yugi told him what I signed and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Jounouchi made a face then ruffled my hair.

"Hey pranks are fine but you gotta learn from the master." He said puffing out his chest and gave me a wink. I laughed silently at his antics as he sat down and watched the rest of our game.

The end of the day came and Anzu asked for us to meet her out by the bulletin board. We all agreed and headed out there wondering what was going on.

"This should be good." She said sticking up a poster she had made. It was all about changing the rules and making life easier for the students here. The posters looked really good.

"You're really doing this, Anzu?" Yugi asked. He was worried and wasn't hiding it.

"If the little rules are gone, then I'd be free to work." She answered making her point.

"But . . ." Jounouchi said looking at the poster still with a skeptical look.

"What do you guys think about the rules?" She asked us while we all looked at each other.

"I think it'd be better without them." Jounouchi said with his arms crossed. I nodded and put in my opinion.

"Even private schools where I'm from never had rules like these. They're way too strict." I signed seeing her smile to us.

"Here." She said holding out a clipboard. "If that's how you feel then give me your signature." She said. I grabbed it and put my name down right away for her. We did stuff like this all the time at school. It was a way for students to stand up for themselves, that and I didn't want Anzu in this alone.

"Ummm, maybe I can help?" Yugi asked blushing slightly looking at her. Oh he had it bad for her. It was cute, but I could feel that gnawing feeling at the back of my head again.

"Really?" She turned pulling out a few posters. "Put this poser up on the west tower ok?" She explained. Yugi nodded and began to walk away.

"Ok!" He said starting to run.

"Ah, Yugi!" Anzu yelled after him. He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks." She said smiling. His face brightened and he held his forehead in embarrassment before nodding and running off to do his task.

"We're here to help too." I signed and Anzu gave the rest of us posters to run off and hang. While I was running I noticed some of the students giving me dirty looks, like we were doing something wrong. Didn't students here want to exercise the voice that they had? Here was a chance to do something, stand up and change the rules to help them, and they were giving me dirty looks? I really didn't understand this school.

The next day when I walked into the building I began to notice something. PEOPLE HAD WRITTEN OVER ANZU'S POSTERS! They had ruined them. Writing different phrases about how it was against the rules and how the rules were fine how they were. What was wrong with people here?! Even if you weren't for it that didn't mean you have to completely destroy something. I ran up to our classroom and saw the others around the board outside the door.

"How mean!" Miho said while I met them.

"What a petty thing to do." Jounouchi added.

"Assholes." I signed quickly hoping nobody would notice, Anzu gave me a look and cracked a smile for a second.

"We can just redo it." She said confidently. I really did envy her for that.

"Harassment?" Jounouchi asked surprisingly in an even tone. He sounded more concerned than mad. I could tell he was worried about Anzu's feelings.

"Such people exist." She said winking at me and my previous comment. My shoulders moved in a chuckle making the others looked confused.

The day had only gotten worse from there. It seemed that all the teachers were targeting Anzu and I. In our Math class I was called up to the board to solve a problem. We hadn't even learned anything like this yet! He was making me look like an idiot in front of the entire class. I could feel my heart sinking knowing that I couldn't solve the problem.

"What's wrong? Can't do it yet?" He snapped making me physically flinch from the sudden loud voice.

"Sensei, we haven't learned this yet." I signed seeing him become frustrated not understanding.

"What did she say!" He snapped out to the class wondering if anyone could translate.

"We haven't learned this yet Sensei." Anzu said making his attention turn back to me.

"You'd know if you prepared for the lesson. Don't waste your time doing useless things." He said making me glare at him as I slammed the chalk back down on the tray. I turned and headed back to my seat but not before I heard his last comment. "Someone like you shouldn't even be in this advanced of a class, you obviously fall behind." I stopped. Who did he think he was!? I turned on him but Jounouchi stood and grabbed my arm to hold me back. I glared up at him but I calmed down seeing his look. If looks could kill our Sensei would have been dead for twelve seconds already. Jounouchi then looked to me and nodded letting me do and I went back to my seat ignoring everything for the remainder of the day.

During breaks Anzu, Yugi, and I would stand outside of our classroom and ask people for signatures. So far the only names on the lists were Yugi's and mine. Jounouchi wasn't able to sign it yet, but they supported us.

"Please give me your signature to change the rules!" Anzu asked two girls walking by. They passed us without so much of a glance. "Let's make part time jobs and fashion okay at school." The fashion part was my idea. I really hated the uniforms coming from a school without one and Anzu had agreed with it.

"How is it going?" A voice suddenly said making rage fill me. It was Chouno-sensei.

"Oh, you haven't gotten any. Those involved don't count." She said making me glare at her.

"I've only started." Anzu defended but it didn't work.

"If you can get any." She said walking away. How I would just like to get that smug look right off her face. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I didn't like how angry she got me, she wasn't even worth it.

The end of the day came by soon enough and we all decided to walk home. On the way Anzu seemed to look slightly down. Maybe it was starting to get to her?

"If only people would be brave and sign." She signed folding her hands behind her.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumor?" Miho asked catching my attention. What rumor?

"What?" Anzu asked her stopping.

"Students that have signed for the rule revision have been targeted by the Sensei-tachi." She said making me look confused. The only people that have been targeted were Anzu and myself.

"But . . . that's not true." I could hear the sadness creeping into Anzu's voice. "Who would say that?"

"I don't know." Miho answered. Oh I had a good idea of who it was.

"When I gather signatures, I'm sure that the Sensei-tachi will change their minds." And just like that her confidence was back. I really hoped she was right, I didn't want to see her hopes die.

I left everyone and headed for the hospital not noticing the look they all gave me before I turned the corner.

With the Gang

"Hey Yugi?" Jounouchi asked getting his attention. He looked up to his friend from watching Maria turn on her way to the hospital.

"Huh?" He wondered what was going on.

"Maria tells you a lot right? Any idea what's been up with her lately?" He asked making Yugi look down at the ground. He didn't know if it was his place or not to tell them about her upcoming surgery. She said that it was a routine one and she was use to it, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't going to worry about her.

"You do know something." Anzu chimed in making Yugi fidget as they all walked.

"We're worried about her too you know." Jounouchi suddenly said making Yugi stop. He looked to his friends and sighed giving up.

"She has a surgery coming up. That's why she's been going to the hospital so much." He said looking down.

"When she first moved her she went a lot but then it seemed to die down until her brother's birthday. What kind of surgery is it?" Jounouchi asked making Yugi signed once again.

"They have to get rid of dead tissue so she doesn't suffocate." He answered quickly not wanting to think about it. There was always a dark feeling when he did. It was scary to Yugi because it felt like and ache and loneliness creeping up into his system. It reminded him of the twinge of jealously he would get every now and then when Maria would do something, like when she said that she had given the puzzle to Jounouchi. He felt that same feeling then too. He wondered what it was from.

"That's awful." Anzu said holding a hand over her mouth.

"When does she have it?" Jounouchi pried. If they knew when she was getting it, they could all go and visit her in the hospital. If Jounouchi's hunch was right then where she would be in the hospital you had to call a head and tell them that you and the number of people were visiting due to all the patients and the variety of them.

"Sometime next week." Yugi answered them hearing the surprise of the group. It was really that soon?

"Well, after she has it we'll all be there to cheer her up right?" He said making Yugi nod. He was starting to wonder about the relationship that Maria and Jounouchi were starting to have. He was happy that his friends were getting closer. He had thought that the two were like brother and sister but was he wrong? Yugi's eyes widened slightly feeling cold and anger build up in him. THERE, THAT FEELING! He didn't understand it. Yugi liked Anzu, he thought of Maria like a sister, so why would he be troubled by Maria and Jounouchi together? The moment the thought hit him Yugi felt the feeling become more intense and he had to look down at the sidewalk so the gang wouldn't notice his eyes widening. This was really starting to worry him.

Maria

When it was morning Anzu, Yugi, and I again agree to meet outside the building early so we could ask students as they were walking in to class. I smiled and wave to the two while we stood by the doors and began.

"Everyone, let's change the rules together." Anzu said with a smile in her voice while we bowed. "Please."

"Please." Yugi repeated after her. I glanced up seeing Jounouchi and Honda by the doors keeping their eyes out for us and they were talking. Apparently they forget that I can read lips.

"They sure are working hard." Jounouchi said stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"If not for that rumor." Honda faded off folding his arms and shaking his head.

"I'm worried about her." Jounouchi turned his face to Honda making me confused.

"Anzu or Maria?" Honda asked. Jounouchi was about to answer when my attention was brought back to the three of us. Three guys were standing in front of us glaring. Oh no.

"Will you give me your signature?" Anzu asked them. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

"Who would do that?" One of them said.

"The rules are fine the way they are now." Another mocked.

"No one would sign that!" The third added.

"Yup. There's no point."

"It'll just cause the Sensei's to target you." It just kept going.

"If you're not going to sign, that's fine." Anzu snapped. "But don't get in the way." One of the boys snatched the clipboard from her hands and looked at it.

"Look! She hasn't gotten anything!" We had to get a new sheet since Chouno-sensei said my signature and Yugi's didn't count.

"Let me see!"

"Give it back!" Anzu yelled trying to reach for it.

"No! Give it back!" Yugi yelled as well. I moved forward trying to get it back too. I moved Yugi out of the way as one of the boys shoved me to the ground. I fell hard and hit my head off the ground.

"Maria!" Anzu and Yugi shouted. I looked at them nodding showing I was fine.

"This is crap." The boy with the clipboard said and then he broke it. It split right down the middle and he tossed it to the ground. That's when I heard a voice.

"Stop it, you bastards!" Oh no! If Jounouchi starts a fight over this! I tried to get up quickly but a coughing fit came over so I huddled on the ground. I wasn't able to hear what was going on for the next few moments but I was able to hear a punch be thrown. We were in for it now. It wasn't Jounouchi's fault though, that's the way he protects us. The fight was broken up and we were getting shuffled to the advisor room again. I was still coughing but I was trying to keep it down.

"Maria-chan, you ok?" Jounouchi asked making me look at him. He's the one that got in a fight and he's asking if I'm ok? I nodded to him and shrugged coughing a few times again. I looked to him and pointed to him asking silently if he was alright. He shrugged it off and smiled.

"Could be worse." He said making me smile and shake my head. My throat was sore and I could really do with my medicine but we needed to get this over with. We all piled into the room as Chouno-sensei looked at us, by we I mean Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, and myself. The boys who started it were to wait in the hall.

"This is no good." She said with a smile. "Violence at school is a major rules violation." I turned my head to the left to cough away from Jounouchi. I turned back seeing her glaring at me.

"It's their fault." Jounouchi muttered turning her gaze on him.

"But the one that punched first was you Jounouchi-kun." She said folding her arms. Jounouchi's mouth fell open in surprise clearly not seeing that coming.

"It's not Jounouchi's fault." Anzu defended.

"Right." She made a mocking face then looked back to Anzu. "The source of all this was you, wasn't it? There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying that they're fine the way they are."

"No. . ." Anzu said quietly.

"Masaki-san." She started. "Perhaps you might get expelled." What was with her and expelling students? Everyone looked shocked as I glared. I stood then slamming my hands on the desk getting her attention. She looked startled for a moment. My hands moved swiftly. I was mad, beyond so. This was getting ridiculous!

"Jounouchi only came to us because those jerks attacked and harassed us. Jounouchi was protecting the three of us. If anyone is to blame it's you, you horrid vile snake in the grass of a teacher! How dare you even call yourself that! All you care about is flaunting your power around. Don't think I'm not onto your game! This whole thing started with you! You were the one who started the rumor! You are most likely behind those boys attacking us in the first place. Don't you dare say that Anzu will be expelled! There will be more coming down on your head then you wish you would have ever bargained for!"

"You may leave now." She simply said waving us off. My hands were still going insulting her as Jounouchi has to somewhat drag me out.

"Didn't your mother every tell you, keep your hands to yourself." She said. I paused. Everything shut down. My anger, my mind, everything. There were a few moments of just blank, then the hurt, the pain, and then finally the blinding anger that filled me. My hands balled into fits and I bolted. I would do something stupid if I stayed. I ran up four flights of stairs to the roof and jumped up to the top of the doorway and curled up on that, finally, I let myself cry.

With the Gang

"MARIA!" They yelled seeing her run off.

"Okay, your next. Come in." Chouno-sensei said as if nothing happened. Everyone glared at her except Anzu who was looking down at the ground.

"Damn you." Jounouchi muttered quietly so she wouldn't here.

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff decide on a punishment." She said simply. Jounouchi had enough and walked away, Honda following after him. Anzu looked down at the ground lost in thought.

'Why is this happening? We just wanted the rules to be lightened a bit. And now . . .' She faded off and began walking away. This time Miho followed after her to make sure she was alright. They would all look for Maria later, if not now. Yugi watched his friends all leave. He could feel that feeling again so strongly now. It was burning and it bothered him. It had happened the moment Chouno-sensei made that comment to Maria. Yugi was stupid, he knew how much that had hurt her, but as much as the feeling yelled at him to go after her, it also told him to stay and find out what was really going on. When Chouno-sensei closed the door Yugi waited a moment or two before slightly opening it and listening in.

"Everyone, good work. Thank you." Chouno-sensei said to the three boys across the table from her.

"It's no big deal.

"We can't refuse a request from Chouno-sensei." They answered her.

"That's true." She said holding her chin in her palm. "Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents of rule-breaking from your records."

"Then, we can go?" The middle one stood and asked her.

"Okay. Just don't break any more rules." She said with a smile. "Next time you'll get expelled." Yugi shut the door and stood there looking at the ground. That feeling, it began to swallow him up again. This was all Chouno-sensei's doing! She had attacked Anzu, and Yugi couldn't stand for that, but the feeling. It was burning him with anger. Whatever was causing that feeling, wanted Chouno-sensei to pay, pay for hurting Maria. Yugi's eyes widened as a blinding light flashed before his vision, then nothing.

Chouno-sensei walked down the halls once school was over and the issue had been handled. She was proud of herself. Because of all that Masaki had her little friends had started she would make the rules even more strict now. She smiled but faltered when she noticed a body leaning against the wall. What student was still here?

"It's game time. Chouno-sensei"

'Other' Yugi'

I had to stay calm and keep my head. No matter how angry I was for how this pathetic woman treated Maria and Anzu there was still a game to be played. She would pay in time, then I could find Maria.

"Game?" She asked clearly not understanding. "What are you suddenly babbling about?"

"If I win, Anzu doesn't get punished, and you take back all you've said to Maria as well as the same for her, no punishment." I folded my arms waiting for her reply.

"I don't have time to play with you." She began to try and walk past me. The nerve of this woman, but I knew how to sway people like her.

"If I lose I'll keep quiet about you using the students to interfere." That at least got her to stop walking.

"Just what are you talking about?" Almost had her.

"And I'll do anything you say." The easiest way to get anyone with greed and power lust to play.

"Really?" Got her. "A student that causes doubt to be cast on a teacher. I suppose I'd have you expelled." I smirked and led her back to Advisor room. That did not fit with her at all. Once we were on either side of the table it was time to explain the rules.

"The game is jigsaw puzzle. Using a mirror." I held up the mirrors and tossed them into the air. One landing in front of each of us, shattering. "The rules are simple. The one that puts it together wins." I paused lifting the blindfolds. "However, we're wearing these."

"I see." I could hear the smug tone of her voice. It would not take her long to break the rules of the Shadow Game. I placed the blindfold on and sat getting ready to begin.

"Now, let's begin." I could hear her starting and heard her cut her finger. I smirked and then decided I should give her the gloves, this was only the beginning on her pain. "Use this, Sensei." My voice had to be even and calm, if it showed my rage, she would not agree to the game. "Be careful. This is a dangerous game."

"You too." Her voice held nothing in it. I began to move my pieces into place.

"I forgot to mention this. The game is over when it's complete." Four pieces together. Soon Maria, only a few more moments before she will lose. "This . . . goes here?"

"Sounds like it's going well for you." And so it begins.

"I forgot to mention one more thing." I paused unable to hide my smirk. "This is a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game? What's that?"

"Break the rules and a terrible punishment awaits you." Soon it will be yours.

"Oh, really? I suppose I just can't tell like this." I wanted to drag this out. Make her end as painful as it possibly could be.

"How's it going? I'm already half way done." I said calmly.

"No! I'm going to lose!" She couldn't even hide her tone now. I heard her final piece echo, and it was done.

"The door of darkness has opened." I glared at her from under my blindfold. "Chouno-sensei. You used your position to hurt Anzu and Maria." I heard the crack knowing that her punishment was beginning, and only beginning. "You merely wear the mask of a teacher." I stood pointing at her. "Under that mask you hide your ugly true face!" The cracking continued. She sounded confused but my anger only boiled.

"Just as a mirror reflects; for the people you have hurt feel what it is to be hurt yourself!" I summoned my power, and it was done. Her mask fell off as she screamed.

"My make up! My face!" She ran from the room in tears as I removed my blindfold.

"I told you, break the rules and you are punished." I looked down at the mirror in front of me and sighed. I knew I would not lose this game, but it reflected back to me Yugi. He would be the one truly punished it I had lost. I shook my head not wanting to think of that. I quickly made my way out of the room tossing the gloves off as well trying to think of where Maria could be. The others assumed that she had returned home, but I did not believe that. My princess was still here, and still hurting.

"Maria!" I yelled hoping to get her attention. I ran on each floor calling to her when finally I made it to the roof. I walked out slowly looking around not seeing any sign of her.

"Maria!" I called again in case she was here. I could feel her, sense that she was near, so where was she. I heard a noise from behind me and turned seeing her sitting on the roof of the door. I smiled seeing her, glad that she was not hurt, but it fell knowing that she was hurting.

Maria

"Maria!" My head shot up when I heard his voice. That was 'Other Yugi'. Had he? . . . I didn't want to think of him and Chouno-sensei playing a Shadow Game. He spun around seeing me as I sat up, I must have made a noise. I watched him smile for a moment but it faded as soon as it came.

"Come here." He said softly. He moved forward holding out his hand for me to take to help me down. Tears were still slowly falling from my face and I brushed them away. I moved to jump down reaching for his hand for support. The moment my feet hit the ground he pulled me to him in a hug. "I am sorry it took me so long to come to you." He said in my ear while he held me. I closed my eyes wanting all of my negative emotions to leave me. These past few days had been awful! His arms held me safely while I calmed down. He seemed to be doing the same things that I was. I smiled softly and couldn't help but burry my face in his chest. His arms held me tighter and we stood like that for a moment, feeding off the others comfort. We pulled away but he did not release my hand.

"Let's get you home." He said offering a small smile. We left the school and made our way to my apartment. We stood in front of the door and I thought of how many times this has happened. How many times he's come to save me, and looked after me. I could feel that slight hurt thinking about if he liked Anzu the way Yugi did. I looked away for a moment forgetting that I was still standing right in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked gently moving my gaze back to look at him. His eyes were full of concern as he looked at me. I shook my head and leaned forward pecking his cheek as he kissed my hand. "My Princess." He whispered. I wanted to ask him why he called me that, but I didn't feel like I wanted to know the answer right now. He opened my door for me again and I walked in waving to him this time before he vanished. Then he was gone and I closed the door heading right to sleep.

The next day at school was fantastic! None of the teachers picked on Anzu or me and Chouno-sensei was being very quiet! During break we all made our way up to the roof.

"Chouno-sensei hasn't said anything. Think we're in the clear?" Jounouchi asked folding his hands behind his head as the boys sat on the ground leaning against the wall. The three of us girls stood in front of them.

"It's probably fine." Honda said shrugging.

"Hey Maria, you think of a better prank then that jigsaw puzzle?" Jounouchi asked making me chuckle and shrug. Miho and Anzu began to whisper but I was able to catch it.

"Mayumi confessed to a second year Sempai! We can't tell him now that she doesn't like Jounouchi anymore." Miho whispered.

"That's fine. He's probably better than Jounouchi." Anzu replied. I glance to Yugi seeing his face making my smile brighten. He looked so confused! I looked around seeing that everyone was beginning to talk about different things while I stood there and listened. I'm glad that everything worked out this way, it wouldn't be the same if any of us were apart.


	16. Game Sixteen

**Happy 2013 everybody**

**As a special New Year's treat here's a new chapter**

**Hoping to get Season 0 mostly done while still on break**

**Don't get your hopes up though**

**More development in here and some fluff at the end because it's 4 am and I want cuteness damnit!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**and remember Reviews are loved!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Over the next few days it had become so hot. School had been getting better with Chouno-sensei staying out of our way. I noticed that whenever she started getting loud and rude to people her face would crack. She was a complete mess, I suppose 'Other Yugi' had wanted her punishment to be extremely cruel this time. _I wonder why? Maybe it was because of Anzu and how Chouno-sensei had treated her. _From the heat wave we were now allowed to wear the summer uniforms. I liked these uniforms a lot better than the normal ones. It was a simple blue skirt, a white polo shirt, white knee high socks, and shoes. If this was the uniform every day I don't think I would mind it as much.

I quickly finished up my hair and put my ribbon in heading out the door. If I didn't get a move on I would be late. Come Monday I would be in the hospital for my surgery and today was Saturday. I could feel my nerves creeping in but it was just a routine surgery, I've had them a lot of times before. The conversation leading into this surgery however was what made me nervous. They were still pushing for me to get my major surgery done, however, if I got this routine one it would give me more time to think it over, the risks would be higher but it would give me more time to sort everything out. I didn't want to tell my doctors the moment they told me that I wanted to have as much time as I could because then it would have turned into an argument and that wasn't worth it. So, here it is two days before surgery and it feels like there's a hole in my stomach.

"Maria-chan!" I stopped and turned around smiling seeing Yugi running behind me. I must have passed him without realizing it. "Good morning!" He said happily once he had caught up. I nodding signing back.

"Good morning to you too. Glad it's Saturday?" My hands moved slightly in front of me so he could see as we continued to walk towards the school.

"Yeah! It's too hot to be in class." He said and I couldn't have agreed more. We made it to school and into the classroom with enough time to talk with the others. During class I could even tell that our Sensei's didn't want to be here, so they went a bit easy on us. During break most of our class left to get some fresh air or go play basketball outside. Honda folded his arms and put his head down looking ready to take a nap. Jounouchi was staring up at the ceiling with his eyes half closed; he looked like he was asleep already. Miho and I were having a conversation while Anzu was standing by Yugi and speaking to him while Yugi looked at the paper.

"Hey! Did any of you see the paper this morning?" He asked looked at all of us in surprise. Miho and I turned to look to see what was going on. I shook my head no but Honda seemed to become interested and Jounouchi woke up.

"What is it Yugi?" Anzu asked looking down at him.

"That article about that serial bomber?" Honda asked looking up from his arms. After hearing that Jounouchi stood up and leaned against his desk next to Yugi also looking down at the paper now.

"Yeah. That's right!" Yugi said but placed his chin in his hands while he looked down again. "This is the third time in the past few days. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"A quiz? What kind?" I signed seeing Yugi frown.

"They didn't write any details about it. What an awful crime!" He said upset.

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Jounouchi asked sounding surprised. I rolled my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me then moved back to leave the room for air. Honda watched him and stood planning to go too.

"Huh?" My attention was brought back to Yugi and Anzu when she started talking. She grabbed the paper off his desk and smiled at it. "Domino Amusement Park's summer pool just opened! It also has a water slide!" She lowered the paper and smiled to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. Let's go tomorrow. It's Sunday!" She asked making my eyes widen. Anzu just asked Yugi out on a date, not the other way around. _Huh, well . . . I suppose that's a good thing. Yugi does like her. _I tried to bury the jealously that was starting to come up in my stomach. I didn't mind if it was Yugi she liked, it was 'Other Yugi' that bothered me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Miho standing and pointing to the door. She signed quickly.

"Let's go." I nodded and stood heading out of the room too letting them talk. Out of sight out of mind or so I thought. Miho and I walked out of the room and closed the door and there were Jounouchi and Honda listening in like little kids.

"Those two are going to an amusement park." Miho said excitedly.

"A date?!" Jounouchi sounded panicked at the idea.

"Probably a date?" Honda sounded the exact same way. Why was this such a big deal?

"Anzu and Yugi-kun." Miho giggled thinking about it.

"They say they're childhood friends, but could it be . . .they are secretly going out!?" Jounouchi turned quickly facing me and grabbed my shoulders. "Maria, Yugi tells you everything! Are they dating!?" I blinked a moment or two before moving my hands.

"Not that I know of." I was being honest without telling them how much Yugi liked Anzu. They wouldn't let him live it down.

"Miho also wants to go to the pool!" She suddenly said loudly getting our attention.

"Let's go tomorrow. We should definitely go, Miho-chan!" Honda said once again trying to impress her. I shook my head chuckling silently.

"Alright! Let's go and expose the truth!" Jounouchi said making me look at him then flick his ear. "Ow! What was that for."

"Being an idiot." I signed. Miho laughed for a minute but didn't tell Jounouchi was I said.

"But Anzu and Yugi are . . ." He faded off thinking in his own littler world for a minute. I really didn't want to know what was going on in that head of his. "It's so likely, it's scary." He said making me really glad I didn't know. Apparently it was decided that tomorrow we were all going to follow Anzu and Yugi around while they were on their 'date'. We returned to the room for class and Yugi gave me a weird look but I simply sat down and class began. I noticed Miho giving me weird looks to and finally I had to ask her.

"What?" I signed quickly so sensei wouldn't see.

"Why do you look so sad?" She asked then she covered her mouth quickly. "You like Yugi-kun!" My eyes widened as I quickly looked back to Yugi glad to see that his face was buried in his book. He hadn't seen.

"No! And he can read sign language too Miho. I look sad because." I paused. Why did I look sad? Was this whole 'date' bothering me that much? "I won't be here till next week." It wasn't a lie, but that wasn't why I looked sad, or maybe it was? My head was starting to hurt. She looked like she was going to ask me more but I pointed to the front of the room telling her to pay attention. I knew I would get hounded later but right now I needed to figure out what was going on with me.

Classes ended and I hadn't gotten anywhere with figuring things out. I knew that Anzu and Yugi together didn't bother me, so why was I upset? That was such an obvious question. I didn't know if Anzu liked Yugi or 'Other Yugi' and I wouldn't be ok until I knew. What if she liked 'Other Yugi'? How could I compete with someone like Anzu? I could feel myself getting worked up the more I thought about it.

"Maria!" I heard multiple voices yell. I was at the school gate and turned seeing the gang running out after me.

"You're surgery is next week?!" Jounouchi asked making my eyes widen. How did he . . . I looked to Yugi who fidgeted and looked away. He told them? Why? "Don't be mad at Yugi, we made him tell." Jounouchi said. I looked back to him and nodded figuring I couldn't hide it for long. They looked worried but then Anzu started talking.

"We're all friends; you can tell us when something is wrong." That didn't help anything at all coming from her. I nodded to them and we all walked home until each of us had to break off. Soon it was just Yugi and I and he stopped looking at me.

"I'm sorry Maria-chan but they were worried about you and I." I held up my hand to stop him smiling. Thinking it over they would have found out anyway and I was glad it was Yugi who told them about this routine one. It made it easier on me. We said our goodbyes and I signed for him to have fun tomorrow with Anzu. He smiled brightly and nodded as he went his way and I went mine.

The next morning I was woken loudly by knocking at my door. They couldn't be here already? I wasn't even dressed yet. I got out of bed in my tang top and shorts and walked to the door opening it seeing my friends standing there.

"What are you doing? Get ready!" Jounouchi yelled shoving me back into my apartment and down the hall. "You've got five minutes!" I rushed around still half asleep getting changed. I was glad that I had packed my bag last night or this would have been a disaster. After my five minutes was up Jounouchi stormed into my room, grabbed my bag, and started dragging me out of the house while I was still braiding my hair. Once we were out the door he let go so I would be able to lock it then we headed for the amusement park to begin following Yugi and Anzu on their 'date'.

We arrived at the entrance and Jounouchi held out a pair of sunglasses for me to put on. I looked confused for a moment but he wasn't looking at me, he was watching Anzu and Yugi who were walking in infront of us. I rolled my eyes and reached over taking the sunglasses but put them on top of my head. I looked to the other three seeing that they were leading up against the fence with their faces pressing up against the bars watching the two. I folded my arms and shook my head. I still didn't understand why I was here. I didn't want to be rude and watch Yugi and Anzu's date, plus it only made me feel uncomfortable.

"There they are!" Jounouchi said excitedly.

"Hey, why does Miho have to hide?" Miho said twirling her bag having it land over her shoulder.

"Because we came to check on their date!" Jounouchi snapped taking off his shades to look at her.

"Miho and Maria came to swim in the pool!" Miho said making me blink. When had I said that?

"Yeah, Jounouchi!" Honda yelled moving his video camera to start recording Miho. "I came to see Miho-chan in a swimsuit."

"Honda-kun, you pervert!" Miho yelled twirling around hitting him lightly with her bag.

"No, no! I came to play in the pool." He tried to defend. I smirked watching them all noticing that Anzu and Yugi had already bought their tickets and were heading into the park. "Right, Jounouchi."

"Let's leave it at that." Jounouchi busied himself with looking at his sunglasses trying not to laugh at Honda. I turned my gaze back to the gate seeing Yugi looking slightly upset and embarrassed yelling something to the ticket lady. _I wonder what that's about? _

"Alright, let's move." Jounouchi said suddenly moving forward. We all followed and got our tickets to the park. Honda ended up paying for Miho since he insisted he was a gentleman. We lost Yugi and Anzu for a moment but found them again heading in for the pool. The way it was set up was that we had to go through the changing rooms and then into the pool area. Miho and I went into the female changing room and made sure to avoid being near Anzu. It was large enough and there were different rows so we quickly changed and waited for her to go out. Once she did Miho and I made our was outside. I looked down at the swimsuit I had brought and frowned. I was a pair of swim shorts and a bikini top. The way it tied was that there were two strings around my neck and two going in the back. It was a simply dark green color with two tiny light green vines on the sides. I kept my bow in my hair since it matched. Miho was wearing a really cute pink one piece swimsuit with her bow and hair up still. We looked around trying to find Honda and Jounouchi and spotted them over by the stairs. Jounouchi was muttering something and when he looked up his eyes widened.

"Maria-chan what are you wearing?" He asked making me look confused. "Shorts? That does show anything at." He didn't get a chance to finish before I pulled his ear. He called uncle so I let him go. "They're on the slides." I looked up seeing Anzu and Yugi waiting in line to go down on an inner tube. Anzu was in a bikini that revealed enough for a sex appeal but not enough to be considered raunchy. They soon went down the slide and it looked like they were having a lot of fun. Miho got bored after about four minute and went in the water with Honda chasing after her. I sat on the edge of the pool with my legs in the water just watching the ripples it made. After about an hour and a half of them being on the slide Anzu and Yugi moved over to lay out on some chairs while Honda and Miho were splashing each other with water. Jounouchi was busy spying on them so I just sat there kicking my feet softly in the water. I could be at home right now packing my bags for the hospital and making sure that everything with the apartment was taken care of but no, I was dragged out here to spy on my friends. I felt a coughing fit coming on and started getting Jounouchi's attention for a minute.

"You ok?" He asked and when I nodded and waved him off he backed off going back to what he was doing, however, apparently I had also gotten the attention of some other people.

"Hey babe, you alright?" A male voice asked suddenly making my eyes snap open to see some guy swim over to me while I was still coughing. I held up my free hand and started to sign.

"I'm fine. Please go away." He only looked at me confused and swam closer. I moved my foot out to stop him from coming close but he only grabbed in and started feeling it up!

"You're a cute one aren't ya?" He asked making me glare. My coughing was starting to die down so I was able to move both hands.

"Leave me alone you creep!" He smirked not understanding what I was saying. I tried pulling my foot away but he only held on tighter.

"Do I leave you speechless?" That was it. I pulled my leg free and kicked him in the face. "You bitch!" He shouted but the lifeguard nearby started coming over so he swam away. I nodded to the female as she nodded back knowing that I was ok and went back to her post. I looked across the pool to see what everyone was doing and my heart stopped. Yugi was sitting up and looking right at me, but the more I looked the more it looked like . . . no I had to be seeing things. It looked like 'Other Yugi' was sitting there looking at me. He seemed to be fighting different emotions but the second I saw it a boy ran in front and sprayed him with a water fun and he was back to Yugi chasing after the kid. I looked to Anzu and she seemed to sigh and look back up and the sky in thought. I stood then. She was deep in thought and was thinking fondly about something and then a few moments before I see 'Other Yugi'. I couldn't take this. I stood and left heading for the changing rooms to leave.

"Maria!" Jounouchi yelled making me turn around. I cursed feeling a tear fall from my eye. Oh great what was this going to look like. His face held surprise and he was stunned for a moment giving me the chance to run into the changing room and quickly get changed and leave the pool area.

I didn't really feel like leaving yet. I looked around for something to eat and ate under a table umbrella feeling the warm breeze blow by. Across from my table there was a family with two young daughters and their parents sitting and enjoying their time and the park. The two little girls were splitting a large sundae while the mother and father were talking and drinking water. It looked like the perfect little happy family. I felt tears swell up and looked down at the drink in my hand not wanting to cry. My throat started to hurt and I pulled out my medicine from my bag taking a small swig to cool the sting. It worked and I put the bottle back in my bag. I stood then tossing out my trash and started walking around again trying to see if there was a ride I wanted to go on before heading home. I didn't want a thrill ride since I didn't want to scream. I could still scream, sound just wouldn't come out and that would only rip up my throat. I walked by the game booths and smiled seeing the Ferris Wheel. I loved going on those when I was younger at the carnival we used to have. There wasn't a line so I walked up to the boy running the ride and he nodded opening the gondola door for me. It was number 3.

The ride went around a few times and I got stuck up at the top once. Doing the math someone had gotten into gondola 13. On the way down I noticed that there were policemen everywhere. _What was going on?_ I suddenly heard the P.A system turn on.

_Attention please, all amusement park guests. The police have informed us that a dangerous object has been brought into the park. We are sorry, but we must request that everyone leave the park under the direction of the nearest policeman. _

_ "WHAT!" _I looked around seeing that nobody was standing by the controls of the ride. I wasn't able to get off! I knew that there was someone in 13 and there had been another person to get on as well. Three cars had people in them, why wasn't this ride being stopped?

With the Gang

"I said I was sorry Anzu." Jounouchi said as they all started heading to the entrance of the park.

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped annoyed that they had interrupted the day. It had been going fine until Jounouchi showed up. Honda and Miho were talking behind the three while Yugi looked around.

"Did Maria-chan not come?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi suddenly stopped and paled.

"She ran off, she's still in the park!" He shouted.

"We don't know that, she could have left already." Anzu said trying to calm everyone down.

"You know Maria. She wouldn't have left without telling us." Honda said thinking. Where could she be.

"That means, Maria is still in the park." The said stopping and looking at each other.

"We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. If we haven't found her then we tell the police to keep an eye out for her or she went home." Jounouchi said as they all nodded running off in different directions.

Maria

I fell to the floor as the ride was suddenly brought to a stop. Smoke was coming out from the bottom of the ride. I stood slowly leaning against the window looking down. There were a lot of police and there seemed to me the head of the department down there as well. My eyes widened seeing Yugi running down next to them. I started banging on the window of the gondola to get his attention.

_Please, please look up! _I hit harder noticing the police giving me odd looks but I didn't care. Yugi finally glanced up and froze.

"Maria!" He yelled seeing me. The officers ran over to him clearly thinking that it would be helpful. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was still close enough to read their lips.

"This is bad. There are three people on the Ferris Wheel! They're in cars one, three, and thirteen!" An officer said to his superior.

"My friend is in one of them. What's wrong?" Yugi asked pointing up to where I was.

"That Ferris Wheel is rigged with Explosives!" He said. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. _It . . . it's going to explode! _My eyes connected with Yugi for a moment and I knew I looked absolutely terrified. My eyes pulled away when I noticed the detective was on a phone.

"Yeah, I have a deck of cards!" I didn't understand what that had to do with. My mind thought back to the other day when Yugi had mentioned the paper. This was that serial bomber wasn't it. The one that gave all the clues with . . . games! Suddenly the detective help up the cards and began shouting.

"The criminal challenged me to a card game! Who here is good at card games?" My eyes went right to Yugi. He looked to the man then up to me for a moment. I didn't need to sign anything. He knew I was scared.

"I'll do it!" I blinked and there taking the deck and the phone was the 'Other Yugi'. Before he put it to his ear he looked to me and signed quickly. "I'm here, don't worry, you're going to be safe." I nodded and sunk down on the seat bringing my hands to cover my mouth. I believed in him, that didn't mean that I wasn't going to stop being terrified.

"What game are we going to play?" 'Other Yugi' asked into the phone still keeping his eyes on me. "Clock Solitaire." He said. That must be the bombers game. 'Other Yugi' began shuffling the deck of cards and began placing them on the ground. He put them into twelve piles of four cards and arranged them like the points on a clock. The thirteenth pile of four was put in the middle.

"Let's go!" He flipped the first card in the middle and it was the three of spades. I felt my heart beat faster. Of course he would pick the three first with my luck. _No! Do not doubt him! _I blinked for a moment. I didn't have time to linger on it since he was onto the next card. It was the four of hearts. He continued to pick cards and place them on piles. The ten of diamonds, the four of diamonds; he paused for a moment saying something.

"As the game progresses, I'll eventually wind up with a pile of four matching cards. A point on the clock will be revealed! " He picked up another card and it was the final four. In a second there was a loud noise and I was thrown to the floor of the gondola. The car over me had just exploded!

"MARIA!" I heard 'Other Yugi' yell as I slowly got up. I looked out the window and stood slowly nodding to him.

"I'm ok. It just knocked me over." I signed seeing him nod and the police become confused.

"Sign language?" The detective asked 'Other Yugi' who ignored him looking down at the game. I followed his gaze and I felt my knees go week. There were already three 3 cards. One more and I would be . . . I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I was going to be fine, he would save me, he always did and he hasn't failed yet. He looked up at me and our gaze met. I could see the worry in his eyes and I smiled. I was my turn to comfort him.

"It's alright. You can do this. I know you can." He looked at me for a moment longer before looking back at the game. He picked the next card and it was the last 8 card. The explosion this time did not knock me over since it was on the other side of the ride.

"Dammit. At this rate, one of the passengers will be blown up soon!" A police officer said not helping. "How is this kid supposed to win?" I watched as he continued drawing cards. The next was the final card for 2. I held on this time as the explosion happened. He looked up at me but I gave him a determined look back. I couldn't let him start doubting himself. It would be all over if he did. The next card was a king and I smiled. That's how he would win. Complete the kind pile and the game was over. The following card was an ace. He hesitated for a moment then picked the next card. IT WAS THE KING! I smiled knowing that he had one the game.

"Yes! All four king cards! He stopped time!" The detective said. 'Other Yugi' stood and began with the detective.

"While we're at it, I'll tell you where the criminal is. Investigate passenger in number 13. It didn't explode when I assembled the corresponding cards. Furthermore, he could see my cards and set off the bombs accordingly. The bomber is the only safe passenger who's in 13, disguised as a hostage!" I watched as he held the phone to his ear and began speaking into it. He was looking away from me so I wasn't able to read what he said however when he turned back I caught the end of it. "The Door of Darkness has opened." There was screaming and someone yelling 'Save me' when I heard a crash. The Man in 13 had jumped out of the car and fell through the floor of the ride. I smiled brightly as the passenger from 13 was taken by the police and I was on my way down. I stared at the ground when finally the opened the door and helped me out. I looked up seeing 'Other Yugi' standing there and I ran to him hugging him tightly. He held me back resting his head mine.

"Maria, I was worried." He said and I felt his hold tighten. I moved closer smiling. "You seemed to get yourself in trouble this time." He whispered making my shoulders shake in a light chuckle. We gently pulled away as I began signing to him.

"Thank you for saving me, again." I smiled. He shook his head and kiss my forehead like he had done the first time I met him.

"I'm glad you're safe Maria. Come, the others are waiting by now." He said reaching out and taking my hand. We began heading for the main gates of the park. His hand held mine firmly and I began to get lost in my thoughts, I could tell he was doing the same too. _What if Anzu really does just like 'Other Yugi' will I be able to compete with her? Sure, it seems that I'm around when he is but, what if there have been other times that he's saved Anzu, even before I got here? What if he has feelings for her back? _At that moment I felt the grip on my hand tighten as I looked to him. He had turned to look at me while we were turning the corner to the gates.

"Do not worry my Princess, I will see you soon." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it then released it and looked to my throat. He moved his other hand to my neck and brushed his thumb over it then over my cheek. "Everything will be fine." The he let go, and Yugi was there in front of me.

"Maria-chan. Jounouchi said you ran off!" He said while I looked away to hide my blush from 'Other Yugi' we headed for the gates seeing the others.

"Glad you both are safe. The police told us the bomber was here." Jounouchi said. I glanced to Anzu to see her give me a look but it vanished as soon as it was there. I couldn't let it bother me.

"Yugi, will you walk me home?" She asked. I saw Yugi smile widely and nod while the two said goodbye to us.

"We're going to head home too. See you later Jounouchi. We'll come and visit you Maria!" Honda and Miho said and they left leaving just me and Jounouchi.

"You ok now?" He asked and I thought for a moment. Was I ok? If 'Other Yugi' had feelings for Anzu then why would he call me Princess and be so caring and affectionate towards me. I came to the conclusion to not worry about it and I would learn what was really going on in time. I smiled and nodded seeing Jounouchi's face brighten.

"Glad to hear it! You have me worried there." He ruffled my hair and we left the park. Jounouchi lived in the opposite direction as I did so we parted ways and I started to slow walk home. Tomorrow was going to be my surgery and then I would be in recovery for the week. After that it would be back to class and back to this crazy, wonderful, new life.

Moving here hadn't been such a bad thing after all.


	17. Game Seventeen

**This chapter is really short, but simply because it's just the surgery and set up for the next chapter.**

**Hoping that will be up tomorrow**

**or later today, considering that it's 3 am. I have horrible sleeping habits**

**Welp, please enjoy this very short thing and the next chapter will be out soon ^^**

**Enjoy your days ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

I was startled awake by my alarm clock. My eyes flew open in surprise from the loud noise. It seemed like I had finally just gotten to sleep. I kicked off my blankets and got a nice long shower knowing that I would be stuck at the hospital for a week. After the shower I jumped out changing into something comfortable. I didn't need to wear really nice clothes since I would be in a bed. The majority of the time I would be in pajamas. I heard knocking and smiled knowing it was Sophia. I ran to the door letting her in not wanting her to stand outside in the heat too long. Once she was in I shut the door and sprinted to my room wanting to finish up getting ready. We only had an hour till I needed to be at the hospital to check in.

"Maria calm down, everything will be fine. " I heard her laughing slightly. I must have looked silly running about the way I was. I was just nervous. I hated surgery. I thought the dentist was bad but this was one million times worse. I looked up seeing her in the doorway watching me. "Here let me take your bag to the car ok? Just breathe." She smiled to me grabbing my large bag and left the room. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection for a while. I took deep breaths calming myself down. I focused on the positive for once. This gave me more time to think everything through and more time to just enjoy everything. Yugi and the others would visit and we would have fun and I was sure that I would get along with the other patient I was sharing a room with. Apparently there was a large amount of patients where I was staying so I would be in a room with another girl. She apparently was very sick and was in and out of hospitals as much as I was. We at least had that in common.

"You ready? I would take you to eat first, but you aren't allowed." Sophia said walking back into the room. I nodded and put my ribbon in my hair and followed her out. I locked the door and got into her car as she drove off towards the hospital. It would take us a while to get there, but it would be fine. Sophia told me that most people took the train. I looked out the window watching the water. I had my medicine in the small bag on my lap but I wasn't allowed to take it. They didn't want the coating on while they were removing the tissue, it may cause it to stick to the living tissue and that would be bad. I could tell that Sophia really didn't know what to say and my hands remained firmly in my lap the rest of the trip. When we reached the hospital Sophia parked the car and we both got out. She said that she would come out and get my bag while they were getting me to the operating room. She would drop the bag at my room and wait there for me. She wasn't allowed in the operating room and there wasn't a way to view what was going on. So, Sophia said that she would introduce herself to my roommate and would explain my case to the girl and would teach her some sign language while they waited. I nodded as we walked in and stood in front of the desk.

"Name." The woman said smacking her gum and still looking at her computer screen.

"Maria Tanner." Sophia said slightly glaring at the young receptionist. The woman blinked for a moment then looked up. I was glad that the hospital I normally went to wasn't like this.

"Right, you'll go right down this hall and go into the elevator up to the third floor. From there you'll go to room C15 and wait there." The woman explained then looked to the hall then back to the computer once more ignoring us. Sophia looked at me and then back to the car.

"I'll go get your bag now, you go on up and meet your new roommate ok?" She said and I nodded slowly not really comfortable with it but I figured I didn't have much of a choice. I watched her start walking away and I turned heading down the hallway heading to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. Maybe if I was lucky it would take long enough to get down here that Sophia would be back. Sadly I wasn't that lucky and there was a ding and the doors opened. I let the three people walk out then got in and pushed the third floor button watching the doors close. I listened to the really corny elevator music for a minute until I reached the floor. The doors opened once more and I walked out heading down the hallway looking at each of the doors. When my eyes spotted C15 I knocked on the door and walked in slowly closing the door behind me and took a deep breath turning around to see the girl I was sharing this room with.

"Hello, are you Maria?" She asked right away. I nodded and she smiled waving to me. "My name is Shizuka. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that I'll be sharing a room with you." She said happily. I nodded smiling softly to her. She had light purple hair that was long and she had very soft and kind eyes. She seemed to be soft spoken and was wearing purple pajamas. I glanced to a woman in a chair and nodded to her bowing. I figured that it was her mother.

"I am Shizuka's mother. Please make yourself comfortable. Where are your parents?" She asked making me tense slightly not knowing how to respond. I went to move my hands when the door opened up behind me.

"Oh! Maria you startled me. Well go sit down, I have your bag. Your doctor will be here soon to take you to the operation room." She said while the two of us moved more into the room. She looked up seeing the other two females in the room and nodded. "Hello." She greeted but placed my bag under my bed and looked around.

"It's nice to meet you, you must be Maria's mother." Shizuka's mother said. I watched Sophia stiffen and meet my gaze before looking to the woman.

"No, I'm a social worker in charge of making sure Maria is taken care of until she is done school." She said seeing the confused look on the two's faces. "Maria's family passed on." She said softly. I was looking at my bed as if it was the most fascinating thing that I had ever seen in my life. I could begin to hear the tension building up and I felt that this was just going to be a very awkward few minutes. Nobody spoke again until the doctor came in and looked to me.

"Hello Maria, are you ready?" He asked and I looked up and nodded slowly. I stood looking to Sophia.

"I'll be waiting right here, go, it's going to be fine." She said smiling to me. I nodded and followed the doctor out. He led me down the hallway back to the elevator. While we were standing there he turned to me.

"No need to be nervous or worried. You'll be knocked out and the next time you wake up you'll be back in your room and your throat should feel a bit better." He said as if I was some child. I would hate to admit it out loud if I could but it did calm me slightly. The doors opened and we walked in. He pressed the button to a different floor but by this point I was completely out of it. I was scared. I hated these not matter how routine they were. There was always a chance that something could go wrong and I would die. There was so much that ran through my head I didn't notice that we had made it to the operating floor.

"Maria, time to go." He said making me jump. I looked around realizing that the elevator doors were open. I walked out with my doctor following me until he began to lead to where the room was. We entered and I noticed three other people in the room looking very clean and terrifying. "Just relax." I nodded once more and sat down on the medical table and moved to my back. They placed and breathing mask on me and I could feel myself beginning to get tired. I watched the four of them begin to get everything ready and then I was out.

It was such an odd feeling. It was like I was sleeping but it felt deeper than that. It felt like I was floating in darkness but it wasn't scary. It was calm and soothing and I felt safe. For a moment it felt like that same feeling I felt in the museum when I was looking at the painting of Serket. As I thought of that my mind began to wander and the feeling became more intense. It was so calm and peaceful. I could feel myself almost losing myself in it, I was beginning to get scared but the calming feeling gripped me tightly and incased me. I tried to move but I found that I couldn't. I began to hear things; voices from all around. I didn't recognize any of them. They were speaking in a language that I did not know and it was growing louder until it became shouts. I wanted to scream and run to get away from the loud noise but I couldn't. Out of the loud chaos and void there seemed to be a voice that spoke out louder, but softer than the rest. I could understand it clearly.

"_I love her . . . . . Doesn't matter . . . . . . Tradition be cursed and Ra . . . . . you do not understand . . . . .She is different . . .. No I will not let you . . . . you cannot do this . . . no . . . NO!"_

I was hurled out of the calming deep state I was in. The voices were gone, my eyes were closed, and I felt really groggy and tired. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I looked around seeing that I was back in the room with Shizuka. I sat up slowly and looked around seeing that it was night and Shizuka was sitting quietly reading a book. Her mother was gone and Sophia was asleep on the small couch. I heard a noise and turned seeing Shizuka looking right at me.

"How are you feeling? I'm glad to see you awake." She smiled and I nodded. I pointed to my throat and made a hand gesture to show it was half and half. It was still sore from the surgery but I could tell I was on high pain medication. "You should rest more. Your surgery only ended two hours ago." She said making my eyes widen. What had made them take so long?

"Oh Maria you're awake!" I jumped hearing Sophia's tone. Had something gone wrong? "The doctor ended up cutting too quickly and your throat contracted. You flat-lined for a few seconds." She said slowly and calmly not wanting to scare me. My eyes widened. _I HAD DIED!? Only for a few seconds but still! _"Breathe Maria, you're fine. The surgery went great after that and you're fine and they removed a good chunk of dead tissue. You should feel your throat getting slightly better." She said smiling. She leaned forward and kissed my head. "Get some sleep, you too Shizuka. I'll be back tomorrow." She stood and grabbed her purse. I knew she needed to check up on the office and then I didn't mind that she slept in her own bed. I would want to too if I could. I waved to her and smiled to Shizuka before I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off again but I allowed myself one last thought.

_What was with that place? Who's voice was that? Who was he talking about?_


	18. Game Eighteen

**Hello there loyal readers**

**So here is the long awaited chapter 18. I thought I was going to get this done over my last break, turns out I didn't but I had at least gotten it started. Then I was going to finish it over Spring Break but was extremely busy during that time too so that didn't work out**

**BUT NOW IT'S UP**

**I think that there is only going to be three or four more school chapters before the tower and then Bakura comes in so guess what guys**

**Pieces of a Puzzle may be done by May**

**I'm saying May because that is when I get done school. I want to get Season 0 done before Summer break so that way I have ALL OF SUMMER to hopefully crank out Season 1 and Season 2**

**So yea, that means I'm going THE ENTIRE SERIES**

**This will take me forever and if most likely going to be my main focus**

**Note for those of you that read my other stories:_ A New Side_ is almost done. There are only going to be four more chapters maybe five if I feel like it so that one is kinda done. _Fire Escape _is also almost done. Mainly just the fight left, tie up the lose ends, then finish it up. I was never planning on making them that long in all honesty, life just kinda happened. _Catch Me _is in the middle so I'm still working on that one lolz. The new series got me distracted but I'm getting back into it. _Dreams are for Wonderland _literally is just me being lazy since there's like three chapters left -_- so yeah.**

**As for those of you that also read _Oh for the Love of Roleplaying _which is my other Yugioh story that has nothing to do with the plot at all, that story is just getting out the door. This one will be my main focus but Roleplay will be updated every now and then if people want a new chapter and if I get in the mood to update it.**

**Now go read this and I'll bug you at the end again ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I was already tired of doctors and nurses. After the flat-lining thing they wouldn't leave me alone. They had explained to me that I had been dead for a few seconds before my throat opened back up and they were able to revive me. By 'dead' they mean that my heart had stopped beating for those few seconds and then I was back to normal. Anyway, ever since then they have been checking on me nonstop and asking me if I felt alright. Apparently if I wanted to I was able to press charges or something like that but I really didn't see the point. It was a surgery, stuff like this happens. That is why I hate and extremely fear surgery.

I kept thinking about that dream like state with the voice. I was assuming that I heard it during the point when I was dead but the voice sounded so familiar to me. The longer I thought about it the more it reminded me of 'Other Yugi's' voice . . . but that didn't make sense. Maybe it was just something my subconscious was trying to tell me or something like that. Mom would know the answer.

"Maria?" I turned my head looking to the side seeing Shizuka sitting up looking out the window. "It's a beautiful day. Do you think they will let me go for a walk outside for a bit?" She asked moving to look back at me. I nodded and smiled to her seeing her face brighten. She really was a sweetheart. She was younger then I was and apparently was losing her eye sight. We had connected with each other on that. Losing something like eye sight or speech made you look at the world differently, and she seemed to have a much more positive outlook then I had at the time when I first knew I no longer would speak.

"I hope my brother visits soon." She said making me smile. She hadn't stopped talking about her brother for a long time now. I wonder who this Katsuya was. He must be really something. I found that Shizuka Kawai was her full name and she said that her brother went to Domino High, but I didn't know anyone by that name.

"I'm sure he will." I signed to her only for her to give a faint smile. She couldn't read sign language and Sophia wasn't around today. She had to update her files on me and sort out everything that had happened. I thought that the gang would have visited by now but school did drain them out, they might wait for the weekend which I wouldn't mind. I was still slightly tired and worn out from my surgery.

"Good morning girls." Our nurse came in with a bright smile. This nurse I didn't mind. She never fussed over me and only asked me once a day how I was doing and she could understand what I was signing. Her name was Miyuki Sakurai but she told us to call her Miyuki. She was very nice and seemed to really love her job. "How are we feeling?" She asked looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Fine." I signed smiling to her while she turned her attention to Shizuka.

"I feel fine. It's such a nice day Miyuki, may I please go for a walk today?" She asked sweetly batting her eye lashes. The girl could get away with anything with those eyes.

"Alright Shizuka, but only a small walk around so you don't strain yourself. Do you feel up for a walk Maria?" She asked making me shake my head no. I was still tired and I could work on a mind puzzle while Shizuka was out. I didn't like working on them because I felt like I was ignoring her and I didn't want to do that.

Miyuki quickly got Shizuka out of bed and got her ready to go outside for a small amount of time. They made their way out of the room with Shizuka saying a goodbye when the door closed. Once I was alone I exhaled deeply and leaned back on my pillow.

"I love her . . . . . Doesn't matter . . . . . . Tradition be cursed and Ra . . . . . you do not understand . . . . .She is different . . .. No I will not let you . . . . you cannot do this . . . no . . . NO!" I replayed the voice over and over again in my head and it really did remind me of 'Other Yugi' but why? Who was he talking about? Tradition, different, Ra? Wasn't Ra an Egyptian god? And why did he say 'I love her'? I could feel a headache coming on trying to continue to recall the words and the voice only making me wince in pain. Maybe I should just let it go. Chalk it up to the fact that I had died for a bit. Letting it slip from my mind once again I moved to the table next to me and picked up my mind puzzle book opening it up to a random page and got started. I needed a game.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shizuka had really seemed to enjoy her walk because she came back refreshed and smiling brighter then she had been before she left, and that was saying something. I had finished about seven games by the time she had come back. The rest of the day had gone by pretty uneventful, Shizuka read her book while I had taken a nap and when I had woken up about two hours ago we ate and she talked some more about her childhood memories.

"Katsuya would get into trouble all the time but we had so much fun together. One time he had taken me to the beach, just the two of us. It was one of the best days of my life." She smiled letting herself get lost in the memory. "Will your friends from school visit?" She asked making me shrug. I knew they said they would but they hadn't yet and I wasn't going to be able to tell her anyway. Apparently due to the chaos that happened Sophia never really had time to teach Shizuka anything. I smiled as she sat on her bed and pulled out her book once more. She enjoyed speaking with me but I could tell she felt bad about the one sided conversation. "Hey Maria, I just thought of something." She said making me look to her. "Tomorrow is my birthday." She said making my eyes widen. If tomorrow was her birthday I wanted to make her something. Maybe I could look through my bag to see if I had my hook and yarn to crochet her something simple. A purple scarf would look adorable and I'm pretty sure I have that color.

When Shizuka went to sleep I turned the small lamp on next to me allowing a little light to shine. I pulled out my bag from under the bed quickly looking for my things. I found them quickly and pulled them out and got started. It would most likely take me all night but I would do it, I just met her but I wanted to give her something for her birthday.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Happy Birthday Shizuka." Miyuki walked in saying making my eyes flutter open. I was really glad I had put the scarf away before I passed out at 7. I looked to the clock seeing that it was only about 9:18. Great, it was going to be one of those days.

"Thank you." Shizuka responded smiling brightly. I sat up and looked to the two smiling to Shizuka.

"Happy Birthday." I signed quickly she smiled when Miyuki told her what I had signed.

"Thank you Maria!" She said but I held up my hand and leaned over the side of my bed quickly grabbing the scarf making sure the fringe wasn't seen by her. I hid it behind my back and walked over to her bed. She looked at me confused before I quickly held up the scarf to her then wrapped it around her neck lightly so it wouldn't make her too warm and it wouldn't choke her. The knot lay on her upper stomach with the fringe pooling on her covers. She smiled brightly looking at it then looked confused. "When did you make this? Oh! You didn't stay up all night doing this did you?!" She said while I shrugged with a smile on my face. "Oh Maria thank you! I love it." She said playing with the fringe smiling happily. I moved back over to my bed and collapsed onto it but sat up once again having a coughing fit. Miyuki was by my side in a minute looking at me and sat next to me on the bed. The hand covering my mouth came away with little speckles of blood but that was normal after surgery for a few days.

"Would you like some water?" Miyuki asked making me nod slowly. She left for a few moments returning with a large glass of water. I drank slowly making sure that it wouldn't burn. Once the glass was empty I put it down on the side table and smiled to Miyuki thanking her. She nodded and left the two of us alone.

"You should go back to sleep." Shizuka said while I smiled and wiped the blood off my hand. I nodded to her and curled up on my bed closing my eyes again and getting more sleep. I didn't wake up again until much later.

"It's almost sundown." Shizuka suddenly brought me out of my sleep making me stir and sit up. I hadn't eaten yet today and I was starving. I noticed some soup next to me picking it up along with the spoon to eat while I looked out the window. She was right; it was almost sun set by now. I slowly ate my soup watching the sun sink behind the buildings further away. "Sleep well?" She asked making me nod my head. I finished my soup putting it down smiling seeing that she was still wearing the scarf and reading her book. We both turned when suddenly the door burst open and there standing in the doorway were Jounouchi and Yugi.

"Hello!" They both yelled making my eyes widen. They both rushed over to Shizuka's bed making me look confused for a moment. Did they know her?

"Recently everyone was playing cards. So our old man is a nut. He carelessly showed his cards to the neighboring old lady! This is the true old maid!" Jounouchi said with Yugi agreeing every other line. I blinked at them completely confused. What were they doing? Shizuka began laughing while I smiled at the two. Clearly they knew her.

"Shizuka. I'm sorry. Nii-chan wasn't able to bring any presents." He said making my eyes widen. JOUNOUCHI WAS HER BROTHER?! Wait that would mean that his first name is Katsuya?

"No. I'm glad you came, Onii-chan." He looked down at his sister and saw that she was wearing and looked confused.

"Where did you get that?" He asked making me roll my eyes. The two of them hadn't even noticed that I was in here.

"Maria made it for me." She said making me smile hearing the two make a noise and turn seeing me laying on the bed next to her.

"MARIA-CHAN!" They both yelled making me silently laugh. They hadn't noticed that I was even in the room.

"The two of you are sharing a room?" Jounouchi asked looking back and forth between us.

"You know Maria?" Shizuka asked making Jounouchi nod.

"We're friends from school." He said as Shizuka nodded.

"Mama said she'd be late with work today." Shizuka said smiling to her older brother. "But why are you so hurt?" She asked making me raise an eyebrow. I wonder what fight happened this time?

"Oh. This? It's nothing." He said. "Anyway this is our other classmate Yugi." He continued.

"Pleased to meet you!" Yugi said then looked over to me.

"Maria-chan, how did your surgery go?" He asked making me smile faintly. How could I tell them that I had actually died for a few moments.

"As expected." I figured it would be best to keep it simple for a bit.

"Shizuka, Maria. It's medicine time." Miyuki said walking in. What caught my eye however was how Jounouchi reacted to her. "Oh? Friends?"

"It's Onii-chan and his friend." Shizuka answered smiling to the two boys. "Onii-chan. This is the nurse currently in charge of Maria and I, Miyuki."

"Hi." Jounouchi said staring at her while she put the tray down.

"What terrible wounds. What happened?" She asked looking at him while walking over to give Shizuka her medicine.

"That . . . I just sort of fell." He said making me look confused. Normally winning a fight was something he was proud of, but the way he hid it just now, it couldn't be that he?

"I'll treat them. Come." She spoke softly walking out with Jounouchi following behind her. I smiled seeing the look on his face but was brought back to my senses when Yugi started talking to me.

"When will you be out of the hospital Maria-chan?" He sounded hopeful making me bite my lip. Because I had flat lined and was 'dead' for a few seconds I would have to stay a few more days longer than just the week but I couldn't tell him that.

"I'll be back in school by Thursday next week." I signed sadly watching the frown form on his face.

"Thursday? I thought you only had to be here a week?" I looked down at my hands not noticing Shizuka looking at us.

"She has to stay longer because of what happened, but she's ok not." Shizuka suddenly piped up. I looked at her feeling my eyes become wide. Why would she just say that!? I knew that she didn't understand but still!

"What happened Maria-chan?!" Now she really did it. Yugi sounded like he was going to have a panic attack.

"It's ok. I'm ok. My throat constricted during the surgery and I flat lined for a little but they got my heart going again and everything is fine!" My hands moved slowly my eyes showing that I was okay so that he would not panic in the hospital room.

"You . . . . you died?" There had been a long pause before he had said anything . . . and then he asked that.

"Yes, but only for a few seconds, I'm fine now." After finishing my sentence I reached out and gave his hand a pat smiling to him. He nodded but bit his bottom lip clearly upset by this news. It wasn't the first time I had been in serious danger, but this was the first time seeing someone's reaction to the news who cared about me.

"Does that . . . happen everything time?" He avoided my gaze not wanting to bother me with uncomfortable questions but not being able to hold back his curiosity.

"No, this was new, but it is always a risk." I signed seeing Yugi nod slowly. Jounouchi had picked this time to walk back into the room with his wounds healed and bandaged up. The look on his face however caught my attention. He looked dozed and had a faint smile and blush on his cheeks. 'Oh he has it bad.' I smiled to him and waved while he and Yugi grabbed their school bags. The sun had set and Shizuka had been yawning for a bit.

"We'll see you later Maria-chan, it was nice meeting you Shizuka-chan." Yugi said while Jounouchi just waved. Shizuka looked out her window for them as I got up to sit on her bed with her to wave one last time to the boys. Once they were out of sight I moved back over to the bed and flopped down smiling up at the ceiling. Yugi had taken the news ok, but what was I going to do when I told him about my major surgery. There was an 87% chance that I wouldn't make it if one simple mistake was made and I had died in this last surgery. My smiled faded from my lips until I heard Shizuka speak.

"You and Yugi-kun seem very close." I blinked sitting up to look at her. "Are you together?" She asked tilting her head. I shook my had no waving my arms back and forth across each other to show her that we weren't. She giggled but nodded.

"Oh well. I'm glad my brother has such good friends. He really needs them." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. I got up and turned the light off figuring I would get some more rest too.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shizuka had been allowed to go on another walk again today. I was feeling a bit better and had some more energy so when she asked me to go with her at the time I had thought it had been a good idea.

"Sorry, I guess we walked a little too far." Shizuka said while we sat on the bench right in front of the hospital. We had been walking out back for a while when she had asked if we could walk about the building. I had nodded to her but when we reached the front she was panting and looked faint. I moved her to the bench and we've been sitting here for about twenty minutes so she can recover.

"Shizuka." A voice said making the two of us look. I smiled seeing Jounouchi and surprisingly everyone else as well standing there.

"Onii-chan! You came again?" Shizuka sounded surprised but still very excited to see her brother.

"Yea . . . but. They just wanted to come." He sounded a bit bother making my shoulders shake from laughter. They all said hello while Jounouchi introduced them.

"They're all my classmates. Yugi blabbed to them." He shrugged while I almost fell off the bench when Anzu and Miho hugged me.

"Oh Maria we were so worried when Yugi told us you were going to be in the hospital longer but he said everything was fine it was just a precautionary thing." Anzu said after the two let go. I shared a look of silent thanks to Yugi who nodded and shrugged going back to talking to Shizuka. Honda mentioned something about money getting Shizuka's attention when another voice began speaking.

"Oh? How lively." It was Miyuki. I guess she came to come find us considering we were gone for a while.

"Hello." Yugi greeted remembering her from yesterday.

"Hello. Jounouchi-kun. Come to the nurse center later. I'll change your gauze." She said smiling brightly at him before walking away seeing that we were both fine.

"How far did you go with that nurse?" Miho broke the silence making me almost fall off the bench while a tried to catch my breath from silently laughing so hard. I would hurt my throat again at this rate.

"You idiot! What are you saying!" Jounouchi screamed making everyone just look at him.

"I see." Anzu said blankly having Jounouchi yell at her again. "What's with you guys?!" He asked seeing everyone's looks.

"Don't force yourself." Honda stated smugly. "You have "crush" written on your face." Yeah Honda, you know all about that. I thought smiling at the scene unfolding.

"Onii-chan. Miyuki-san says she doesn't have a boyfriend." Shizuka suddenly said. Oh this girl was too precious.

"Shizuka!"

"Jounouchi-kun, you have a chance." Yugi laughed folding his arms behind his head.

"Hurry and go." Anzu said.

"You guys!"

"Can't be helped." Honda walked up to Jounouchi looking him in the face. "I'll guide you as a relationship expert." Since when?

"W-who is an expert? Let go!" Jounouchi continued to yell as Honda dragged him away.

"Jounouchi-kun! Introduce Miho to a handsome doctor!" Miho yelled waving to him.

"We should get back to the room huh Maria?" Shizuka asked as I nodded to her and helped her to stand.

"We'll go with you." Yugi chimed moving over to us as we all headed up to the room. Once inside I sat on my bed with Yugi sitting at the foot and Anzu and Miho sat with Shizuka on hers.

"So, do you think it will go well?" Anzu wondered looking up at the ceiling. Shizuka smiled brightly thinking it over.

"Onii-chan and Miyuki-san together would be cute." Her smile grew as she spoke. She loved her brother so much it made me wonder if Aiden would have been like this. I had to hold back a few tears thinking about him. Moments like these happened every once in a while. I felt slightly pressure on my foot making me look up to see Yugi smiling to me. I nodded knowing that he must have guessed what I was thinking about and quickly changed the subject in my mind.

"I agree. Jounouchi could use a girlfriend." I signed hearing everyone laugh when Anzu told Shizuka what I said.

The sun had set and everyone had decided to go home. Sophia had shown up to check up on me and everyone had had a really fun afternoon. A few hours after everyone left Miyuki had come in seeming really upset.

"Miyuki what's wrong?" I signed seeing her sigh giving Shizuka her medicine before the younger girl went to bed.

"Nothing it's . . . . nothing." She signed wanted to stay quiet.

"Please tell me. I know you're upset." I looked to her sadly seeing her nod.

"There is a doctor who is pursuing me and I don't return his affection. I've made that clear but now I'm worried about my job. I acted so rash and I love it here but I. . . "Her hands became fists as she tried not to cry.

"Everything will work out in the end Miyuki. You just need to keep telling yourself that." I signed to her smiling seeing her nod . "You stood up for yourself. That's what matters." I signed quickly before she left the room to check on the other patients before she went home.

The next morning was awful. Shizuka and I both awoke to a different nurse giving us our medicine and I felt my stomach flip. On top of that this nurse didn't know sign language so I couldn't really communicate with her at all, which made me frustrated. I had forgotten what it was like to be stuck in the hospital where people assume what you need and don't care to try and understand. Shizuka and I went for a walk around the halls while Shizuka cried a little. The new nurse ended up telling us that Miyuki was forced to quit her job because she forgot orders and a patient was in danger because of it. Fat chance. I had simply glared at the wall thinking about the conversation just last night. How could that doctor do such a horrid thing! Shizuka noticed something out of the corner of her eye and started running down the hall with me right at her heels.

"Onni-chan!" She yelled reaching out for him. I blinked seeing Jounouchi and Yugi here. Back again? "Onii-chan it's awful! Miyuki was forced to quit the hospital!" Shizuka leaned on her brother as she cried. Jounouchi and Yugi both looked to me while I nodded confirming her words. "Miyuki-can forgot Snesei's orders and a patient was put in danger it seems." Shizuka finished telling them the same story the nurse had told the two of us this morning. "We don't believe it, but . .. Sensei said when he gave the order, Miyuki-san was with a man in the nurse center so she forgot." I saw rage flash in Jounouchi's eyes while he let go of Shizuka passing her onto me as he stormed off.

"Onii-chan where are you going!? Onii-chan?" Shizuka yelled but Jounouchi just kept walking. I had a feeling that I knew where he was headed and shared a look with Yugi.

"Go after him and keep him safe." My message wasn't for the Yugi in front of me but 'Other Yugi'. I had a feeling Jounouchi was about to do something stupid in his rage and I didn't want him to get hurt. Yugi nodded and ran off while I took Shizuka back to our room to try and keep her calm. I put Shizuka to bed and jumped hearing Yugi's voice out the window yelling to Jounouchi running after him. I was dressed in my pajamas but I could care less and ran out of the room and after them. I found them down by the beach a bit ways from the hospital. I knew I would be yelled at for leaving but I really didn't care at the moment. I watched Jounouchi punch a tree while I moved over to stand by Yugi.

"Maria-chan you shouldn't be." I held up my hand to silence him as I walked over to Jounouchi and placed my hand on his shoulder. I saw his tears and frowned moving him so I was giving him a hug. This was Jounouchi, he was like the over protective big brother I never had, and he was now in tears. Something had happened.

"I . . . I . . . I have to keep my mouth shut." I watched a tear fall from his eye and hugged him tightly feeling hate for this doctor who was putting Jounouchi through all this. I wasn't an idiot. If Jounouchi said anything Shizuka would be forced out of the hospital. My blood boiled while I held onto my friend. He squeezed back but let go punching the tree again. I turned to look to Yugi but saw the enraged face of 'Other Yugi'. I nodded to him and walked over to him seeing his gaze shift to me.

"Go. I would normally not like this, but he's gone too far." I signed seeing him nod.

"Stay with him." He signed back not wanting Jounouchi to notice him leaving. 'Other Yugi' would take care of this bastard. I didn't care how I was acting this guy had gone too far. I walked back over to Jounouchi and moved my hand up and down on his back hoping to sooth him a bit while he cried once 'Other Yugi' had vanished. Once Jounouchi has stopped crying he looked back to me.

"Thanks Maria." I nodded and gave him another hug which he returned. When we pulled away he looked around confused. "Where's Yugi?" He asked having me look to the hospital. I grabbed Jounouchi's hand gently and began pulling him back to the hospital. Jounouchi needed Shizuka right now. He needed his little sister. I knew how that felt. Nothing makes you feel better than a younger sibling cheering you up. One the way back to the hospital Jounouchi was quiet before he noticed something.

"You're going to get in trouble for leaving aren't you?" He asked turning to look at me. I shrugged not really caring at this point. My throat hurt from breathing hard from the run but my body felt great from being active in a few days. "Thank you Maria, really I ah . . ." He faded off and I could see he was embarrassed but I only smiled. That was what I was here for, to be a friend. We walked back into the hospital and the moment my foot walked in the building three nurses were on me like hawks along with a very worried Sophia. I signed the situation to her leaving the nurses confused. She gave a sad look to Jounouchi and in an instant got the nurses to leave us alone. The three of us headed up to the room. Shizuka woke up when we entered and I turned the light on seeing her worried look to her brother. Jounouchi moved over to her sitting in the chair by the bed while Sophia and I talked.

"That was reckless." She signed simply. She wasn't mad, she was just worried and knew that I didn't want my throat to get worse.

"I know, but he needed me." I replied moving my hands softly looking to the two siblings as Jounouchi just sat there in a daze. I could tell he was debating telling Shizuka or not.

"I told you, I knew you were going to make friends here." She signed smirking. I rolled my eyes but a smile graced my face. I did have some great friends and they seemed to be growing in numbers.

"Onii-chan. Miyuki-san had come by while you were gone. She said she was leaving the city today. If you go to the station now, you can still catch her." Shizuka said hopefully smiling to her brother. "I don't know what happened, but . . . Onii-chan. I just don't want you to have any regrets." She said making me smiled. She was so devoted to her brother and I felt tears come to my eyes from the scene and the emotion. Jounouchi looked to the flowers that I assume he was going to give her. He stood and grabbed them running out of the room. I smiled at the door then looked to Sophia.

"If you leave this room again you'll regret it missy. You're supposed to be healing." She stood and kissed the top of my head laughing at my face. "Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe. It'll be faster in my car anyway if he slows down long enough to jump in." She muttered waving to the two of us and walking out of the room. I smiled to Shizuka as she returned the gesture.

It was about two hours later when Shizuka finally fell asleep. I laid on my bed just staring out the window when the door opened. I sat up quickly hoping to see Sophia so she could tell me what happened but I was pleasantly surprised when 'Other Yugi' walked in and quietly closed the door. He turned to face me but looked surprised seeing me sitting up. He smiled walking over and sitting next to me gently moving hair out of my face.

"Are you ok?" I signed seeing him pause and once again look at me with surprise. His smile returned when he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Yes, but you are my reckless princess. Running after us like that when you're supposed to stay in bed to recover. What am I going to do if you have to stay in here even longer?" He said looking at me sitting back up. I felt my face blush as I looked to my hands. He chuckled but then grabbed the top of my hand rubbing his thumb on top. "It's done." He said suddenly as I nodded. He sighed looking at our hands while I moved my free one to his face. I let go when he was looking at me and began to sign.

"You really do look out for all of us. We would be lost without you." I smiled to him then continued. "Sophia is looking after Jounouchi; she may have driven him home. Will you be alright?" As much as I would have loved him to stay I knew that I had no claim to that and it wasn't allowed anyway. He smiled and pulled my hand to his lips smiling to me before kissing it gently.

"Just sleep my Princess; I will see you soon I hope. Please rest and get better. I worry about you." He stood and surprised me by kissing the top of my head similar to how Sophia had. "Don't make me wait." He whispered against my hair. I blushed brightly watching him leave. I put my hands to my cheeks trying to calm myself down. 'Other Yugi' would be the death of me.

The next day everyone had apparently heard about what had happened. Sophia had come and said that he had actually beaten her to the station and that Miyuki had turned Jounouchi down and was leaving for a clinic anyway. So, everything worked out. That afternoon Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Miho had come and we were all going to surprise Jounouchi to cheer him up. When the door opened and it was him they set of streamers and shouted.

"Congratulations on your appearance!"

"W-what?" He said sounding completely confused.

"It was a splendid defeat." Anzu said.

"It was too bad." Miho cried wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun, in times like this . . . it's best to go through it with everyone, right?" Yugi said making me smile.

"You guys!"

"Onii-chan, everyone was worried about you." Shizuka said from her bed.

"That right Jounouchi. I greatly understand how you feel. You can cry!" Honda said making me smirk. Sometimes Honda could be really cool then other times he's stuck in 'Beautification Member' mode.

"Honda . . .you . . you're smiling!" Jounouchi yelled making us all laugh. At least Jounouchi had all of us here to go through this with.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**So that was that. I felt bad taking so long that I gave a bit more fluff in this chapter than what I originally wanted but oh well. **

**Warning: The relationship between Maria and Yami in this Season will seem a bit more fast paced considering one I start Season 1 I have to edit a lot and the majority of this Season doesn't even happen, so yeah please keep that in mind while reading this**

**Once I'm in the regular Season that were shown on TV their relationship will progress at a normal rate.**

**I'm liking the Jounouchi and Maria bro/sis vibe idea, if you guys think it's forced let me know and I'll work on it**

**Uhhhh what else, ummm**

**Please Review and Give me your opinions. **

**I'm sorry if the chapters take a long time to post, school is really my main focus right now so yeah please just keep that in mind as well**

**Love all of yo faces!**

**Love hearing from you all and talk to ya in the next chapter, once again if you want a specific episode let me know and I'll put it in!**


	19. Game Nineteen

**Here is another requested episode. This one is actually mostly in Yami's point of view. Since Maria isn't really doing much beside being stuck in a room where she can't see anything.**

**Anywho**

**Here is the next Chapter**

**I wrote out in a notebook how many more chapters I need to do and hopefully I'll be able to actually get either done or really close to being done with season 0 by the end of my Easter Break . . . maybe, if I only focus on this, which will be hard.**

**Concerning the change from season 0 to season 1**

**They are two different things season 0 has always been it's own separate identity to the main Yu-Gi-Oh story, so yes I am making adjustments once season 1 happens. There will be times when I reference this season but not a lot compared to other seasons. That's the way I'm doing this story that is how I have always intended to do this story. There are simply too many changes from Season 0 to Season 1 to not make the necessary steps for it to work. That is my 1:22 am rant**

**Now lovelies go and read the chapter and enjoy! More is soon to come**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Getting out of the hospital had been a huge stress reliever. I had signed and hugged Shizuka farewell when the day came for me to check out. I knew that I would miss her since we had grown close but I promised I would visit her when I had to come here for appointments and she brought up the fact that I was friends with her brother, we were bound to run into each other again. Sophia had been just as excited as I was when I was checked out. She had taken me out to eat and we only talked about random things and the gang.

I had done as I had promised and returned to school on Thursday only to find that I hadn't really missed much. I had been doing school work at the hospital so I hadn't fallen behind and nothing really new had happened to the gang since my surgery. I could tell they were slightly worried about me from the flat lining incident but they meant well so I couldn't be mad at them for caring. Thursday and Friday had both been boring compared to being in the hospital and doing what I wished. However, seeing my friends made time go by faster.

Today was Saturday and classes were over meaning that Yugi, Anzu, and I were at the game shop looking around. Anzu was beginning to spend more time around Yugi in her free time making me start to question things again. I didn't mean to and knew that it was stupid of me but I couldn't help it. It just happened. I stood over by a shelf looking at different quiz games when I heard Anzu begin to start making a fuss about something.

"Look look look! I finally got it!" She yelled holding something up. I turned to look at her seeing some kind of video in her hand. She was shaking it back and forth making it difficult to read what it said. "It's Aileen Rao's super exercise!" She enthused making my eyes widened. Wasn't Aileen Rao a famous model/dancer or something like that?

"Who's Aileen Rao?" Yugi asked making me smile to him. Clearly this really wasn't something Yugi paid attention to.

"What are you saying!?" Anzu started beginning her fan rant. "She's a nineteen-year-old exciting supermodel! Aileen Rao!" She ended stopping her weird jumping jack like movement. I found it really entertaining.

"Hmmmmm?" Was Yugi's response only making Anzu flip.

"Hmmm"? That's all?" She leaned forward in his face not believing his response.

"I know her too." Yugi's Grandpa said surprising me. "Seems she's come to Japan. She's escaped the press. It's all hushed up."

_If it's so hushed up then how do you know about it? _I thought with a smile.

"See. Even your grandpa knows. So what are you doing?!" Anzu grabbed Yugi's shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Grandpa has too much free time, so he watches variety shows." Yugi defended making my shoulders shake in laughter.

"What do you mean free time?! I just saw it between work." Grandpa argued making me smile brightly to them all.

"She's that famous?" Yugi asked after a moment of looking down clearly beginning to feel bad about not knowing.

"Aileen was originally a dancer." Anzu said practically getting stars in her eyes. She began twirling around kicking her feet up with her arms out wide. It was a sight to behold while I laughed silently to myself. "She's also appeared in Broadway musicals. She's my idol!" She stopped and held up the video again. "This video shows Aileen's dancing and how she gets those proportions." She went back to doing her hilarious dance before continuing. "I'm going to do a lot of these exercises!"

Anzu finally stopped just as the door opened. Grandpa greeted the customer while I looked over at the woman standing in the doorway. She was very tall and thin and seemed very pretty. She had darker skin with black hair in braids giving her an exotic beauty. She was lovely.

"It's a foreigner, grandpa." Yugi whispered not so quietly making me smile. I was a foreigner too.

"I hope she can speak Japanese." His Grandpa answered also trying to whisper.

"This person has such a great figure." Anzu said holding her hand to her cheek staring to the woman. The woman moved forward but stopped seeing Anzu's tape. She held out her hand and gave a smile.

"Let me see." She said then took it and began to write on it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Anzu asked trying to get her tape back from the stranger. The woman returned the tape clearly waiting to see Anzu's reaction.

"A signed version would be better." The woman said smiling with her arms folded. So, this was Aileen Rao? The woman took off her sunglasses and I thought Anzu was going to have a heart attack. She almost fell on top of Yugi as she moved back pointing at Aileen.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yugi asked still not getting it. Poor Anzu tried to reply but nothing came out.

"If you have any rare games, I'd like to see them." Aileen said speaking to Grandpa.

"What kind of game do you like?" He asked shifting into business mode. It took me forever for him to break that habit when I bought games now. Aileen turned away and placed her pointer finger on her chin thinking it over.

"I don't like ones that rely on luck." She started. "Ones where you read and trick each other are good." She finished looking back. Grandpa made a noise and folded his arms while he spoke.

"This is a difficult order." He said getting lost in thought. Suddenly Aileen turned facing the three of us.

"What kind of games are you good at?" She asked Yugi suddenly.

"Me? I like all games." Was his answer. Aileen smiled and her mouth moved to say something but Anzu decided that this was the moment that she was going to snap out of her shock.

"AILEEN RAO!" She shouted suddenly pointing to the woman once again. "Why are you in a place like this?!" I had to control myself from not falling over with laughter. That was one of the rudest comments I have ever heard and I knew she had no idea what she had just said.

"What do you mean 'a place like this'?" Yugi's Grandpa asked clearly offended. "Although, she is the hot chick I saw on the television." Sometimes Yugi's Grandpa could just be creepy.

"Umm . . . I . . . Ummm." Anzu went back to being stuck in awe at the fact that her idol was standing right in front of her. I blinked and suddenly Anzu was right up against the woman. "I'm your fan, Aileen-san!"

"Right right." She started pulling Anzu away from her gently. "Is she your girlfriend?" Aileen asked Yugi. This woman had taken an odd interest in Yugi, and I had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good thing.

"No . . . uh . . . Anzu isn't . . ." He stuttered flustered over the question. I noticed a look gleam in her eye and she smirked making the feeling only get worse. This was not a good thing.

"This is where I'm staying." She said pulling out a piece of paper from her bra no doubt. "You're my fan, I'll show you around."

"Okay! I definitely accept!" Anzu cheered. This was really her day wasn't it?

"Any you too." She continued looking right at Yugi.

"Me too?" He asked pointing to himself not expecting that.

"Yes. Find an interesting game and bring it, please." She looked in my direction noticing me for the first time. "You may come as well." She said waving me off. Clearly she was only inviting me because I was there. "I'm counting on you, okay?" She said to Yugi before walking out of the shop. Anzu was in her own world waving the paper around with a huge grin on her face. I imagine I would do something similar if I had just met my idol. I felt bad however that I couldn't get my gut feeling to go away. Something just didn't feel right about this. I tried to push it off however not wanting to think about it.

"Hey!" Anzu scolded Yugi's Grandpa suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. We all agreed that we would go over tomorrow since we didn't have school and Anzu wouldn't be able to wait very long. We parted ways after that with both Anzu and I heading home in completely different moods; she in complete bliss and I in worry.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Anzu had told me the location that we were heading to so I wouldn't get lost. I decided that I would wear a jean skirt with black leggings and brown leather boots with a green blouse with a waist brown corset that matched my boots and my hair in its usual braid with my bow. I noticed Anzu standing outside the building in a white dress with a jacket making me smiled. She was holding flowers when I walked closer to her. She turned hearing my footsteps and waved smiling.

"Supermodels are so different." She said looking back up at the building.

"Anzu!" I heard from behind me making me jump and turn seeing Yugi panting and a few feet back with eight orange bags handing off his arms. "Carry some of these." He said only for Anzu to ignore him and begin heading into the building.

"No. The flowers would get crushed." Was her answer after a moment. I moved over to Yugi taking two bags in each hand so that way the weight was even between the two of us.

"Thanks Maria-chan, and hello." He said brightly moving two bags to his other hand. I smiled and nodded and we hurried off to follow Anzu up the elevator and to Aileen's room. Anzu ringed the doorbell and Aileen promptly answered it. I looked at her outfit and smiled seeing her hair down and her clothing that reminded me of a Bollywood type look. She wore a red dress with a long sash like cloth over top that was a pretty turquoise shade. Her curly hair was down and she looked fantastic. No wonder she was a model.

"Welcome" She said sweetly and motioned for us to follow her inside.

"What a lovely room." Anzu praised.

"An acquaintance I know in Japan arranged it for me. Aileen-san is half Canadian and half Indian, right?" Anzu asked making me nod. No wonder she was able to make the Bollywood look so elegant, you really did need to look the part to pull it off, and she could.

"Yes. My tastes are similar to my father's. That's why this room is like this." She explained making me smile.

"Um . .. where should we put these?" Yugi asked holding up the bags.

"Please leave it on that table." Aileen answer showing Yugi the table where seats were placed. Yugi and I headed over to drop off the bags while I heard Anzu speaking.

"Ummmm . . . please take these flowers." Her voice was timid but she held herself strong handing the flowers to Aileen.

"Thank you." She said taking them and smelled them quickly. The two then headed over to where Yugi and I were while Yugi began taking out games while we three girls sat.

"Grandpa said to try this one." Yugi spoke up pulling out a specific game to ass to the piles that were growing on the table. "But, putting the board together will take some time."

"Can you please put it together so that I can see?" Aileen asked smiling to him.

"Wait a moment." Yugi said and began the task he was given.

"Looks like this will take some time." Aileen stood holding her hand out to Anzu. "Let's go to the next room. It's my dance room."

"Okay!" Anzu said. Aileen glanced to me apparently offering the same so I stood and followed the two into the other room. The room did look just like a dance studio.

"Do you dance?" Aileen asked making Anzu shake her head right away. I shook my head no since I really didn't all that much. I knew tradition dances from home but nothing else. "Will you show me?" Anzu nodded moving over to the bar taking off her shoes and placed her hand on it. She got into a pose where she was up on the tips of her toes with her other foot straight out behind her. That didn't look comfortable at all.

"Like this?" She asked clearly wanting to know her idols opinion.

"Yes." Aileen said moving right next to Anzu's ear and said something that I couldn't pick up but I could read her lips.

"Hold that pose, okay?" She asked and something odd happened. Anzu seemed frozen in place and her eyes lost focus. Aileen smiled and began walking away while I moved over to Anzu trying to shake her so she would move but I wasn't even able to shift her form even by a centimeter. I heard the click of the lock even before I looked up to see the door. I was locked in this room with a paralyzed Anzu. I knew something was wrong here. It just all seemed too convenient. This had something to do with Yugi and Aileen wanting to play a game with him. What had she done to Anzu? I turned looking around seeing all of the mirrors and felt myself beginning to get freaked out. What was happening? I jumped hearing banging against one of the mirrors where the door was. Ah, it's a one way window. They can see in but we can't see out. I stood in front of Anzu trying to shake her but she wouldn't budge and I didn't want to hurt her. Why hadn't Aileen done something to me? Maybe she couldn't have.

"Other Yugi" PoV

I glared turning around to face Aileen. How dare she do this to Anzu and Maria. Anzu wasn't able to move because Aileen could manipulate her but Maria was trapped in the crossfire. She said I may lose one of them if I lost the game. I would never forgive myself if I let Anzu be harmed knowing how much my other self cared for her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost Maria. Aileen wouldn't be able to trap Maria the way she had Anzu but now Maria was trapped in a room where she was helpless, she was being held hostage again.

"You want to play a game with me so badly that you'll take Anzu and Maria as hostages?" My hands were balled into fists as I looked at her. She worked for Kaiba. This had all been a ploy to drag me out to play a game.

"So, you finally show your true self." Aileen said with a smirk. I glared wanting to get this game over with so I could save them.

"What will you lose if you're the loser?" I asked her ready to get this moving.

"I've never lost before, so I don't know." I could tell she spoke the truth. This only angered me further.

"If I win, you will set them free." I said watching her sit and motion to the table.

"Of course! So, let me explain the rules." I nodded to her after she finished speaking and moved over to sit across from her at the table folding my arms. "There are ten pieces two soldiers, two cavalry, two elephants, a Shogun, Kind, and a Queen and finally the Raijin Indra." She explained placing each piece down at a time. "The soldier is the weakest and the king is the strongest. Pick a piece." I looked down and picked up the elephant placing it down. "We'll each pick a piece and duel them." She picked up her Shogun and placed it down in front of my elephant. "The Shogun is stronger than the elephant, so the elephant loses." She took my elephant and placed it on the side. "The Shogun won, so he can return to his camp. If you win you can send it out as often as you want."

"And in a draw?" I asked her wanted to make sure I understood all aspects of this game.

"Both die in battle." She said simply. "There are two exceptions. The queen can only beat the king. Indra is invincible. He can beat anything, but he can only be used once. He isn't returned to camp."

"How is the match decided?" This game seemed to be simple but had a few things I needed clarified still. I couldn't afford to be confused.

"There are several variations, but let's go with the easiest one. The first one to lose the king loses." She said making me look to my king. "And this game board has a device. This gate is set up so you can set your figure without your opponent seeing. Press the side button then it opens up to show each other's piece. I'll wait for you to draw up a plan. It's your first game after all." I looked over to the room seeing Anzu frozen in her dance pose but I felt my eyes widen seeing Maria sitting on the floor with her head in her knees and her arms folded over top. I couldn't see her face. I wanted her to look up, to see her eyes to make sure she was doing alright, but it seemed that I would not get that chance. I wanted to get her out of there.

"Let's begin." I said looking back to Aileen. "It's game time." She activated the button and the gate came up closing off my view from her.

"Then pick a piece and place it beside the gate." She instructed.

"Okay." I said simply looking to my pieces.

"Let me guess before we open it." She said catching me by surprise. "Your piece is the cavalry." _How did she! _"Open." She pushed the button and there were our pieces. She the elephant and I the cavalry. "The cavalry loses to the elephant." She took my piece and tossed it aside. "My elephant returns to camp." She closed the gate again. "Shall I guess what you're thinking? You're thinking I'm cheating somehow."

"The next match." I needed to see what would happen. How could she read me that easily? She had her king down making me lose the match.

"You're thinking that again. This is my room and I set up the Raijinhai game. I'm going to win without any tricks." She closed the gate again making me look down thinking things over, but she wouldn't stop talking. "Perhaps I know everything you are thinking."

"Of course that can't be true." I snapped sharply not wanting to put up with her chatter any longer. I needed to focus to figure out how she was able to read my moves.

"Oh wait, I think I'll go with this." She said changing her move.

"Open." I said pressing the button.

"The cavalry loses." She said making me glare slightly. What was I missing?

"Your army now has no more cavalries." She stated making me look down to my remaining pieces. "And no Shogun either." _How is she reading me? Am I giving off hints for what I'm choosing? I can't let anything show. _

"Open." She said as our soldiers faced each other.

"Oh. Two soldiers simultaneously striking each other down? So you finally get a kill?"

"Next!" I said wanting to move on. My queen ended up losing.

"Poor queen. Taken out of the battlefield. Now my king is pretty safe." She said smugly and with good reason. _I'm just one step closer to losing. To avoid losing I have to hold out through simultaneous deaths. She has her queen and Indra. Why am I having such a hard time? _I placed down my next piece.

"Open." The gate moved revealing our kings. "Double death."

"For the first one, let's just call it a draw." What was her angle?

"What?"

"Since you don't lose anything, you don't retrieve anything either. Because we both are in a draw, the door shall remained locked and your friends trapped."

"Anzu." I glanced over seeing Anzu still in her dance pose making me frown. My gaze moved to Maria seeing her still huddled in a small ball her shoulders were shaking now though. Was she crying? "Maria!"

"The current rules will probably lead to a draw. Let's use the formal rules." Aileen said suddenly.

"Okay, as long as we come to a conclusion." I couldn't take my eyes away from Maria. She was worried about Anzu and terrified because she knew that a game was going on. She had become too involved not to understand.

"In a situation where both sides lose the one with more pieces left wins." Aileen explained pouring herself some tea. "But, Indra and the queen aren't added to those numbers."

"Okay."

"Depending on how this game proceeds, you might lose them, but I wonder . . . which one do you care for more." She said sitting down sipping her tea. "See the door in the room? My pet tiger is there. Each time you lose a piece, the door opens bit by bit. It's a tiger that only likes me. He would probably attack them."

"Stop it! This is in bad taste!" This was terrible. If I didn't win, Anzu and Maria may be. I couldn't finish the thought.

"In ancient Raijinhai life and death were at stake! Now . . . let's begin." We each placed a piece down as she opened the gate. There was her King taking out one my Shogun. "Bye bye, Shogun." She said taking it away. "Curse your incompetent commander.

_How can she put it out like that? Because I can't put it out? No . . . It's not that I can't put out a piece that can defeat a king. The problem is how can she make those decisions?_

"Look." Aileen said motioning to the mirror. I watched as the door began to open and the tigers paw came forward. Maria must have heard the noise because she finally looked up. Her eyes seemed like she had shed a few tears but not many. However, the moment her eyes saw the tiger I watched in pain as her mouth widened in a silent scream and she backed away.

"Maria!" She stood once again trying to move Anzu but it wouldn't work. She slumped down to the floor once more staring at the tiger. She was terrified and I couldn't do anything right now to stop it. I had to win!

_ Anzu, Maria! I'll definitely save you both, for both our sakes! _

"I still wonder which one is your girlfriend. You seem to switch between the two. When I had first met you, you seemed to have strong feelings for my fan, however, now I notice your gaze go to the silent one and you call out only her name. I wonder which one do you like more." I closed my eyes as she spoke having to concentrate.

_Why is she showing them to me? Why did she take them hostage? If she's one of Kaiba's Shitennou then I would have surely faced her at any time. What is the purpose of putting them in danger? Why? Why?! Damn it! It can't be this is your trick?_

"What is it?" Aileen asked. I closed my eyes looking down.

"If I'm an ineffective commander then I have no way of winning. Better to leave it to luck." I reached forward grabbing one of my pieces. "This will do."

"That's a bluff." She cried making me remain how I was. "You lost your shogun, you're at a disadvantage. Raijinhai isn't so easy that you can win that way."

"I let luck choose the piece for me." I said honestly. "Now, hurry and pick yours. " She picked up her piece and I began to speak. "Before opening, let me guess. You picked the elephant." I said watching her reaction closely.

"What?!" I had her.

"I can see your trick."

"Guesswork, or are you cheating?" She was becoming flustered now. Good. This would give me a chance to win this game.

"I remembered. You said you like games where you read and trick each other, not ones relying on luck." I said simply.

"So what?"

"Raijnhai is a game based on probability and tactics as well as reading your opponent's thinking."

"Very good. You already understand the basic notion of Raijnhai." She seemed pleased.

"That's the problem. If you limit your opponent's thinking it becomes easier to read them. You limited me by putting Anzu and Maria in danger and you know my gaming ability from Kaiba." I explained.

"So?" She was getting defensive.

"It's my first game, but there's a way to keep me from figuring out the basic tactics of Raijnhai. However, it requires prudent tactics. Taking them hostage was the only way." I finished seeing her frown.

"Open!" She flipped the switch and there was the elephant.

"See! I win!" She said making me become slightly annoyed. She missed the point.

"Look. An elephant as I said."

"You guessed!" She stood anger building in her.

"To counter my randomly picked piece you have no way to decide whether to pick a king, queen, or Indra. There's a one in nine chance that I will pick a king. So, since I don't have a shogun, you sent the elephant. It's the best choice based on the probability and tactics." There was a moment's pause. "Am I wrong?"

"Think what you want. But you ended up losing another piece. Look, the door opens again." I watched as the door opened again and the tigers head was able to fit through the door. Maria looked at it in terror but moved in front of Anzu protecting her. I felt worry for Maria but pride for her seeing her defend her friend before thinking of herself. My brave princess. "You don't have the luxury of losing pieces!"

"I have chosen a strategy for beating you." I felt better knowing that I would be able to save them. "I can read your mind." We went again but this time she had placed out the Indra.

"I win!" She said but I smirked.

"And you've lost your trump card, the Indra to the weakest opponent, the soldier." There was another pause from her before I spoke again. "I'm not cheating nor are there any tricks. I also don't have some supernatural power for reading minds. I'm just reading the probabilities and strategies. All you can do is decide based on your opponent's words."

"But you don't have an established tactic. Raijinhai has 2000 years of tactics behind it." She said while we placed down our pieces. I pressed the button watching her stand in her reaction. I had placed down the king beating her elephant.

"The king here?!" She said making me smirk. My tactic would trump hers.

"The origins of games come from ancient Egypt." I would not lose. I knew too much to lose, and too much was at stake. We placed down our pieces again and I beat her king with my queen. It was over. "I have 5000 years of Egypt's knowledge." I said seeing her stand and move to the window opening the curtain.

"I . . . lose, don't I?" She said while I stood.

"There's one mystery left. Raijinhai my have a long history but it doesn't give you power to manipulate people. How could you control Anzu and not Maria. Did you hypnotize her?"

"I just use words to get into the crevices of people's hearts. Confused by those words when they lose the game they lose something. They lose to the weakness in their own heart." She hadn't answered my main question fully, but she had given me interesting information none the less.

"So, even though you lost the game, you didn't really lose anything. So it was just a good strategy." It was an interesting turn of events.

"No . . . I lost something." She stopped speaking and moved over to the door.

"Lost . . . what?"

"I also have a mystery. When you closed your eyes to pick a piece was that really random?" She asked.

"That was the only way. It was so I could read your strategy. I've fought many strong opponents before but you were especially strong, Aileen." She smiled at my words.

"Thank you." She unlocked the door and I ran in picking Maria up into my arms.

"It's alright not Princess, you're safe." I felt her arms go around me tightly in an embrace. These small moments with her, however fleeting and short they were made me feel something. Deeper than I was able to comprehend at this time, it was a primal feeling one that I felt belonged with the pieces of my mind that were locked away. This girl, my princess, meant something special to me and I knew that I had to protect her.

Maria's PoV

I was so happy to see him. He had done it and now Anzu and I would be safe. I was completely terrified when the tiger was added. That was when I knew that a game was going on. I had figured something was wrong when the door was locked and Anzu couldn't move but it was never a game until someone's life was in danger, and I was finding that it was normally mine. I let him go as he reached out to touch Anzu to get her to move when sudden she reached up and slapped him. He fell back but he was no longer 'Other Yugi' but normal innocent Yugi who looked very confused.

"Stop it!" She said moving into a more comfortable position putting her hands on her hips.

"Anzu!"

"What are you doing, Yugi! Aileen-san! Yugi got in the way! Aileen-san was giving me a lesson too!" She huffed making me shake my head. Of course Anzu wouldn't remember. I glanced to Aileen seeing her giving me a look, it almost seemed to be a look of anger which I thought was odd.

"That's enough Anzu. Don't forget the basics, okay?" Aileen told her moving along. She nodded and Yugi stood up.

"That hurt, Anzu! What are you doing!" He whined holding his cheek.

"It's your fault for interrupting."

"How mean!"

"Sorry Sorry." Anzu apologies and after a few more words were spoken we said our farewell and left the building although before we left the three of us agreed to see her off at the airport tomorrow.

"See you both tomorrow!" Anzu said happily heading home while I walked with Yugi. Once we got to our turns we headed our separate ways.

The next day we had all met at the airport and met Aileen before she got on the plane. Anzu gave her a hug and thanked her numerous times for the lesson and everything she did during her visit. Yugi smiled to her and thanked her however he was stayed his distance from her. I nodded to her staying neutral. I wasn't going to be rude, but she had tried to have me killed by a tiger.

"Aileen-san! I'll surely grow up to be like you! I'll work hard!" Anzu yelled while the three of us waved to the plane flying away.

"Good bye!" Yugi yelled. We waved until the plane was out of sight.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Next Game means that we're getting out of the teens everyone! YAY! Also it's going to be the pageant episode because that was also requested. **

**Please don't be shy, reviews let me know that you all are still hanging in there with me.**

**Thank you so much to all of the new favorites and follows from new people. **

**Remember Review**

**See you all in the next chapter **


	20. Game Twenty

_ "I love her . . . . . Doesn't matter . . . . . . Tradition be cursed and Ra . . . . . you do not understand . . . . .She is different . . .. No I will not let you . . . . you cannot do this . . . no . . . NO! . . . I'm sorry this . . . I will protect you . . . .Never . . . .love . . .It's the only way to . . . I'm sorry!"_

I sat up covered in a cool sweat eye widen staring at my apartment wall. I heard that voice again. _His _voice. It kept coming, I thought that after a few days out of the hospital it would go away but it didn't, and now it seemed that more was being said. He sounded so worried. I wish that it wasn't just his voice in the dream and that I could see what was going on, figure out what the hell was happening. I held my face in my hands crossing my lags resting my elbows on my knees. I felt like I was going to vomit and pass out. My breath was labored and my vision blurred. My jaw clenched while I hissed out air. This was becoming painful.

After I had calmed down a bit I looked to the side to my alarm clock and cursed seeing that I only had about ten minutes until my alarm would wake me up for school. I shrugged out of bed turning off the alarm before it even rang and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Maybe the warm water would make me feel better.

An hour later I was running out my door nibbling on a pop-tart heading towards school. My hair was still slightly damp in my braid but I really didn't worry about it. I got it the gates having finished my pop-tart a few moments before looking around at all the students. Today everyone just seemed really . . . happy? It wasn't a bad thing it was just sort of nice after all the crazy things that have been happening recently. I entered the building spotting Miho and Anzu over by Miho's locker. I walked over to them seeing what was going on. Miho opened her locker and pulled out two notes that were placed on top of her school shoes, another part of this school that I thought was odd.

"Popular as always." Anzu said smiling while I nodded to her. Miho was really pretty, how could she not be popular with the boys. Poor Honda would do anything to get her attention.

"You can have them." Miho said suddenly making both Anzu and I blink. _What was she saying? _

"W-w-wait a moment!" Anzu waved her arms in front of her just as confused as I was.

"Well it's annoying." Miho said looking down at the notes with a frown. I looked at her for a moment. I suppose I could see where she was coming from if there were tons of notes stuffed in my locker but she didn't have to seem so . . . depressed about it.

"Hey, you." Anzu scolded her slightly.

"I'm jealous you get that much." A voice said coming from behind us. The three of us turned seeing three other females a few lockers away. One had short brown hair with glasses, another had short straight black hair and the one that had spoken had long wavy red hair. She opened her own locker and note after note fell out along with gifts. _Oh, I see how this is. _"Oh, my." She started. "I get sick of dealing with this every day." She and her friends kneeled down to pick them up. Clearly she only wanted attention and loved that this happened to her daily.

"Unless you do something about your beauty, it's hopeless, Kaorkuko-sama." The friend with glasses said.

"I suppose." Was her answer while they turned to the three of us and laughed. I really hated girls like that.

"Just what you expect from Domino High's number one popular girl, Himekoji Kaoruko." Anzu said making me understand the situation fully now. The popular girl who's head was full of herself. "There's nothing plain about her."

"Anzu, Miho, we're going to be late for class." I signed while the three of us left leaving the other three still laughing to themselves. We headed up to the classroom to wait for the day to begin. I had a feeling that class wasn't going to be very eventful.

At our first break for the day there seemed to be a huge commotion outside the classroom. Anzu and Miho had gone to get food while I headed out to see what was going on. I spotted Jounouchi and Yugi and made my way over to them.

"This is sudden, that student body sure has a lot of free time." Jounouchi said making me raise an eye brow. Yugi made his way through the crowd to see what was going on with the poster on the cork board.

"The prize are tickets to the musical, "Beauty and the Beast". My eyes widened at Yugi's words. Beauty and the Beast was really big right now! I've been dying to see it since it came out! What was the prize for? I moved forward reading the poster seeing that is was for a popularity contest. I frowned slightly. How on Earth was I supposed to win that? I shrugged and turned seeing Anzu run up to me. I hadn't noticed Yugi and Jounouchi run off.

"Did you hear!?" She asked making me nod motioning to the board behind me.

"I want to go see Beauty and the Beast so badly!" I signed my hands moving excitedly seeing her face light up.

"Me too! Maria!" She grabbed my hands holding them tightly in her own excitement. "Let's both enter. If either of us wins we'll go and see it together! It'll be a big girls day out just the two of us!" She sounded so excited that my eyes widened! It was a great idea in my opinion. The winner got two tickets to see it and if the two of us competed there was a greater chance of one of us winning. I nodded and she released my hands.

"That's a great idea! Let's go sign up now!" My hands moved quickly before I grabbed hers and the two of us ran off the gym where the sign ups were being held. We made it there and I blinked seeing Yugi and Jounouchi standing by the sign up table. So that's where they had run off to.

"Yugi." Anzu said while I watched him turn.

"Anzu, Maria-chan." He said. I was starting to wonder if he would ever drop the 'chan'.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi turned and I saw the look on his face. _He didn't. _

"Jounouchi-kun is entering the popularity contest." Yugi answered making the two of us just look at him for a moment.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked while I shook my head. If he wanted to be in it then let him be in it.

"Anzu? Could it be you're applying too?" Yugi asked while I moved forward signing my name. "Maria-chan too?"

"Yup, the prize are tickets for a Broadway musical. Maria and I are both going to enter to try and win them so we can both go." She explained while I handed her the pen and she signed her name.

"I'll definitely cheer for you. Do your best!" Yugi said holding his fist in the air. I thought it was sweet that he would be rooting for Anzu, he couldn't really cheer for both of us since we were technically going against each other.

"Yugi, you're cheering for me." Jounouchi whined causing Yugi to chuckle uncomfortably. We all headed back to class to finish out the rest of the day.

The day ended without anything else really going on and Yugi and I decided that we would walk home together. I didn't have an appointment at the hospital today so I would spend an hour at the game shop. As we walked out of the school I could tell Yugi was thinking about the contest that was coming up. The contest was going to be held this Saturday right after classes so it only gave us all tonight and tomorrow to prepare for it. Yugi stopped walking suddenly and looked to our right seeing Honda sitting on the ground.

"Honda-kun, what's wrong?" Yugi asked while the two of us made our way over to him.

"Yugi, please listen!" Honda leaped over to the smaller boy and clutched his arms. He started to cry making me frown. This . . . had something to do with Miho I just know it. "Yugi, please convince Miho to join the contest!" He shouted make the two of us look to each other. I knew it.

"A-alright?" Yugi said not really sure what to do. The two of us took off with Honda yelling his thanks. I looked to Yugi signing.

"So, where do you think we should look for her?"

"In town maybe? She normally goes shopping after school I think." Yugi said while the two of us ran into town. We jogged along the sidewalks looking on both sides of the street trying to spot our friend. I noticed her finally over by a window. I stopped tapping Yugi on the shoulder and motioning in the direction she was in. The two of us crossed the street and made our way over to her.

"Miho-chan!"

"Oh, Yugi-kun? Maria? What is it?" She asked turning to face us.

"We finally found you! Hey, about the contest."

"Yugi-kun is entering too?" She asked him suddenly making me cover my mouth trying to hide the fact that I was chuckling. How had she come to that conclusion?

"N-no! Miho-chan, why aren't you participating?" Yugi moved his hands in front of his face in defense from her previous statement. "The prize is tickets to a famous musical."

"I don't like musicals." She said bluntly.

"Ah, I see." Well that idea went out the window.

"Hey, do you both want to go get something to drink? I feel thirsty." She said starting to walk away. Yugi and I both paused however when his puzzle began to act weird. It was sending out this . . . signal type glow towards someone who was walking towards us. "This is." I heard Yugi mutter. We stared at it for a moment before the person was right in front of us. It stopped suddenly and I looked up seeing a boy in front of us. He had long white hair and large greyish eyes that seemed confused at the moment.

"Did I do something to you just now?" He asked causing the two of us to look confused. Yugi and I both just shook our heads.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my memory. I'm glad nothing happened." The boy seemed very relieved and Yugi looked extremely surprised by what the boy had said. I wonder if Yugi was beginning to notice 'Other Yugi'. I returned my look to the boy only to hear Miho's voice.

"Yugi-kun! Maria! What are you doing?" She yelled coming towards us. The boy turned around to look at her and by the look on her face she was smitten with him in an instant. She rushed over and began talking.

"Hey, I'm from Domino High. My name is Nosaka Miho. This Saturday the school is having a popularity contest. I'm definitely going to win, so please take the role of escorting me." Yugi and I both looked to each other then back to the scene. Well that had escalated quickly. The boy just closed his eyes and walked away. "Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!" She yelled after him. Yugi watched the boy leave while I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why but that boy just gave me an odd feeling.

"Alright! Miho's going to do her best!" She said turning and marching away pumping her fist in the air saying 'fight' over and over again. Oh, she had it bad. I turned to Yugi seeing a very confused look on his face. We continued walked and ended up at the shop.

"Maria-chan?" He asked making me look at him while we set up a game. "What are you going to do for the talent portion? Anzu says she's going to dance." He said making me pause in grabbing a piece. I hadn't even thought of that. I also needed a swim suit and a formal gown. Where was I going to find those in such a short time? Sophia and I were going to have to go shopping tonight. "Maria-chan?"

"I don't really know." I signed seeing him nod. "I could always . . ." I stopped my hands not really sure if I wanted to continued that. Could I make myself play the violin for this? I hadn't played since getting here and it always just reminded me of my father and mother. Although . . . maybe I needed that.

"Always what?" He asked bringing me back to my thoughts.

"Play the violin?" I was sort of a question. I didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

"That's a great idea Maria-chan!" Yugi said happily making me smile. If he thought it would be fine then I would try it. We played through our game and Yugi's mother and yelled up the steps to tell me that Sophia had arrived. I waved to Yugi and headed out of the game shop thanking Mrs. Motou once again for letting me come over. She waved me off and smiled.

"Any time dear, I'm glad Yugi has such a close friend." I smiled and nodded to her once she was done speaking and left the shop waving to his Grandpa and got into the car.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Sophia asked while she began to drive.

"I entered a popularity contest. We need to go shopping." I signed seeing a large smile go on her face. What had I just gotten myself into?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Saturday had come soon enough and I was extremely nervous. The teachers had heard about the contest and had canceled the last class so we were able to get things started a little earlier than expected. I made sure that all of my things were placed where they needed to be and locked up tight. Girls could get catty and there was no way I was letting that interfere with this. I wanted to see that show and having a day with Anzu would be good for the two of us. I feel that we would at least be able to really bond over this and hopefully my petty jealousy would go away. I had put a little bit of make-up on but not a lot considering that I never really wore it to being with. Once I was done Anzu and I headed over to where Miho was so the three of us could chat and calm down.

"I'm so nervous." Miho said suddenly.

"But Miho, I'm amazed you entered." Anzu said smiling. "What happened?" She asked while Miho and I shared a look.

"Just something." Miho answered while Anzu pouted.

"No fair, Maria and Miho shouldn't have secrets!" She whined making the two of us laugh. Miho went off in her own little world for a moment before getting up. "Alright! I'm definitely going to win!" She cheered. The curtain was pulled back and the girl from earlier with red hair stood there with her two friends. I couldn't remember her name.

"I heard something about winning just now."

"You should know your place." Her friend with the short brown hair said while I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that absurd. There is dignity in just participating." I glared at the red head. She wouldn't know dignity if it came up and bit her in her smug face.

"Hey! You don't know who'll win yet!" Anzu countered.

"Please be gentle, all we have is our youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is." Miho teased while Anzu smirked. Well, that was unexpected. That comeback was flawless.

"How rude! Kaoruko-san is also!" Ah, that was her name.

"Very well. When the results are in, we'll see." She said making the three of them leave. I didn't like that. She just seemed to bow out gracefully and she didn't seem like the type of girl to take an insult lightly. This could get bad. We finished getting ready and soon it was time for us to be called. We waited back stage and would walk on when our numbers were called. I made sure my braid was over my shoulder on the left side and played with it gently returning to my nervous habit.

"So, now we will introduce the contestants for the first popularity contest." The boy said. Entry number one, Himekoji Kaoruko!" He said while red head moved up on stage. She stood with her arms in front of her with a small smile on her face. The third years went nuts. After she was called four more girls stepped forward who I didn't know and posed smiling to the crowd. The crowd just clapped since they really weren't a part of the major groups.

"Entry number five, Jounouchi Katsuya." The boy announced. I blinked watching Jounouchi walk on stage. I had completely forgotten he was in this. The room was dead silent.

"And to continue, entry number six, Masaki Anzu." Everyone cheered while Anzu did a cute curtsy to them. I smiled hearing Yugi and the girls yell to her. She was really popular. She had a great chance of winning. Anzu walked off and another girl was called making me pull on my braid. I was up next. The girl smiled and waved then walked off stage. I could feel myself beginning to panic but took a deep breath.

"Entry number eight, Tanner Maria." I took one last deep breath and walked out smiling to the crowd still playing gently with my braid. I was surprised that a lot of the students cheered. I smiled hearing Yugi and the girls once again make a fuss yelling my name. I winked hearing the boys start to act up and I walked off stage. I tried not to laugh at their reaction. I stood by Anzu who smiled and gave me a reassuring hug while the two of us watched Miho walk out.

"Finally, entry number nine, Nosaka Miho." Miho stood with her hands crossed in front of her while Honda and the boys cheered like crazy for her. I glanced to my left seeing red head biting her thumb nail looking angry.

"So let's quickly prepare for the talent portion!" The boy announced while we all headed back to our areas to change and get ready. I moved into my spot and pulled out a dark green skirt with white frill under it and a white top that had a slight v-neck shape with a brown corset. I pulled the outfit on and pulled on my white heels. Looking in the mirror I pulled out my ribbon and let my curly brown hair flow out around me. I rarely had my hair down but I thought for this it would look nice. I tied my ribbon around my neck and heard the slight clicking of the necklace Yugi got me. I smiled moving it so that it fell above the ribbon so it could be seen. I nodded at my appearance and grabbed my violin case and headed back up to the stage area. Anzu was on before me and I didn't want to miss her dance. When I got to the stage I almost fell over seeing Jounouchi in a dress, really bad make up, and a wig. He was cross-dressing! Someone threw a pie at him and then he leaped in to the audience and started beating people up. He ended up disqualified.

"To take our mind off this, entry number six. Masaki Anzu's hip hop dance." I smiled moving forward so I would be able to see Anzu. She came out on stage in a pink tang top and purple jean shorts with dance shoes ready to perform. Everyone cheered loudly for her and I smiled brightly. Music started to play but I paused. That . . . wasn't hip hop music. I could see her start to panic. People were beginning to tease her from the audience. If she didn't perform she would be disqualified, but this wasn't her music. Someone had switched the tapes! Anzu ended up running off stage towards me and I placed down my violin opening my arms to her. She ran into them and I hugged her while she buried her face in my shoulder. Her shoulders were shaking and she let a few tears fall from her eyes but then she stopped and stood up straight.

"You have to do your best Maria!" She said with a smile. I nodded to her noticing that the girl was done her talent and people clapped but they weren't that excited. I wondered if they would actually like my playing. Japan and Ireland had two completely different styles of music after all.

"Entry number eight, Tanner Maria." Anzu gave me a quick hug and I nodded taking my violin from my case. It was the most beautiful instrument I had ever seen and I smiled to it. I thought of my mother and father and brother and knew that I could do this. I would play for them. I held my bow in my right hand and my violin in my left and walked on stage. There were muttered whispers while I placed my violin in position. Everyone go quiet while I began to play. I started out with '_Slumber My Darling'. _It was a slow song and I opened my eyes half way watching the crowd seeing their wide eyes and calm expressions. I slowly moved around the stage letting the music allow me to move on my own. When I reached the end of the lullaby I stood center stage and paused but didn't take the bow of the strings before they could start clapping I started up again with a jig. _The Mason's Apron _was a fast jig that was only about a minute long and had a great drum beat. I smiled and played quickly spinning around. I had forgotten how much fun it was to play. My fingers moved quickly having the song down to memory. I moved up the scale smiling to my Anzu off stage and found Yugi giving him a large smile that he returned. The crowd started to clap. When I finished the song I bowed and winked moving off stage to them cheering. I put my violin in its case and Anzu hugged me jumping up and down.

"Maria that was so good!" She said happily making me smiled and hug her back. The two of us stood there and watched Miho twirl her baton to her routine and smiled. She looked adorable. The crowd cheered loudly for her while Anzu and I clapped from off stage. Once Miho was done the three of us made our way to the dressing rooms by the pool so we could get ready for the next event. The crowd moved out to the pool and waited for us all to be done. A few of the contestants were taken out of the running and there were only four of us left in this part; Miss Red head, Miho, myself, and another girl who I really didn't know and felt bad about not really paying attention to her.

"Man, I'm pissed. I wonder who switched the tapes?" Anzu said leaning against the locker while Miho applied more make-up.

I shrugged to myself finishing up trying on my swimsuit. It was a light yellow two piece with white lace and fabric in ruffles on the edges and ruffling down my ribs and back of the top and formed a skirt for the bottoms. It was one that Sophia had picked out yesterday along with a yellow flower hair clip. I kept my hair down and placed the clip in my hair putting on my heels. Apparently we were supposed to wear heels during the whole process. "It's up to the two of you now. One of you has to win no matter what now." Anzu said while I smiled. Miho had joined in on our little idea since she didn't like musicals. If she won she was going to give Anzu and I the tickets anyway. I pulled on my cover hiding the swimsuit and tied it at the neck and moved out so I could see them.

"Maria, where did you learn to play the violin like that?" Anzu asked suddenly making me blush while I took off my ribbon from my neck only to tie it around my right ankle. It had to be on me at all times.

"I've played since I was very young." I signed seeing her nod.

"Leave this to us Anzu! I brought a swimsuit that I really like." Miho said happily while I sat down adjusting the cover so I was still hidden beneath.

"Really?" Anzu couldn't hold back her excitement from seeing the swimsuit.

"Don't be surprised when you see." Miho smiled moving to her locker. "Ta-da!" But it was short lived when she made a horrified sound and I felt my stomach drop. Not again. Anzu and I moved over seeing that her swimsuit had been completely destroyed.

"Miho, what are you going to do?" Anzu asked while tears pricked Miho's eyes. I frowned deeply while my hands balled into fits. I knew Red head was behind this but I had no proof. She was up by the pool now showing off her swim suit.

"Is there anything I can do?" I signed seeing Anzu thinking.

"You need to get up there, you're on. Stall for time. I have an idea!" Anzu said while she grabbed Miho and the two ran off. I sighed and nodded with a lopsided smile. I made my way out to the pool and heard my name be called.

"Entry number eight, Tanner Maria." I took a calming breath then made my way over. This was really embarrassing! I untied the cover letting the fabric slip to my hand while my face looked down to it. I moved my gaze to the crowd looking at them from under my lashes and suddenly they were cheering. I felt very self-conscious since I wasn't use to doing things like this. I looked around for Yugi but when I found him I felt my eyes widen. I could have sworn that sitting there was 'Other Yugi' smirking to me but when I moved to look at him fully he was back to normal smiling brightly to me cheering along with the other girls. My shoulders shook in a laugh while I moved my fist to my mouth my pointer finger knuckle pressed lightly against my lips. I felt a bit better and walked over to where Red and the other girl stood waiting for Miho hoping that Anzu's plan had worked.

"Then to continue, entry number nice, Nosaka Miho. Nosaka Miho-san, if you'd please." The crowd started to talk and Honda began to panic but we heard Miho's voice from the diving board. I smiled brightly seeing her in a mermaid costume of all things. _Great idea Anzu! _Miho stood waving to the crowd while Red was fuming. Honda suddenly fell in the pool making me laugh. This was actually turning out to be really fun.

We all headed back to change while the crowd once again moved back to the stage to get ready for the final. I quickly changed out of my swimsuit and into a robe to get ready for the formal dress. Miho was hanging up her costume smiling at it.

"Alright. One more step till victory. No hard feelings Maria." She said while I waved it off. I didn't really care if I won or Miho did, I had fun and Anzu and I would be able to see the show. The other girl had been voted out last round so now it was down to Miho, Red, and I. "I wonder if that person will come?" I heard Miho ask herself while she once again went off into her own fantasy land. There was a knock at the door making the two of us look confused.

"Nosaka-can, there's a person who came to see you behind the school." It was Red's friend. I didn't like this.

"Really?! Alright!" Oh no! Miho must have thought that that boy had come. It was a trick. She quickly moved to the back changing area and got her yellow dress on quickly then started bolting for the door.

"Miho wait it's a." But she ignored me and ran out the door. _Great, now it's up to me. _I frowned knowing that something bad was going to happen to Miho but I couldn't just run out after her in a robe. I sighed and grabbed my dress and went to get changed. It was a deep ivy shade that I had adored the moment I say it in the shop window. The skirt was straight but didn't hug my legs and the top was a heart shape neck line with a black lace leaf pattern for the inch thick straps that went down to the top of the skirt. The lace itself was in a v shape starting from the part from each strap and meeting at the point and the top of the skirt. The skirt had black laced leaves scattered on it and I absolutely loved it. I wore a small black cage veil and lace fingerless wrist gloves. I smiled looking at myself.

"Maria! Have you seen Miho." Anzu asked bursting into the room. I turned around quickly almost falling from the black heels.

"She left about fifteen minutes ago. Check the back of the school if you can." I signed while she paused looking at me.

"If you don't win in that dress this thing is rigged." She commented then ran out obviously wanting to find Miho. I still had to go and that would give them enough time to find Miho and help her. I moved up to the stage area waiting for the round to begin.

"You know, I'm surprised someone as plain as you ended up at the end. You aren't even that pretty." I heard a voice say but before I could turn around I felt fabric cover my nose and mouth. _Chloroform! _I could feel the world getting foggy while I began to slump forward. _Damn, we were so close too. _

Yugi's PoV

We had been running around trying to find Miho but when Anzu asked Maria we found her quickly. She had been knocked out with Chloroform and her dress was ripped in the back, she wouldn't be able to go on. I felt a bit worried. This seemed really bad. First Anzu's tape is wrong, then Miho's swimsuit is ripped, then this! I could feel worry building up for Maria. What if something bad happened to her.

"YUGI!" It was Anzu. She was supposed to be with Maria to make sure she was ok. "Yugi! Maria is missing now too! I can't find her! She wasn't in the dressing room or backstage!" She yelled then stopped in front of me to catch her breath.

"We have to find her!" I yelled while we nodded and began running around. I headed for backstage to see if I could find anything. I was about to turn a corner when I heard talking.

"Egh, did she really think she could win? Her dress wasn't even all that pretty." My eyes widened while I looked seeing Kaoruko's friends heading my direction.

"Well we won't have to worry about that now won't we?" Kaoruko's friends said while they passed me heading backstage. I hurried to the direction they had come from and check the classrooms. I was about to give up when I came to the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door seeing a large closet on the other end. Running over to it I pulled it open looking inside and gasped. Maria was on the ground not moving. Her dress wasn't ripped like Miho's but Miho had at least been talking in her sleep.

"Maria-chan!" I yelled moving down to her shaking her shoulders to try and wake her. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. I turned her over seeing her wince and a bruise forming on her head. They had hurt her! I could feel that familiar rage beginning to build and I got scared for a moment before I blacked out.

Other Yugi's PoV

They will pay. I moved Maria's hair out of her face while I moved her to a more comfortable position. I would come back and take her home later, but right now revenge was in order. I glanced at her and checked her pulse making sure she was breathing and alive. She seemed alright but the bruise on her forehead made my blood boil. I had to move her veil out of the way to see if properly and I felt slightly bad for doing it. She looked lovely. Seeing her hair down was different and the curls seemed right on her frame. I noticed one of Kaoruko's flower petals in her hair making me remove it from a curl and take it with me. I leaned forward kissing the bruise then the front of her forehead before standing and heading towards the stage. I walked forward seeing Kaoruko standing by the curtain watching as Maria and Miho were getting disqualified for not showing up.

"You dropped this." I said holding out the petal.

"Who are you?" She asked while I smirked. I wanted to get this game over with quickly; someone like her wasn't worth my time.

"If you're going to do cowardly things to your rivals, prepare to regret it." She turned getting defensive.

"What are you saying? Whom are you addressing?" She questioned.

"Pathetic person. Play dumb as much as you want. You have caused pain to someone I hold dear. However, only if you beat me will you get what you want."

"What?" She asked clearly not understanding.

"It's game time." I said creating a shadow game.

"What are you inviting me to do?" She questioned.

"It's a really simple game." _Even one you can understand. _"We'll take turns pulling from the flowers you have. The person who pulls the last one loses." I did not want to waste time on this. I wanted to get back to Maria. "We're free to pick from one to three flowers."

"You're right it is simple. Then go ahead." She said confidently holding out the flowers. I took a single flower tossing it to the floor. She ended up removing two with a smirk. I picked out a single rose once more with her doing the same. We continued to pick until there were only five flowers left in the bouquet.

"Fool, I've won." She said making me try not to smirk. She fell right into my trap. "There are five left. Whoever picks first will definitely lose. I wonder how many you'll pick?"

"I see." I said trying to sound as if I agreed with her. She continued to speak but I blocked her out after that. The longer I was around her the more I wanted her punishment to be more server than I knew it would be.

"Let's try it then." I had caught the basic idea of what she was saying. I took one rose and she laughed.

"I told you, it's no use." She pulled out two. "You lose." She laughed. "Go ahead." I reached forward and grabbed the flower in her hair smirking at her.

"I said the flowers that you had. I didn't say just the bouquet."

"What?! That can't be!" She said dumbfounded only adding to my enjoyment.

"The door of darkness has opened. She screamed as she became old and wrinkled. "Beauty does not last forever. Remember that." I said watching her as the ropes connected to water wrapped around her arms. I left her knowing the outcome and hurried back to Maria. When I reached the closet she was stirring making me release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. She was alright.

Maria's PoV

I blinked feeling the fog beginning to life. I looked around and frowned seeing that I was in some sort of closet. So, she had succeeded in her plan and cheated her way to winning.

"Do not look so sad Princess, I may start to think you aren't happy to see me." I heard making my eyes widen looking to the door seeing 'Other Yugi' standing there. I smiled to him as he walked over to me helping me to stand. "Are you alright? Are you able to walk?" His voice held concern that made my heart flutter. I nodded to him then brought up a hand to his view.

"So, she won?" I asked seeing him shrug.

"The contest yes sadly, but the game no." He said making me nod. So, something must have happened while I was out. I felt him move a strand of my hair back behind my ear that had come forward. "You look lovely Maria." He said making me blush. He hasn't really called me Maria before.

"Thank you." I signed seeing him nod. He moved forward kissing my forehead then his puzzle glowed making me back away slightly.

"Until we see each other again Princess." When I was able to see again Yugi was standing before me. He looked so confused making me smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out of here Yugi, we should head back to see the others." I signed only to see him continue to frown. He knew. He knew that he was losing parts of his memory and that they were connected somehow. He just didn't understand fully yet, but I had a feeling he will soon. The two of us went back to the stage only for the boy who was in charge to stop me.

"Ah! Maria-chan there you are. Kaoruko confessed to locking you in a closet and knocking Miho out. Here" He held out the two tickets for the show. "I originally offered these to Miho since she was in second place but she didn't want them, so these are yours." He said while I felt the biggest smile go on my face. ANZU AND I WERE GOING TO GO SEE THE SHOW!

"That's great Maria-chan!" Yugi cheered while Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi came up to us. I held up the tickets to Anzu and she screamed while we grabbed each other's hands smiling like idiots. The show was playing tomorrow afternoon and Anzu had had planned the whole day out while I changed. When I was done we decided to meet up and have our girls day. It was a great day. We went out for lunch and talked about things that we both liked. We saw the show which was amazing and then we went out for some shopping before calling it a day. I had had a lot of fun and I felt that Anzu and I had gotten a bit closer because of it. When I had gotten home that night however I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Something bad.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Here is the chapter that most of you have been asking for, I hope it was to your liking**

**I return to school tomorrow but I will be trying to work on this in my free time**

**Once finals hit however I will be dead so don't expect much.**

**Review and Comment because it makes me smile and know people are reading this**

**That is all**


	21. Game Twenty-one

**So I started working and honestly that's what's been keeping me from updating along with writers block of how I wanted to do this part.**

**I didn't know if I wanted to follow the anime or the manga on this one and honestly I'm going with a little bit of both but more so the manga.**

**If I'm not done season 0 by July 6th I give you all permission to yell at me to get my ass writing. There is only the Death T and three more chapters after that and then we will go into Season 1 which I will give details at when we reach that part.**

**Thank you so much for those of you who are still around to read this story, I know it's been two years but it's almost to a close on this season.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**Reviews are loved**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

I sat at my desk glancing at the others in class. Everyone seemed so bored today. My thoughts went back to the weekend going over what had happened in the competition. I had enjoyed seeing the show with Anzu and the two of us were now a bit closer than what we were before, now having something to talk about besides what the boys were getting themselves into and our usual mishaps as a group. I rested my head against my hand and watched as our sensei stood in the front of the room beginning to introduce someone. _Seems like I won't be the new student anymore. _I thought hearing Sensei's words.

"Today, let me introduce another transfer student to your class." Sensei wrote the teens name on the board and my eyes widened seeing a familiar face.

"I'm Bakura Ryou. Please to meet you." He said after walking into the room standing in front of everyone. I glanced to Yugi and Miho and they both seemed to recognize the boy as well.

"It's him."

"No way . . . why?" Miho said staring at him. The first time we had run into this boy was when Yugi and I tried to convince Miho to join in the competition. Bakura sat down and classes continued on as they normally would and from the looks of it Bakura wasn't paying attention at all. Break soon came with Sensei dismissing us leaving the room to head to the teachers' lounge. I watched as all the girls in the glass rushed over to Ryou minus Anzu and Miho who came over and stood beside me. The three of us watched with curiosity.

"Hey, let me show you around the school." One girl said.

"He's lucky . . ." I heard from behind me. I turned seeing Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda doing the same as Anzu, Miho, and I. "Even with that weird hair style."

"You're one to talk." Honda responded. We all looked back over to Ryou seeing him stand and walk over to us. He stopped when he was in front of Yugi.

"Ummmm . . ."

"Thanks for before." Miho cut in apparently really wanting to talk to this boy. She did like him after all. "It's me. You know." I glanced back to Honda seeing him with a look of pure horror on his face. Clearly he hadn't taken that blow well.

"Umm . . . I'm sorry . . . did we meet before?" He asked causing Miho to look so defeated.

"You don't remember?!" She sounded so shocked, apparently that's never happened to her before.

"No fair, Miho."

"Don't sneak a move in."

"No, that's not it!" Miho started.

"Then what is it?"

" I-I . . . Maria met him too!" Miho said turning to me looking for help. I nodded telling them that it was the truth.

"Yugi-kun" I returned my attention back to the conversation Ryou wanted to have with Yugi. "Your . . . Pendant there . . . It has an interesting shape." He began looking at the puzzle. I walked closer so it would be easier to hear over the sound of arguing girls asking for more proof from Miho.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi answered. "It was found in an Egyptian grave."

"Can I touch it?" Ryou asked already moving his hand forward. His look intensed once he held the puzzle. He suddenly looked as if he were in pain and dropped the puzzle holding his chest.

"What's wrong." Yugi asked while we all looked to him to make sure he was okay.

"No . . . it's nothing. I'm fine." Ryou said but it was obvious that he wasn't. _I wonder. _I glanced to the puzzle then back to Ryou as our eyes locked. _I'll be keeping an eye on him. Something feels . . . familiar about him, but not just the fact that I've met him before. It's that same feeling of warning._ I shook my head hearing the bell ring signaling for classes to begin again.

Yugi had decided to ask Ryou if he wanted to walk home with the rest of us. Ryou agreed so we all got our stuff and headed out for the day. We were by the water when Yugi started up a conversation.

"My house is a Game Shop so it's a fun place to hang out." He said while I watched a surprised expression appear on Ryou's face.

"Yugi's home is a game store?"

"Bakura-kun, do you like games?" Yugi asked looking to me with excitement. One more friend who liked to play games.

"Yeah. I love them." He answered. "Especially board games."

"Maria-chan likes to play games too, we should all play something sometime!" Yugi cheered getting excited.

"Let's play a game to celebrate our acquaintance now." Miho spoke up trying to gain attention from Ryou. He hadn't been ignoring her exactly but he wasn't paying attention to her either. I think it's been driving her crazy.

"Game. Where?" Anzu asked looking to Miho.

"The game center would be good. A new one opened past the train station." I signed remembering when Sophia and I drove passed it on a way to an appointment the one time.

"That's a great idea Maria." Anzu said filling in the others. Ryou had been surprised the first time I had signed but otherwise he, just like Jounouchi and Honda, relied on Anzu, Miho, or Yugi to tell him what I said.

"Right? Let's go, Bakura-kun. Okay?!" Miho asked. She really seemed to like him, more so than her passing crush on Kaiba. I cringed thinking about him.

"Okay. Sounds good." Bakura said.

"Then it's decided." Miho cheered.

"Miho-chan. . . just what does she see in him?" I heard Honda mumble to himself.

"Well, why not?" Jounouchi replied. "Bakura isn't a bad guy." I frowned for a moment. If Jounouchi thought he was alright then maybe I should just let the feeling go. Although, I had done the same think with Kaiba and that hadn't turned out well. "He might be a good friend." We made our way to the game center and once inside we all looked around.

"Which one shall we do?" Jounouchi asked in general but paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Looks like it's here too." Jounouchi asked causing both Yugi and I to look at him confused. "Look. On the ranking list are names. This KAI guy." Jounouchi said. Yugi and I looked at the game in front of us to see that he was right. KAI . . . _It couldn't be Kaiba . . . could it? _

"KAI?"

"Not just here." Jounouchi continued. Puzzle games. Fighter games. All the number one spots have this KAI guy." Jounouchi explained making me frown. It did sound like something Kaiba would be able to do . .. however I couldn't picture someone like him going to every common arcade just to have the top score, that seemed to beneath him with his personality.

"Such an amazing person exists?" Yugi asked. I smiled softly to him my shoulders moving in a soft chuckle.

_You could do the same thing Yugi and Other Yugi without a problem. _I thought smiling to them.

"The games here and all the nation's game centers are connected on-line. In other words, this KAI guy is a gamer that is reigning on top of all games in Japan." Jounouchi explained. _That sounds more like Kaiba._

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Yugi asked. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"What are you three so excited about?" Anzu asked from behind us.

"We came here to welcome Bakura-kun, right?" Miho said while the three of us nodded to her.

"Ah . . right." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." I signed nudging Jounouchi who grumbled a bit.

"D One." I heard looking over seeing Honda playing a game.

"Honda-kun too?!" Miho yelled annoyed.

"Uhhhh . . ." Honda said not really sure what to do.

"At any rate, let's rewrite KAI's record with Bakura." Jounouchi said happily. I heard two kids laughed when suddenly they started talking to us.

"That's obviously impossible." One of the boys said.

"What an idiot." The other continued.

"What?!" Jounouchi said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"You can't break Kaiba-kun's record." The boy said making my eyes widen. _I was right!_

"Wait. Did you just say Kaiba?" Yugi asked the boys.

"Yeah."

"He's our hero." The boy said.

"KAI . . . KAI must mean Kaiba-kun." Yugi muttered.

"Kaiba. That guy?!"

"Lately though he's stopped playing the usual fames, since they're boring. . . there are no worthy opponents!" The boy continued. "But I heard a rumor…there's a highly=classified project being worked on. They're building the ultimate game." They boy said darkly. I felt a cold chill up my spine knowing that Kaiba would be working on something like that. "If you want to break the record, you'll be here forever!" The boys said walking away.

"Why you!" Jounouchi started. I looked to Yugi seeing a thoughtful look on his face. Kaiba hasn't been to school since Other Yugi beat him. It must be bothering Yugi. I reached over placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi you-"

"Bakura-kun, you're good." I stopped my hand hearing Anzu while Yugi and I both looked over to see what was going on. He was over at the claw machine with Anzu and Miho getting prizes. _Impressive._

"Wow! Get that next for Miho!" She said happily.

"Miho-chan! Please leave this to me!" Honda said dramatically. Clearly he was upset that Miho was giving more attention to Honda, I couldn't blame the poor guy.

"Shall we go too, Yugi, Maria?" Jounouchi asked us.

"Yeah." Yugi asked while the three of us headed over to the other games. "I like this. A fighting game." Yugi said sitting down. "The character I'm going to use is Dragon 1." He said picking his character. "He's a kung-fu master."

"It's just like from a movie." Jounouchi said. He was a fan of kung-fu movies wasn't he.

"Yeah. Action star Dragon 1 appears as himself in the game. I'm a big fan of Dragon 1." Yugi said happily causing a smile to appear. Jounouchi sat down across from him while I sat down next to Yugi.

"Let's have a duel!" Jounouchi said picking a character.

"I call winner!" I signed seeing Yugi nod. I heard a noise and looked over to the others hearing Miho.

"Honda-kun, you're pretty bad." Miho said.

"I'm ashamed." He said defeated. I watched as Yugi quickly took down Jounouchi in the game.

"What? You're pretty weak, Jounouchi." Anzu teased smiling at Yugi.

"Shut up! I'd never lose in a real fight though." He defended.

"You're turn Maria-chan." Yugi said happily. I nodded quickly picking a female character to fight against Yugi. When a game allowed me to be female, I picked female.

"Come on Maria!" Jounouchi cheered clearly wanting to see if I could beat Yugi. The match started and Yugi and I quickly began our fight. My character was well suited to go against Yugi's Dragon 1 character with her agility levels and acrobatic movements. I frowned seeing that Yugi was almost about to win before I had my character do a few air attacks and soon Yugi was K.O.

"I should have known Maria-chan would have won." Yugi laughed with a smile.

"Surprisingly Miho likes this."

"Here, you try Miho." I signed standing up allowing her to take my seat.

"This time I'm not losing!" Jounouchi said going against Miho. This fight took even less time than his fight with Yugi and Miho won.

"I won!" Miho said happily.

"Somehow." Anzu said still teasing Jounouchi.

"Let's do that next!" Miho said pointing to the racing game. We all nodded and headed over. Everyone took a seat besides Miho and Anzu who stood by each other by Ryou.

"You can do it, Bakura-kun!" Miho cheered. I glanced to Honda seeing an angered look on his face.

"Start!" Yugi yelled and we were off.

"I got left behind!" Jounouchi shouted but I wasn't paying attention. I quickly passed Honda making my way up to Yugi and Bakura who were going back and forth for first and second putting me in third. Jounouchi and Honda were left behind while I tried to pass Bakura. We were on the final lap with Yugi in the lead and now Bakura and I fighting for second. On the final curve I managed to sneak passed him just before the finish and came in second with Bakura right behind me and then Jounouchi and Honda finishing the race. I smiled to Yugi and high-fived him with smiling to Bakura.

"Good job! That was really fun!" I signed to him but gasped when he suddenly held his chest in pain.

"What's wrong Bakura-kun!" Miho asked helping him to stand.

"I need to go home. . . and rest." He sounded weak.

"Bakura-kun, Miho will walk you home." She said helping him for the exit.

"Miho-chan, I'm going too." Honda said obviously not liking the idea of them alone. I glanced to Anzu who nodded.

"I'll go too, to keep an eye on them." She said then surprised me by looking to Yugi.

"You were great Yugi." She smiled to him and I noticed Yugi blush before she headed off with the others. Yugi and I made our way back over to the fighting game while Jounouchi stretched.

"Huh?" Yugi turned back to the screen seeing that he had a 'New Challenge' as the game said. "Someone challenged me." He said picking a character to begin the fight. "Maybe fighting someone I can't see with be fun." We watched as the screen began to fight.

"He's also Dragon 1." Yugi began to fight him and soon he won. "The special close-combat move, one-inch punch!" Yugi watched the screen flash another challenge. "Oh! He put in another coin and challenged me again!" Yugi continued to fight the guy and kept winning. "Gah! Another challenger?!" Yugi said.

"It's always the same guy! He must've spent 3,000 yen so far!"

"But he's so bad." I signed.

"Yugi, Maria, want a drink? I'm gonna go buy some juice!" Jounouchi asked heading over to the machines.

"Thanks, I'll have a cola!" Yugi said while I simply shook my head no. "Ah, Maria-chan, how about you play him? I'll go help Jounouchi." Yugi said while I nodded and we switched places.

"Will you be alright Maria?" Jounouchi asked while I waved them off and accepted the challenge changing the character to my female fighter. The two boys walked away. I fought the guy and won and noticed he challenged me again. We fought for a bit then after I won there wasn't another challenge.

_Maybe he gave up? _I thought stretching my arms above my head.

"Hey girl." I heard making me jump. "Turn around." I turned in the voices direction only to feel a punch hit my face.

"You brat! Acting so smug just because you win a stupid game! It was bad enough when the shrimp acting all high and mighty but a girl. Tch. Let's see how you do in a real fight!" The man started to attack me but I was able to kick him and back up a bit. I couldn't yell for Jounouchi or Yugi and right now the only other people around were children. "TAKE THAT!" He came at me again and knocked me to the ground once more. I saw a kid run off in some direction but my attention was forced back on the guy.

"What happened to that smug look?! Laugh at me again! Come on!" But a few of the kids were beginning to yell at him so he shrugged it off and left.

"Are you alright miss?!" A few of the kids ran over to ask if I was alright. I nodded feeling my cheek which was really the worst of the damage.

"MARIA!" I looked up seeing Jounouchi and Yugi running back over to me with the kid from before.

"Maria-chan! Are you okay! What happened?!" Yugi asked panicked.

"The guy you were fighting attacked me after I beat him, I'm okay really." I signed.

"Your cheek." Yugi said gently reaching out and touching it making me cringe in pain. I saw his eyes darken and I knew where this was going.

"Bastard!" Jounouchi yelled and ran off after the guy, or at least I'm assuming that's where he went. I saw the Millennium Puzzle glow but I reached out grabbing Yugi's arm.

"This isn't your type of fight." I signed seeing him looking down at me. He was now Other Yugi and I could see the rage in his eyes. "I'm okay, Jounouchi is most likely beating the guy to a pulp right now. Besides, the guy wouldn't want to play a game, he only knows fists, and that's what Jounouchi's best at." I signed to him seeing him nod while looking at my cheek. He sat next to me while I leaned on his arm, the kids having gone back to their games a while ago. He handed me a drink then surprised me by pulling me closer.

"You're getting yourself into too much trouble." He murmured into my hair. We just sat like that waiting for Jounouchi to come back figuring that he would.

"Does Yugi know about you?" I signed looking to him. Other Yugi look down at me then looked away.

"I am not sure." He answered simply I nodded standing. He looked to me confused before I frowned a bit.

"Jounouchi will be back soon and if he sees you and not Yugi he'll start to wonder, he almost noticed the difference when we were attacked by Shadi." I signed but stopped seeing the pain in his eyes. He still felt awful about that. He stood as well and nodded wrapping his arms around me for a moment before letting go and soon Yugi was standing in front of me.

"Are you sure you're okay Maria?" Yugi asked worry clear in his large eyes.

"I'm fine, look there's Jounouchi." My hands moved then motioned in the direction of the door where Jounouchi had just walked back in. I sipped at the drink in my hand and Jounouchi handed Yugi his cola.

"That punk learned his lesson Maria, he won't go beating up anyone else anymore." Jounouchi said ruffling my hair a bit.

"Thanks Jounouchi." I signed while Yugi translated.

"No problem, now let's get out of here." Jounouchi said while Yugi and I nodded and we all left the arcade walking down the road. We walked for a bit but a car soon pulled up to a stop next to us and a man got out.

"You are Mutou Yugi and friends correct?" The man asked. _What Kaiba you can't even remember our names? _"I have received orders from Seto-sama to come and meet you." The man said. _Obviously. _Only Kaiba would be able to have a car like this and be after Yugi. If it wasn't one thing it was another with my friends. We all got in the car and looked to eachother.

"Why would Kaiba call us?" Jounouchi asked folding his hands behind his head.

"I haven't seen him at school for a while." Yugi said frowning.

"Yes, Seto-sama has been very busy. He's had very important work as of late. And of course, he is the president of Kaiba Corporation.

"Wait he's the PRESIDENT?!" Jounouchi yelled. I thought his father owned it?

"Heh heh . . . and I'm Vice President!" Mokuba said turning around in the front passenger seat.

"It's been a while, Yugi-kun. We had fun the other day." He said making Yugi and I look to each other. "Don't look so glum Yugi. You guys are my special guests. To tell you the truth, my brother's project is finished. Tomorrow is grand opening day." He said turning back around.

"Grand opening?" Jounouchi asked.

"My brother's so thoughtful. He wanted his friends to have a great time! So you're invited to the special eve party!" Mokuba said. I felt the pit of my stomach drop. This was bad.

"And what sort of project is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's a secret, can't spoil the surprise!" He answered.

"Sir, we have arrived at the Kaiba Mansion." The driver said while I looked out the window. I never thought I would be back here again. We got out of the car and entered the mansion.

"These people are all my servants." Mokuba said motioning to a large group of people in front of us.

"You're Yugi-sama right? I have orders from Seto-sama to see to your every comfort. The same to you Maria-sama." The elder man said.

"Hey, where's my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Sir, he went to lie down earlier."

"What the hell friends are over, and it's a special night." Mokuba complained.

"He's been working for days with no rest. I don't wish to interrupt his sleep." The elder gentleman said.

"Bad news, Yugi-kun. It looks like my brother won't be partying with us tonight. So it looks like you're my guests tonight." Mokuba said.

"Fo now, shall we prepare dinner Mokuba-sama?" The elder man asked.

"Oh, that would be great! I'm starving!" Jounouchi piped in.

"Huh? Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Mokuba said. "Okay, prepare to eat some of the best food in the world!"

"Wow! Best in the world?!" I glanced between the two boys who were now excited but it returned to Mokuba who was looking at me with a darkened glance. He knew I was on to him.

"Hey prepare the appetizers!" Mokuba shouted.

"Yes sir, I will prepare it at once." _Yes, that didn't sound evil at all. _I watched the man walk away while Jounouchi and Yugi still talked about the food.

"So, Seto tells me that you've been here before, so a tour isn't needed." Mokuba said as we nodded.

"Last time we were here your brother showed us his trophy collection." Yugi said trying to be polite. We headed into a few different rooms and wound up in a dinning room where food was placed out on a table. There were eight plates and they were all on a spinning table.

"Time to eat!" Mokuba said sitting down. There was a burger, a sundae, spaghetti, a traditional Japanese meal, pancakes, pizza, fish, and soup. "Well? Dig in! Eat as much as you like! Is was I'm supposed to say, but that would be boring." _Here it comes. _"Well? How about we play a game?" _There it is._

"Game?" Yugi asked.

"Look at this round table. Usually you find these in Chinese restaurants. The four of us will take turns spinning the table. When it stops, you have to eat the meal in front of you!" Mokuba explained.

"You didn't poison any of it, did you?" Jounouchi asked.

"Haha, my guests don't have to worry about that! To tell you the truth, there's a treasure hidden in one of the meals. The one who finds it is the winner." He explained. _So that's a yes, the food is poisoned and the one who eats the meal that is poisoned is the winner in this kids eyes. _I frowned, this kid was terrible at bluffing.

"Okay, let's eat!" Jounouchi said happily.

"You go first Jounouchi-san." Mokuba offered.

"Here I go." He said spinning the table. It landed on the Japanese kiddie meal. "Bah! I got the kiddie meal."

"Jounouchi-san, if you don't eat it all, you're out! That's the rules! And who knows? Maybe you'll get the prize!" Mokuba told him.

"Okay, I get it." Jounouchi said. He bit into the food and began to eat. "Mm, better than I thought." Suddenly however he held his chest in pain.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled as I stood moving over to Jounouchi.

"Bingo! Jounouchi wins the grand prize! Gyahahahah!" Mokuba cheered.

"W-what?" Yugi started but stopped when Jounouchi held his stomach. I placed my hand on his forehead and he looked up at me. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Heh, I poisoned that meal! This is "Deadly Food Russian Roulette! This poison will take effect in thirty minutes!" Mokuba explained while I glared. I knew it.

"What?! Russian Roulette?!" Yugi said.

"You want to help Jounouchi, right? Beat me, and I'll give you the Antidote!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba! I'll never forgive you for this!" Other Yugi shouted coming forth. I placed a hand on his arm seeing him look to me. He was still furious but his shoulders physically relaxed and he sat back down knowing what I meant. If we wanted to save Jounouchi, we had to play this stupid game.

"Heh, there's five meals left. And one of them is poisoned. Yugi, your turn." He said. Other Yugi spun the wheel and it stopped on Spaghetti. "Spaghetti, now eat it!" Mokuba taunted. He took a bite and thankfully nothing happened. "Safe! There was no poison in the spaghetti! Hey Yugi was it good? It's a life or death feast! If you don't die after eating, be happy. Because you feel the joy of life, the food tastes like the best in the world."

"Grr." I heard an angered sound come from Other Yugi as Mokuba smiled.

"My turn next!" He said turning the table. It landed on the chocolate parfait. "Chocolate parfait, my favorite! MMM! Good I love it!" He said eating it all. He didn't seemed phased at all and when he spun he touched that bottle next to him.

"As him about the bottle." I signed seeing Other Yami nod to me, he must have been thinking the same thing.

"Hey Mokuba, what's in that bottle?" Other Yugi asked.

"Eh . . . Oh this, it's a syrup bottle! For the hot-cake!" He said but he seemed flustered.

"But it looks empty." He pressed.

"Yugi, when you eat the poison, this bottle will fill! You know what they say, "the misfortune of others is like sweet syrup!" Mokuba went back to taunting. He looked to me and nodded. "Your turn." I took a breath and spun the table. I landed on the soup making me cringe slightly looking at it. It was broth based and it was still hot. It was in a smaller cup meaning that it was one of those soups you just drank from the cup it was in, no spoon needed. I picked it up and quickly drank it feeling my eyes widen as my throat burned. IT WAS SPICEY! I put the cup down and grabbed my napkin coughing into it.

"Maria!" Other Yugi said but I held up my hand to him still holding the napkin to my mouth with the other. Hot soup with spice was not good for my throat. It burned and would break away scar tissue. I could taste blood and saw Mokuba look at me oddly.

"I don't know why she's coughing, must have been too spicey. It's safe so don't worry." He said but shut up when I rid myself of the blood around my mouth but the two must have seen because Mokuba looked shocked and Other Yugi was clearly worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly. I kept my napkin in my lap feeling the burning starting to turn to a dull ache.

"We don't have time, it'll pass." I signed to him. He nodded but his gaze didn't leave mine for a moment. "Worry later." I continued watching him look to the table then looked to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, the next spin will end the game! At the same time, we'll each eat what's in front of us!" He said clearly wanting this to be over.

"Okay, sounds good!"

"Let's go!" He said spinning the table. I jumped hearing the bottle shatter looking to Other Yugi for an answer. He looked to me out of the corner of his eye but I noticed his puzzle wasn't around his neck. So that was it. I looked to Mokuba seeing that he has the hamburger while Other Yugi has the Pizza. I looked in front of me and smile to myself seeing an empty plate from a meal previously eaten. I didn't have to eat anything.

"I've finished eating Mokuba, I feel fine, so I guess it wasn't poisoned. Now why haven't you cleaned your plate?!" He asked glaring at the boy.

"Alright! I'm eating I'm eating!" He scarfed down the burger and then fell over in pain from the poison. Other Yugi stood getting the antidote and his puzzle. Other Yugi tossed me the antidote and I quickly opened it giving some to Jounouchi then handing the rest over to the elder man who gave the remaining amount to Mokuba.

"You didn't have to do that." Other Yugi said. I rolled my eyes as we helped Jounouchi to stand leaning against us.

"You don't mean that. You're just mad." I signed to him seeing him look away.

"I'll show you to your rooms." The elder man said. We followed him up the main stairs and when he opened one door we moved over and laid Jounouchi down on it leaving the room to let him sleep. We followed the elder gentleman down a few more doors before he showed us each rooms across from each other. "These are your rooms, now goodnight." He said most likely leaving to go and check on Mokuba.

"Think Jounouchi will be alright?" I signed leaning against my door for support. I absentmindedly began rubbing my throat. It was still inflamed from the spice and the hot soup has irritated the scar tissue which is what had made it bleed. It was a dull pain now but it still hurt.

"He'll be fine. I'm most worried about you. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked stepping forward a bit.

"Yes." I signed but he frowned.

"I saw the blood Maria." He said simply doing two things at once. Asking a question, and calling my bluff.

"It stopped bleeding a while ago, but it does still hurt." I signed to him feeling him lean his forehead on mine. We stood there for a bit before he pulled away.

"Anything I can do?" He asked gently brushing his thumb against the skin of my throat where my hand had been a few minutes ago.

"It'll be fine by the morning, well, as fine as it normally is." I tried joking, but I got the opposite reaction.

"It will take that long?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I leaned forward hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me while he leaned his head on mine and we just stood there in the hallway for a while. After what was a blissful forever I pulled back signing to him. "You need to rest for whatever Kaiba has planned for tomorrow." He smiled to me and nodded pulling away. He turned and we both headed into our room giving a final goodnight before my door closed and I moved over to the bed just laying on top of the covers and going to sleep.


	22. Game Twenty-Two

**Bit of a shorter chapter but think of it this way. I got two up in one night and that leaves the next two levels up for the Death-T and then on to the final battles.**

**I'm serious about getting this done guys. I've already got four reviews on the last chapter so I figured I could push myself to keep going so this is up.**

**Only a few more left guys. Please ignore any typos, It's going on 1 am and I plan on going back and fixing all of them once all the chapters are up. Makes it easier.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**I do own Maria and her lovely mute self**

**Reviews are much loved**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

I woke up to a knocking at the door. I sat up in bed noticing that this was not my apartment and that I was still in my school uniform. I paused thinking things through and remembered what happened yesterday. Today was the day that we would find out what Kaiba was planning for Yugi. The knocking came again but this time with a voice attached to it.

"Maria-chan! Are you awake?!" It was Yugi. I shook my head and stood rushing over to the door opening it. "Sorry if I just woke you, Jounouchi and I will be down in the dining room them." Yugi said clearly seeing that my hair was down and I must have looked tired still. I nodded smiling to him watching him walk away. I shut the door and quickly did my hair noticing that there was an attached bathroom. There was a note saying that I was free to use anything in here so I quickly went through my morning routine and made my way down to the dining room seeing Yugi and Jounouchi there waiting.

"Morning." They both said at the same time. I smiled and nodded to them.

"How does your throat feel?" Yugi asked causing Jounouchi to panic.

"Wait what happened?!" He asked making me shake my head.

"I'm fine, it feels fine. I took some medicine this morning so it's all good I said patting my bag that was next to my chair. "Jounouchi, how are you feeling?" I signed while Yugi translated.

"All I needed was a good night's sleep. I feel great. But I don't like staying at Kaiba's house! Now I owe him." Jounouchi said folding his arms on the table.

"Grandpa must be worried about me . . . I didn't tell him I'd be out all night." Yugi said making my eyes widen. SOPHIA! She had no idea where I was and if she came by last night to check on me she would have no idea where I was.

"Yugi. What's this opening ceremony we've been invited to?" Jounouchi asked.

"It makes me nervous." I signed breaking out of my thoughts.

"Well, I think we've been watched this whole time. It's like they don't want us to leave the mansion . . . and we've been locked in." Yugi explained.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Seto-sama has awoken." The elder man from yesterday said. We turned to the staircase seeing Kaiba standing there.

"Morning Yugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Maria-chan." He said smiling to us. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Kaiba-kun." Yugi said.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me. Come on, lighten up. Let's celebrate." Kaiba continued making me glare at him. "Such a look doesn't do well for your pretty face Maria-chan." He said smirking.

"Kaiba! We didn't want to come! And your little brother tried to kill us! We're not going to meekly say we're happy to see you!" Jounouchi shouted putting the attention on him.

"Mokuba. . . what a cheeky kid. Why are you so anxious about a child's game?" Kaiba asked.

"Because his 'child's game almost killed us!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Kaiba-kun, where are we going today?" Yugi asked.

"To a dream like place." He answered. "Let's go. No time to waste. We have to get going now." We stood and followed him towards the doors. "Hurry up, I can't wait to show it to you." He said happily. This was getting weird. We got into his limo and were taken away. "As you know, I'm the one who runs Kaiba Corp, my father, the founder, died six months ago, and I had to take over. My dream project has finally been finished. I'm sure you guys will love it. Look you can see it from here. It's a dream tower, from which you can see all of Domino City."

"It's huge!" Yugi shouted while the boys looked out the window. I just stared down Kaiba wondering what he was up to. I could care less about a building.

"Aren't you impressed Maria?" He signed smirking to me.

"No, nothing you do will ever impress me. What are you planning to do to Yugi. You're being way too nice for someone who's been seeking revenge against him." I signed seeing his façade slip for a second before it was placed back on.

"Smart girl, but this is for fun." He signed back.

"Your fun." I replied my hands remaining in my lap after that. The car stopped and we all got out.

"We've been expecting you sir." A group of bodyguards said. A lot of the kids were yelling at Kaiba and telling him how great he was.

"Okay everyone! Welcome to the Kaiba Land opening ceremonies!" He said to them looking to them all.

"He's popular with the brats." Jounouchi muttered.

"Yugi-kun. Kaiba Land doesn't really open for another three days, but today a few kids have been invited to come in and play for free, and I want the three of you to have fun as well." He said smiling.

"Was it just my imagination . ." I heard Yugi mumble.

"Okay everyone! We're open! Welcome to Kaiba Land." He said while I watched all the kids run inside looking around at all the attractions.

"Yugi-kun. My dream is to give kids all over the world a place like this to have fun." Kaiba explained. I blinked seeing his face. He was truthful about that comment. _Maybe I am being too harsh on him, maybe he's changed realizing that he can't beat Other Yugi or Yugi . . ._

"Come on! Let's go!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Hey Seto!" I turned seeing a man standing behind us pointing at Kaiba. "You killed the company president! You took over Kaiba Corp and forced your own father out of business! That's why he killed himself! You're a monster!" the man screamed.

"Hey, get him out of here." He said while bodyguards removed the man. "He used to be my father's right-hand man. Now he's unemployed trash. Looks like he's spreading false rumors. My father's death was sad, but I had nothing to do with it. . . though I'd like to think he died in peace, knowing I was his heir." Kaiba said with a twisted look on his face. _Or maybe I spoke too soon. _"Come on Yugi-kun, Maria-chan! I'll show you around the park." He said walking away. "Our attractions are ultra high-tech machines. Such as our 3d motion ride." Kaiba explained while Jounouchi, Yugi, and I got on the ride to try it.

"Th-this is virtual reality right?!" Yugi stuttered while a large monster head came right for us.

"Intense! It's like a real monster standing right in front of you." We got off the ride and Kaiba looked to me for my opinion.

"It's fun." I signed seeing a smile on his face. _Is that real or not? _

"There's more fun after this. It's time to see today's special attraction. Yugi-kun. I've prepared a special show for you." Kaiba said.

"For me?! That's too much." Yugi said.

"I can hear people yelling!" Jounouchi shouted.

"It's on the other side of this door. You've got a front-row seat. Let's go." Kaiba said as the doors opened.

"Kaiba-sama . . what the . . . it's like an arena." Yugi said while we looked around. My eyes widened seeing who was sitting in the center box. I quickly grabbed Yugi's arm and pointing. "WHAT THE . . . GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted. Yugi and I ran forward before the guards could get a hold of us. "Grandpa!"

"Yugi!" I read his lips but couldn't hear him.

"Grandpa! What are you saying? I can't hear you!" Yugi panicked.

"Yugi! Kaiba's goons kidnapped me last night and brought me here!" I read his lips but he shook his head thinking he wasn't heard. "Yugi Kaiba is planning something!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi tried to open the door but was pushed aside.

"You can't go in there!" The man said. I glared at Kaiba as he walked forward with a briefcase. A lot of the kids were yelling but I ignored them looking to Yugi.

"He's planning something bad. He kidnapped your Grandpa while we were stuck at his house." I signed seeing Yugi's eyes widen."

"Sit back and watch our Duel Monsters Match! I have been challenged by an elderly gentleman who claims to be an undefeated master of Duel Monsters!" Kaiba said.

"Duel Monsters?! Grandpa and Kaiba-kun!?" Yugi yelled. We watched as Yugi's Grandpa pulled out his deck. "Grandpa looks so serious." The Duel began. Kaiba placed down a card and the monster appeared just as if it were real. "GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted as we tried to make our way closer. As each turn continued it was a tug of war between who was losing points. "Keep going Grandpa." I heard Yugi whisper. I placed a hand on his shoulder smiling to him. Suddenly, Kaiba summoned three Blue Eyes White Dragons to his side of the field. He had won, just like that. Kaiba stood talking to Yugi's Grandpa but soon he ripped apart Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card, his precious treasure. _Kaiba! You don't have a heart! _Kaiba walked out of the box while monsters appeared before Yugi's Grandpa making the poor old man scream.

"GRANDPA! Yugi yelled moving forward to Kaiba. "Kaiba! Get my Grandpa out of that box right now!"

"We've tested that simulation on humans before. A normal human will go insane after ten minutes. If it isn't stopped soon, he'll be crippled." My eyes widened hearing the news. "If you want me to stop the simulator. You'll have to agree to participate in Kaiba Land's secret attraction, Death-T! The Death-Themepark I've constructed as my revenge!" Kaiba said happily laughing at Yugi.

"I understand! I'll do it!" Yugi said without hesitation.

"Stop the simulation." Kaiba said. The monsters vanished and we ran over to Yugi's Grandpa.

"Grandpa! Are you okay! Grandpa!" He shouted holding his Grandpa to him.

"Y-Yugi, I'm so sorry . . . I lost." I felt tears in my eyes hearing how weak the man sounded.

"Grandpa!" Yugi was crying.

"He's an awful boy. He'll do anything to win even . . kill."

"Grandpa, don't try to talk." Yugi pleaded.

"Yugi, th-these are the cards I used against him . . . I lost, but my soul is in these cards. Here." He said giving Yugi the deck. "Yugi, you have to duel that boy and win!" He said holding Yugi's hand.

"I will." Yugi said with determination in his voice.

"Yugi, Maria! I called an ambulance. Hurry it's the old man!" Jounouchi said while they put him on a stretcher.

"Maria." He said making me look to him gently placing my hand on his. "Look after Yugi." He said while I nodded to him. I squeezed his hand while they carted him away.

"Yugi, you think you can beat me with the same cards your loser Grandfather used?" Kaiba asked.

"I made a promise to beat you with these cards." Yugi said.

"Oh really? Even when I have three copies of the strongest car in history, the Blue Eyes White Dragon? You don't even have one in that deck!" Kaiba ranted. "Don't worry. I've planned a rematch with you from the very beginning. On top of this building, a dome has been prepared to house the final duel. We're on the second floor. When you clear each "Death Attraction", you can move closer to the top floor. But, you'll never beat Death-T!" Kaiba said. I had enough. I moved forward and slapped Kaiba across the face glaring at him.

"You are a coward Seto Kaiba and you know you will never win! Yugi will beat your Death-T and humiliate you once again!" I signed seeing his surprised face. "And he isn't going alone. I going with him."

"Maria-chan!" Yugi said smiling to me.

"I'm going with him too Kaiba!" Jounouchi said apparently understanding what I was going. "Kaiba, Maria went easy on you. I could plant my fist in your pasty face right here. But it'd be pointless. Yugi'll beat you in that card game!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi smiled to him.

"We'll help him until then." I signed.

"Have you forgotten us?" I heard from behind us. We spun around seeing Honda and Miho standing there.

"HONDA! MIHO!" Jounouchi shouted in surprise. The two boys shared a smirk while Miho came over to me.

"Miho wanted to come see the attraction, but when Miho and Honda-kun saw what was happening we came to help!" Miho said happily smiling to Yugi.

"Yugi, I'll lend you my strength too." Honda said proudly.

"Okay! Show us where the game starts!" Jounouchi said.

"Open the gate to Death-T!" Kaiba yelled while we watched large mechanical doors open. "Pass through the gate Yugi." Kaiba said while the crowd cheered. We all walked through the doors hearing the begin to close but then Kaiba spoke again.

"I'll be waiting at the top, Yugi." The doors slammed shut. We began walking down the pathway trying to figure out what was happening.

"Hey I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Jounouchi said.

"It's dark." Miho whimpered.

"I'll protect you Miho." Honda said smiling to her. I blinked wondering why he was so calm today, normally he flings himself at her. Could it be he's backed off because of Ryou?!

"Damn, where does this passage lead? I don't see any attraction!" Jounouchi complained. We stopped when we came to a door saying Death T-1.

"Is this the first attraction?" Honda asked. "The doors opening!"

"Emergency! Emergency!" A computer voice said while we continued inside.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"H-Help me!" A female voice yelled.

"Anzu?!" Miho asked while we all looked at her.

"What're you doing here?!" She yelled at us.

"What're you doing here Anzu?!" Jounouchi yelled back.

"Today's my first day of work at this amusement park. I was fired from burger world! All I did was knock out a customer who touched my butt. So, I came here and wound up hired as I guide for this attraction!" She explained. "But I didn't think I'd see you guys here."

"Why were you shouting for help?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's my line! Part of the attraction! After that there's another line I say to the guest. This space station is being destroyed by an enemy raid. You're the only ones here who can save us!" Anzu said. "Please put on these Cybervests and laser guns, and defeat them! . . .see?"

"Anzu is so cute!" Miho cheered while the rest of us sighed.

"Anzu, you're one careless broad!" Jounouchi scolded.

"Eh . . . was my acting bad? I've been practicing a lot!" She said. Clearly she didn't know what was going on.

"You idiot! You don't know what this themepark is really about, do you?" Jounouchi asked. "Meh, ignorance is bliss."

"It looks like the first attraction is a shooting battle." Honda said looking at the equipment.

"Put them on everyone." Anzu said happily. Once we were all strapped into them Anzu smiled. "They look good on you guys! Okay. This is a five-on- three round I suppose. The battle will take place inside that room, in an electric field. The cybervest is equipped with sensors. Aim at this spot on the enemy's chest. If this sensor is hit with a laser, your whole body will feel a slight shock! If you get hit that way, you're out of the game! When the entire team is eliminated game over." Anzu explained. _It's laser tag. _I thought looking at my gun. I use to play this all the time back home with my friends.

"Let's go." I signed while Yugi nodded.

"Good luck." Anzu said saying behind. We nodded to her and continued on.

"Miho is scared." She whimpered sitting down by one of the walls.

"It'll be okay, just relax here okay Miho." I signed seeing her nod. A voice from the speakers announced that the game began. We looked down at the floor seeing something click on screen. Kaiba's face suddenly appeared.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said surprised.

"Welcome to Death T-1" He said smirking. "The three opponents I've hired for this game are all professional mercenaries. You'll be blown to bits, like stardust."

"Listen Kaiba! We'll beat all your games, and then we're coming for you!" Jounouchi threatened.

"Heh . . . have fun." And with that he was gone.

"Miho is really scared now." I heard looking to her.

"Just breathe, it'll be fine." I signed to her. We all waited behind the wall and I could tell Jounouchi was getting impatient.

"Hey! How long are we s'posed to sit and wait?!" Jounouchi hissed out.

"Idiot. Shut up and listen for sounds from the enemy." Honda hissed back and the two stopped talking. Jounouchi suddenly climbed up on top of the wall making me smack my forehead.

"There's more open space up here!" He said. "Here I come!" He began jumping on top of all the walls.

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"That idiot!"

"Hey I found one!" He shouted then disappeared from sight. The man who was one of our enemies fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a few teeth missing. Jounouchi had kicked him in the face. _Well that's one way to play. _I thought smiling to him.

"I knew it! This is much faster." Jounouchi yelled.

"Way to go!" Yugi cheered.

"What the- Johnny is down!" I heard from across the room. Jounouchi was now being shot at and running back to us.

"I'll take them down!" Honda said and fired. I watched as it hit the sensor but nothing happened. We shared a look since I was on Honda's side. We were under fire when I heard a pained noise come from Honda. I looked up at him to see sparks on his armor.

"Yugi, Jounouchi! We have to retreat! There's something weird going on in this game." We all ran back to where Anzu was when I remembered Miho.

"I need to get Miho." I signed seeing Yugi's eyes widened.

"Be careful!" He yelled while they ran back to Anzu. I avoided getting shot with them thinking that we had all run back out and found Miho in the back corner asleep. One of the guys was standing right next to her.

"Hey check this out, she fell asleep." The other male appeared next to him. Miho began to stir and I was beginning to panic not knowing what to do. I had to help Miho. She opened her eyes and screamed and suddenly just started to rapid fire at them, from all the shots and the surprise she hit them both, only her gun worked unlike Honda's. The two men were shocked and fell over unconscious. Miho threw the gun away from her looking at me.

"YOU DID IT MIHO!" I signed running over to her and hugging her while she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Did what?" She questioned.

"What do you mean you gave your gun to Miho we need that to-" Honda's voice stopped when the boys and Anzu came back seeing the two men out cold and me helping Miho up.

"Miho just saved the day guys." I signed seeing Honda and Jounouchi's surprised faces while Yugi and Anzu laughed.

"Let's check out the next game!" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed.

"Anzu, are you coming with us?" I signed to her seeing her nod.

"The boys explained to me what's going on. I quit!" She said folding her arms with a smirk. I nodded and the rest of us followed Yugi and Jounouchi towards our next task.

"Okay next game!" Jounouchi said while we all walked down another hall. "We cleared the first level and that was just a warm up! Right Yugi?"

"But the last game almost killed us! Kaiba-kun must have even more dangerous games prepared!" Yugi countered.

"Yugi's right! Keep your eyes open! The next attraction must be up ahead!" Honda chimed in.

"What a creep." Anzu said folding her arms. Now that she was up to speed on what was going on it would be easier to reach the top dome so Yugi could duel Kaiba.

"Anyway, whatever's up ahead, we'll beat it!" I signed seeing Yugi smile.

"Right!" Yugi cheered.

"Let's go!" Jounouchi said. We walked forward until we saw the sign for Death T-2. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Th-this is . . . Death T-2!" Jounouchi said sounding uncomfortable.

"GAH!" Miho screamed clutching to Anzu while the two of them panicked.

"Past this point, everything turns creepy." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah . . there's a chill going up my back." Honda shivered. I looked around wrapping my arms around myself. This was only going to get harder. "But we have to keep going." I knew Honda was right, that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.


	23. Game Twenty-Three

**At this rate I may have Death-T done by some time Tomorrow.**

**Don't count on it though I did just crank our three chapters in one night. It's about 5 am now and I'm going to head to bed so no more surprise updates tonight.**

**I hope this made up a little bit for the lack of updating since I've been on summer break. I'm really hoping to be on Season 1 but mid July.**

**We'll get more into that later.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**I do own Maria and her lovely mute self**

**Reviews are loved**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"Ladies first." Jounouchi said looking back at Anzu, Miho, and myself.

"What happened to all your tough talk?" Anzu teased.

"I um . . . I'm not good with this sort of thing, dangit!" He said. It reminded me of when we saw the mummy at the museum.

"Welcome to the horror zone." An creepy voice said from behind us while everyone scream. I turned seeing a man in a cloak but his voice sounded familiar. "Honored guests. If you wish to keep your lives, you should not scream so much past this point. Heh heh.""

"M-moron! He snuck up behind me!" Jounouchi shouted.

"I will guide you to the next attraction. Follow me, please." He said leading us down a pathway.

"That guy! He's Kaiba's butler!" Yugi said making my eyes widen. That's why he was familiar!

"Oh yeah!" Jounouchi agreed.

"Ahem! Now then, everyone, please direct your attention here." Apparently he wasn't happy that we figured out who he was. I looked forward seeing electric chairs hooked up to some sort of ride.

"Are we supposed to ride that?!" Yugi yelled in surprise.

"This enjoyable ride will take you to your destination." The butler explained.

"W-we're supposed to ride this?!" Jounouchi repeated.

"A haunted house ride?!" Miho shrieked.

"Where does this ride lead?!" Yugi asked only for the butler to chuckle.

"You'll find out when you get there." He sneered.

"We have to take this ride to get to the next game." I signed seeing Yugi and Anzu nod.

"Everyone take your seats, please." The butler instructed while we all sat down. Miho sat with Honda, I sat by Jounouchi, and Yugi sat with Anzu. There was a single chair in the back that I assumed the butler would sit at. Once we were all seated there were loud clicking sounds and our hands were locked in place and helmets were placed on our heads.

"My head and arms are stuck!" Honda yelled.

"I can't move!" Jounouchi was panicking. "Hey you! What are you planning!" Jounouchi yelled to Kaiba's butler.

"The game of death has begun." He started. "First of all, the place the ride will take you is called 'Murder Mansion'. In all of Death-T, it is the one place soaked through and through with terror. And, on the way to Murder Mansion, I hope everyone enjoys this mini-game. 'Electric Chair ride of death. Through if you have no luck, this game might result in your deaths . . ." He ended.

"What the heck is an 'Electric chair ride of death!" Jounouchi screamed.

"I shall explain the rules. As you probably know, you are all sitting in electric chairs. Throughout history, devices like these have sent countless criminals to their maker. You will be taking the 'Electric chair ride' into the dark. During the ride, you might catch sight of some fearful things, and scream. However, if your voice is heard even once the sensor in your helmet will hear and jolt you with one million volts of electricity." He ended laughing.

"No matter what don't make a sound!" Jounouchi said while I looked to everyone. This was probably the only time in my life that I was glad I was mute, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared out of my wits about my friends.

"Jounouchi! You're the one we're worried about!" Anzu yelled.

"N-no way." He tried to sound tough but I could tell he was nervous.

"Waaaah! I want to go home!" Anzu said defeated.

"I'm sorry Anzu, it's my fault you're in this mess." Yugi said to her.

"Miho is really scared!" Miho shouted.

"Everything is going to be fine Miho, just don't make a sound and you'll be safe." Honda told her calmly. I was really proud of him.

"As your guide, I will also participate in this game. And of course if I make a sound, I'll be shocked. This chair is just like yours. Now, prepare yourselves. Game start!" The cart moved forward and the doors to the ride opened. As the ride continued in the darkness I could only see the silhouettes of everyone and the ride picked up speed. We came into the light and there in front of us was a mummy hanging from the ceiling and all sorts of grotesque things. I looked to Jounouchi to see his mouth open but nothing came out. Everyone made it through the first part silently which I was proud of them for. The ride picked up speed again and my braid began to fly back behind me. I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like air and moved my gaze towards Jounouchi but sadly I couldn't see anything. Hands suddenly appeared touching my face, neck, and chest. Air began to blow from my chair and something sprang out from the corner. I could only imagine the same was happening to everyone else. I hoped they could just stay quiet a little longer. The ride was picking up speed when I felt my braid come undone when my bow untied. _NO! _I screamed in my head. Not my ribbon!

"GAH!" It was a startled short scream but enough and by the sound of it the butler had screamed. The ride soon came to an end and we were all released from the ride. I stood quickly making sure everyone was okay. My long hair fell forward draping around my shoulders.

"Phew we made it to the goal!" Honda said standing.

"You can talk now." Yugi said.

"Miho is so happy!" She said jumping up and down.

"Yugi, you okay? Anzu?" I signed looking at the two. They nodded to me and I looked next to me for Jounouchi but I covered my mouth at what I saw.

"He fainted." Honda said.

"That's probably how he survived." Anzu chimed in.

"Maria, your hair is down." Miho said while I nodded.

"It's pretty down." Anzu commented making me smile faintly to them. Jounouchi woke up screaming making me shake my head.

"Jounouchi the rides over." Yugi said. I moved in the back wondering what had made the butler scream when I smiled. On his lap was my ribbon. It must have blown back and surprised him when it touched him." I picked it up and quickly braided my hair putting my ribbon back in my hair.

"Maria made him scream!" Miho cheered.

"I'm so proud of you all." I signed to them.

"Why?" Anzu asked.

"I couldn't have been easy, keeping silent. I'm just glad you're all okay." I signed seeing them smile to me once Anzu translated for Jounouchi and Honda.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said looking up. "It's the next attraction." We all looked up and saw the definition of a haunted mansion. I glanced over to see Yugi holding his cards with a panicked look on his face. I looked to the deck to see it glowing. What was going on?

"What's wrong Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"These cards are telling me Grandpa is in a dangerous condition and might die!" He said sounding horrified.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's get moving! Hurry up!" Jounouchi said while we all rushed to the door.

"Let's hurry up and beat this attraction!" Miho cheered.

"Okay, let's go inside!" Honda said kicking open the door. We all walked inside looking around in the darkness. "It smells like dust and the stagnant air is choking."

"Don't move until your eyes get used to the dark." Yugi warned. The door slammed shut behind us making Miho and Anzu scream.

"The door closed by itself!" Honda yelled.

"It's locked! They won't open! We're tapped!" Anzu shouted.

"Does anyone have a wire? Anything with a sharp point! I can open this door!" He said trying to pull it open.

"Jounouchi you have weird talents." Anzu murmured.

"We have to find the exit to advance." Honda said.

"Everyone split up and look for an exit." Yugi continued while everyone began to look.

"What's up with this wall?" Jounouchi asked while we all came over to it. A light came on showing us a row of levers and numbers.

"Everyone but Yugi and Maria pull on a lever." Kaiba's voice said. Everyone moved over to a level and pulled down.

"What do we do?" Yugi asked.

"You'll know when the levers are pulled." Kaiba said.

"Heavy!" Miho said pulling hers down.

"Once pulled don't let go." Kaiba's voice said again.

"Hang in there, Miho-chan." Honda called to her.

"Miho-chan, are you okay?" Yugi called out to her.

"I'm fine . . . she said through gritted teeth. Once her lever was down all the way the floor opened shining light through. I almost fell but was able to steady myself in time.

"Yugi! Maria!" Jounouchi yelled.

"What is this!?" Honda yelled.

"That was close! I thought I was going to fall! Are you okay Maria-chan?" Yugi asked as I nodded helping him up.

"Are you two okay?" Anzu asked.

"Something's there! Be careful!" Miho screamed.

"Something's there?" Yugi asked as we both turned around. There was something back there. It looked like a giant machine. It had a steamroller type front that if it got close to Yugi and I would surely crush us; that must be the point.

"H-hey! It's a robot!" Anzu shouted.

"It's huge!" Jounouchi yelled.

"It's coming this way!" Yugi panicked.

"I'm scared." I hear Miho say then watched as she lifted up on her lever and the robot began to move faster.

"If you let go of the lever, it speeds up to crush you guys." Kaiba said.

"No!" Miho said pushing hers back down.

"If you want to prolong your life, you better not let go of the lever." Kaiba taunted.

"But if we don't let go of the lever, we'll become pancakes!" Anzu shouted back.

"That's right." He continued.

"You bastard! How is this a game!" Jounouchi questioned.

"Of course it's a game. This robot is smeared with blood. A mad machine." Kaiba said. "It's name is blood. To stop him, just let go of one of those four levers. You two decide that, Yugi, Maria."

"Kaiba-kun . . ." Yugi hissed.

"Oh right, let me tell you one thing. Blood doesn't like it when people get his name wrong." He said laughing then he was gone.

"Bastard." Jounouchi hissed.

"What a game." Anzu said sounding afraid.

"Yugi, do you know?!" Honda asked.

"Maria?" Miho looked at me.

"Which lever do we release?!" Jounouchi turned to look at the two of us.

"Wait, I'm thinking." Yugi said looking back to the machine. I glanced at their levers for a moment. Jounouchi's is 10, Anzu's is 11, Honda is 00, and Miho is 01.

_What had Kaiba said . . . he doesn't like when his name is mistaken? _I glanced back at the robot remembering Kaiba's words. _It's name is Blood . . . but it's spelled Bllood on the robot. It doesn't like when his name is mistaken yet the name on it is a typo . . _

"You can do it!" I heard Anzu making me finch being brought out of concentration. _What does that have to do with numbers though . . ._I looked back at the levers then back to the robot that was coming closer.

"I can't think I'm too panicked!" Yugi shouted. I shook my head trying to concentrate again.

"It's no use." Miho said.

"Miho hold on! Don't give up!" I heard Anzu again. I looked back to her then looked to the 11 on her lever . . . _WAIT!_ I reached forward spinning Yugi to look at me.

"Tell Anzu to let go of her lever!" I signed furiously.

"But Maria!?"

"JUST DO IT!" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Anzu let go!" He said as she nodded and let go of her lever. Yugi and I turned seeing it stop moving towards us.

"It stopped! The robot stopped!" Anzu cheered. The floor closed up and everyone let go of their levers walking over to us. I exhaled and sat down on the ground.

"You guys did it!" Jounouchi said.

"We beat it. Maria how did you know it was Anzu's lever?" Yugi asked looking down at me.

"It's name was blood. It had two ll's which made me think of 11." I signed seeing them nod when Yugi translated.

"Good job Maria!"

"Way to go!" Everyone shouted.

"Death-T Two is another victory for us!" Jounouchi cheered. I looked to the wall hearing a noise when Kaiba's face appeared.

"Congratulations, you cleared it somehow. Now, continue to Death T-3." Kaiba said.

"You jerk let us rest a minute!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Game start." He said when the floor glowed and it moved straight up into an opening. When it stopped we were in a large room with only one opening that was too high up for any of us to reach.

"With every stage we get closer to that Kaiba jerk!" Honda said.

"Let's hurry we don't have time." Jounouchi added.

"That gap is too high to reach! It's about ten meters up!" Honda said.

"We can't advance!" Miho sounded scared again.

"It's all come to a dead end . . . Kaiba has." Yugi started.

"Don't give up so easily Yugi!" Jounouchi said grabbing his shoulder.

"Okay." Yugi answered weakly.

"It looks like we'll be here for awhile until something happens." I signed seeing the others nod as we all sat down. I looked around watching everyone. They looked tired and beaten down and honestly I was too. I reached into my bag that was still around my shoulder and pulled out my medicine taking a sip from it.

"Hey Maria what is that? I see you pull it out at school sometimes." Anzu asked while I put it away.

"It's my medicine. It numbs my throat from the pain." I signed seeing her nod and frown. I knew she wanted to ask me more but now wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everyone. This is all my fault! If not for me you wouldn't be in this mess." Yugi suddenly shouted. Jounouchi moved over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Yugi you little. . . say that again to my face." Jounouchi said while Anzu and Honda tried to stop him.

"Cut it out man."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Jou-"

"Don't waste your breath Yugi. Have you forgotten why we came with you in the first place? Because we're a team!" He shouted at Yugi. I walked forward and placed a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder knowing Yugi got the point.

"You can let go of him now, you're not a bully anymore." Honda said. Jounouchi let go and turned to him.

"Hey Honda, we were pretty useless punks back then huh?" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, useless punks . . ." Honda smirked looking down. He was a lot calmer when not all Miho crazy or cleaning crazy.

"In a useless world, with useless parents, and our useless selves. I never liked myself at all until . . . until I met you, Yugi." Jounouchi confessed. "Dumb like a little kid, too kind for your own good. At first those things made me hate you. You seemed so stupid. But, it wasn't really you I hated. It was myself." Jounouchi ranted.

"I know what you mean." Honda started. "I-" He glanced to Miho then looked away continuing. "Well, it was a confusing time for me. I loitered around phone poles with any gang I could find. I picked fights and then fought with all my strength, but every time I beat someone up the one I was really beating up was myself."

"Yugi. A long time ago I stole a part of your puzzle. When I returned it, I thought I might embarrass myself, so it took guts. But after that for the first time in my life, I started to like myself a little." Jounouchi finished then started yelling. "Yugi! The fact that we're a team. That's what I started to like! It's the reason I started to like myself! Because we were all in it together. For the first time, I could feel another person's pain. You gave that to me! Isn't that what being a team is all about?!" He reached down holding Yugi's shoulder. "I'll never give up on myself or on you. Okay Yugi?"

"Yeah." Yugi said rubbing away some tears. I smiled walking over and kneeling down since they were both on the floor.

"Where would I be without you? I was broken and lost and had given up on everything when I first came here, and then you showed me something that I thought would never happen again. You showed that you cared about me and it made me care again. Yugi, you brought me back for something I never thought I would ever be brought back from. Without you I would be in a hospital room just waiting for everything to end. Yugi I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so don't say things like that okay. I'm with Jounouchi on this one. Don't give up on yourself because you keep me going." I signed to him then gave him a hug.

"If you can't like yourself when you're alone . . . is this game supposed to make you think over your life and hate yourself?" Miho asked looking at us all.

"Look! The walls are pure white! Like a canvas!" Anzu said happily. "We write about ourselves and our friends, but if we were alone, we'd just write our names!" She said.

"I get it." Yugi smiled.

"Time for some magic." Anzu smiled pulling out a marker. "Everyone put your hands forwards." We all did as she said then watched her. She drew a smiley face on our hands. "It's okay. Someday, we'll graduate and be separated, and we'll have painful and lonely times. These marks will remind us. We'll remember being in this room together. Even if I'm in New York, learning dance, I'll still remember.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"This magic ink may was off, but it'll never disappear from our hearts." She said while we all nodded. There was a noise from above us and we looked up seeing a large block heading right for us.

"Watch out!" Jounouchi yelled while we all dodged.

"A huge block fell from the ceiling! That's the game! The third Death-T game has begun!" Yugi shouted.

"Look out!"

"Another one!" We all continued to dodge as more blocks dropped from the ceiling.

"Damn. . . we don't know where the blocks will land." Yugi hissed out.

"Keep running!" Miho shouted.

"There's nowhere to run!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Everyone climb up on the blocks! It's the only way to escape from this room!" Yugi instructed.

"Oh yeah! When the blocks start to pile up we can climb them to get to the exit." Anzu cheered.

"Stay away from the walls! You might be surrounded by blocks." I signed to everyone seeing those who understand nod before passing on the message.

"Dammit, which way do we go?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"How are we supposed to win this?!" Honda shouted down from up a block.

"Wait! The blocks are falling according to a fixed rhythms!" Anzu shouted. I paused for a moment and heard it too.

"What if they're also falling in a pattern!" I signed to her seeing her nod. We both closed our eyes and focused.

"Oh yeah. That's why you want to be a dancer! Because you have a talent with rhythms! And Maria plays musical instruments!" Yugi said. Anzu and I both looking in the same spot while she yelled there indicating that the block would land in that spot, which it did.

"You knew where the block would fall." Jounouchi yelled.

"The blocks fall at regular intervals. So if you think of each block's fall as a dance step the game turns into a really simple dance." Anzu explained.

"That makes sense. Even though this game is huge, a complex computer program only makes it predictable!" Yugi shouted.

"You can't make these big blocks do a complex dance anyway." Jounouchi teased.

"Alright! Try and be as quick as a dance and get to the exit!" Miho shouted.

"As long as we know where the blocks will fall, this game is no sweat!" Honda said. We all continued to climb and move about to avoid the blocks.

"Keep going everyone! We're close to the exit!" Jounouchi shouted.

"The rhythm changed!?" Anzu shouted. "Honda look out!"

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi asked.

"What the. . ."

"Watch out, the rhythm has sped up!" Anzu warned. Jounouchi and Anzu made it up to the exit with me right behind them.

"Anzu, Miho, and I are at the exit! Yugi, Honda, Maria come on!" Jounouchi shouted lifting me up. Anzu and Miho were already inside the hole with Jounouchi looking out hoisting me in.

"Give me your hand! Hurry!" Honda shouted to Yugi.

"You go ahead, Honda." Yugi said only for Honda to shake his head.

"It's okay. Hurry up! The exit might be blocked!" He shouted grabbing Yugi and passing him over to Jounouchi. "Take him Jounouchi."

"Okay!" We both pulled Yugi in turning back to Honda. "Hurry Honda!"

"This is as far as I go." Honda said while we all looked at him. His shirt was trapped in the block, he couldn't get out. "Farewell everyone."

"Honda-kun!" Yugi yelled.

"Honda-Kun!" Miho shouted from further back in the exit. A block fell in front of us cutting off the exit from Honda. It was over for him.

"HONDA!" Jounouchi screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't believe it! It isn't like Honda to die! He wouldn't die so easily." I glanced next to me seeing Yugi. He seemed frozen with his eyes blank. I reached over and placed a hand on his back. "Honda listen to me! We're going on ahead! Use the guts I know you have! Get yourself out of this situation. I heard Miho crying in the back with Anzu comforting her. "We'll wait for you, you idiot!" He turned. "Let's go, Yugi, Maria, Anzu, Miho." Jounouchi started but I grabbed his arm. We both looked to Yugi while I grabbed his shoulders, the other two coming over.

"Something inside me . . I can't control it." Yugi muttered but I heard him.

"You're just tired from all the strain. It's okay." Anzu tried.

"There's something I haven't told you . . . I think . . . inside me there's another me. I don't know him at all." My eyes widened hearing Yugi. He was talking about Other Yugi.

"Another Yugi?" Jounouchi said surprised.

"Ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle I've occasionally blacked out. I was so scared, but you'd just become my friends. I thought that if you found out about this other me, you would leave me. That's why I was scared." He said making me gently hug him.

"Yugi, I swear! Even if there's another Yugi inside you, we'll still always be friends." Jounouchi said.

"We'll always be friends Yugi." Anzu and Miho said together.

"I'm still here, we'll be friends for a long time Yugi." I signed to him seeing his eyes widen slightly and nod. I knew about Other Yugi, and he knew that I knew about him but Yugi would also always be my friend along with Other Yugi. They were both important to me in different ways.

"Let's get moving." Anzu said as we all nodded heading out to the exit.

"I hear cheering?" Miho said.

"There's the exit." Jounouchi pointed out running faster. We ran out seeing another arena and across the way stood Mokuba Kaiba.

"Death T-4 is my stage Yugi." He yelled. The next battle was about to begin.


	24. Game Twenty-Four

**Welp here it is the ending of Death-T!**

**Now I know I just posted a lot of stuff but I work the next two days so don't expect anything then.**

**I'll be looking through the remainder of Season 0 for anything else that I want to tie in to the end before I close it up**

**So any last minute shout outs of episodes or manga chapters should be stated now so I do them.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**I do own Maria and her lovely mute self**

**Reviews are loved, obviously cuz that's how these go cranked out so fast.**

**I may not respond to every review but I do read every single one.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"Mokuba!" Yugi said loud enough to be heard.

"Yugi! It's time for us to go head-to-head! Enter the battle box alone!" Mokuba shouted walking forward.

"It's too dangerous to go alone Yugi!" Anzu said.

"I'll go too!" Jounouchi offered looking down at Yugi.

"NO! I want to do this alone." Yugi answered still looking ahead.

"Yugi." Miho murmured.

"It's okay! I won't be a coward anymore! And I'm not alone! I have my friends. I've got you guys." Yugi said looking to all of us. I reached forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun showed me! I have true courage now!" Yugi turned his head looking back at us then looked forward again.

"I'm . . . I'm not afraid of my other self anymore." Yugi muttered but I heard it and felt myself smile. His puzzle began to glow and soon standing in front of us was Other Yugi. The other three seemed shocked but I felt him reach up and grab my hand turning to face us.

"Jounouchi-kun, Anzu-chan, Miho-chan, Maria. I'll definitely win!" He said smiling to us. The others still stood shocked when his gaze shifted to me.

"Just like last time." I signed seeing him nod. He squeezed my hand then let go moving forward into the box. The crowed was roaring with life while I watched Other Yugi walk into the box. We still couldn't hear what was going on, but I could still read lips.

"Maria, can you help?" Anzu asked me while I nodded and began signing what the two were saying.

"At last, Yugi you've reached Death-T-4! Congrats." Mokuba said smirking.

"Keh. Here you are again, still the same brat as before." Other Yugi scoffed sitting down.

"Heh, good to see you." Mokuba responded. "I'll tell you something Yugi. The final stage you've been aiming for, the battle with Seto-sama. Look. That elevator will take you to him." Mokuba pointed to the doors to the side.

"Mokuba, are you saying that, if I beat you, the way to your brother will be open?" Other Yugi asked. I could see the rage beginning to build in his eyes.

"But it's impossible. This is the stage where you die Yugi. Your friends too!" Mokuba taunted pointing at him. My hands paused when I felt something thought the back of my head. I looked seeing men in suits holding guns to all of our heads.

"Maria don't stop." Anzu signed to me while I nodded looking back to see if they continued talking.

"MARIA! Jounouchi-kun! Anzu! Miho!" He shouted turning back to Mokuba. "You!"

"Yugi!" Jounouchi suddenly shouted. "Don't worry about us. Just kick his butt!"

"Jounouchi-kun." He said turning to look at us.

"Focus. We're fine, you can do this." I signed to him seeing him nod to me.

"Hang in there." He signed back quickly then turned back to Mokuba.

"Now, the game begins!" He shouted. "Death-T-4 this stage's game is Capsule Monster Chess! Virtual reality version! Yugi, as we battle on this game board the game will be reproduced in the huge field underneath us, in virtual reality." Mokuba explained. "I'll show you a little demonstration! Check this out Yugi. This is one of my pieces and here's one of yours. Weak, just like you. Now they'll battle. On the field underneath us, they appear in virtual reality. Battle!" I looked down seeing the two monsters appear on the lower level field seeing them battle each other. "Of course, the loser will receive a penalty game the sensation of death." I caught Mokuba finish. "Now let the game begin."

"I accept your challenge, Mokuba!" Other Yugi said and then it started.

"Now we'll each get our capsules from that machine!" Mokuba pointed to the machine next to them and the two began to get out their capsules. I couldn't believe it. Mokuba has used the same trick as last time and rigid the machine to give Other Yugi lower leveled capsules while Mokuba received higher leveled ones. "Now, let's each arrange our capsules. Heh heh, you'd better think of a good formation Yugi." I watched as Other Yugi began to place his monsters all huddled together.

"When you've picked a formation, take them out of their capsules. Take a look at my monsters, shrimp!" Mokuba taunted not paying attention to what Other Yugi was doing. "What a dumb formation! Drawing together like the weaklings they are! Pitiful! Pitiful just like you, Yugi. Ahahahahah!" Mokuba laughed. "Alright Game Start!" Mokuba instructed. "The monsters have appeared below us in virtual reality." I looked down seeing them appear below.

"Yugi!" Miho and Anzu yelled.

"You've gotta win!" Jounouchi cheered.

"I get the first move! Let's go Yugi!" Mokuba said picking up a monster. "Armorzaurus moves forward!" He placed down his monster. "Look. My Armorzaurus' movement range is displayed on the field. Your turn Yugi!" Mokuba pointed. I watched seeing Other Yugi just sit there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Did you hear me?! Your turn!"

"My formation is fine the way it is." Other Yugi said simply.

"What?!" Mokuba sounded surprised. "I'll move my pieces into your field and attack you!" Turn by turn Other Yugi continued to just sit there while Mokuba invaded his field with his monsters. The crowd was beginning to get confused but I couldn't help but smile. I knew his strategy. I've played enough games with Yugi and have watched Other Yugi play enough that their thinking was beginning to become easier for me to read.

"Okay! Let's march into his field!" Mokuba said while I looked down seeing the monsters being set into place. "This match is mine Yugi!" Mokuba shouted. Other Yugi suddenly opened his eyes and made his first move.

"Oh, that guy made his first move!"

"Looks like he hasn't given up." I heard people in the crowd say.

"But you're too late, Yugi!" Armorzaurus attacks!" Mokuba shouted moving his piece forward. "I'll bake that puny monster with one attack.

"Gah!" Other Yugi cringed seeing his monster attacked.

"That's not Armorzaurus' only power!" Mokuba continued. "It can crush one more monster!" Mokuba said defeating another one of Other Yugi's monsters. "Yugi you only have three monsters left!" I looked to Other Yugi knowing that he could do this. He would win, I just knew it! "If that's the way it is, I only need Armorzaurus to destroy all Yugi's monsters! AHAHAHAH! Go Armorzaurus! Squash that monster!" Mokuba shouted. Other Yugi's monster Mogrin used its special ability to tunnel and avoid the attack. "Armorzaurus can't stop! And now!" I watched as Mokuba's own monster took our another of his monsters. They ended up destroying each other.

"Sometimes you have to stop using high-level monsters and start using ones with rare abilities." Other Yugi smirked. "You have three monsters left Mokuba!"

"He killed two monsters!""

"Evened things up!" People in the crowd cheered.

"Yeah! Yugi's counter attack!" Jounouchi yelled happily.

"I move this piece forward and attack you 'Zoid M' but since it's a level 2 monster, it can't possibly match it. But even this low-level monster can defeat a larger one." Other Yugi said while we all watched it play out.

"It took my monster with it!" Mokuba shouted when both monsters were destroyed.

"And now the road is open." Other Yugi said. I smiled seeing that Yugi's monster would be able to make it to the evolution spot. I watched the panic on Mokuba's face. He hadn't seen it coming. Other Yugi moved his piece to the evolution spot making it.

"Look that monster is changing shape!" The audience yelled.

"Even a weak monster will become much stronger if it gets that far!" Other Yugi shouted but for a moment I thought I saw Yugi too. I blinked and it was gone. After the monster evolved it went after Mokuba's monster killing it.

"Mokuba-sama only has one monster left." Someone in the crowd shouted surprised. Hyper Beeton, Other Yugi's monster faced off against Bigfoot, Mokuba's monster.

"Yugi, this battle decides it all!" Mokuba shouted.

"Fight!" They both yelled. I watched holding my breath only for my eyes to widen seeing Hyper Beeton destroyed while Bigfoot remained on the field.

"Hyper Beeton was crushed! You're finished Yugi!" Mokuba cheered. "Your last monster is under the field do you think I've forgotten it?" Mokuba asked cheekily. "Bigfoot stomp on that little coward!" I watched seeing Bigfoot about to stomp on Other Yugi's monster when suddenly Bigfoot cracked in half.

"Until the end, you didn't know." Other Yugi said. "I win Mokuba." With that Bigfoot shattered and the game was won by Other Yugi.

"Yeah Yugi won!" Jounouchi, Anzu, and Miho shouted while I smiled to him.

"No way . . . Mokuba-sama lost at Capmon?"

"Who's that pointy-haired guy?!"

"Morons! He's not that pointy-haired guys! His name's Yugi! He's my friend!" Jounouchi yelled then looked back to the box along with the rest of us.

"I'm leaving." Other Yugi said standing and heading for the door.

"Wait Yugi! I can't believe it! I couldn't have lost!" Mokuba yelled. "The power and levels of my monsters were much better than yours. You had nothing, but you still beat me!" The door was open by this point so we were able to hear him. Other Yugi walked out a few steps when suddenly Kaiba's face appeared on the screen above.

"Kaiba!" Other Yugi shouted.

"I'm sick of waiting Yugi. And I'm bored with these sideshows. Now, take that elevator to the final stage!" Kaiba commanded.

"I'm on my way! Wait for me Kaiba!" Other Yugi threatened glaring at him.

"Seto-sama . . I" Mokuba started.

"Remember Mokuba. Only the winner can leave that box. The loser gets a penalty game. That's the law of Death-T." I watched in horror as Kaiba gave his own brother a penalty game.

"Mokuba!" I heard Other Yugi yell but I wasn't paying attention. I ran forward and into the box. I was hit by a terrifying sensation. Monsters were everyone where and I felt like I was going to die. I found Mokuba screaming.

"Save me Seto!" He screamed but I reached forward pulling me to him while he clung to me.

"Maria! Mokuba!" I was Other Yugi's voice. "Take my hand!" I reached out and grabbed it pulling Mokuba with me as he pulled the two of us out. Mokuba and I fell out while Mokuba looked to the two of us with such a lost look.

"Why . . . why did you?"

"Mokuba I was able to beat you because my friends helped me, in their own way." Other Yugi said while I looked down to Mokuba and slowly let him go patting his head.

"I couldn't let you go through that, even if you are a brat." I signed to him smiling and ruffling his hair. Other Yugi helped me up while we headed for the elevator. I turned back to Jounouchi, Anzu, and Miho who all smiled to me.

"Go with him! We'll catch up!" Jounouchi shouted while I nodded and Other Yugi and I walked into the elevator heading up to the next floor to the final stage of Death-T. We both stood there in silence as the elevator started to go up. I couldn't take it anymore and reached over hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me for a moment before speaking.

"I won't forgive him." He hissed out while I looked up at him.

"We're all hurting now, even Kaiba." I signed seeing his eyes widen. "Now go, win and kick Kaiba's butt or else I might have too." He chuckled and pulled me to him again.

"It's almost over; then everything will be fine." He said but somewhere in the back of my mind and in my heart; I knew that this was just the beginning.

We pulled apart when we felt the elevator slow down. When the doors opened we both walked out. As we stood there seeing the opposite elevator doors open and Kaiba walked out.

"Welcome to the final stage, Yugi-kun." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba!" Other Yugi hissed out. Other Yugi began to move forward but paused to look back to me for a moment. I nodded to him and smirked.

"Take him out." I signed seeing him smirked and turn to Kaiba walking over to the table while the two sat down.

"Heh heh, no use talking now. Let's get on with deciding our fates." Kaiba said.

"Yes." Other Yugi said. " Show me your cards." He said while they placed down their decks.

"Before the game, we'll cut and shuffle each other's decks. " Kaiba explained while they did just that.

"Maria!" I looked over seeing Jounouchi, Anzu, and Miho standing over by some stairs. I waved to them while they nodded but I frowned seeing that the guys with guns were still there.

"Duel Monsters Duel start!" They both said and it began.

"Fortress Guardian Dinosaur! Attack!" Other Yugi said placing down his first card.

"I'll accept that challenge." Kaiba started. "My card is Cyclops." The two monsters battled and Cyclops was destroyed.

"Now Cyclops has been crushed and you lose two-hundred life points Kaiba!" Other Yugi pointed out.

"Didn't hurt a bit, it didn't even itch." Kaiba said smirking.

"Whoa Yugi's card won the first battle!"

"But now is Kaiba-sama's chance to counter-attack." People in the crowd began speaking up.

"My turn to draw a card." Kaiba said drawing. He looked at the card then smirked to Other Yugi.

"Heh, Yugi. Every time I draw a card, I can hear your heart race. When I pull the Blue Eyes White Dragon, you will be as good as dead." Kaiba stated. "The card I drew was Degenerating Worm Beast! It beats your Fortress Guardian Dinosaur in both level and attack points. Now it's time for battle."

"Fine with me." Other Yugi said taking on the challenge.

"Worm Beast attacks! Poison Spray!" Kaiba shouted. "It's a venom attack that'll melt that enemy's body."

"Fortress Guardian Dinosaur uses its special ability Aviation. It has a 35% dodging attack!" Other Yugi countered. "Success!" He said when his dragon dodged it. "Now the Dragon attacks." When it attacked Kaiba's monster it was destroyed. "Dinosaur has destroyed the worm beast."

"Hm . . . because their attack points were the same, I don't lose any lifepoints. Meh, it's alright." Kaiba stated.

"K-kaiba-sama was hurt again!"

"YEAH!" The audience cheered.

"Don't good Yugi!" Jounouchi encouraged.

"I shouldn't end my turn with no monster on the field . . . so I'll place a card in defense position as a wall. Hm, which one." Kaiba said not being phased at all. "This monster has a high _def_, so I'll play it in defense position."

"My turn. Draw." Yugi said beginning his second turn. "I'll lay this monster in defense mode. Your turn." He said simply.

"Heh, of course. You'r eplaying Monsters as Meat shields in case I play Blue Eyes. But it's no use. Even if I don't draw Blue Eyes I can still beat you." Kaiba said. "Here I'll prove it. My 'wall' monster goes into attack mode." The monster was revealed to be Sagi the Dark Clown. "Right now its attack points are too low so . . . I play the magic card Dark energy and triple its attack points." Kaiba played making his monster now have 1800 attack points. "Now, attack the Dinosaur!" Kaiba's monster attacked and Other Yugi's monster was destroyed leaving him with 1600 lifepoints while Kaiba still had 1800. "The Fortress Guardian is history."

Other Yugi's turn began while he drew his card. He paused for a moment before looking to his hand and frowning.

"I'll play a monster in defense mode and wait for your attack." He said looking to Kaiba.

"I'll crush them one-by-one." He sneered attacking Other Yugi. As the turns continued Kaiba was still at 1800 while Other Yugi was down to 1400.

_ You can do this. I know you can beat him! _I though drowning out the sounds of the crowd.

"Yugi I'm disappointed in you. I might not even get to use Blue Eyes in this duel. And you're using the deck that half-dead old man left behind! I can hear the cards gasping and trying not to die!" I glared at Kaiba. I knew there was a lot going on with him and I could relate to that, but every time he opened his mouth I just wanted to smack him!

"Kaiba, do you believe in your cards?" Other Yugi asked suddenly. It surprised Kaiba by the look on his face. "I believe in these cards!" He drew another card. "I play Dark Knight Gaia!" He said placing down the card summoning the monster. "Attack the Dark Clown!" The attack went through and Sagi was destroyed making it about even now with Other Yugi in the lead with 1400 and Kaiba having 1300.

"A trump card hmm?" Seto said smirking.

"You still don't get it and you won't until the end." Other Yugi looked at him blankly.

"My turn." Kaiba said. He drew his card and got an odd look on his face. "I drew Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said drawing his card and playing it. "My Blue Eyes attacks! Your knight is crushed!" The attack went through and Other Yugi's monster was destroyed. "Ahahah Yugi! I still have two more Blue Eyes in my deck. You're already dead!" He laughed. I cringed looking to Other Yugi. He was down to 700 lifepoints. A few turns continued with Other Yugi continuing to place cards in defense mode. "That's awful! If you keep summoning monsters in defense position, I can't get at your life points. You still won't be able to hold out for very long, Yugi." Other Yugi summoned another monster in defense mode.

"Now attack! Psych. I don't think I'll attack yet. I think I'll let you summon another pathetic monster, so my Blue Eyes has more of them to play with." Kaiba drew a card. "the goddess of victory seems to be smiling on me my next card is!" He said placing down his card. "A Blue Eyes!" He said while my eyes widened. "On the next turn, these two Blue Eyes will attack. Desperate situation, eh, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"I draw a card!" Other Yugi said looking relived. "I drew the magic card immobilizing swords of light!" He said. "Swords of light are trapping the Blue Eyes White Dragons!" I smiled. This would buy him some time.

"All you're doing is delaying the inevitable. The Blue Eyes white Dragons will be released in three turns. What can you possibly do in three turns?" Kaiba asked still thinking he was going to win. "My turn. I draw a card. I play this monster in attack position. The Blue Eyes will still destroy you. Go ahead and envision the finale. Let's start the countdown to your death. Go ahead and draw your last cards." Kaiba said. Other Yugi looked at his cards for a while and seemed to be deep in thought. He seemed to snap out of it after a moment and looked to his deck and his hand.

"Yugi! You've had enough time to beg for your life. Draw a card!" Kaiba yelled getting impatient.

"I'll draw one now." He said drawing a card. His aura seemed to become happier, the doubt was gone.

"My turn. Well to pass the time I think I'll play this Judge Man and destroy your wall monster." Kaiba said taking out Other Yugi's monster. "Two turns left." Other Yugi drew another card. He summoned the Dark Magician and played him attacked the Judge Man. Kaiba's life points were now down to 1000. "Until the end, Kaiba, I won't give up. No matter how grim it looks, I know there's a way to beat you!" Other Yugi said.

"At last the final turn. Your chances have disappeared." Kaiba said. "I've drawn the final card. The third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled. "Attack Dark Magician!" Kaiba's middle Blue Eyes took out the Dark Magician dropping Yugi down to 200 Lifepoints. "AHAHAHAHAH Now, draw your last card Yugi! It doesn't matter what it is! You're still going to die! All my dragons are unsealed. On my next turn, all three will attack!" I watched Other Yugi. He was terrified that he was going to lose. I could sense it. I looked over to Anzu, Jounouchi, and Miho and nodded to them then closed my eyes clutching my hands holding them to my chest.

_You can do this. I know you can do this. We're all here for you and you are going to win. Don't give up . . ._ I looked up to him holding my breath. He opened his own eyes and smirked drawing his card. He was alright now.

"I found hope Kaiba. I drew Exodia, the sealed one!" he said placing the cards down summoning the monster. Yugi's Grandpa has told us about this monster. It was unstoppable! "Now I join all five cards!" Other Yugi called for his monster to attack Kaiba and soon it was over. The Blue Eyes were gone and Other Yugi won.

"My . . . my Blue Eyes." Kaiba was stunned.

"Of course the Blue Eyes could destroy one lone piece of Exodia. However, even though each individual part is weak, when united, they form an invincible whole." Other Yugi said.

"You . . . you . . "

"I win Kaiba." Other Yugi said. "And now, the loser must face a penalty game. An instant of atonement Kaiba! Penalty game! Mind-crush!" I watched as Kaiba seemed to be in pain before he slumped down and became calm. "I've smashed your evil-filled heart Kaiba." Other Yugi stood when the stadium erupted into cheers for him. I ran forward and hugged him pulling away looking to him.

"I'm so proud of you and I'm also happy that you didn't give Kaiba the usual penalty game." I signed seeing him nod and smile to me.

"Something you said stood out to me." He said making me look at him for a moment confused.

"HONDA!" We both heard turning to see Honda beating up the guys who were keeping the others hostage with Jounouchi! HE WAS ALIVE!

"We can't die yet! There are too many guys we haven't beaten yet!" Honda said while I smiled but it turned to horror when the guy put his gun to Jounouchi's face.

"That's enough!" I looked back seeing Mokuba. "Let him go. It's okay the game is over." Mokuba said sternly.

"Is that kid Kaiba's?"

"Yeah, his little brother. The little brat worships Kaiba." Jounouchi answered Honda's unasked question.

"This 'little brat' save my life. I was trapped in that room for a while but then this kid opened the exit for me." Honda said making me smile.

"I was paying off my debt to Maria." Mokuba muttered looking over to me as I smiled and nodded to him while Other Yugi and I walked over to the others.

"Good Job Yugi!" Jounouchi said hitting his back.

"Yugi!" Anzu cheered.

"Amazing Yugi-kun!" Miho cheered after she hugged Honda glad that he was back. Honda blushed and smiled down at the girl. It seemed all of us had changed during this adventure.

"Hey doesn't Yugi feel different to you?" Honda asked Jounouchi quietly.

"Yugi is Yugi." Jounouchi said happily while we all smiled to eachother.

"Everyone, you came to my rescue back there. Thank you." Other Yugi said looking to all of us. I looked over seeing Mokuba walking away. I ran over and tapped his shoulder.

"Why did Kaiba want revenge this badly?" I signed seeing him look down.

"It all started that day he played chess." Mokuba explained. "When Seto was ten and I was five it was just the two of us. We had no parents. Our mother died when I was born, and papa died in an accident when I was three. While all our relatives ate up our inheritance, Seto and I were put into an orphanage! Seto told me that he would give us a good life but he also told me not to show weakness, because if I did that it was all over. Even so, I really liked living in the orphanage. Seto taught me to play chess. We spent all our days playing it. But . . . it was the last time I saw Seto smile. That day . . . that man came looking for a boy to adopt. Kaiba Gouzaburou. He was president of Kaiba Corporation, and Champion at the world chess championship. He'd come looking for Seto. He and my brother talked. My brother played a chess game against him an won. Our last names changed to Kaiba but our new life was nothing like what we had dreamed of. That man . . . he drove Seto into tons of strict educational regimens for the gifted. He studied languages, sociology, management, and game tactics. Every day was like constant torture. What the man didn't realize was that he was turning his successor into his greatest enemy. Six years later Seto took over the company. That man jumped out the window once he realized that Seto was now in charge, saying that he had lost the game. That brings us to now." Mokuba began to cry and I reached forward pulling him into a hug which he gladly accepted and held onto me crying.

"Mokuba." Other Yugi said making the boy look up to him from in my arms. "Right now, Kaiba is somewhere in the dark, gathering the shattered pieces of his heart." Other Yugi explained. "Piece by piece, he will put his heart back together again. This time he'll have to rely on himself to do it right."

"Yugi . . ." Mokuba said standing and moving over to Other Yugi while I stood watching them. "He'll come back, right?"

"Yeah, someday when he's solved the puzzle that guy will return." Other Yugi explained.

"Then I'll wait for you Seto . . . always." Mokuba said softly. I ruffled Mokuba's hair as he looked up to me.

"If you need anything, we'll be here for you okay? Don't be a stranger." I signed seeing a bright smile come to his face.

"Thanks Maria, I still owe you." He said making me shrug. We waved to him while we all made our way down the elevator and out of the tower. Before Other Yugi or myself walked out though he grabbed me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"How is it that after everything, you're still so kind?" He asked. I blushed looking down.

"I just have a soft spot for little brothers." I murmured seeing him shake his head.

"You were the reason I allowed Kaiba a second chance, you pointed out that he was hurting too." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"We'd better go, the others will get curious." I signed feeling him nod. We walked out of the elevator and the puzzle glowed and Yugi was standing there.

"Hey Yugi! Sophia just called from the hospital. The old man's operation was a success! You don't have to worry!" Jounouchi said. When was Sophia involved in this, although I was glad she was keeping an eye on Yugi's Grandpa.

"Grandpa is!" Yugi said unable to finish as Jounouchi grabbed him and twirled him around.

"Awesome Yugi!" Miho cheered.

"Let's go to the hospital!" Anzu smiled. We all started walking when Jounouchi began to talk to Yugi but stopped.

"Nevermind!" He said while pulling Yugi into a side hug while we walked. I watched a knowing look come to Yugi's face and I smiled. He remembered this time. He remembered everything that happened today, and everything that happened while Other Yugi was around. I paused though feeling dread shoot through me. Something wasn't right. I should be happy that everything worked out but there was something nagging me in the back of my mind and heart again. This was only the beginning.


	25. Game Twenty-Five

**I'm sorry that this took longer to post then what I had originally though it was going to take. Work had ended up putting me on with more hours so it was hard to get around to writing this. Now I do work the next few days but I'm hoping to still finish this season but the end of July. I really honestly want to start Season One come August so I at least have a start before school begins again and I get supper busy. **

**Yes I am going to continue with all the seasons. For those of you who were curious about that. They will not be in this same Fanfic however. They will be under the names**

**Pieces of a Puzzle: Duelist Kingdom**

**Pieces of a Puzzle: Battle City**

**and so on and so forth, that way everyone knows what season it is and that the chapters don't go on forever.**

**If you would like me to doodle what Maria's figure looks like for the game let me know and I'll have it up on my deviantart page or post it on my profile here, let me know.**

**Reviews are great and keep me writing. Hope you all enjoy the beginning of the end for Season 0**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

I stretched feeling each muscle pop back into place. The alarm continued to blare on the nightstand next to me. I opened my eyes slowly turning it off and recalling what had happened yesterday. I got dressed thinking about how Kaiba had gone to such lengths to get revenge on Other Yugi, and on top of that Yugi now knows about Other Yugi. I held my head in my hands after swallowing some of my medicine. It burned for a moment then stopped. I stood up and left the bathroom after finishing my morning routine and grabbed my school bag heading out for the day locking the door behind me.

Walking down the streets I tightened my grip on my bag listing all of our close calls that had happened during the Death T. Everyone had been so supportive of each other; I never thought I would ever have friends like that. I shook my head focusing on where my feet were going.

"Maria!" A smile fell on my face. Speaking of friends. I stopped turning to face them seeing the gang all walking up to me. I smiled and waved to all of them as we walked up to the gates of the school.

"Morning Maria-chan." Yugi said with his usual bright smile.

"Morning." I signed back to him seeing as we all passed through the gates of the school. Jounouchi seemed to be in a really good mood this morning as he laughed.

"Death-T has really made me feel confident about playing games!" He cheered. He stopped and flexed his arm laughing again. "I want to play a game with someone!"

"Damn . . . it's rare to see a guy as cocky as you." Honda said shrugging. "You didn't win the game by yourself."

"Yeah! We won with the power of our friendship!" Anzu said putting her hands on her hips. I gave her a look but kept my hands to myself.

"I-I know that!" Jounouchi pulled his bag to his shoulder and continued walking. Miho looked off the side and suddenly shouted.

"Bakura-kun spotted!" She cheered heading over towards him. I watched while Honda just watched her go. His eyes were sad but he didn't speak up. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smile to him.

"Bakura-kun, good morning!" Miho shouted catching up to him. He stopped then turned placing his hand on his chest.

"Nosaka-san." He greeted politely.

"Morning." Yugi said. We all crowded around.

"Hey!"

"Morning!"

"How's it going? Are you used to our school?" Yugi asked smiling to him. He suddenly looked to be in pain. _What? _"What's wrong?" Yugi continued concern in his voice.

"S-sorry. I'm going ahead." He said then ran off.

"Ah! Bakura-kun" Miho muttered clearly upset that he was leaving.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Anzu asked.

"It's obvious. He's headed for the bathroom." Jounouchi said. Miho suddenly slapped him and began yelling.

"Bakura-kun is not going to the toilet!" I've never seen her so angry.

"That's way too unreasonable!" Jounouchi shouted from the ground. I shook my head as we all made our way into the building and up into our classroom. I sat at my desk thinking about Ryou. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, could he also have a medical condition?

My shoulders slouched while I made my way outside while Anzu and Miho stretched for P.E. Due to my throat the teacher never let me do anything because if I were to have an episode the school would get into a lot of trouble so I had to change and then just stood on the side even though I was fully capable of doing everything. I turned hearing the boys instructor begin to yell.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Don't run so slowly!"

"I'm running fine!" He shouted back. Oh boy.

"Don't talk back! Start doing bunny hops!" The instructor yelled. I watched seeing Jounouchi having to put his hands behind his back and crouch hopping in that position. It looked painful. "Motou!Honda! For talking during a sacred time like class, you guys are bunny hopping too!" He shouted. I watched sadly as the three boys had to suffer the punishment.

"Transfer student!" _What you can't even learn his name? _I thought watching. "You're pretty gutsy to show up ten minute late to my class."

"I'm sorry . . . I feel a bit unwell." Bakura muttered.

"Don't give me such a transparent excuse. I bet you were screwing around with some girl. So, you're popular with the girls, eh?" He began.

"No! I really don't feel." Ryou tried to defend but was interrupted.

"Don't make excuses! 100 laps around the campus!" He said holding a fist in the poor boys face.

"Wait a minute!" Jounouchi yelled. "How can you do that to someone who said he doesn't feel well?!"

"What?" The instructor said turning around.

"Bakura really did seem sick this morning." Honda said standing up for him. I was proud of him. Honda knew that Miho really liked Ryou yet here Honda was defending him.

"That's true." Yugi chimed in. "Bakura-kun isn't someone who would lie."

"Yugi-kun . .. everyone." Ryou smiled.

"What is this? Friendship? It brings me to tears!" Sensei teased.

"What was that?! Why you!" Jounouchi yelled getting angry.

"It's dangerous to be this guy's friend." Sensei said again. "I'm sure you've heard. At his previous school, his friends would fall into comas one after another."

"That's just a coincidence!" Honda said stepping in.

"Maybe it's a coincidence, but it definitely happened. Hey, transfer student. Isn't that why you have no friends?" _Does this Sensei not have a life? _

"Bakura-kun, don't let that bother you." Yugi tried to cheer him up.

"That's why I keep transferring schools." Ryou said suddenly shaking his head. "All my friends become comatose. Everyone . . . Yugi-kun-tachi, it's best to stay away from me." I blinked. "I'm going to run." He said the jogged off.

"Maria! You coming!" Anzu yelled making me turn back and nodding catching up to her and Miho while they began to play a game of basketball. The class soon ended and we all changed heading back into our uniforms and headed up to the class room. Once we were seated the boys didn't waste any time filling us in.

"Karita, that jerk! He said that?!" Anzu shouted.

"How mean!" Miho said holding her hands in fists.

"Bakura pretended to be fine, but that probably stung." Jounouchi said sitting in his desk. We were all standing around him.

"Of course! So where is Bakura-kun now?" Anzu asked.

"He was feeling unwell, so he probably went home." Yugi answered.

"Karita, that bastard!" Honda yelled. "I can't stand it."

"At any rate, Miho will go home, then visit him!" Miho said happily swaying back and forth.

"I'll go too." Yugi cheered.

"Count me in." I signed thinking that it would be fun.

"Yeah! People losing consciousness is just a coincidence." Anzu said smiling.

"Alright! We'll get close and prove that!" Jounouchi cheered. We all agreed and decided to head over right after school. We all headed down the street going towards the apartment building that Bakura apparently lived at.

"This is where Bakura-kun lives." Yugi said when we came across a large apartment complex.

"Do you know what floor?" I signed seeing him shake his head no. So we headed up each floor and checked the nameplates by the doors. We made it to the sixth floor and found one that said Bakura.

"Oh, this is it!" Honda said happily. Yugi reached forward and rang the bell.

"Bakura-kun everyone is here." Yugi said happily while we all stood in the doorway.

"Welcome. I'm glad you all came." Bakura said. My eyes widened when our eyes met and I felt like my blood had gone cold. Something. . . something was very wrong here.

"I'm coming right in." Jounouchi said pushing forward blocking him from my view allowing me to move forward as well.

"Pardon the intrusion." Yugi said as we all took off our shoes.

"Are you okay?" Honda asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said walking over to his desk.

"Thank goodness." Miho cheered. "I was worried since I heard Karita-sensei said terrible things to you."

"I'm used to it." He answered simply.

"But Karita suddenly fell over and was taken to the hospital." Anzu interjected. I hadn't heard that news.

"It's heavenly retribution." Jounouchi said with a smile. _Is that really something to laugh at? _

"Hey, Bakura-kun. These figures are from Monster World, right?" Yugi asked while the two of us looked in at the figures in the cases.

"Yup, I'm a big fan." Bakura explained.

"What's Monster World?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's a game that combines board games and role playing games." Yugi told him.

"What?! Game?! You've got my blood boiling!" Jounouchi said happily ready to play.

"Want to try? It's simple." Bakura offered.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Miho cheered.

"Shall we go to the game room then?" He asked motioning to a different door and opening it. "This is Monster World's battlefield." We all walked in seeing a large table with small models of a world. It was very impressive.

"Amazing." Jounouchi said awestruck.

"How exciting!" Miho bounced up and down.

"Now, let's begin the game." Bakura said sitting down. We all sat down and I noticed a dark look on his face feeling a chill do through me again. I didn't want to think about it. "Okay, let me explain the game rules. The players are split into a single dark master and adventurers. The dark master controls the evil monsters in this world. He tries to stop the adventurers. On the other side, the adventurers each have their own character, and fight against the dark master. And if they find the boss monster and defeat it, the adventurers win. If the characters are wiped out, the dark master wins." He explained in detail.

"It's just like the role playing games from TV games." Anzu said.

"That's right." Bakura nodded. "I'll be the dark master so you guys pick which adventurer characters you want. One of the figures is surely an offshoot of yourself." He said motioning to the cases.

"Alright." Jounouchi said and stood looking while the rest of us did the same.

"Role playing means to play a role. The players act as their characters and enter a world of adventures. That's what makes this game popular." He said.

"Doesn't it seem like Bakura-kun is a bit different than usual?" Yugi asked me softly from where we were standing. I nodded to him without looking at him to make it seem like I was focused on the task at hand.

"Oh! Doesn't this look like Miho?" She said pointing to one.

"Oh, Honda! This figure with the foolish face looks just like you!" Jounouchi teased. "Alright, I've picked my character!" Jounouchi said. Bakura began to type the information into the computer. I smiled looking down at the figure that did oddly enough resemble me in some ways. She had brown long hair in a brain but wore green clothes and a brown cape and hood. She looked adorable.

"Alright since you all have your figures I'm going to fill in your profiles."

" Yugi; race: Half-Elf, Class: Beast Tamer, Weapon: None, Equipment: Robe, Agility: 17, Intelligence: 18, Strength: 9, Courage: 18, LV1, HP 22."

"Jounouchi has Race: Human, Class: Warrior, Weapon: Short sword, Equipment: Leather armor, shield, Agility:16, Intelligence: 8, Strength: 20, Courage: 21, LV1, HP25."

"Honda is Race: Human, Class: Hunter, Weapon: Magic pistol, Equipment: Robe, magic bullets, Agility: 18, Intelligence: 10, Strength: 14, Courage: 19, LV1, HP 23.

"Anzu has Race: Elf, Class: Magician, Weapon: none, Equipment: Staff, robe, hood, Agility: 20, Intelligence: 17, Strength: 9, Courage:14, LV1 HP18."

"Miho is Race: Fairy, Class: Merchant, Weapon: None, Equipment: Robe, Agility: 17, Intelligence: 10, Strength: 9, Courage: 12, LV1, HP18."

"Finally Maria is Race: Fairy, Class: Robber, Weapon: Twin Daggers, Equipment: Cloak, Hood, Pouch, Agility: 21, Intelligence: 18, Strength:12, Courage: 14,LV1, HP24." Bakura said filling in the information from our character sheets. "Alright, all set up." We all placed down our figures and began the game.

"The adventure begins!" Jounouchi shouted.

"I'll enter your data into the computer. With this I'll be able to simulate the battle with the monsters. As game master, most decisions still lie with me. Alright, we're all set."

"Ah, what is this?! We're the only ones on the field!" Jounouchi huffed.

"One feature of this fame is that it's not obvious where the monsters are. The monsters appear depending on the players' actions and luck." Bakura explained.

"But we don't know anything about this world." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, it's not clear how we should move to find the boss monster." Honda continued.

"The village. Going to the village and gathering information is an RPG trope. We'll gather information at the tavern." I signed seeing them nod. RPG games were what I use to play all the time with my friends back home. This was something I was very use to.

"Maria's right. Let's go the Village." Yugi said.

"Okay. It takes you guys 5 turns to arrive at the village." Bakura said while we all moved our pieces. Bakura reached over and pulled off the top of the village and there were figures inside.

"Oh, amazing!" Miho cheered.

"Alright! Let's gather some information already!" Jounouchi said moving his player into the tavern. "Hey! I'd like to ask about the monsters!" One of the figures turned around and Jounouchi and Honda began to laugh. "Look at this villager's figure!"

"The physique looks just like Karita's!" Honda laughed.

"Jounouchi!" The figure said. My eyes widened hearing the sound.

"Ah? Someone say my name?" Jounouchi asked.

"Nope." Honda answered.

"Please save me!" The figure began again. "He . . . Bakura changed me into a doll!" I could feel myself getting sick from the chill that crawled up my spine. Something was very wrong here.

"Oh? The figure talked just now." Miho sounded confused.

"Are you a fool?" Jounouchi asked.

"What?!" Honda yelled shoving Jounouchi back.

"Characters who aren't the adventurers are played by the master." Yugi explained to her.

"Then it's Bakura-kun that's talking?" Miho asked. Suddenly the figure began speaking again.

"R-recently the dark ruler, Zork, appeared. He took the castle. Since then, evil monsters have started appearing in this world. Many villagers have fallen victim." The figure told it's tale.

"What?! How unforgivable! Which was is the castle?!" Jounouchi shouted getting into it.

"When you leave the village, head north. But . . . be careful not to go through the woods. It's crawling with monsters."

"Alright! Let's leave the village. Our destination is Zork's castle." Jounouchi yelled.

"Oh. This is a monster area." Bakura said. "In front of you are monsters hidden all around. If you go over that area, a monster will appear." Yugi moved his piece and something happened.

"A monster has appeared." Bakura quickly spoke up. "This square is a goblin."

"I've been waiting for this! It ain't a game without this!" Jounouchi cheered.

"The battle is all done with these ten-sided dice." Bakura interjected.

"Ten-sided dice?" Jounouchi and Honda both looked at him confused.

"That's the first I've seen such dice."

"The white die covers the one position. The red die covers the tens position. You do more damage the closer you get to zero." He explained. "But if you get 99 . . . punishment awaits." My eyes widened and I inhaled a gasp. This was . . . a shadow game!

"Alright. I'll start." Jounouchi said happily tossing the dice. He rolled a 13. Bakura quickly typed it into the computer and brought up the results. "Okay. Direct hit." Jounouchi's character swung and defeated the goblin in one hit.

"Alright! Just one hit!" He shouted holding a fist.

"Jounouchi-kun, way to go!" Miho cheered.

"Alright, let's continue." Honda smirked. Everyone agreed in excitement as I sat there looking at Bakura. He glanced at me and I glared. I was onto this game, but sadly there was nothing I could do to stop it. We continued to move when there was a figure in our way.

"Ah. Someone's fallen over." Miho said.

"Poor thing. Let's help." Anzu said looking to us all.

"But how suspicious. It might be a trap." Yugi said.

"Let's help him." I signed picking him up.

"Everyone, please help me." The figure began to speak. I was attacked in the forest and my treasure was stolen."

"He mentioned a treasure!" Miho shouted.

"Yes. That treasure is the holy sword, the only thing that can defeat Zork." The doll spoke again.

"A holy sword that can defeat Zork?" Jounouchi repeated.

"Please! Retrieve that sword!" The figure pleaded.

"What should we do?" Anzu asked.

"Is it that easy to obtain a sword that can defeat Zork?" Yugi pondered.

"Treasure is always good!" Jounouchi shouted.

"But wait. The forest is where monsters dwell remember." I signed seeing them think about it.

"It'll be okay. Let's go!" Miho piped up.

"Alright, let's go to the forest." Jounouchi said.

"Thank you. Let me go with you." The figure spoke again.

"Okay, you guys enter the forest. The monster encounter rate in this area is 80 percent. Judgment roll." He tossed the dice and they landed on 5. "Five monsters appear." He said as the figures appeared. "You enter battle."

"Alright. I'll roll the dice." Jounouchi said getting things started." Jounouchi rolled and ended up getting an 82.

"82. Aweful. Joe falls over." Bakura said.

"Lame." Jounouchi muttered embarrassed.

"Leave it to me." Honda said rolling. He ended up getting a 21.

"21. Direct Hit." His character shot and the monster was destroyed. Miho ended up flinging herself on him in a hug.

"Honda-kun!" She cheered.

"My turn next." Yugi said rolling the dice.

"25. A Beast Tamer can turn one enemy monster into a comrade. It has a 50% success rate." Bakura explained.

"Alright you." Yugi picked. "Glove Hand." Yugi used the attack. When the attacked ended the monster turned into a cute little creature. "Alright! We've got another ally!"

"Alright. Me too!" Miho said rolling.

"76. The merchant finds money." Bakura said.

"Alright!" She cheered.

"Three monsters left." Honda said.

"My turn next." Anzu picked up the dice and rolled.

"Anzu, you can do it!" Yugi cheered for her.

"00! It's a supercritical hit!" Bakura said. "Despite being an apprentice class, you let loose a killer move.

"Apprentice final big bang!" Anzu cheered placing her attack. All three monsters were destroyed.

"Amazing!" I signed to her happily. That had been a great roll!

"You blew away three monsters in one hit!" Jounouchi said.

"You did it, Anzu!" Yugi smiled to her.

"This is the power of a supercritical!" She said. "Alright, let's move forward."

"So you guys are the adventurers trying to defy me?" The figure who had joined our party said. "But your luck came to an end when you entered this forest! I'll bury you all now!"

"What! Just who are you?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"My name is dark master Zork!" It said while the figure changed into a menacing monster. "Alright, let me tell you. There is no sword in this world that can defeat me!"

"The players were caught completely off guard." Bakura said. "They are completely defenseless. They get hit by Zork's preemptive attack."

"You bastard! You tricked us!" Jounouchi shouted in anger.

"Zork attacks." Bakura tossed the dice and rolled and 00. "Supercritical hit. Zork uses his dark power to attack a player. You are the target!" He shouted pointing at Miho. "Soul body transfer!" Miho suddenly passed out and fell over. _So, the shadow game begins. _

"Miho!"

"What is it, Miho?!"

"Bakura-kun, what have you done to Miho-chan?!" Yugi yelled standing up along with Honda and Jounouchi.

"You guys are participating in the ultimate role-playing game. The players' fates are all decided by the dice. When hit by Zork's supercritical hit. . . or when you roll a 99 the power of darkness traps the player's soul into the figure." Bakura explained.

"Bakura! Explain what's happened to Miho-chan!" Honda growled out. _He did, and it's going to get worse. _

"Don't worry, Nosaka Miho is alive. In the game world, that is."

"What . . what happened to me. Why has everyone become so large?!" We all looked down hearing Miho's voice come from the figure. She looked completely panicked as the figure came alive. Miho then began to scream.

"Miho-chan!" Yugi yelled.

"There is one way to retrieve a soul." Bakura began again. "Defeat dark master Zork."

"Miho-chan! I'm going to save you right now!" Honda yelled. He rolled and got a five.

"Honda-kun. It wasn't your turn to attack just now. Your game manners are awful!" Bakura shouted. "Let me show you what happens when you roll a dice without the master's permission!" Honda fell over and that only meant that his soul was now also trapped in a figure.

"Honda-kun!" Miho said looking to him.

"Miho-chan."

"Bakura, you bastard!" Jounouchi yelled. "Okay, let's continue the game. Next." He said looking to me. I picked up the dice and rolled.

"10, The Robber steals two items from Zork." I nodded but was slightly upset that I didn't get to attack.

"My turn!" Jounouchi picked up the dice. "I'll get a supercritical!"

"Your hand is shaking." Bakura pointed out smirking to Jounouchi. "You can't help it. You might also eternally end up a figure, after all. But if you roll the dice in fear, you'll never get a good result."

"Shut up! I'm not afraid! I'm shaking with anger!" Jounouchi said but I saw his eyes, he was scared.

"That's for the dice to determine." Bakura said smugly.

"Jounouchi, you can do it!" Anzu said.

"99! No way! I'm afraid!?" He sounded shocked and angry at the same time.

"The dice do not lie." Bakura seemed to want to rub it in. "Punishment game!" Jounouchi's body slumped down adding to the list and his figure on the field became alive.

"Damn it. Believe me! I wasn't scared!" He said but sounded honestly upset.

"Next is Yugi-kun. Your turn." Bakura said. "What's wrong. Are you scared too?"

"First Bakura-kun, transfer my soul to my figure." He said making my eyes widen. _Is he . . . going to let Other Yugi take over? _

"What?! You will become a figure of your own volition?!" Bakura said surprised.

"Yugi!" Everyone shouted.

"I want to fight with everyone on the field." Yugi said.

"It can't be!" Bakura hissed.

"Me too! Turn me into a figure too!" Anzu yelled. I smiled to them then glared to Bakura.

"We're going to fight together." I signed.

"Very well. I'll grant your wishes. But, if there's no one left to roll the dice, your power becomes zero. You have no chance of winning." Bakura said sure of himself.

"Hurry!"

"Yeah!"

"Fools! This is game over!" He pointed to all of us and an odd sensation traveled through me and then I was down on the field as my figure. "Now all the players have become figures! That means I, the master, wi-"

"Oh really? Let's continue the game." Other Yugi said smirking to Bakura. "On this turn I roll for the warrior. 03, hit." Jounouchi ended up jumping and slashed Zork.

"Didn't I say so?! I'm surrounded by friends who I can trust! There's no way I'd be afraid."

"Don't worry. Your lives are in good hands." Other Yugi said looking down at us. "I will defeat Zork."


	26. Game Twenty-Six

**Sorry about this chapter being out late and very short**

**I worked today but I was getting mad at myself because I'm still not done with this story even though I said I would be at the end of the month, so i'm very sorry about that. **

**I'm going to try and get the last chapter out before I head back to school so that way when I get some free time and get adjusted into my classes again I'll be able to pump out the beginning of season 1**

**The last chapter will be longer don't fret.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Thank you all for sticking with me through this story, I can't believe it's almost done for Season 0 O.o**

**Please Enjoy.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We all stood watching in horror as Zork walked towards us. We jumped back looking to one another trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey, that's …!" Jounouchi turned looking to the rest of us. I followed his gaze seeing that now everyone was looking to Other Yugi.

"The other… Yugi?" Anzu asked not sure of herself.

"That's right! Yugi's soul is trapped in this game world." Honda stuttered from the ground. "So, the other Yugi is filling in to fight Bakura."

"Yugi, we're counting on you!" Jounouchi shouted. "Our lives are in your hands! Please defeat Zork!"

I lifted my arms to begin to sign only freezing. My hands . . . there were no fingers they were just large round spheres! I wasn't going to be able to communicate with anyone during this fight. My eyes searched for Other Yugi's and when they fell on me I could tell he felt and saw my fear.

"Don't worry, I will win." His voice boomed above us slightly.

"Two masters?" We all turned hearing the new voice. Apparently the small creature that Yugi had befriended could speak. I glanced between Yugi and Other Yugi and watched as they stared at one another, clearly they were speaking to each other somehow. He nodded to us and in a blur he was gone, only to be replaced by a red and black sky. There was a pause for a moment before something began to happen.

"Mi-miho! Zork's flesh!" Jounouchi shouted. I watched in horror and disgust as the flesh from Zork began to change and transformed into monsters. "Damn it! It's turned into monsters!"

"When my flesh is separated, the pieces turn into monsters." Zork spoke to us. "They are my servants!"

"Damn it." I heard Yugi curse.

"Zork himself is the source of this dark world!" The new voice from earlier spoke. "Unless he is defeated, he will continue to create monsters!" My attention returned to the monsters when one of them began to speak.

"Zork-sama, we will finish them off." The large eye said.

"I'll leave it to you." Zork said and began leaving.

"Trying to run Zork! Fight me!" Jounouchi shouted.

"I am going to prepare a proper stage for fighting you all."Zork began. Ifi you want to be obliterated by my hatred flame, then let's see you reach my castle!" He then flew away towards his castle.

"That bastard! No matter what, we will reach Zork's Castle!" Jounouchi declared.

"Now let the battle restart!" I heard Bakura's voice. "It's the soldier's chance to attack. Roll the dice Yugi. If you get a fumble, don't forget that will mean death for that piece!" Other Yugi rolled the dice and soon the outcome was revealed.

"Super critical. The soldier lets out a powerful slash." Other Yugi said. Jounouchi rushed forward and cut the large eye in half leaving the dragon behind.

"You did it! Another critical!" Miho cheered.

"Just what you expect from the other Yugi!" Anzu cheered. Something in me twitched in jealousy. All I could do was look up to him and smile. I wanted to praise him, but couldn't, yet Anzu and Miho could all they wanted.

"Hey! Compliment me too! Don't forget me!" Jounouchi whined. I smiled rushing over to him giving him a hug. "Okay okay! I give." He laughed when I let him go. "Thanks Maria."

"What's wrong Bakura. Give the game instruction already." Other Yugi said impatiently.

"It seems that the soldiers attack has done mental damage to the other monsters as well." He didn't sound pleased. "Beast Tamer, this is your turn." The dragon moved forward standing in front of Yugi.

"Yugi, you can do it!"

"I'm going to take you." Yugi said pointing to the dragon. "Beast tamer's hand power!"

"Zork Arm Dargon is a monster who was a part of Zork up till just now. Chance of hypnotism is low. Ten percent." Bakura instructed. I looked up to where I knew Other Yugi was holding my breath. If the roll wasn't lower than ten the attack wouldn't work. I closed my eyes hoping he could do it. The attack was a success and before us was now an adorable red dragon.

"How cute!" Miho cheered.

"Alright! Now we've got a new comrade!" Yugi smiled brightly at the two creatures.

"From now on your heart is different. Pau!" The small puff creature said smiling to the tiny dragon.

"I know!" It responded. "I'll fight for my new master!"

"And Bakura, that bastard!" Jounouchi said. I frowned. This didn't seem right. None of this seemed like Ryou at all. The darkness I felt was different, dangerous even. What if . . . no it was silly. I shook my head focusing back on the others. "Yugi, is it true there is a technique for manipulating the dice?"

"Yes, these ten-faced dice are made of two similar parts." Other Yugi began to explain. "They're split into even and odd numbers. For the Double Hit technique, the even side with 0 must be up when spinning."

"If you do that there's no chance of getting an odd number." Yugi continued. "The chance of getting a zero is one in five!"

"And, when two dice are thrown, one of the dice gets a strong spin." Other Yugi finished. "The die with the weak spin will stop first. If a number besides zero comes up, the faster spinning die will hit it and chance it."

But what's the chance of those dice hitting like that?" Anzu asked.

"The spinning die's movement can be manipulated with a bump to the field. "For example, like hitting the table with one's elbow. If this technique is used, the die's face can be changed many times. Bakura, too bad, but your cheating won't work on me!"

"Okay. From now on we roll the dice like this." Bakura said lifting his hand and dropping the dice. "We roll the dice by dropping them. Let's ban spinning of the dice."

"Sounds good." Other Yugi answered folding his arms.

"Continue the game." Bakura shouted. "With Zork's underlings wiped out, the players proceed through the forest." We all got started and began to walk. After a few minutes Anzu looked at me oddly.

"You've been quiet Maria." She whispered not wanting to get the attention of the boys. I rolled my eyes at her phrasing and held up my fingerless hands. She stared for a moment before she looked bad. "Maria, I'm sorry I didn't-" I held up a hand not needing to hear it. We continued walking with Anzu leaving me alone at a fair distance.

"How far must we walk?" Miho whined. I paused turning around seeing her kneeling on the grass floor. "Miho's feet hurt and she can't walk."

"It can't be helped." Honda said honestly but with slight sympathy. "Unlike Anzu, or Maria, Miho-chan is not suited for such a savage adventure." I gave him a looked. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Guess Maria and I are just savages then." Anzu huffed.

"I'll carry you." Honda said kneeling to allow her a chance to get on his back.

"Miho loves Honda-kun!" She stood and pounced on his back.

"Don't spoil her! What are you doing complaining about just this!" Anzu shouted. "It only gets more dangerous!"

"But…" Miho started.

"Hey! This is no time for fighting!" Jounouchi yelled above the noise. "Look at that." He said pointing ahead of us with his sword. We all ran forward and looked seeing the castle in the distance.

"That's…"

"Zork's castle!" The boys said. "The hideout for the ruler of darkness, Demon King Zork." Yugi finished.

"Alright. We're finally going in!" Jounouchi cheered quietly. "Ready everyone?"

"be careful. Zork probably has traps waiting. Poki." The puff creature said hovering by Yugi.

"Yeah, we'll be careful, Poki." Yugi said smiling while calling the creature after the adorable noise it made.

"Don't worry." Jounouchi shrugged. "No matter what traps we face, we have Yugi with us! A friend we can trust."

"That's right, Poki." Miho said.

I looked to the left towards the castle seeing the drawbridge coming down. I tapped Jounouchi's shoulder and pointed.

"The drawbridge is lowering!" Jounouchi told everyone else. We all stood watching as the bridge slowly lowered and the path was opened to us.

"Come, adventurers! The path to the castle is open!" Bakura's voice said.

"Alright, let's go!" Jounouchi moved forward with the rest of us right behind him.

"The players enter the Zork Castle area." Bakura said. "Castle field open!" We all stopped walking and watched as the entire castle began to shift and change right in front of us.

"W-what is this castle?!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Finally the last quest. If you find where the Demon King Zork is hiding in the castle and defeat him, the adventurers win." Bakura explained.

"Hey Zork! Where are you hiding?! Come here right now and fight me!" Jounouchi started to shout again. You cowardly Demon King!"

"Hey, that tower seems suspicious." Miho spotted.

"Alright, let's try going in." Jounouchi moved forward.

"Wait a moment." Yugi said causing the others to stop. I stood next to him looking to see what he had to say.

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked.

"What is this pedestal? I wonder what this strange mark is?" Yugi said looking to the stone pedestal in the center of the tower.

"It's just decoration, let's search the inside." Jounouchi pushed. We all walked in looking around.

"Wait, everyone! Don't enter the tower!" Other Yugi shouted. We all froze and turned to look up at him.

"But we're already inside." Jounouchi said. We began to hear a noise. I looked up seeing something falling down the tower heading straight for us. This had been an obvious trap. We lifted up our hands to try and stop the ceiling for crushing us. It felt like it weighed 500 pounds and a spike was digging against my arm.

"EVERYONE!" Other Yugi shouted.

"Unluckily the adventurers fall into a trap." Bakura said smugly. "But don't worry. I'm not a game master who uses instant deaths on adventurers. I will give you a proper chance to save them."

"Oh no! Poki!" Poki shouted from outside the tower.  
>"Oh no!"<p>

"We're getting crushed!" Miho shouted.

"It hurts." Jounouchi gritted out through his teeth.

"Are you all okay?!" Other Yugi shouted.

"Of course not!" Jounouchi shouted back. "This ceiling is heavy, plus it has spikes!"

"I can't move!" Honda grunted.

"Bakura… you bastard!" Other Yugi hissed.

"That ceiling increases in weight." He explained. "Eventually all of them will be crushed. So, the next player is the fairy merchant. You get to roll the dice three times. If you fail, your friends will probably die. So solve the mystery. To save your friends, just make the pillar that will support the ceiling appear. However, to do that you must get the correct number from the dice."

"Please get out a critical, Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted. I could feel myself needing to cough from the strain of holding the ceiling up but I couldn't stop now. My friends needed me.

"Alright critical!" Other Yugi had rolled the dice and had gotten a 4.

"Alright!" Miho and Yugi cheered.

"He did it!" Honda smiled brightly.

"Too bad." Bakura interrupted. "This allows the fairy to use her fairy powers…But that number is not correct. The hint is you have to get "that" number. 'That' number is the correct one."

"The ceiling is getting heavier!" Jounouchi huffed out while we all tried to not fall to our knees from the weight.

"M-Miho, can't you use your fairy power to do anything?!" Anzu asked.

"You can say that, but I'm just a fairy merchant." Miho answered. Wait. . . a merchant. Miho found money in the beginning of the game! If she began to trade with me she would be able to by the teleport spell I swiped from Zork! But . . . how do I get her attention. _This would be a lot easier if I could speak._ I frowned. The plan would work but there was no way for me to tell her about it. I can't start the trade unless it was my turn. Maybe if I mouthed the words to her? I turned to look in her direction and our eyes locked. I knew Zork had appeared but I needed to get Miho to focus.

"Miho, start a trade to take one of my items hurry!" I spoke the words since it was easier to form them correctly but we all stood in shock and what had actually occurred. My voice. . . .had actually physically been there. It had been soft and barely there but it had come out and she heard me.

"M-Maria?!" Miho asked her eyes wide. We felt heat before flames and begun to engulf us. Zork must have attacked. I knew Other Yugi had rolled again making me glare to Miho.

"We'll figure it out later. Miho! Trade, now!" She nodded and lowered one hand to pass a small bag of gold to me while I then gave her the item. "Next roll use it!"

"We… we will believe in you until we die!" Jounouchi was yelling to Other Yugi. This was the last roll.

"That's it! 66!" Other Yugi said.

"Too bad. The number is 99."

"It's over!" Jounouchi shouted. I closed my eyes feeling the ceiling coming down on us. I opened them again only to see Miho glowing pink and then relief. We were out of the tower.

"H-huh?"

"W-what? 99? And how are you out of the tower?!" Bakura asked. "That can't be! The fairy's power! The fairy merchant can freely manipulate the number. But, how did you escape the actual tower?"

"The teleport spell I stole from Zork. Miho is a merchant fairy. On her turn she is able to trade, and attack or in other words use a power. Merchants have that advantage over other players. I knew that while it was Miho's turn we would be able to trade so it gave us an escape route." I said softly glared up at Bakura. Everyone's eyes fell on me as I spoke never hearing my voice before, and being in shock that I was actually speaking.

"Maria…"Other Yugi said looking down at me.

"Maria how are you talking?" Anzu asked rushing over.

"This is a doll. I think the reason I'm able to talk, or at least a little bit, is because the doll isn't damaged, unlike my body.

"Wow!" Honda and Jounouchi said.

"Quickly determine Zork's attack!" Bakura shouted pulling us back into the game. "12. Zork attacks!"

"I'll split all of you in half!" He shouted. "You're dead!"

"Oh really? The adventurers are much faster than you." Other Yugi said.

"We're already behind you and safe and sound." Jounouchi taunted.

"Since we're behind Zork, we should have the chance to properly attack." Other Yugi said. "In other words we should be able to do 5 attacks in a row. Here I go, Bakura! Dice roll!" He ended up getting a 15 and Jounouchi rushed forward attack with a large slash. "Bakura we'll show you our united power!"

"Bakura, we joined in this game because we believe in you as a friend, but because of that, you betrayed us and turned us into these things That's unforgivable!" Honda yelled. Other Yugi ended up throwing a 09 with Honda getting a critical attack.

"Thunder Grenade!" He shouted shooting at Zork.

"Sorceress Anzu's follow-up attack!" Other Yugi said rolling a 13.

"Apprentice Displace!" Anzu yelled summoning a spell hitting Zork causing even more damage.

"Beast attack is next!" He rolled and 08 for Yugi allowing both Poki and Pau to attack with fireballs.

"And finishing move! Robber attacks!" I waited seeing the dice roll a 00 making me smirk.

"Assassinations Dance!" I shouted running up and leaping twirling my twin daggers attacking Zork with my Super Critical. I jumped back but frowned feeling the stinging in my arm. Something was wrong. When the smoke cleared from Yugi's attack Zork still stood there strong and glaring down at us.

"Despite all those attacks…" Jounouchi stared in awe. "He's mostly undamaged."

"Too bad, but you guys are merely level 1 beginners." Bakura laughed out. "You guys are lacking in experience for defeating Zork." We all stood glaring at Zork. If we were all too weak to defeat him . . . then how were we ever going to get out of this mess?


	27. Game Twenty-Seven

**Hello everyone**

**I'm sorry it's been so long. School swept me up and spat my back out and a lot of things have happened on a personal level that have prevented me from updating this and all of my other stories. I'm hoping that since I'm back at home now and on break I'll be able to push through and continue. **

**Season 0 is now officially over. *Big sigh of relief* Now only 5 more seasons to go . . . . .**

**If you would like me to leave the story here, ending the tale of Maria and her adventures with the gang only in Season 0 let me know**

**If you would like me to continue the story and have, what I had originally planned, the entire show also let me know**

**I'll gather the results and see what happens. **

**However, for those that want the continue don't fret. I'm going to grab a snack and take a five minute recharge and then begin on Season 1 to push myself to get started. I'm going to re-watch the episode and reread the Manga chapter and see where it takes me.**

**It should be up some time tonight or tomorrow.**

**It will be titled **

_**Pieces of a Puzzle: Duelist Kingdom**_

**Same with season 0 not every episode will be in the story however if you have a specific episode get them in mind to let me know.**

** DO NOT TELL ME HERE WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 1 **

**I will forget**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

This was bad. If we had no way of defeating Zork then how were we supposed to get out of this? I looked to everyone seeing the worry on their faces. If we weren't able to figure out something, and soon, this would be all over.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Bakura asked. I could hear the confidence in his tone. "This whole game world was created by me, the master. I am the law! The ruler! God!" I glared up at him. Could his ego get any larger? "The game continues. The least you guys can do is perform well when you die!" He reached down for his dice but I noticed something change about him. Something wasn't right. "Now, Zork attacks in the next turn. Now to determine whether the attack hits your players."

"Super Critical." I heard Other Yugi say. There was a brief pause before we were all hit with a large blast of energy sending us all flying back. "Everyone!" I could hear Other Yugi but then everything just turned off. Light, sound, touch; nothing. I was simply in nothing. It was void of everything. It was terrifying, yet I couldn't feel the emotion I knew should be happening.

"_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." _It was a voice. Yet, it wasn't Other Yugi's voice like last time.

"_Who . . . who are you?"_

"_Someone looking after you."_

I suddenly felt light again. Just as the thought came to me the feeling was gone. I tried holding onto the voice but there was nothing, just emptiness.

"What?! There's still one hit point left?!" I could hear the anger in Bakura's voice. Clearly we were meant to die that round. I slowly pulled myself up. Everything hurt and I could feel the urge to cough.

"MARIA!" I looked up at Other Yugi startled but he wasn't looking at the board, he was looking away at what I assumed was my body since we weren't able to see those from down here.

"What's wrong?" I asked but it came out slightly gurgled, like there was spit or something.

"Stop talking!" His voice snapped but there wasn't anger, it was fear. Something was wrong with my body.

"What happened? I thought I was going to die." Honda and the others were beginning to get up as well. Other Yugi seemed relieved but this however when his eyes met mine I could see panic. He looked away noticing something happening with Bakura.

"Is everyone alright?" Yugi asked while we all nodded.

"The game continues." Bakura said shakily. The waver in his voice held less confidence, something was going on.

"Damn it! Just how can we defeat Zork?" Honda cursed.

"Zork's defenses are too high!" Anzu and I shared a glance while she spoke. "The difference between our levels is too great!"

"Our hit points are down to one. We're finished the next time we're attacked." Yugi said looking at the ground.

"So, on the next turn, sorceress Anzu can act." Bakura said continuing the game. "but Zork can act at the same time. In this situation, we decide who goes first by using the dice. We both roll dice, and the one closer to 00 goes first. Here we go." He said while both of them rolled their dice. As they landed everyone held their breath. "The duel is over Yugi. Prepare yourself! Zork attacks first!" Bakura yelled. However, Other Yugi smiled looking down at the dice. "What's so funny?"

"Do you have holes for eyes? Take another look at the dice!"

"What! Ten!? It can't be! That . . . that can't be!"

"The dice don't lie, Bakura. The sorceress goes first." Other Yugi finished. Anzu lifted her staff and pink dust began to surround us.

"That feels good." Miho said brightly. I nodded feeling myself getting better. The urge to cough went away as well but my throat still felt clogged, even if it was simply a faint feeling. I felt my stomach twist with the idea that something was very wrong with my real body if I could feel a ghost of it through this doll.

"What's wrong, Bakura? You're looking pale." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Other Yugi's voice.

"What are you saying? Even with restored hit points, you guys are still microbes compared to Zork. On the next attack he'll completely obliterate you guys!" Bakura finished.

"Everyone, be careful!" Yugi said as Zork moved towards us. "Zork is going to counter attack." As Bakura threw the dice something seemed wrong and when they landed he ended up with a 99, a fumble. Zork began his attack but something went wrong and he blew himself up.

"Alright! Zork failed and blew himself up!" Honda cheered. Our happiness was broken however from a scream from Bakura. I looked up seeing him puncture his left hand onto one of the castle towers forming a hole in his hand. "Now you can't act as you'd like, Ryou Bakura!" Bakura said making my eyes widen. _So I was right, this Bakura is the 'Other Bakura' similar to Other Yugi. Although, this other seems to be evil, instead of good._

"Next is the beast tamer, Yugi's turn. So hurry up with it already!" Other Bakura was getting impatient now.

"Beast tamer will try his hand power on Demon King Zork." Other Yugi explained.

"What? Hand power is a spell used for turning enemy monsters into comrades. Do you think that would work on Zork?" Other Bakura hissed out. Other Yugi rolled the dice and Yugi began his attack.

"Fool! If you want Zork to join you, you'd need to be over level one million!" Zork said. However, as soon as he stopped his left arm began to smoke. Out of the smoke came a figure and as it jumped down I saw that it was Bakura.

"You're Bakura-kun, right?" Yugi asked making sure it was his friend.

"Thanks, everyone! You got me out!" He smiled to us. "I am white mage Bakura." _That's fitting._ I thought thinking of how nice Bakura normally is, unlike is Other. "I really want to join you guys!"

"Of course!" Yugi said without a second thought.

"Alright!" Jounouchi cheered raising his sword. "We got another comrade!"

"Thank goodness!" Anzu sighed out.

"Everyone, let's do our best!" Miho cheered.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Other Yugi said. "The robber attacks." He rolled the dice landing on a 05. I rushed forward slicing at Zork with both of my blades seeing large slashes across his chest and a large part of him missing from where I dragged both of my blades.

"That was amazing!"

"What happened?"

"Zork doesn't have the same defense power. I used my white magic to lower his power!" I suddenly felt a lot of energy, it made me sick. Looking at Zork I noticed something happening to him.

"Zork is transforming!" Yugi explained.

"This is bad! Zork is using his last resort!" Bakura continued. Once Zork was finished transforming we all stared in horror. Zork had developed bone like armor with wings. He had become larger with claws and sharp teeth, it was horrifying.

"Do you see?! This is Zork's final form!" Other Bakura shouted. "His attack power has leveled up! And on this turn, Zork attacks first."

"Everyone be careful." Jounouchi warned as we braced for the attack.

"What is that?!" Honda stared as the center of Zork's chest began to glow. Other Bakura rolled the dice and rolled a Super Critical. Just as the attack was about to hit us, Bakura raised up a shield, once the attack was over he fell to the ground.

"Bakura-kun!" Yugi yelled as he and I ran over to him. "You sacrificed yourself for us!"

"Bakura-kun, just wait! On my next turn I'll bring you back!" Anzu said.

"I'm fine." He said softly turning to face us. "Anzu-san, if you have magic for healing me then please use it to attack on this turn instead! I don't have the power to protect you all anymore. We'll surely be wiped out unless we finish this on the next turn!"

"I understand, Bakura. I won't let you die alone!" Jounouchi said looking down at him.

"Alright! Time for our counter-attack!" Honda nodded to Jounouchi. As Zork stood from the attack we all noticed then an eye had appeared where his attack had come from.

"There! That's his weak spot!" Other Yugi said.

"That eye is the weak spot?" Honda asked skeptically.

"It's closing!" Yugi shouted and sure enough it was, and quickly.

"No! It's too late! It'll be closed before we can attack!" Honda shouted.

"Poki!" Poki suddenly flew forward and wedged itself in the hole keeping it from closing.

"Poki!" Yugi and Miho shouted.

"What are you doing, Poki?" I asked forgetting about Other Yugi's warning.

"Use this chance to destroy both of us! Poki!" Poki said looking at Yugi. "Everyone, thank you for letting me join you. Now hurry!"

"Thank you Poki!" Jounouchi said. "But we won't sacrifice a comrade who has fought with us in battle! We can't defeat evil if we do it by selling out our comrades' lives!"

"Just wait, Poki! I'll definitely save you!" Yugi began an attack while looking at me and I nodded understanding I jumped on top of the fist and held myself as close to it as possible, my cloak concealing what I was doing. "Guiding hand jet stream punch!" Yugi shouted sending the fist flying towards the hole and Poki. _This better work! _Right before we made contact I jumped off falling back as the fist made contact with Zork's weakness. I landed on my side with my cloak covering me.

"Maria!" I sat up looking at the little thing in my arms.

"Poki." I smiled down to him nuzzling him. I had placed the second teleportation item in front of the fist so that Poki would be teleported to me.

"Ah! Poki is!" Anzu started

"He did it!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Furthermore, the solider attacks!" Other Yugi rolled the die and landed a 15 allowing Jounouchi to slice Zork in half causing a lot of damage. Zork fell to the ground once more.

"He did it! Zork is defeated!" Miho shouted.

"No, not yet." Other Yugi said.

"Zork isn't dead yet?" Jounouchi asked.

"Stubborn bastard!" Honda huffed out.

"Not finishing Zork in that attack will cost you your lives!" Other Bakura yelled. "On the next turn, Zork and the players have the chance to simultaneously attack!" He pointed to Other Yugi. "This is the last dice roll! We both roll, and the winner gets the first attack!"

"You're on, master!" Other Yugi said calmly.

"This is our last chance!" Jounouchi said as we all looked at Zork.

"I'm counting on you Yugi." Honda said looking to him.

"You can do it, my other self." Yugi said while the others looked to him encouraging him. I looked up to Other Yugi and smiled to him.

"I believe in you." I said softly.

"Everyone be careful! Zork's still got some power left!" Jounouchi warned.

"Your next adventure will be in Hell!" Other Bakura shouted as the two rolled their dice. We all held our breath as the dice fell. Other Yugi rolled a Super Critical. If Other Bakura rolled anything else, we won. I watched as his dice stopped.

"A super critical." Other Yugi said in disbelief.

"This is the cruelest outcome for you guys. From the heights of victory to the dregs of defeat! I also get a super critical, so Zork is blowing himself up with you gu-" He stopped seeing something odd happening to his dice. I looked closer seeing that they were glowing white. The dice began to crack and suddenly Bakura was in front of us.

"I don't want to lose any more friends. I won't let you have your way anymore!" He said standing up to his darker other.

"Bakura!" Other Yugi shouted.

"Even if it means my soul will be broken apart!" Bakura said strongly.

"So you're in these dice?!" Other Bakura spat out in disgust. "I won't allow it!" He shouted as the dice cracked further. "I'll use my Millennium Ring to drive your soul out!" Other Bakura said. _Another Millennium Item?! _ "Disappear, Bakura!" Energy shot out and began to hurt Bakura however we all reached forward and placed a hand on his back supporting him. The energy broke off with us all fighting against it. "What! Your souls are also in my dice?! How!? How are you guys able to do that?!" Bakura yelled.

"Nothing is impossible as long as we care for our friends!" Jounouchi said. The dice shattered.

"Your dice are gone! We get first strike!" Other Yugi said as we all prepared to attack. "Sorceress magic attack!" Anzu moved forward and attacked Zork with everything she had!

"We did it!" Anzu shouted. We all smiled to each other but there was once again that weird pulling sensation. I felt myself slipping into black.

I felt pain, a lot of pain in my throat and I couldn't breathe. I could hear the voices of the others but I wasn't able to calm down enough to breathe in my nose.

"We won?!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Alright, we did it! We're back to normal!"

"Maria?" It was Anzu I slowly lifted my head hearing Miko shriek.

"Maria you're bleeding!" Jounouchi shouted coming over to me.

"Maria!" Yugi's voice. I tried getting air but there was so much blood build up and my throat was raw and dry. Since I wasn't able to cough or control my body the blood built up and irritation spread. That was that feeling! That must have been when Other Yugi told me to stop talking! I stood quickly and ran out of the room for another and quickly found my way to the bathroom locking the door. I rushed over to the sink spitting out all of the blood in my mouth seeing blood clots. That much have been what was cutting off my air. I started to breathe and cough pulling out a handkerchief to cover my mouth. I heard banging on the door but refused to open it.

"Maria! Maria open the door!" It was Other Yugi's voice. I felt tears come to my eyes from the pain but the coughing slowly subsided. I could breathe again and I quickly rinsed out my mouth watching as the blood ran down the drain. I stood looking at myself in the mirror thankful that I was able to keep the blood off of my shirt, however my face still had dried blood on it from what had fallen out of my mouth during the game.

"Maria!" He was banging louder. I took in a deep breath and rid myself of my blood and quickly unlocked the door walking out in front of him. "Maria are you-" I cut him off by smiling and looking up to him.

"We did it! We're all ok." I signed seeing him nod. He reached forward and hugged me pulling me as close to him as he could.

"I was worried you were . . . ." He stopped apparently not wanting to finish the thought. "Will you go to the hospital again?" He asked softly against my hair. I nodded knowing that I would need to be looked over because of this. He held me a bit longer before we pulled away. "My princess." He kissed my forehead then leaned his against mine. I could hear the others coming closer to the door leading into this room. "Soon." Was all he said before a bright light made me pull back covering my eyes.

"Maria-chan are you alright! You ran out suddenly!" Yugi asked making me smile to him.

"I'm ok. I just had to cough and didn't want to in front of everyone." I said seeing him nod.

"I'm glad you're ok." The others came in asking if I was alright and I noticed that Bakura looked like himself again. We all smiled and laughed feeling wonderful after our new adventure together.

We went our separate ways all heading home needing some rest after that. I ended up checking myself into my hospital needed to have my throat examined. They needed to keep me for about a week and this time they placed me in a room by myself with other empty beds. The gang visited the next day after noticing that I hadn't been at school and once the week was up it seemed that everything went back to normal.

"This is bad! We're late again!" Jounouchi yelled as we all ran down the road being late for class. Since it was my first day back we all decided to meet up and walk together. We made it to the school gates only to have Jounouchi trip causing the rest of us to fall over.

"Hey! You guys are late again? You're all getting crew cuts!" Karita said while looking down at us as he stood by the gate. We all grumbled and hurried off to class.

"That damn Karita jerk!" Jounouchi said slamming down his bag while I stood next to Yugi and Anzu. "Does he know who restored him to normal?!"

"Really. We should have left him trapped in the game." Honda complained.

"Good morning, Yugi-kun." I looked up seeing Ryou walking over to us holding a box.

"Bakura-kun! Good morning!" Yugi greeted.

"There's something I want to show you guys today." He said putting the box down.

"Something you want to show us? Yugi asked looking at him.

"What is it?" Anzu asked getting excited.

"This." He said lifting up the lid showing a diorama of our characters and Other Yugi. It was adorable! "This diorama is a record of the adventure from that day. The proof of friendship that everyone fought for!"

"That's right. It's just as Bakura-kun said. It's the proof of our friendship." Yugi said softly.

"Proof of our trust in each other, our everlasting bond!" Anzu said making my shoulders shift in a chuckle.

"Jounouchi and Honda . . ." Miho said.

"Anzu and Miho…." Jounouchi continued.

"Bakura-kun and Yugi…" Anzu said.

"And Maria-chan." Yugi finished. "It will never change. The memorial to the day when we forged the bonds of this friendship!"

I looked at the diorama looking at the figures then up at my friends. _Yeah . . . . coming here wasn't such a bad idea. Mom, Dad, …Aiden . . . . I've made some wonderful friends here. I know that I've put myself in a lot of dangerous spots since coming here and I know that I still have a long way to go until I'm okay again, but they're helping me. They've shown me that it's ok to get close to others again and that people won't let you down. I trust them and . . . . I think they're going to help me pick up the pieces, one by one. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story this long, I know it's been hard and rough and updates have been few and far between and I'm hoping to improve but no promises.**

**What I'm trying to say is**

**Thank you**

**This story would not have gotten to where it is without all of you**

**So, Thanks**

**Hope I see you in Season 1**

**Review and enjoy the holidays!**


End file.
